El Cuarto en Renta
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU] La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve [mirsan] [R&R] [ADVERTENCIA: LEMONLIME] [Completo]
1. El inquilino

Hola de nuevo, pues aquí estoy con otra de mis ideas locas, esta idea vino después de que en un review de mi otro fic me pidieron un lemon, y luego de consultarlo con mi almohada y con mis consejeras (mis amigas), me convencieron de hacerlo así que pues ojalá les guste a pesar de que sea lemon, este fic va dedicado a la persona que me sugirió hacer el lemon Sango Hiraikoutsu, va por ti .

**ADVERTENCIA**:..Antes de que comiences a leer este fic, como ya dije este fic va a contener **LEMON/LIME** si no te gustan, entonces no sigas leyendo.

Por que no quiero reclamaciones después, es por eso que advierto desde antes

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **AU La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan) (R&R)(ADVERTENCIA: Futuros capítulos LEMON/LIME)

"hablando"

'_pensando' _

**El cuarto en renta**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, todo estaba obscuro, su mirada se fijo en el techo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, miro hacia su derecha, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, después de ver la hora regreso su mirada al techo, aun no despertaba por completo. Conforme fue despertando sintió una mano en un su pecho, giro lentamente a su lado izquierdo, y en efecto ahí estaba él, su corazón se lleno de alegría al saber que no había sido un sueño, esta vez no lo había sido.

Tomo su mano, y besando su palma la fue deslizando lentamente sobre su mejilla, lagrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, poso su mirada hacia donde el yacía, encontrándose con un par de ojos púrpura viéndola fijamente.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, a pesar de la obscuridad podía ver claramente esos ojos cafés que lo habían cautivado, con su pulgar borro las lagrimas que abandonaron sus ojos, lentamente se posiciono encima de ella, aprisionó sus labios contra los de él, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, de haber sabido que encontraría tal felicidad rentando un cuarto, lo hubiera rentado desde hace tiempo….

El inquilino

Lunes ----

Era una helada mañana gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior, una joven muy bien abrigada bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras del edificio donde había vivido toda su vida, con su padre y su hermano menor, pero desgraciadamente hace 6 años, su padre ya no estaba mas con ellos, el motivo de su prisa era el de todas mañanas llegar a su puesto de recepcionista, en el respetadísimo hotel "Shikon no Tama".Su puesto no lo había conseguido tan fácilmente ,aunque la paga no era tanta, le servia para sustentar los gastos y por supuesto no se podía dar el lujo de perder su trabajo teniendo alguien por quien velar.

"Buenos días sango"

"Buenos días Señora kaede" - Saludó a la señora, que desde muy temprano se encontraba levantada barriendo el agua que la lluvia dejó.

"Otra vez tarde verdad?"

"si, es que mi despertador no sirve"

"Que no sirve ane-ue, toda la cuadra lo ha de haber escuchado"- la anciana solo rió ante el comentario del pequeño, que apenas salía del edificio

"Y si lo escuchaste por que no me levantaste kohaku"

"Me da miedo, cuando alguien se atreve a levantarte parece que estas poseída" - imito a un zombi mientras veía que su camión estaba por llegar

"Que graciosito eh!"

"Adiós señora kaede, adiós ane-ue que te vaya bien y que no llegues tarde"

"adiós kohaku" - dijeron ambas mujeres en unísono viendo al pequeño subirse al camión

"esperas a Kuranosuke" - pregunto kaede, viendo como sango aun se despedía de su hermano aunque este ya hubiera desaparecido en el camino

"Si, dijo que pasaría por mi, pero ya se le hizo tarde lo mejor es que yo también tome el siguiente autobús y me vaya" - se acerco al final de la acera haciéndole la parada al autobús que venia, suerte que la parada de autobús quedara a tan solo unos pasos del edificio donde vivían- "Señora kaede me puede hacer un favor?"

"Claro Sango"

"Si viene Kuranosuke le podría decir que me fui por que se me hacia tarde."

"Claro yo le digo"

"Gracias.. Adiós"-se despidió subiendo al autobús

"Adiós sango"

* * *

'_Tarde, tarde, tarde vas a llegar tarde de nuevo y todo por tomar un camión que te llevo hasta la quinta fregada, claro si te hubieras levantado a tiempo, hubieras tomado el camión correcto, sango eres un desastre'-_pensaba la chica mirando su reloj, mientras doblaba la esquina. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado el día de hoy, ya que al doblar un carro venia a toda prisa, salpicándola toda con el agua de la lluvia de la noche anterior- "Por que no te fijas animal!"- le grito al auto que acaba de mojarla-"Lo que me faltaba… que! Faltan 5 minutos para las 9, no! no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser"- maldiciendo a su suerte, corrió hasta llegar a su trabajo.

* * *

"Sango que te paso?"- comenzó a reír al ver como su empapada amiga, llegaba, hablando entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido 

"Un idiota, en un pegot rojo, paso por un charco y me ensucio toda"- Su amiga detrás del recibidor solo se hecho a reír-" No te rías mejor ayúdame, hoy es la junta de los inversionistas y no puedo presentarme así"- dijo mientras pasaba su tarjeta de chequeo por el reloj

"Por que no llevas tu ropa a la lavandería del hotel y lavas tu cabello en una de las habitaciones vacías"- sugirió, después de tomar un gran respiro para contener su risa-Si quieres yo te puedo cubrir

"Me podrías hacer ese gran favor Kag?"

"Claro solo apresúrate por que los dueños llegan a las 10:30"

"Gracias, gracias te debo una"- corrió a toda prisa hacia la lavandería del hotel

* * *

"Buenos días señorita" 

"Buenos días …."- levanto su mirada, un joven con traje color gris, camisa negra y corbata morada, unas gafas obscuras cubrían sus ojos la llamaba-"… Joven, en que le puedo ayudar"

"Me informaron que iba a haber una reunión, en este hotel pero lamentablemente se me olvido la hora, me podría informar a que hora se llevara a cabo"

"Con mucho gusto, lo molesto con su nombre"- pregunto abriendo una carpeta, con los eventos que se llevarían a cabo ese día

"Disculpe que descortés he sido, soy Jakinawami Miroku"

"_Con que él es el hijo de el mayor inversionista, pues no está nada mal" _la reunión se llevara a cabo a las 10:30 en el salón R-5"

"Muchas gracias y aprovechando su amabilidad no le gustaría salir conmigo"- Kagome solo se sonrojo y agacho la mirada-"debí haberlo supuesto una joven tan bella debe de tener novio, pero creo que un cuarto disponible si me lo podrá conceder"

"Cl-cla- claro señor"- dio la vuelta y tomo las llaves del primer cuarto disponible que vio- "cuarto 171 segundo piso a la derecha"

"Señor? Y que paso son el joven"- Kagome se sonrojo aun más a lo que Miroku río y tomo las llaves-" muchas gracias señorita Higurashi"- dijo al ver el nombre en el gafete

"Para servirle"

* * *

"Gracias a Dios que el cuarto estaba vació, solo falta esperar mi ropa ojalá no tarde"- peinó su cabello aun húmedo-" Esa debe ser" -salió del baño al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose- "Aaaaah!" – gritó al ver que en lugar de su ropa había un joven 

"Kagome no ha llegado un tipo alto, con cabello negro y que se propasa con las mujeres, rondando por aquí"

"Te refieres al hijo del señor Jakinawami"

"si ese es"

"Si, esta en la habitación 171"

"Gracias, oye y Sango?"

"Fue a arreglar unos asuntos en la lavandería"

"Y yo que quería hablar con ella"

"Si quieres yo le paso el mensaje Inuyasha"

"Le puedes preguntar si aun esta rentando el cuarto por favor, es que mi viejo amigo, se va a mudar y no quiere quedarse en casa de su padre, y pues no tiene en donde quedarse"

"A claro yo le digo"

"Oye una cosa más"

"Si?"

"Te importaría, si mi amigo come con nosotros"

"Claro que no"

"Gracias"- vio para ambos lados y al no ver a nadie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome-" Por eso te amo tanto"

"Yo también"- dijo viendo como se alejaba su esposo

* * *

"Disculpe, pensé que era el cuarto 171"- dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto 

"No espere, este si es el cuarto"

"Lo es?"

"Si, solo es que…"

"Aaa ya entiendo"

"Entiende?"

"Si esta es una bienvenida, ay! Ese amigo mío"- abrazo a Sango- "que considerado de su parte"

"Este…"- Sango se quedo en shock hasta que sintió una mano en su parte trasera – "Oiga que se cree!"- le soltó una cachetada, haciendo que se le cayeran las gafas obscuras

"Que no es una bienvenida?"

"No!"- lo miro fijamente a los ojos ahora ya descubiertos- "mire señor yo solo estoy esperando mi ropa, tan pronto llegue me marcho"

"Que mal que no es una bienvenida, habría estado muy bueno"- argumento mientras se recostaba en la cama

"Sango aquí esta tu…. Ropa, aunque creo que no la vas a necesitar ya"

"Gracias Kanna"- agradeció a la anonadada joven que salía de la habitación- "Ahora que ya tengo mi ropa, con su permiso "  
"Sango?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Por que mejor no se viste en el baño señorita"

"Si, con permiso "– su cara se torno roja de vergüenza y se dirigió al baño

"Que, ni me mires así por que yo cuando entre ella ya estaba en ropa interior"

"Y por lo visto la saludaste"- señalo la marca roja en su mejilla

"Pensé que era una bienvenida, además en lugar de que me dijeras algo como: Miroku como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte o amigo que bueno es verte de nuevo, piensas lo peor de mi"

"Te conozco Miroku .."

"Con permiso"- salió del baño aun sonrojada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

" Adiós Sango"- se despidió Miroku con una sonrisa, mientras ella salía de la habitación – "Trabaja aquí?"

"Si, trabaja en recepción"

"Creo que después de todo, no va a ser una perdida de tiempo que mi papá me haya mandado llamar"

"Y para que quiere que estés aquí"

"La verdad no se, hasta me sorprendió que me dijera que me quería de regreso en Japón, la única vez que me mando llamar fue para su boda y después me regreso a Inglaterra, y ustedes no saben nada"

"No"

"Ni Sesshoumaru?"

"Y yo como voy a saber, mientras menos sepa de ese bueno para nada esta mejor"

"Pero si son hermanos Inuyasha, a mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano"

"Pues si lo quieres te lo regalo"

* * *

"Esta vez que paso Sango?"- preguntó al ver la cara roja de su amiga 

"En el cuarto en el que me estaba cambiando entro un muchacho, no, no, no que pena y luego Inuyasha entro y… no este día ha sido fatal"

"ja, ja, ja... Oye hablando de Inuyasha me pregunto si aun no rentaban el cuarto"

"no, por que?"

"Un viejo amigo suyo se va a mudar y no tiene en donde quedarse"

"pues dile que vaya en la noche como a las 9 para ponernos de acuerdo"

"Está bien yo le digo"

"Y que tan viejo amigo es de Inuyasha, digo que tanto lo conoce por que no voy a meter a cualquiera a mi casa"

"Fue su compañero de cuarto durante el tiempo que estuvo en Inglaterra"

"Aaah"

"Hoy Inuyasha y yo vamos a comer con él, lo conozco y te digo si es de confiar o no"

"ok.. oye una pregunta"

"Que?"

"Inuyasha y tu comen? pensé que, después de su boda no salían del cuarto, mas que para venir a trabajar"

"Que cómica eh!" – le dio un codazo a su amiga

"Niñas, ya llegaron"

"Quienes llegaron Ayame?"- Pregunto sango sobándose el brazo

"Los inversionistas, ahorita acaba de llegar tu cuñado"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"A menos que tengas otro cuñado, si él"

"Y quienes van a estar en la reunión?" –interrogó sango

"veamos, estarán: Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, el señor Jakinawami su hijo y su esposa, yo…mmm quien mas, quien mas…"

"Y por que los reunieron?"

"Kag la verdad no tengo idea, solo se que tiene que ver con el regreso del hijo del señor Jakinawami"

"Con el regreso del hijo del señor Jakinawami?"- preguntó confundida Sango

"Si algo así"

"por eso convoco a una reunión tan importante"

"no creo que solo sea por el regreso Sango, tiene que ser algo mas importante, tu sabes que él señor Jakinawami, no le gusta perder el tiempo"

"Y su esposa que tiene que ver"

"Pues según me comento Inuyasha Jakinawami no sale sin su esposa"- Contesto Kagome a Sango

"En otro momento parlotean señoritas, ahora pónganse a trabajar que los dueños ya llegaron, vamonos Ayame"

"Si Kouga, adiós niñas"

"Adiós, luego nos cuentas"- dijo Kagome viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba, Ayame solo afirmo con la cabeza

* * *

La reunión estaba a punto de dar comienzo, todos estaban ahí, impacientes por saber cual era el motivo de que el mayor accionista del hotel los había convocado a una junta, sabían que era un tema delicado por que no solía convocar juntas a menos que no lo fuera. 

"Ya que estamos todos presentes, explicare el motivo de que haya solicitado una junta tanto de inversionistas como encargados del funcionamiento del hotel, bien como ustedes ya sabrán, mi hijo esta de regreso en Japón"

"Al grano Naraku, no creo que hayas llamado a esta reunión para avisarnos el regreso de tu hijo"- dijo Sesshoumaru manifestando su impaciencia

"Paciencia señor Karasawa, bien saben que en este hotel yo dispongo de el 65 por ciento de las acciones convirtiéndome en el accionario mayoritario y que a la muerte de el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru se hizo acreedor de él 30 por ciento de las acciones de su padre y claro ahora también maneja el 5 por ciento de acciones de su esposa"

"Naraku, Sesshoumaru tiene razón ve al grano"

"Me da gusto que por primera vez los hijos de Karasawa Inutashio estén de acuerdo en algo"

"Padre, por favor ve al punto, creo que todos queremos saber el motivo de esta junta"

"A eso iba antes de la interrupción de Inuyasha, en que me quede, a si el motivo de esta junta es por que pienso, transferir un 5 por ciento de mis acciones a mi hijo"

"Que dices papá?"

"Que de ahora en adelante eres un accionista del Hotel Shikon no Tama"

"Y para esto nos reuniste?"- pregunto Sesshoumaru algo molesto, había cancelado negocios importantes, para acudir a la bendita junta y ahora le salía con eso

"Si, quería que supieran de la transacción y del nuevo movimiento por lo tanto necesito que firmes unos documentos como inversionista"

"Por mi no hay ninguna objeción, manda los documentos que necesites que firme a mi abogado"

"Hoy mismo los mandare con mi abogado, para que mañana a primera hora empieces a trabajar aquí hijo"

"Esta bien, si eso es todo yo paso a retirarme, tengo otros negocios que atender, con su permiso" – Sesshoumaru se puso de pie , camino hasta la puerta y abandono la sala

"Disculpe señor y nosotros que tenemos que ver con el movimiento de sus acciones"- pregunto Ayame

"A ustedes, los mande citar para pedirles que le enseñaran el hotel a mi hijo, así como su funcionamiento y mantenimiento, ya saben cuentas, empleados, todos esos detalles, esta bien"- Ayame, Kouga e Inuyasha afirmaron con la cabeza –"bueno pues bienvenido hijo"- tomo Naraku la mano de su esposa ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Gracias"

"Querido, te esperamos el viernes en la cena"

"Gracias Kikyou. Ahí tratare de estar"

"Va a ser bueno tenerte aquí viejo amigo"- Inuyasha se acerco y felicito a su amigo

"Con que no seas igual que esta bestia"

"Gracias muchachos"

* * *

"Le entrego las llaves de su cuarto es, el 275 tercer piso a la izquierda, y que disfrute su estancia, ya sabe para cualquier cosa estamos para servirle" 

"Muchas gracias señorita"- Sango le dio una sonrisa mientras el botones cargaba con el equipaje del huésped

"Sango no vas a salir a comer?"

"Si ahorita voy al restaurante haber que como, solo le hablo a la señora Kaede para preguntarle si kohaku ya llego"

"Kagome lista?"

"Si"- le contesto a su marido que recién había llegado- "Ok entonces te veo al rato Sango"

"si hasta al rato"

"Oye Sango si te dijo Kagome.."

"Si, me dijo lo de tu amigo"

"que no confías en mi?"

"si pero con la memoria que tienes"

"Mejor vamos ya a comer, adiós sango"

"Adiós kag"

* * *

"Lamento la tardanza " 

"Ya era hora de que llegaras"

"Lo siento Inuyasha, es que aun no se donde quedan todos los lugares, apenas acabo de llegar después de tanto tiempo de no estar aquí"

"Pensé que vendrías en un taxi"

"Y yo pensé que me ibas a presentar a tu esposa"

"Creo que esa soy yo"- Inuyasha y Miroku se pusieron de pie al escuchar que Kagome había llegado-"disculpen la tardanza, el tocador estaba hasta reventar"

"Kagome, te presento a Miroku mi viejo amigo, Miroku ella es Kagome mi esposa"

"Un placer volverla a ver"- Kagome sonrió, y tomo asiento al igual que ambos caballeros- "Entonces usted es la responsable de que el mal genio de Inuyasha haya desaparecido"

"Creo que si"- respondió Kagome

* * *

"Buenas tardes Señora Kaede"- Saludo Sango, al escuchar ruido de la otra parte de la bocina 

"Buenas tardes Sango"

"Si llego kohaku?"

"Si, ahora esta comiendo junto con Shippou"

"Que alivio, muchas gracias Señora Kaede"

"De nada Sango, y no te preocupes que yo cuidare a kohaku"

"De nuevo muchas gracias, y me alegro que su nieto la haya ido a visitar y por cuanto tiempo se quedara?"

"Se quedara durante un mes"

"Ya veo sus padres volvieron a salir de viaje"

"Si, tu sabes por cuestiones de trabajo"

"pues que se le va a hacer, hay que trabajar, yo que mas quisiera ahorita estar con kohaku"-Recuerdos invadieron su mente, recuerdos que le mostraban que desde hace tiempo ya no compartía tanto tiempo con su hermano, recuerdos que le revelaban que el tiempo en compañía de su hermano había sido limitado a unas cuantas horas en la mañana y en la noche, y los domingos-"Señora Kaede la dejo, solo hablaba para preguntarle por kohaku"

"Quieres que te lo pase"

"No, gracias es que estoy hablando de un teléfono publico y ya se me va a acabar el tiempo, mejor dígale que lo quiero mucho"

"Yo le digo Sango"

"Muchísimas gracias señora Kaede"

"De nada, Sango"-Ambas colgaron el teléfono. Sango saco la tarjeta del teléfono y camino de regreso al hotel

"Kuranosuke?"-dijo extrañada al verlo en la sala de espera del hotel, mientras ella entraba

"Sango, hola"

"Hola… pero que haces aquí?"

"Me sentí mal por haberte fallado"

"Fallado?"-preguntó aun mas extrañada

"Si por no poderte recoger en la mañana, es que me llamaron de improviso y…"

"No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegue"

"pero me siento mal, prometí pasar por ti y te quede mal"

"No hay problema, en verdad no te preocupes"

"Ya se déjame compensarte"

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"Si, si tengo que hacerlo, por favor dejame compensar mi error"

"Esta bien, que te parece si te quedas a comer conmigo aunque sea aquí en el restaurante del hotel"

"Me encantaría, pero tengo una junta en 30 minutos"

"Aaah ya veo, entonces será en otra ocasión no te preocupes"

"Ya se, que te parece si te invito a cenar"

"Me parece bien"

"Paso por ti a las 10:30, esta bien?"

"si, esta bien"

"Entonces hasta las 10:30"- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

"Hasta las 10:30"-confirmo viendo como su novio salía a toda prisa del hotel

* * *

"No, lo hubieras visto empezó a bailar arriba de la mesa"-dijo Miroku 

"Pero lo mejor fue cuando llego el maestro y nos regaño por haber estado bebiendo y tu le dijiste, pero maestro si no estamos ebrios"

"Si, y luego tu te vomitaste en sus zapatos y por eso nos dieron dos meses de castigo"-Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír al recordar viejos tiempos-"Que tiempos aquellos"- Miroku inhalo profundamente para ahogar la risa

"Si ni que lo digas"- recobró el aliento Inuyasha -"Creo ya es hora de irnos Kagome"- levanto el brazo pidiendo la cuenta, tan pronto se la trajeron, se puso de pie y fue a pagarla

"Miroku en donde te quedas?"

"Yo creo que me quedare en el hotel, no quiero llegar a la casa de mi padre"-Kagome asintió con la cabeza, de su bolso saco una pluma y en una servilleta comenzó a anotar

"Esta es la dirección de una amiga"-dijo pasándole la servilleta-"Ella esta rentando un cuarto, no es la octava maravilla, pero es muy cómodo y se encuentra en un lugar pacifico, no muy lejos del hotel, lo digo por que desde mañana empiezas a trabajar con nosotros no?"

"Si"

"Entonces a lo mejor te gustaría ir a ver, mi amiga es muy amable y solo vive con su hermano que también es un amor, te lo digo por que antes de casarme con Inuyasha, vivía con ella, si te gusta la idea pueden llegar a un acuerdo"

"suena bien, y cuando podría ir?"

"Hoy mismo si quieres, ella va a estar ahí a las 9"

"Hoy mismo iré, gracias Kagome"

"Ojalá te guste"

"Gustarle que?"- pregunto Inuyasha

"Le decía a Miroku lo de el cuarto"

"Aaah.. oye Miroku nosotros regresamos al hotel no vienes?"

"No, gracias yo tengo que ir a la casa de mi papa"

"Ok entonces hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana, que bueno es volver a verte amigo"

"Si igual, cuídate"

"Gracias, Kagome fue un placer conocerte y gracias por lo de el cuarto"

"No fue nada"

"Adiós entonces"- se despidió Miroku, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban hacia la salida

* * *

"Ya te vas, Sango?"-Pregunto Kagome al ver que sango comenzaba a recoger sus cosas 

"si ya son las 9"

"Es verdad los lunes solo estas aquí hasta las 9"

"Si"-contesto con una gran sonrisa-"Tu aun te quedas?"

"Si, yo aun me quedo una hora mas"

"Entonces te dejo, por que Kuranosuke va a pasar por mi a las 10:30"

"Van a ir a cenar?'"

"si"

"Que bien, ya no lo vez mucho verdad"

"No, nuestros trabajos no lo permiten"

"Pues pásatela muy bien Sango"

"Gracias"- tomo su tarjeta y como todos los días lo paso por el bendito reloj, para que marcara la hora en la que salía, hecho esto se dirigió a la salida del hotel

"Oye sango!"- corrió Kagome detrás de su amiga para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera

"Que paso Kag?"

"Hoy a lo mejor va el amigo de Inuyasha por lo del cuarto"

"Aaa ok esta bien"

"Solo que… '_Sera bueno que le diga quien es el amigo de Inuyasha, no y si luego se pone nerviosa, no mejor no le digo nada' "_

_"_Solo que , que?"

"solo que… no es seguro, lo digo por lo de tu cena"

"Pero le dijiste la hora o no?"

"Si"

"ahí esta, si le interesa va a llegar a esa hora no crees?"

"si pero lo que pasa es que aun no conoce la ciudad, entonces se puede perder"

"aaa, no te preocupes lo esperare"

"ok, que te diviertas mucho entonces"

"Gracias"

* * *

"Este debe de ser"- miro el numero escrito en la servilleta y después el numero en la puerta- "Si esta es" 

"busca a alguien joven"-pregunto Kaede al ver al joven tocando en la puerta de enfrente, mientras dejaba una bolsa con víveres enfrente de la puerta de su casa

"si, busco a la dueña de este departamento"-le respondió Miroku a la señora, que se encontraba atrás de el

"Ella aun no llega, la necesitaba urgentemente?"

"Lo que pasa es que una amiga de la dueña me informo que estaba rentando un cuarto"

"conoces a Kagome?"-Pregunto Kohaku quien había salido al escuchar mucho barullo

"Si, ella fue la que me dijo"

"Entonces pase, mi hermana no ha de tardar"-Se acerco al joven, se puso de cuclillas y saco por debajo del tapete una llave, la introdujo en la puerta y abrió

"Gracias"-Pasó al departamento, al entrar observo que a pesar de no ser muy grande, era muy acogedor. En el fondo del pequeño departamento se encontraba un comedor para 4 personas enfrente de una pequeña vitrina. Casi a la entrada del lado derecho se encontraba una pequeña estancia, con una mesita en medio de la televisión y un sofá, al lado de el televisor había un pequeño estéreo. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña pero bien distribuida cocina, y muy al fondo en un pequeño pasillo se podían apreciar cuatro puertas, supuso que eran las puertas de los respectivos cuartos y la del baño-"Esta muy bonito"

"Gracias"-dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la pequeña cocina-"No es muy grande, pero es muy acogedor"

"Si, se ve"

"No gusta algo de tomar mientras llega mi hermana"

"agua esta bien gracias"- tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la estancia

"Ojalá se quede, por que desde que se casó Kagome no ha habido mucho movimiento aquí, todo es muy aburrido"

"Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro"

"como supiste que Kagome era la que me había dicho del cuarto"

"Mi hermana no tiene muchos amigos, solo ella y Ayame, y claro Inuyasha y Kouga"

"Ella es tu hermana?"- señalo una foto en un portarretratos

"Si, esa se la tomaron en la boda de Kagome"

"Es muy bonita" –dejo el portarretratos en su lugar- '_En donde la he visto antes... ha de ser tu imaginación'-_pensó

"Si... y tu eres muy amigo de Kagome"

"No apenas la acabo de conocer, lo que pasa es que Inuyasha es un muy buen amigo mío de la escuela"

"aaaah… entonces así conociste a Kagome"

"si, por el es que la conozco"

"Sabes me agradas, ojalá rentes el cuarto"

"Pues me acabas de convencer, lo voy a rentar, crees que haya algún problema con tu hermana?"

"no lo creo, y si lo hay yo la convenzo… esa debe ser ella"- se puso de pie al oír que la puerta se abría- "ane-ue!"- corrió a abrazar a su hermana

"Hola Kohaku, quien es él?"- pregunto al ver al joven sentado de espaldas

"Viene a ver el cuarto hermana"

"Ahh, buenas noches"-Saludo Sango, Miroku se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta- "Usted?"

"Buenas noches"- al fin había recordado en donde la había visto antes.- _'La muchacha del hotel'-_recordó- "Es un placer volverla a ver"

"Que hace aquí?"

"como le dijo su hermano, vengo a rentar el cuarto"

"Usted?"

"si yo, tiene algo de malo?"

"no para nada, si gusta le mostrare el cuarto"- Miroku la siguió.

"Este es el cuarto"-abrió la puerta, Miroku pasó seguida de Sango y Kohaku- "No es muy grande como puede ver"

"Es perfecto, mis cosas cabrán perfectamente aquí, me gustaría rentarlo, cuanto costaría?"

"El cuarto cuesta 5,600 yen's incluye la comida, agua, luz, teléfono"

"Si esta bien, te puedo dar la mitad hoy y el viernes la otra mitad"

"Claro"-contestó Sango algo extrañada, al ver la emoción en el rostro del joven

"Y cuando me podría mudar"- preguntó entregándole el dinero a Sango

"cuando usted guste"

"Entonces será ahora mismo, solo voy por mis cosas al carro"

"Lo acompaño"- Se ofreció Kohaku, gustoso

"Entonces vamos"- ambos jóvenes salieron de la recamara

'_Voy por mis cosas al carro?.. ya tenia todo preparado'-_ se preguntaba mientras caminaba a contestar el teléfono

* * *

"Espera Inuyasha, voy a hablar con Sango"-Trato de zafarse de su esposo 

"La vas a ver mañana"- Le susurro mientras dejaba pequeñas huellas de sus besos en el cuello de su esposa

"Es que quiero saber, si, si rento el cuarto tu amigo"

"Le preguntas mañana"- argumento mientras desabrochaba la blusa de Kagome

"Por favor Inuyasha"

"Deja lo pienso"

"Inuyasha!"

"Bueno?"- dijo Sango al descolgar el teléfono

"Sango, hola como estas?. Inuyasha para por favor estoy hablando con Sango"- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

"Bien Kag, aunque no también como tu"- soltó una carcajada Sango al escuchar la suplica de Kagome

"En serio Inuyasha basta…"-pidió Kagome al sentir las manos de su marido en sus piernas-"Sango solo te hablaba para ver si, si había llegado el amigo de Inuyasha"- dijo con algo de dificultad

"Si, si vino, ahora fue por sus cosas"

"Me alegro, es una buena persona… en verdad Inuyasha ya basta"- esta vez se le escuchaba mas agitada

"Kagome, si quieres hablamos en otra ocasión"

"Inuyasha ya!.. no quiero seguir platicando contigo"

"Kag, en serio mejor hablamos luego, me tengo que arreglar para la cena con Kuranosuke"

"Ohhh es verdad y adonde te va a llevar"

"No lo se"- Sango no sabia si echarse a reír o simplemente disimular que no había escuchado nada, de los pequeños ruiditos de su amiga

"Y a donde crees que te lleve?"- era obvio que su amiga ya no estaba en la platica, es mas no solo ya no estaba en la tierra, de eso estaba segura Sango

"Sango después le cuentas"-se escucho la voz de Inuyasha en el fondo

"Inuyasha que haces regrésame el teléfono"-fue lo último que se escucho de la conversación, Sango comenzó a atacarse de risa en eso entraron Miroku y kohaku

"Que paso ane-ue?"-pregunto kohaku al ver a su hermana muerta de risa

"No, nada"-se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación-"Kohaku ayúdale a…"- momento eso estaba mal, le había rentado el cuarto a alguien que ni siquiera sabia su nombre

"Miroku"- completo el susodicho

"Lo siento, con lo de el cuarto ya no pregunte su nombre, mi nombre es.."

"Sango"-el escuchar su nombre de sus labios la confundió- "Así la llamo Inuyasha no?... en la mañana"

"A si, si"- la pequeña conferencia con Kagome la había hecho olvidarse de todo-" el es mi.."

"su hermano menor"

"Si"- contesto aun mas confundida-"su nombre es…"

"Kohaku…. Me lo acaba de decir"- respondió Miroku al ver la cara de confusión de Sango

"Ahh, entonces ya que se conocen, kohaku ayúdale a Miroku, yo necesito ir a cambiarme"

"Vas a salir ane-ue?"

"Si, Kuranosuke me invito a cenar, dijo que pasaría por mi a las 10:30 y lo mejor será que me apresure, con permiso"

"propio"-respondio Miroku, mientras sango se dirigía a su cuarto- "Kuranosuke?"

"Si, es el novio aburrido de mi hermana"

"Ah"

"ven vamos a acomodar tus cosas en el cuarto"

* * *

"Por fin terminamos" 

"Acabamos rápido"-dijo Miroku al ver el recién colocado reloj que marcaba 10:30

"Si quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos en media hora"

"Yo pensé que íbamos a terminar mas tarde"- salio Miroku del cuarto para contestar el teléfono-"Bueno?"

"Bueno , disculpe se encuentra la señorita Masahiko Sango?"

"Si, gusta que se la comunique?"

"No, mire habla la secretaria del señor Takeda, hablo para avisarle que el señor Takeda no podrá asistir a su reunión pactada, con la señorita Masahiko, se le presento algo… algo mas importante le podría comunicar el mensaje a la señorita Masahiko?"

"Si claro, yo se lo haré saber"

"Muchísimas gracias"

"No hay de que"

"Quien era?"-Preguntó Sango al ver colgar el teléfono a Miroku. Miroku alzo la vista, sango lucia bellísima un vestido negro de un solo tirante, con pequeñas piedritas rosas en el pecho que hacían juego su collar, su cabello se encontraba suelto solo un prendedor rosa del lado derecho lo adornaba, huaraches negros calzaban sus pies-"Y bien quien era"- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta

"Que?'.. a si, era la secretaria del señor Takeda"- respondió Miroku al salir de su trance

"Déjame adivinar, no vendrá cierto"- en su tono de voz se escuchaba tristeza y eso lo noto Miroku

"Si, lo siento"

"Debí imaginarlo, mejor me voy a cambiar"- dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto

"Qué paso?"-pregunto Kohaku al ver entrar a su hermana a su respectivo cuarto con una mirada llena de tristeza

"su novio cancelo la cena"

"Otra vez, ya no es nada nuevo"

"como que otra vez?"

"Si, desde que son novios han salido como tres veces"

"Y desde cuando lo son"

"Veamos, desde la boda de Kagome e Inuyasha...Desde hace 18 meses"

"Aaah"

"pero es muy raro por que antes solía venir con mas frecuencia, por eso sango acepto ser su novia, pero ahora ya es rara la vez que se ven"

"Ya veo.. kohaku ve por tu chamarra"

"Para?"

"Vamos a salir a cenar"- le respondió mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Sango

"quien?"- pregunto Sango al escuchar que alguien tocaba mientras ella se ponía un pants para dormir

"Miroku, puedo pasar?"

"Claro"

"oye, nos preguntábamos kohaku y yo si no quieres acompañar a cenar"

"A cenar?"

"Si mientras acomodábamos las cosas kohaku y yo planeábamos irnos a cenar cuando termináramos, ya que tu te ibas a ir con tu novio"-mintió-" pero como no tienes ya plan alguno no te gustaría ir con nosotros?"

"Pero ya me disponía a dormir"- señalo su atuendo

"no importa te ves bien así"

"Pero…"

"anda vamos"- la tomo de la mano y la saco del cuarto

"Ya estas listo Kohaku"

"si"

"Entonces vámonos"- kohaku abrió la puerta

"Pero…"

"Pero nada Sango, vámonos"- y tomándola de la mano salieron del departamento

* * *

"Ustedes me van a decir a donde nos vamos a cenar"- dijo Miroku abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad 

"A donde pensabas llevarnos"- pregunto Sango

"La verdad esperaba que ustedes decidieran, aun no conozco muchos lugares"

"podemos ir a los tacos"-sugirio kohaku (n/a: tacos en Japón oO?)

"Entonces vamos a los tacos"- se disponía a arrancar el carro, cuando vio que sango se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad-"Que haces"

"Los tacos quedan a dos cuadras podemos ir a pie"

"Por eso digo, vámonos caminando"

Los tres abandonaron la camioneta y caminaron hacia los tacos. En el camino Kohaku le platicaba a Miroku sobre un video juego nuevo, y lo que había hecho en la escuela, Sango frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos para calentarse, era una noche fría y a ella se le había ocurrido salir sin un abrigo, Miroku se quito su chamarra y la coloco en los hombros de Sango

"Que haces?"-pregunto Sango confundida

"No quiero que la que me renta el cuarto se muera de frió, no ahora que ya pague la mitad"

"Gracias"

"Ni que lo digas"

"Miroku! Ya llegamos"- señalo kohaku el puesto

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capitulo, lo se en este capitulo no hay nada de Lemon, solo hay pequeñas insinuaciones y una gran advertencia al comienzo, pero no podía empezar directo al tema hay que ambientar a los personajes, dejarlos que entren en calor, etc bueno ustedes saben Mmm algo mas pues nada mas los 7,600 yens vienen siendo alrededor de 813 pesos mexicanos, jajaja lo se es irrelevante pero lo querría decir XD, ojalá les guste este fic y de nuevo gracias a todas las personas que lo leen. Pues ya saben Hagan me saber si lo continuo o ya no al igual déjenme saber sus Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias, etc… favor de dejarlo en el review, por su atención mil gracias y hasta la próxima, por que espero que haya próxima asi que ta, ta . 


	2. Encuentros

Aquí pili-chan reportándose con otro capitulo no pensé en tardarme tanto pero como que siempre la inspiración me viene cuando estoy en los lugares menos indicados y donde no hay ni un papel ni un lápiz y cuando llego mi casa mi musa se va, bueno en este caso mi muso y pues tarda siglos en regresar T.T. ok antes de ir al capitulo vamos a mi parte favorita …. **LOS REVIEWS **a si que…

**Cris****: Pues** yo pensaba poner el lemon en este capitulo a petición popular pero me explaye mucho en detalles y pues mejor decidi ponerlo en el próximo capitulo jiijijiji

**kitzya****-kagomeMuchas** gracias, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics, espero que este capitulo sea igual de tu agrado

**Miroku´s**** wife:** Igual muchisisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, y espero te siga gustando, en verdad muchas gracias

**kagome****-chan**** 51: **No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te haya gustado, pues bien corríjanme si me equivoco en esto de las explicaciones pero hasta donde yo se el genero LIME son puros roces, sin llegar a consumarse nada y LEMON es una descripción muy detallada del acto, sin llegar a ser hentai, espero que haya aclarado tu duda y repito si estoy equivocada corríjanme.

**Aome**Me da mucho gusto saber que te haya parecido interesante, espero que te siga pareciendo igual ya que este capitulo marcara muchas tomas de decisiones importantísimas.

**Cristy****-girl: **me alegra que te haya encantado tambien este fic, espero que los próximos capítulos te sigan gustando igual

**Saiko Katsuka: **Me encanta leer que les gusta mi fic, me da más ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Respondiendo a tus dos preguntillas, en efecto Kag también es recepcionista en este prestigioso hotel y por lo de Inu, no el no es accionista, iba a poner la explicación en futuros capítulos pero ya que surgió la pregunta pues explicare: bien como saben Inuyasha estuvo estudiando en Inglaterra hasta la muerte de su padre. El testamento estipulaba que la mitad de las acciones que ahora posee Sesshoumaru eran para Inuyasha, pero como a él no le interesaba en lo más absoluto lo que estuviera relacionado con su padre, dejo que Sesshoumaru se encargara del manejo de sus acciones a cambio de que le consiguiera un empleo por que pensaba quedarse ya en Japón. Bueno esa es la versión resumida de una parte de todo el embrollo de las acciones.. (que complicado pongo todo )

**Sweet**** Aome: **bueno ni para que decir que me encanta saber que les agraden las locuras que escribo, por que es mas que obvio… me alegra mucho que opines eso de mi fic, muchas gracias por leer

**Sango-hiraikoutsu: **Muchas gracias tu también eres una excelente escritora y que bueno que te gusten mis fic, y en especial este por que fue creado por ti y claro no dudes que seguiré escribiendo de esta pareja ya que simplemente esta pareja es mi talón de Aquiles y espero que actualices pronto eh!

**sango-****mayara: **Muchisisimas gracias, y suerte a ti también con tus fics que están también sensacionales, bueno a mi me gustaron muxio muxio lo que me recuerda espero que tu también actualices pronto ok!

**ana-chan: **antes de ke se me olvide jajaja grax por la ayuda para el nombre de este fic j y pues sis que te puedo decir, grax por leer el fic, y pues haber ke te parecen mis futuros lemons espero ke te gusten… aaa si y una cosa mas me dijo Misao que te dijera ke **CUIDADITO CON KE LE TOKES A SETO , SETO SOLO ES DE ELLA **y de medio millon mas)bueno ya te pase el recado a y si, Sesshoumaru tiene esposa quien es, aun no lo se.. Tendremos que consultarlo con la almohada. Y por lo de Kag e Inu… no exageres ¬¬.. yo se que no se lo kieres prestar a nadie, pero .. no seas egoísta XD jajaja mejor ya me callo

Muxias gracias a todos , no saben cuanto me alegran sus reviews, creo que ellos son el motor de todo escritor, asi ke pues este capitulo va para todos los que ponen su review y aquellos que lo leen pero no se animan a poner review, para que se decidan y lo pongan, espero ke les guste y ya saben Dudas, Sugerencias, Comentarios, Quejas y etc… déjenlo en el Review

**Advertencia:** contiene **LEMON/LIME** si no te gustan, entonces no sigas leyendo.

Por que no quiero reclamaciones después, es por eso que advierto desde antes

**Disclaimer**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, lo único que me pertenece es la historia (al menos es algo no?)

**Summary**(AU) La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan)(R&R)(ADVERTENCIA: Futuros capítulos LEMON/LIME)

"hablando"

'_pensando' _

**El cuarto en renta**

_Disfruto mirándote, no sé si será un sueño, sé que estás ahí, puedo tocarte sin soñarte, puedo besarte sin besarte. Llámalo deseo, llámalo añoranza, llámalo como quieras, yo….…... lo llamaré con tu nombre _

_Anónimo_

Encuentros

"Espera solo abro la puerta"-introdujo la llave en la perilla- "Ya listo pasa"

"Gracias, Sango podrías.."

"Si claro, espera"- cerró con llave la puerta principal, y corrió a abrir la puerta de la recamara de Kohaku –"Déjalo en su cama"-Miroku con mucho cuidado, dejo a kohaku sobre la cama

"Listo, quien hubiera pensado que se quedaría dormido en plena banqueta"

"Pues ya es algo tarde, el pobre ha de haber estado muy cansado"-dijo Sango, viendo su reloj mientras salían del cuarto y caminaban hacia el pequeño comedor, tomando asiento

"Si ya son las 5 para las 12, no pensé que ir a los tacos, nos tomaría mucho tiempo"

"Gracias… por la cena"- agradeció Sango mientras encendía la luz

"No gracias a ustedes, no había cenado así en años, se me había olvidado el arte de usar las manos"

"Si se nota"- señalo una gran mancha de salsa en la camisa de Miroku

"Jajajaja"- ambos se mantuvieron callados por unos instantes-"Y desde cuando?"- pregunto Miroku rompiendo el silencio que se empezaba a formar

"Desde cuando que?"

"Desde cuando tu novio te deja plantada?"

"Perdón?"

"Si, desde cuando, por que no creo que sea la primera vez"

"Y que te hace pensar eso?"

"por dos sencillas razones, la primera, como reaccionaste con la llamada, y la segunda digamos que un pajarillo me contó"

"Entonces tendré que matar a ese pajarillo" – dijo recargando su barbilla sobre su mano

"Entonces…"

"Y por que quieres saber?"

"Quiero ver desde cuando, ese tonto se pierde de lo agradable de la compañía de tan bella mujer"

"Jajaja, eso le has de decir a todas"

"No a todas solo a las que en verdad lo son"-Sango agacho la mirada para esconder ese pequeño sonrojo, hecho ante el comentario- "Y bien"

"Eres muy insistente verdad?"

"Si"-respondio con una gran sonrisa

"pues la verdad no recuerdo, en un principio eran raras las ocasiones, pero conforme paso el tiempo, era raro vernos… creo que esas son las consecuencias de haberme enamorado de un hombre tan importante en los negocios"- Termino la oración con un gran suspiro

"Sabes esa es una palabra muy fuerte"

"Cual?"

"enamorarte"

"Que dudas que no quiera a mi novio?"

"Yo no dudo que lo quieras, dudo que en verdad estés enamorado de el"

"Pues aunque lo dudes, así es"

"Claro, ahora esta vez dímelo mirándome a los ojos y no a la mesa"-tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y vio directamente en los ojos de Sango

"Ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar, será mejor que descanse buenas noches"-Se levanto de la mesa y camino a su habitación, dejando a Miroku solo

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sin hacer ruido alguno, busco el apagador y encendió la luz, camino hacia su pequeño tocador y se sentó en el pequeño banco que se encontraba enfrente de este. Lentamente retiro la liga que recogía su cabello, haciendo que su cabello poco a poco fuera cayendo sobre sus hombros, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces después tomó el cepillo, y comenzó a cepillarlo con la misma calma.

'_En verdad estas enamorada de él Sango, pero claro que estas enamorada de él... o no?_'-pensó mientras se veía fijamente en el espejo-'_Lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a trabajar ya después lo pensaras mas detenidamente_' "Pensar en que Sango, solo por que un perfecto extraño dude de lo que sientes por tu novio no significa que tu también tienes que dudarlo"-de un golpe soltó el cepillo, se puso de pie y fue hacia su cama-'_Y si estas tan segura por que lo sigues dudando_' "Ya basta!"- gritó mientras se caía en su cama, abrazó fuertemente a su almohada y quedándose profundamente terminó su charla consigo misma

* * *

'_Por que te estas comportando así_' "Si a penas la acabas de conocer" '_Es bonita, amable y esos ojos cafés son hermosos y su sonrisa.. su sonrisa_' "Y tiene novio Miroku, que no se te olvide que tiene novio" '_Pero casi no la ve'_ "Pero ella lo ama" '_Eso no te consta'_ "Ya mejor duérmete solo estas diciendo puras incoherencias, hasta empezaste a hablar solo"-hundío su cara en la almohada y al igual que Sango durmió profundamente

Martes--

Abrió soñolientamente los ojos al sentir un poco de frió, se sentó y aun dormida vio que se había quedado dormida con una chamarra puesta, se la quito, la puso al pie de la cama y se acostó de nuevo

'_Una chamarra!'_-razonó abriendo rápidamente los ojos-"Por dios me dormí con su chamarra puesta, por andar pensando en tonterías se me olvidó regresársela y ahora que haré….momento el vive aquí al rato se la daré"-decidío volviéndose a recostar en su cama- "Y ahora que"-se levanto al escuchar un ruido, dio la vuelta mirando hacia donde provenía el infernal ruido-"Que son las 7:00!"- exclamó-"Lo mejor será que me meta a bañar, de cualquier manera me tendré que despertar dentro de 15 minutos"-apagó la molesta alarma, tomo su toalla y salio de su cuarto rumbo al baño.

* * *

Tomó su toalla, seco su cabello y todo su cuerpo, terminando se envolvió en está, secó sus pies en el tapete y salio del baño. Como todos los días toco en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

"Kohaku ya levántate"- entró en el cuarto y lo sacudió un poco

"5 minutos más ane-ue"- suplico cubriéndose la cabeza con las sabanas

"Kohaku, son las 7:20 si no te levantas vas a llegar tarde, y todavía te tienes que bañar"- le recordó mientras lo jalaba de las piernas hasta la orilla de la cama

"Ay, ya voy, ya voy"-contestó perezosamente mientras se levantaba de la cama para tomar su toalla, su uniforme. Salió y entro al baño

"Y no tardes Kohaku"-dijo dando unos golpecitos a la puerta

"Si, si, si"- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, sango solo pudo sonreír, dio la vuelta y camino hacia su alcoba.

"La chamarra, lo mejor es que se la lleve, antes de que me valla al hotel"- tomó la chamarra y salio de la habitación

* * *

"Creo que aun sigue dormido, lo mejor será que entre despacio sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarlo"-Entro en el cuarto lo mas cautelosamente posible al no escuchar respuesta-'_Espero no despertarlo_'-pensó al verlo durmiendo tranquilamente-'_le dejare su chamarra aquí'_- puso la chamarra en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de su cama cuando una mano la tomo de la cintura, empujándola hasta la cama.

"Buenos días, impaciente"-le susurro en el oído, con su mano posicionada en su cintura, se acerco mas a ella mientras subía su pierna en la de ella.

"que?"- respondió mirando fijamente al techo, tratando de evitar su mirada. Podía sentir, su respiración en su cuello

"A que viniste?"- Vio como sango trataba de zafarse de su brazo

"Yo, yo.. yo vine a traerte tu chamarra"- respondió algo nerviosa con la mirada fija en el techo aun

"A esta hora?"- la cuestiono acercándose un poco mas a ella- '_diablos como quisiera que no trajera esa toalla'-_pensó al sentir su cabello húmedo

"Que-Que-Quería dártela antes de irme a mi trabajo"

"Aa"

"Crees que vine por otra cosa"- volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada, su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Miroku se acerco y besó suavemente a Sango. Ella solo sintió sus ojos cerrarse automáticamente al roce de sus labios. El beso empezó como un beso sencillo pero pronto fue haciéndose más profundo. Miroku pronto sintió las manos de Sango en su cara, ya era un hecho ya no quería más que un simple beso, quería tenerla entre sus manos, recorrer su cuerpo con su boca, pero la pregunta era¿Quería ella lo mismo? Separó sus labios de los suyos, y comenzó a besar su cuello.

'_Esto esta mal Sango necesitas detenerlo antes de que sea tarde_'-penso al sentir sus dedos debajo de la toalla deslizarse por su piernas hasta llegar a su entre pierna- "Miroku…"- susurró-"No podemos hacer esto"

"por que no?"

"Por que esta mal… yo tengo novio .. y, y , y esta mal"- se separo de Miroku con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto como pudo, sus piernas no eran de mucha ayuda ,debido a las caricias de Miroku se habían convertido de jalea.

Miroku se quedo pasmado, no sabia que había salido mal, pensó que ella también lo deseaba al igual que el al sentir la reacción de su cuerpo a cada beso que le daba, pero al parecer no era así.

"Y tu ni te entusiasmes que aquí nada paso, entendiste"- dijo al ver que no solo el cuerpo de sango había reaccionado si no también el de él. Respiro profundamente para estabilizar el latir de su corazón, .-"Y ahora que!"-gruño al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, se puso de pie y fue a ver quien llamaba a la puerta, supuso que por la hora, sería la señora de la noche pasada, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no- "Si?" –pregunto al joven parado enfrente de la puerta

"Se encuentra Sango?"

"si pase, ahora la llamo… disculpe quien la busca"

"Kuranosuke Takeda"

'_Con que es él'_ "Aaa Permítame"- caminó hacia la habitación de Sango y toco en la puerta- "Sango un tal Kuranosuke Takeda te busca"

"Kuranosuke?"

"Si, así dijo que se llamaba"-dijo en un tono de enfado

"en un momento salgo"

"En un momento sale"- avisó Miroku mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba algo para desayunar

"Gracias"

"Claro"- Miroku solo fingió una sonrisa- "No gustas algo mientras la esperas"- trato de sonar lo más amable posible

"no solo esperare a Sango"

"Como gustes"

"Kuranosuke que haces aquí?"- preguntó Sango algo extrañada por su presencia tomando asiento aun lado de él

"Me sentí mal por lo de anoche"

"aja… disculpen"- dijo Miroku regresando a su tazón de cereal al ver la mirada que Sango le dirigió.

"Como te decía, me sentí mal por lo de anoche y quisiera recompensarte"

Cuantas veces no había escuchado sango esa frase, ya sabia en donde iba a terminar todo.

"Kuranosuke no es…"- respondió con un gran suspiro

"Se lo que has de pensar Sango, es por eso que vine a invitarte a desayunar antes de que vayas a trabajar.. por favor Sango"- imploro tomando sus manos y mirando hacia sus ojos, Sango miro a Miroku y luego regreso su mirada hacia su novio- "entonces que dices, aceptas?"

"Si claro por que no"

"Gracias"- Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sango solo cerro sus ojos y trato de ofrecerle su mejor sonrisa-"Nos vamos entonces?"- se levanto del sillón en el que horas antes se había sentado para esperar a Sango

"Si"- Se puso de pie y tomo su bolso-"Oye Miroku"

"Si?"

"Le podrías decir a kohaku que salí a desayunar con Kuranosuke"-le pidió sin despegar su vista del suelo

"Si claro yo le digo"

"Gracias"- subió la mirada y rápidamente la desvió, no podía enfrentar esa mirada, se sentía tan mal al verlo, pero la cuestión era por que se sentía mal, si hace unas cuantas horas lo había conocido, saliendo de sus pensamientos salio a alcanzar a su novio.

"Me sentí mal por lo de anoche quieres venir a desayunar, si claro por que no"- dijo con algo de cereal en la boca al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba

"Miroku con quien hablas?"-Pregunto kohaku

"eh?... a con nadie, loqueras mías"

"aaah, oye que no estaba aquí Kuranosuke, creí escuchar su voz"

"si aquí estaba pero se llevo a Sango a desayunar"- un poco de enfado se podía percibir en su tono de voz

"aaah en ese caso será mejor que vaya ya a esperar el autobús si no llegare tarde a la escuela"

"Si me esperas 20 minutos yo te llevo si quieres"

"En verdad?"

"si, si no te importa esperar"

"Claro que no, gracias, mientras desayunare algo"

"Ok, entonces en 20 minutos nos vamos"- puso su plato vació en el lava trastes

* * *

"Señorita"

"Sango, Sango amor"

"Perdón, me decía"- dirigió su atención hacia la señorita que estaba de pie a su lado

"Que es lo que desea?"- pregunto la camarera

'_Que es lo que deseo…'_

"Sango que vas a ordenar"- dijo Kuranosuke

"si el desayuno, lo siento.. Veamos"-regreso su mirada al menú-"Fruta con granola y yogurt estaría bien"

"Desea acompañarlo con algún jugo"

"si, tiene de naranja?"

"Si"

"entonces que sea de naranja"

"en un momento les traigo su desayuno, con permiso"

"Gracias"- dijo Kuranosuke- "En que piensas Sango?"- cuestiono al ver lo pensativa que estaba su novia

"En que esta muy bonito el restaurante, es nuevo?"- respondió tratando de no volver al tema de sus pensamientos

"Si, hace poco que lo abrieron, yo la semana pasada viene aquí por unos negocios, me gusto mucho que quise traerte… pero no es solo eso lo que te tiene así"- dijo al ver que su novia se había perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos- "hay algo que te preocupe, por que no has dicho palabra alguna desde que salimos"

"no, no es nada, lo que pasa es que con esto del inquilino, traigo todas mis ideas revueltas"

"Te esta causando problemas"

"No, en lo absoluto, es muy buena persona"

"Ya veo, entonces de que te preocupas"

'_que de que me preocupo… Kuranosuke si supieras, no se ni que estoy haciendo aquí contigo, debería estar en mi casa con él, con él, Sango tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que paso esta mañana, tu sabes que eso fue un error'_

"Sango?"

"Lo siento Kuranosuke, es que recordé que no le dije a kohaku que iba a llegar tarde"

"Si gustas te presto mi celular para que le hables?"

"No, en la tarde le hablo, ya se ha de haber ido a la escuela"

"Como gustes"

"Gracias de todas formas"

* * *

"Muchas gracias Miroku"- agradeció kohaku,

"No hay de que, me agrado traerte y conocer tu escuela

"Si?"

" Si, siempre me quise tener un hermano menor sabes?"

"En verdad"

" si y dime a que hora sales?"

"Por?"

"Me gustaría pasar por ti, claro si quieres"

"Si, claro.. Pues hoy salgo a las 2:30"-respondío abandonando el carro

"Entonces a las 2:30 estoy aquí, esta bien"

"Claro, y gracias de nuevo"

"De nada"

* * *

"Señorita, Señorita"

"disculpe, aquí están sus llaves cuarto…. Perdón que me decía?"

"Le decía que si me podría informar, donde se llevara a cabo la reunión que llevara a cabo la escuela de medicina"

"Si discúlpeme, ahora lo llevo"

"Sango que te pasa?"- le susurro Kagome al ver lo despistada que estaba su amiga

"No es nada Kag "- le respondió mientras daba la vuelta al mostrador para acompañar al señor. Kagome solo observo como se alejaba su amiga, igual de desconcertada que ella.

"Hola Kagome"

"Miroku.. Hola, como estas?"

"Bien gracias, oye no has visto a mi pa.. es decir al señor Jakinawami"

"No, no ha llegado"-contesto con una ligera risa debida a la corrección de Miroku

"oo ya veo, e Inuyasha?"

"Esta en su oficina"

"gracias"

"La tercera a la derecha"- dijo Kagome al ver que Miroku no sabia donde quedaba esta

"Gracias"- respondió con una sonrisa y se encamino hacia la oficina de Inuyasha

* * *

"Se puede"

"Miroku, claro pasa, listo para trabajar?"

"Pues… oye no ha llegado Sango?"

"se supone que si, por que la pregunta?"

"No por nada, solo es que no la vi en recepción"

"pero que no la viste hoy en la mañana, por que hasta donde escuche de la platica que tuvieron Kagome y Sango anoche si rentaste el cuarto no?"

"Si"

"Entonces?"

"Su novio fue por ella en la mañana"

"Son celos los que detecto amigo mío"- preguntó Inuyasha la escuchar el tono de voz en el que decía ¨ su novio ¨.

"Celos yo, que no se te olvide con quien hablas Inuyasha , lo que pasa es que dejamos algo pendiente y me gustaría terminarlo"

"si quieres le digo a Kagome, que le diga que la buscas para que terminen su asunto pendiente"- Miroku solo rió ante el comentario

"No, no déjalo así después de todo la veré mas al rato vivimos en la misma casa"

"Como quieras"

"en fin voy a esperar al señor Naraku Jakinawami en su oficina, sigue siendo la de el fondo verdad?"- se paro de pie y camino hasta la puerta

"Si"

"entonces te dejo"- abrió la puerta y salio de la oficina- '_Ja celoso yo ,en mi vida he estado celoso, por que empezar ahora, si que me hizo reír esta vez Inuyasha' _–pensó Miroku mientras entraba a la oficina de su padre, para esperarlo

* * *

"Y bien que te pasa sango?"

"Nada, por que la pregunta?"

"Pues estas como en otro mundo"

"No en verdad no me pasa nada"

"si tu lo dices, y bueno como te fue en tu cena con Kuranosuke?"

"La cancelo"

"Cuanto lo siento"

"No te preocupes, hoy me llevo a desayunar"

"Y como estuvo, cuéntame?"

"Pues no me la pase también como tu anoche pero…"

"lo siento Sango"

"No importa, solo habla antes"

"Yo tome primero el teléfono, solo que el impaciente de Inuyasha…"

"En el almuerzo me cuentas"- interrumpió sango al ver que el señor Jakinawami se acercaba

"Buenos días señorita Masahiko y Higurashi"-saludo Naraku

"Buenos días Señor Jakinawami"- dijeron Sango y Kagome en unísono

"No ha llegado mi hijo?"

"si, ya llego esta en la oficina del señor Karasawa"- contesto Kagome, sango trato de contener la risa al escuchar a Kagome hablarle tan respetuosamente a su esposo, hacia ya tiempo que no la escuchaba llamarle así.

"No, lo esta esperando en su oficina señor"-interrumpió Inuyasha, quien iba llegando

"Gracias, con permiso"

"propio"- dijeron los tres en unísono

"Y que hace su hijo aquí?"- pregunto Sango

"Es que desde hoy va a trabajar aquí, verdad Inuyasha"

"Si, eso fue uno de los puntos que se trataron ayer con la bendita junta"-dijo recargándose en el mostrador –"bueno yo solo venia a ver a mi bella esposa, y decirle que no puedo esperar para la hora del almuerzo, para…"

"Inuyasha estamos trabajando, además pensaba comer con Sango"

"Oye fue tu culpa por no dejarnos hablar anoche"- dijo sango al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo Inuyasha

"Esta bien comeré con Miroku, entonces te veo después"- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa como todos los días-"Adios destructora de hogares"

"adiós a ti también Inuyasha"- dijo Sango riéndose de su nuevo apodo

* * *

"Kag te juro que si llevo a otro medico a su convención, lo voy a estrangular por que no se pusieron de acuerdo en una hora, ya van 20 médicos que llevo al mismo lugar, lo bueno es que ya es hora de nuestro descanso"-Kagome solo pudo reír ante al comentario

"Señorita disculpe"

"Dígame que no viene a la convención de la escuela de medicina"

"Perdón?"

"En que le puedo ayudar"

"quisiera saber si esta el hijo del señor Jakinawami?"

"Si, esta en su oficina"-respondió Kagome

"Me podría decir en donde queda?"

"Claro si gusta la acompaño"

"No yo la acompaño Kag, sirve que lo conozco"

"no Sango has de estar muy cansada, mejor yo la llevo"

"No yo la llevo, por aquí señorita"

"Gracias"

_'Dios no permitas que algo malo pase, esto te pasa Kagome por no decirle quien era en un principio'_-penso Kagome mientras veía a las dos muchachas alejarse

* * *

"Disculpe por entrometerme en su vida personal, pero que es usted del joven Jakinawami, su hermana?"

"Jajaja no, soy su novia"

"aaa, permítame"-dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha- "Inuyasha?"

"si?"

"En donde queda la oficina del hijo del señor Jakinawami"

"Esta a un lado de la de Ayame"

"Gracias"- cerro la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la joven que la acompañaba- "De este lado esta la oficina"- Ambas caminaron hasta llegar, se pararon enfrente de la puerta y Sango toco la puerta-"disculpe lo buscan"

"quien?"

_'momento esa voz..'_ "Su novia"

"Mi novia?" '_no, no puede ser ella…'_- se puso de pie y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta

_'No puede ser es, el'_

"Miroku amor!"- la joven se lanzo a abrazarlo y lo lleno de besos por toda la cara, empujando a Sango

"Koharu que haces aquí?"

"No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"Claro pasa"

"Bueno lo mejor es que yo, me vaya"- dijo Sango al salir de su estado de shock

"Sango, yo.."- trato de explicarlo todo Miroku

"con permiso, fue un gusto conocerlo señor Jakinawami"- dio la vuelta y regreso por donde vino

_'Ahora si metiste las cuatro patas Miroku'_-pensó mientras la veía alejarse- _'Y ahora como se lo vas a explicar, momento explicarle que'_

"Amor pasa no te quedes ahí parado"

"Si"- paso a la oficina y se sentó en frente de su escritorio-"y que haces aquí?"

"vine a que me invitaras a comer"- respondió koharu sentándose en las piernas de Miroku

"Lo siento Koharu pero pensaba ir a comer con alguien"

"pues lleva a esa persona con nosotros, no?"

_'siii, Miroku llévala para que lo acabes de estropear todo' "_estropear que! Miroku"

"Que?"-pregunto koharu desconcertada

"Nada estaba pensando en voz alta, pues como quieras"- levanto a koharu de sus piernas, y se levanto de la silla

"Entonces si me invitas a comer?"

"Si, Koharu vamos a comer"

* * *

"Tu lo sabias verdad?"

"Saber que Sango"

"No te hagas la que no sabes Kagome Higurashi"-Ahora si ya estaba asustada por completo Kagome, sabia que el escuchar su nombre completo era señal de que sango realmente estaba enfadada

"Te refieres a lo de Miroku"

"Y a lo de koharu"

"Koharu?"

"Si koharu su novia, por que no me lo dijiste"

"Sabia lo de Miroku, pero de koharu no sabia nada… lo juro"- dijo alzando su mano derecha poniendo la izquierda sobre su pecho- "A demás que tiene que ver su novia?"

"Tiene que ver mucho Kagome"

"adiós señoritas, muchas gracias por ayudarme"- ambas voltearon para ver quien era, y ahí estaba ella, agarrada del brazo de Miroku. Sango alzo la mirada para verlo y rápidamente la desvió.

"No hay de que"- respondió Sango

"Bueno adiós"

"Adiós"-se despido Kagome- "ahora si vámonos a comer Sango"- salio del mostrador

"si, solo tomo mi bolso"- dijo en un tono de melancolía

"Oigan, no han visto a Miroku"

"Acaba de salir con su novia"

"Con su novia?.. si que se lo tenia bien escondido ese pillín… pero ahora con quien comeré"- tomo de la cintura a Kagome y la empezó a besar.

"Saben mejor coman juntos ustedes dos"

"Pero Sango íbamos a comer juntas"

"En verdad coman ustedes dos"

"Pero…"

"Por favor"- salio del mostrador y camino hacia el baño

"que le pasa?"- preguntó Inuyasha, soltando a Kagome

"no lo se Inuyasha"- respondió con un tono de preocupación por su amiga

"Entonces nos vamos a comer"

"Inuyasha!"

"Que tengo hambre"

"pues ve al restaurante del hotel"- se separo de Inuyasha y fue a alcanzar a su amiga

"Pero.."

"al rato te alcanzo"

* * *

"que hacemos afuera de esta escuela?"

"Voy a pasar por mi hijo…. Es una broma koharu, vengo por un amigo"- aclaro al ver la cara de sorpresa de koharu

"Aaa, no hagas esas bromas Miroku"

"ahí esta.. ahora regreso"- abrió la puerta del carro y se bajo

"Miroku viniste"-dijo con algo de asombro al verlo

"Si, acaso lo dudabas"

"La verdad si, y quien es ella?"- pregunto al ver a la muchacha en el asiento delantero del carro

"Es mi aburrida novia"- kohaku solo rió

"el es tu amigo, y en donde lo conociste en una casa hogar?"

"Koharu!"- dijo Miroku en un tono de enfado

"Que?

"Es el hermano de la dueña del cuarto en donde vivo"

"Ahh y como te llamas pequeño"

"Mi nombre es Masahiko Kohaku"

"Aaah, bonito nombre"

"y a donde quieres ir a comer kohaku?"- pregunto Miroku

"Preferiría que me dejaras en la casa, por favor?"

"Seguro?"

"si Miroku, gracias de todas formas"

"esta bien, entonces te dejare en el departamento"

* * *

"eres una tonta Sango, por que te pones así, por que te afecta tanto que tenga novia, si el no es nada tuyo" '_pero te afecta y tu sabes por que'_

"Sango estas bien"- pregunto Kagome al ver a su amiga mojándose la cara

"si estoy bien kag"- tomo papel y se seco la cara

"tu sabes que no es cierto, que esta pasando sango"

"no pasa nada Kagome, no pasa nada si, solo déjame en paz quieres"-Tiro el papel en el bote y fue hacia la salida del baño, Kagome dio un paso atrás permitiéndole salir, su amiga había pasado de la tristeza al enfado.

* * *

"Aquí vives?"

"Si koharu aquí vivo"- contesto Miroku irritado- "tiene algo de malo?"

"No en lo absoluto"

"Será mejor que me baje, para que ustedes se vayan a comer"- abrió la puerta del carro y se bajo

"Fue un placer conocerte konabu"-dijo koharu desde la ventanilla

"Kohaku"- le aclaro kohaku

"Perdón kohaku"

"Si como sea, también a mi, adiós Miroku"- dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del edificio

"ahora si adonde vamos a ir a comer Miroku"

"Koharu, te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?"

"Por que?"

"Estoy cansado"

"ooh ya veo, pues será para otra ocasión"

"Te molestaría tomar un taxi?"

"Un taxi?"

"si esos carros que te…"

"si se lo que son Miroku… pues no hay de otra"-dando un suspiro se bajo del carro y paro a un taxi-"Pero me debes una comida eh"- le dijo subiendo al taxi

"si koharu te debo una"- respondió, viendo como se alejaba el taxi. Tomo un respiro y entro al edificio

* * *

"Miroku pensé que comerías con tu novia"- preguntó kohaku sorprendido al ver entrar a Miroku

"No la verdad prefiero comer aquí contigo y Sango"

"lamento decirte que Sango no viene a comer"

"no por que?"- tomo asiento aun lado de el

"solo tiene 45 minutos de descanso no le alcanzaría el tiempo para venir comer y regresar"

"Pues entonces comeremos tu y yo, quieres comer pizza?"

"Me agradaría, pero la señora kaede dijo que nos prepararía algo de comer"

"Pues entonces esperemos"

* * *

Regreso a la recepción, después de todo lo pasado el hambre se le había quitado. Ni ella misma sabia que le estaba pasando, por que estaba actuando de esa manera, si él no era nada de ella, entonces por que estaba tan enojada con él, lo peor era que se estaba desquitando con su amiga, que ella ni vela en el entierro tenia y solo quería ayudarla, saber que era lo que la tenia así, y lo único que recibía eran sus desplantes.

"Sango yo…"

"Kag discúlpame tu no tienes la culpa de nada, siento haberme desquitado contigo"- dijo al ver que se acercaba su amiga"

"No lo siento yo, por meterme tus razones has de tener para estar molesta"

"Es que yo"

"esta bien sango, cuando quieras hablar, sabes que aquí estaré"- la interrumpió al ver que su amiga estaba apunto de romper en llanto

"Gracias"- dijo Sango conteniendo las lagrimas

"Disculpe, la señorita Masahiko Sango?"- interrumpió un joven

"Si soy yo, que se le ofrece"

"le manda esto el señor Takeda, podría hacer el favor de firmar aquí"- pidió el joven entregándole un arreglo pequeño de flores junto con un paquete-"Gracias"

"Gracias a usted"- respondió tomando las flores y el paquete

"Abre el paquete Sango"

"Voy kag"

"Wooow que bonito esta!"- exclamo al ver la cadenita de plata con un rubí en forma de gota

"Si esta precioso"- dijo Sango igual de boquiabierta que su amiga

"Y mira las flores traen una nota"- le paso el pequeño sobre a Sango para que lo abriera- "y bien que dice"

"Sango amor espero que te guste, paso por ti a las 10 en el hotel. Te ama hoy y siempre Kuranosuke Takeda"

"Que belloooo!"- exclamo entusiasmada Kagome

"si.."- ahora se sentía peor que antes Sango, como podía estar sintiendo algo por alguien que ni siquiera sabia si le correspondía y estaba haciendo sufrir a alguien que la amaba tanto.

"Creo que te va a llevar a un lugar importantísimo, por eso te regalo el collar, y no puedes ir asi"- tomo el teléfono y marco

"Que haces?"

"Le hablo a Kohaku"

"Para?"

"Como que para que, vamos a mandar a Inuyasha a que te traiga la ropa adecuada…Bueno Kohaku?"

"Kagome?"- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

"Si soy yo, oye me puedes hacer un gran favor?"

"Claro"

"Gracias, ve al armario de tu hermana y sacare el vestido rojo, el que tiene la espalda descubierta y las sandalias rojas "

"Para?"

"Yo no te voy a contar, y tu estas muy chico para saber.. solo te diré que hoy tendrás que quedarte en casa de la señora kaede"

"ok no me cuentes, supongo que tiene que ver con Kuranosuke"

"adivinaste, asi que en un rato pasara Inuyasha por la ropa"

"Se la puedo dar a Miroku, para que se la lleve"

"que buena idea, seria mejor tu dáselo, y que el lo traiga.. Bueno te dejo kohaku bye"

"bye"- colgó kohaku

"Ya esta, todo listo"-exclamo Kagome

* * *

"Y esto kohaku"- pregunto Miroku, al ver que kohaku le entregaba un vestido con unos zapatos.

"Se lo podrías llevar a mi hermana, al hotel Shikon no Tama… esta por"

"se donde queda trabajo ahí, pero para que"

"No se hablo Kagome y me dijo que me fuera a la casa de la señora Kaede y que sango iba a regresar tarde, entonces si se lo puedes llevar?"

"Claro"

* * *

"Aquí esta lo que le pediste a kohaku"- le entrego las cosas a Kagome, sango solo bajo la mirada al escuchar su voz- " Y eso?"- pregunto al ver el adorno de flores

"Son de Sango, se las regalo su novio no son preciosas"

"Supongo que si"- dejo las cosas y camino hacia su oficina

"Hombres, sango te vas a ver preciosa"

"Supongo que si"-contestó

* * *

Entro a su oficina silenciosamente, no entendía por que le dolía tanto, se sentía traicionado, solo. Se quito la chamarra y la coloco en el perchero

_'la chamarra_'-sonrio ante aquel pensamiento, así empezó todo en la mañana y aun no dejaba de pensarla, tomo la chamarra y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas aun conservaba su aroma- "sango como fue que te metiste en mi corazón"- se dijo a si mismo.

"Miroku puedo pasar"

"Claro Inuyasha, que paso?"

"solo venia a entregarte estos papeles.. Pasa algo?"- cuestionó al ver la cara de su amigo

"No por?"

"Luces como perro a medio morir, en fin te dejo"

Miroku volvió a tomar la chamarra y hundió su cara en ella, en verdad tan mal lucia?

* * *

"Sango te ves hermosísima"- dijo Kagome al ver salir del baño a su amiga

"Gracias Kagome"- trato de poner su mejor sonrisa, para ocultar lo mal que se sentía, como le podía estar haciendo esto a Kuranuske, como se podía estar haciendo esto ella

"ahora solo falta el collar"- lo saco de la caja y se lo puso a sango-"listo, estas perfecta"

"Gracias"

"Pues vámonos a esperar al príncipe azul"

* * *

Tal y como decía la tarjeta, Kuranosuke paso por Sango a las 10, en todo el camino Sango no dijo palabra alguna, ni le dirigió ninguna mirada, se sentía demasiado mal, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, y mucho menos soportaba ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ventanilla.

_'Esto esta mal Sango, esto esta mal'_- se repetía constantemente, como podía hacerle esto a Kuranosuke después de todo el amor que èl le daba y ahora ella no podía dárselo, no podía regresar aquel sentimiento por que.. por que, por él, de alguna manera se había metido a su corazón, se habría colado en su rato de soledad la noche pasada, o simplemente su corazón ya le pertenecía. Lo que mas le disgustaba a sango era la forma tan fácil en la que había cautivado su corazón, la forma en la que se había alojado en sus pensamientos, había logrado quedarse ahí, por mas que intentaba sacarlo, la había hecho depender de él, como lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado sentir sus brazos, sentir sus labios besándola, sentirlo como en la mañana.

Pronto el carro se detuvo haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

"Ya llegamos Sango, espero que no te moleste"

"molestarme?"

"si lo que pasa es que es una fiesta que organizo uno de los dueños de la empresa en la que trabajo"

"No por que tendría que molestarme"

"que bien, por que me muero por presumirles a mi bella novia"- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sango solo sonrió

* * *

Ya era casi media noche, Sango se encontraba sentada, escuchando los halagos de unas señoras por haber conseguido tan buen novio como lo es Kuranosuke, esos halagos no habían parado desde que llegaron a la fiesta. Todos diciendo que bonita pareja hacían, o que, deseguro tendrían un matrimonio prospero, o como estas señoras diciendo que Kuranosuke era un buen hombre, responsable, trabajador, amable y muy buen partido, estos comentarios solo hacían sentir a sango peor de lo que ya se sentía. Decidió que ya era suficiente, se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba Kuranosuke.

"Kuranosuke, me podrías llevar a mi casa"- lo tomo del brazo

"Pero por que tan pronto"-pregunto uno de los señores

"Mañana necesito levantarme temprano, para ir a trabajar"

"En verdad, cada vez me sorprende mas tu novia Kuranosuke"- dijo otro de los señores

"Si, es muy responsable, creo que elegiste a la muchacha indicada"

"Gracias señor"- respondió Kuranosuke- "Sango en un momento nos vamos solo deja terminar de conversar con los señores te parece"- Sango afirmo con la cabeza, dio la vuelta y regreso a donde estaba

"mírala que tierna, no puede estar alejada de Kuranosuke"

"Se ve que lo quieres mucho verdad"- comento una de las señoras ahí sentadas

"si que se gano la lotería Kuranosuke, tan buen muchacho él, era lo menos que se merecía"-Sango solo sonrió, tomo asiento, ya estaba cansándose de tantos elogios

"Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"Disculpe?"

"Si desde cuando son novios tu y el joven Takeda?"

"un año y medio"

"Y ya lista para casarte"

"Perdón!"- exclamo Sango con una cara de espanto

"Ya la espantaste Erika, si todavía son muy jóvenes, cuantos años tienes Sango verdad?"

"veinticuatro"

" lo ves aun son muy jóvenes"

"Es que no seria mala idea ver en el escritorio de el joven Takeda ver fotos de sus pequeños no creen?"

_'Fotos, pequeños?'_- se puso de pie Sango, aprovechando que las señoras estaban muy concentradas en la plantación de algo que al parecer era un baby shower. Estaba decidido tenia que salir de esa fiesta antes de que empezaran a planear el bautizo.

* * *

Busco a Kuranosuke por todo el salón, hasta que por fin dio con el, se acerco a donde el estaba, y dando una sonrisa a los señores que estaban con el, lo tomo del brazo.

"Kuranosuke, nos podemos ir ahora?"- dijo susurrándole

"Sango, espera estoy atendiendo algo importante"- le contestó retirando su brazo

"Sabes que, quédate yo me voy"- dijo esta vez en voz alta, dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida lo mas rápido que pudo.

"disculpen"- Se puso de pie Kuranosuke y trato de alcanzar a Sango

* * *

"Sango espera!"- grito, Kuranosuke al ver que Sango se había detenido, si que caminaba rápido a pesar de los zapatos que traía-"necesitamos hablar"

"No Kuranosuke, tu regresa a tus negocios, son mas importantes no?" – levanto la mano para parar un taxi

"Sango yo nunca dije eso"- aclaro viendo como el taxi se detenía enfrente de ellos

"No hace falta que lo digas, no hace falta"- contesto sango mientras subía al taxi

"Sango por favor, tu sabes que tu eres lo mas importante, Sango!"- Kuranosuke solo vio como su novia aun enfada se alejaba de su vista

* * *

Ahora estaba mas confundida que antes, toda la mañana se había sentido mal, por lo ocurrido entre Miroku y ella, y ahora, ahora ya no sabia ni que sentir, ni que pensar, todo estaba más confuso. Por que se había molestado con Kuranosuke, por esa pequeñez, si ya sabía de antemano que el ser la novia de un gran ejecutivo, no seria nada fácil, pero ya estaba cansada de sentirse una pared, de ser algo que continuamente se pospone, de ser a una pared mas para él. ¿Habría sido esa la razón por la que, su corazón estaba empezando a fijarse en alguien que no la consideraba como una pared? Aun la respuesta no era clara, lo único claro hasta ese momento era que Kuranosuke no era el amor de su vida. ¿Acaso seria él? Necesitaba averiguarlo. Lo que no se imaginaba era que conforme el taxi llegaba a su destino, la respuesta estaba cada vez mas cerca.

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí termino el capitulo, preparando el campo de batalla para el lemon del próximo capitulo, pero hasta eso no empezamos mal el día, el Lime no estuvo mal.. creo yo… pero díganme que les pareció el capitulo, en un principio al estarlo escribiendo me dio un sentimiento de culpa muy grande por Kuranosuke, por que de lo único que es culpable es de querer mucho a sango, pero pues trataremos de que nadie salga dañado a lo largo de este fic, solo unos cuantos corazones rotos y una que otro derrame de bilis pero esperemos que no pase de ahí, y para terminar pues ya saben déjenme saber sus Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias, etc… en su review, y no se impacienten que el Lemon llega en el proximo capitulo, veremos como Miroku le quita el enojo a Sango, asi que paciencia y ya sin mas que decir ,mil gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, asi que ta, ta . 


	3. Secretos

Lamento la tardanza de la actualizacion, tenia pensado subirlo el viernes, tan pronto lo acabara.. pero ja me fui a los tacos con mis amigas y pues..ya llegue un poco tardecin, y el sabado pues la inspiración para darle el acabado final no llegaba, y hasta ahorita pude subirlo.. pero lo bueno es que ya lo subi tarde pero seguro. Pues ahora pasemos a los **REVIEWS**..(se nota ke me encanta esta parte vdd??)

**Kikyo**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusto, y también muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero seguir viendo tus reviews a lo largo de esta historia

**Cassandra**** (Sango-chan):** Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que hay algunos que siempre esta muy al pendiente de mi fic, y que tu eres una de esos algunos, al igual me da mucha alegría saber lo que piensas de mi fic , muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, solo espero que no sea la ultima vez.

**Yuzu** Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias, y a mi al igual que a ti me encanta esta pareja asi que no dudes en que pondre mas escenas de ellos al igual que tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

**Lala**Gracias, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado, y perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, espero en próximos capítulos no tarde tanto en subirlo.. pero todo depende de las ideas

**Cristy****-girl: **Gracias por continuar leyendolo, y pues igual mil disculpas por la tardanza pero al fin aki esta el capitulo 3

**Giuliana**Espero que te guste el lemon, por ke para todos akellos ke lo esperaban siii ya llego, pues haber ke te parece, espero que me des tu opinión

**Zafiro: **Muchas gracias por leer y claro tratare de meter un lemon de Sesshoumaru, solo no te digo que lo hare muy pronto por ke primero hay que sacarlo mas a escena, pero de ke en alguno de los capitulos trato de meterlo.. por ke lo meto.

**sango900: **Muchas gracias por darle un vistazo a mi fic y tambien muchas gracias por dejar tu review.. y no dudes de que leere tu fic.. ya ke soy una ficmaniaca.. pero últimamente los exámenes no me dejan seguir con mi adicción.. pero tenlo por seguro ke pronto veras un review mío amenazando con seguir de principio a fin tu historia

**Miko****-Izayoi:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el principio hasta que acabe, espero ver siempre un review tuyo, asi sea de keja, duda o sugerencia

**Ryo**** Tatsushiko: **Gracias por leer mi fic, y hacerme saber que te gusto. Pienso que deberías animarte a escribir y por lo de la inspiración.. no te preocupes ya que a todos.. bueno al menos a mi también se me va, es por eso que también tardo en actualizar, lo se puede ser desesperante, por que hay veces que no paso de la misma oración.. pero anímate a escribir, y si lo haces hazmelo saber.. que desde ahora te prometo dejar un review en tu historia (notese ke soy una lectora maniaca-obsesivo-compulsiva XD)

**Laila**: Muchas gracias por leer, espero seguirte viendo en los reviews

**Kagome-Chan51:** Muchas gracias y jaja si es un SangoXmiroku.. es ke esa pareja es mi talon de akiles T.T (creo ke ya lo habia dicho U), y claro tratare de meter un pokitin a inu y kag ( la mente de pili-chan esta makinando un plan)

**sango-hiraikoutsu**: Amiga muchas gracias por leer, igual gomen por la tardanza, pero aquí esta.. espero que me digas que tal y también espero ver mas fics tuyos eh!!!!

**Saiko**** Kastuka: **Me encanto saber que te gusto, y pues ya aquí esta el lemon.. espero que me digas que te parecio

**Miroku´s**** wife: **Pues no se que tan sexy quedo, pero trate.. tuve que sacrificarme y leer muchos lemons para que quedara (ke sacrificada XDD) aunke ni tantos.. por eso de los examenes.... y por supuesto que pondre muchos momentos entre ellos dos.. por ke lamentablemente como lo dijiste nunca veremos a estos dos muy romanticos en la serie.

**ana-chan : **Jajaja pues creo ke el asunto del CEO, ya quedo aclarado tu recado fue pasado exitosamente a misao (aunke paso por ciertas distorsiones tu sabes a kien me refiero) jajaja gracias por ser mi fan numero uno. Y estar ahí siempre. y al igual que tu aclaro Koharu no me cae mal. Pienso ke es una chava muy linda. Y si la puse en ese papel no fue por ke la odiara si no por ke alguien tenia ke hacerlo ( ja ke buena explicación XD.. es ke no se me ocurre otra XDD).. y haber si ya te animas a publicar tus fics yo seria tu lectora numero uno y lo sabes..bueno soy una lectora maniaca asi ke pues jajaja soy la fan numero uno de muchos escritores

**sango-mayara:** Me alegra saber que voy a ver un review tuyo a lo largo de la historia, tambien que te gusta las lokeras ke escribo, muchas gracias T.T, y pues por lo de tus fics.. aunke no soy una lectora muy paciente.. ya ke me mata siempre la curiosidad.. esperare con ansias el siguiente capitulo de tus fics.. por ke me encantan XD..

T.T aki acaban los reviews.. muchas gracias a todos los ke leen y dejan su review y a los ke no.. aunke me gustaria ke lo dejasen. Me alegro ver muchos reviews de personas nuevas, asi como me gusto ver los reviews de los lectores pasados y me agrado por que significa que hay personas que les gusta lo ke escribo eso me motiva a tratar de mejorar para darles la lectura que se merecen, ya que aun me falta mucho por aprender, y lo digo por que hay muchos buenos escritores, no, buenos no, excelentes escritores aki en fanfiction.. claro cada uno con su manera de escribir, pero eso es lo que los hace ser ellos y no alguien mas. Bueno despues de mi discurso de media hora, les recuerdo Dudas, Sugerencias, Comentarios, Quejas y etc… déjenlo en el review y espero que les guste este tercer capitulo … **SECRETOS**

**ADVERTENCIA**:..Este capitulo contiene **LEMON/LIME** si no te gustan, entonces no sigas leyendo ya que no quiero reclamaciones después, es por eso que advierto desde antes.

**Disclaimer** Esta triste realidad ya lo sabemos no creo que sea necesario repetirla.. mi autoestima no lo soportaria, pero en fin ahí va.. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertencen.. ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**El cuarto en renta**

_Me bañas en tu ternura ,es una sensación de quererte ,es un recuerdo de tenerte, es un sueño de besarte ,es un deseo de mirarte, es un sentimiento de no dejar de amarte, es no querer dejar de pensarte ,es darte, darte.. darte todo_

_Anonimo_

Secretos

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, a pesar del frió que hacia no lo sentia, su mente estaba ocupada rezando por que Miroku se encontrara dormido asi ya no lo tendría que verlo, ni tendría el deseo de ir a besarlo, abrazarlo.

_'momento..besarlo??, abrazarlo??, por que estoy pensando en eso, Sango sacate esos pensamientos de tu cabeza… por tu bien'-_ saco la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba obscuro, busco el apagador para prender la luz, ya con la luz encendida dio un respiro al no verlo ahí, se quito los zapatos, para no despertarlo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí parado enfrente de ella cuando alzo la vista,-_'cuando llego si hace unos instantes no estaba aquí, si tan solo me agache para quitarme los zapatos'_ –penso mientras su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente. Se puso de pie y trato de aparentar que nada pasaba

"Pensé que llegarías mas tarde"

"La hora en la que llegue no es de tu incumbencia"

"pues al parecer no te la pásate muy bien con tu noviecito"

"eso no te importa"- lo paso y camino a su cuarto

"Oye estas enojada?"-pregunto Miroku siguiéndola hasta su cuarto

"No, no lo estoy"- le dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

"si, si lo estas, y estas enojada conmigo, que te hice?"- abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se puso atrás de ella

"Sabes,eres la ultima persona con la que quiero hablar así que lárgate de mi cuarto"

"No, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que hice para que estés asi de molesta"

"esta bien quieres saber, pues te voy a decir"-se puso de pie y dio la vuelta, por segunda vez en el día lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-"primero, nunca me dijiste que eras el hijo del dueño donde trabajo y segunda, tu noviecita que aaa, me desespera"-grito pegándole en el pecho con su dedo índice

"Pues perdón por no andar por la calle diciendo: saben mi papa es el dueño del hotel Shikon no Tama, y en segunda que tiene que ver koharu en todo esto, si de novios estamos enojados yo debería ser el enojado con el Mr.Perfección que tienes por novio"

"Kuranosuke no tiene nada que ver aqui"

"Si, él tiene que ver mucho aqui, por su culpa me dejaste botado esta mañana recuerdas?"-Sango solo se sonrojo al recordar el incidente

"Ya te dije que fue un error"

"cual fue el error, que te gustara o que lo disfrutaras?"

"Quien dijo que me gusto o que lo disfrute"

"por favor Sango tu cuerpo hablaba mas de lo que tu podías"

"Eres un …"- levanto la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Miroku detuvo la mano, haciendo que ambos se vieran fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose uno en el otro.

Sango no pudo contener más esa mirada y lo beso apasionadamente, Miroku soltó la mano de sango y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Poco a poco las manos de Miroku subieron por la espalda de sango y desesperadamente desabrocharon el listón que mantenía el vestido, separo sus labios de los de ella, y fue besándola por todo el cuello, mientras lentamente retiraba el vestido de su cuerpo. Sus labios descendieron por todo su estomago hasta llegar a su ombligo, la tomo de las piernas y cargándola la llevo hasta su cama, dejándola suavemente en ella. Rápidamente se quito su camisa, hecho esto regreso a colocar suaves besos en todo su cuello, poniéndose aun lado de ella

"mmmmmmmmiroku" –fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir sus suaves labios resbalándose por todo su cuello

"No me pidas que me detenga, por que no lo haré"-respondió mientras comenzó despacio a besar su cuello y mordisqueo el camino debajo de su hombro hasta llegar a su pecho, tomando el pezón en su boca.

"mmmmmmmsiii, así"-arqueo la espalada para sentir mas la succión de sus labios. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas.

Miroku sonrió con satisfacción y rápidamente comenzó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo con sus besos y mordiscos dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

Finalizo Miroku con el jugueteó en sus senos y descendió sus labios recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su ombligo. Miroku levantó su cabeza y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Sango se deshacía en cada beso. Con sus manos separo las piernas de sango de tal forma que ahora el se encontraba en medio de ellas. Con todas sus fuerzas, rompió la molesta prenda que aun seguía, sus panties.

"Miroku, esas eran nuevas"-reclamo sango jadeando al escuchar el sonido que produjo cuando se rompieron

"De cualquier manera no me gustaban"- respondió mirándola a los ojos para luego regresar sus labios con los de ella.

Comenzó a besarla ardientemente, mordió su labio inferior, pidiendo acceso a su boca a lo que Sango no se negó. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda su boca,y las yemas de sus dedos estudiaban cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Sango ya no podia seguir asi, no podia contener mas ese deseo, necesitaba sentir mas de su piel, necesitaba sentir mas de el, lo necesitaba a él , subió una pierna a la cintura de Miroku, para encontrarse con el molesto pantalón, con su pierna trato de retirarlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles asi que decidió soltar la sabana que servia para mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba y la deslizo por debajo de su pantalón, tomando entre sus dedos su miembro erecto.

Miroku se detuvo al sentir sus dedos apretar fuertemente. Sango siguió apretando mientras su otra mano recorría su espalda.

Retiro su mano y lo empujo del otro lado de la cama, esta vez sango se encontraba encima de él. Los labios de sango repitieron las mismas acciones que los labios de Miroku,y sus dedos no perdieron ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Lentamente descendió proporcionando besos en todo su abdomen hasta sentir, el bulto formado debajo de sus pantalones. Sango levantando la ceja miro a Miroku, después su mirada se enfoco en el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Tranquilamente sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón y sin darle tiempo a quitar la estorbosa prenda, Miroku se volvió a poner encima de ella. Sango solo sonrío y volvió a deslizar su mano para abastecer con suaves carisias a esa parte del cuerpo ya despierta. Los labios de sango no perdieron la oportunidad de besar lo labios de Miroku. Se estaba volviendo loco con tanto placer provisto por sus manos y labios. Poco a poco los labios de Sango se separaron y comenzaron a besar toda su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído

"Miroku te necesito ya"- le susurro y comenzó a morder su oreja.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo sus labios por toda su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, la yema de sus dedos seguía aun recorriendo su miembro, suministrándole pequeñas carisias.

A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba sentir sus dedos, ya no soportaba mas, tenia que estar en ella.. ahora!!. Se separo de ella y rápidamente se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa . Se posiciono de nuevo en medio de sus piernas, se acerco a su rostro y la beso.

"Ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás Sango"- tomo sus muñecas poniéndolas encima de la cabeza de sango.

"Y que esperas una invitación"- contesto, subiendo una pierna en su cintura. Miroku sonrió ante la respuesta y la beso, esta vez entrando en ella.

Sango cerró los ojos en pura delicia, dios como había pensado en esto todo el día y al fin se estaba haciendo realidad y solo podía apretar fuertemente sus puños en cada entrada. Miroku despego sus labios de los de ella al sentir la falta del tan preciado oxigeno , y ya recuperado un poco de este comenzó a besarle el cuello, al igual que ella todo el día había estado deseando lo mismo y se iba a encargar de que esta no fuera la última vez. Sango comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Miroku, hasta que ambos fueron a la par, haciéndose más marcados.

"Miroku ahhhhh"- fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios ante la ola de placer que desato su cuerpo, había alcanzado el cielo, Miroku solo sonrió haciendo mas rápidas y profundas sus entradas y sus salidas, quería volverla a escuchar gritar su nombre en puro placer.

Perdiéndose totalmente sango en aquellos movimientos, lo único que escapo de sus labios fue el nombre del causante de ese placer. Al sentir todas esas emociones invadir su cuerpo, la mente de Sango se nublo completamente, sintiendo esas entradas cada vez mas profundas causándole éxtasis en todo su cuerpo. Pronto una de estas se hizo mas intensa que las otras y cerrando los ojos abrazo fuertemente a Miroku para sentirlo mas cerca de ella.

"Te amo"- susurro Sango en el oído de Miroku, al sentir que ambos habían llegado a su clímax.

"Sango"- contesto besando su baribilla y depositando todo su ser en ella.

Pronto esas entradas, fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentas haciendo que sango se desplomara en la cama mientras Miroku se acomodaba encima de ella, tratando ambos de recuperar el aliento

"Dime aun sigues estando celosa de Koharu"- pregunto Miroku algo entrecortado

"No estaba celosa de Koharu"- respondió algo agitada, con sus ojos aun cerrados

"Si, si lo estabas"

"No. No lo estaba"

"Que si"

"Que…"- no pudo terminar, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

"Si, si lo estabas"-le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba las sabanas y cubria sus cuerpos.

Con su mano retiro los listones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de Sango, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Con su pulgar acaricio su mejilla, y se quedo contemplándola. Hasta que sus ojos no pudieron mas y se cerraron.

-------Miércoles-----   
Abrió sus ojos al sentir un poco de frío. Volteo hacia donde Miroku estaba, y pegándose a su cuerpo para no sentir la brisa helada volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Buenos días"- dijo Miroku abrazándola fuertemente, sango solo sonrió.

"Que hora es??"- pregunto algo adormilada

"Son las siete treinta"

"Que, siete treinta!!!"- rápidamente se sentó en la cama al escuchar la respuesta

"Por que la prisa.. si te preocupa llegar tarde, recuerda que soy el hijo del mayor inversionista del hotel lo que quiere decir que puedes llegar un poco tarde"- dijo Miroku entre besos proporcionados a la espalda de Sango

"no lo que pasa es que necesito hacer algo antes de ir al hotel"-contestó sango separándose de los besos de Miroku, y poniéndose de pie, tomando lo necesario para tomar su baño diario

"Y es muy importante"- pregunto acomodándose para dormir un poco mas. Con la poca vista que sus ojos le proporcionaban pudo observar que Sango estaba muy apresurada

"Si"-respondio cubriéndose con su toalla de baño mientras caminaba hacia su amado- " Y antes de que me vaya.. Buenos días"- le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar hacia la salida del cuarto.

* * *

Al salir del cuarto, fue a levantar a su hermano como todos los días, y como todos los días no obtuvo respuesta hasta el cuarto golpe. Miroku solo oía los intentos de Sango por levantar a su hermano. 

"Kohaku ya levántate!!!, se te va ha hacer tarde"-escucho Miroku, a lo que solo pudo sonreír

"5 minutos mas ane-ue"

"No kohaku, si te quedas un rato más no vas a llegar a la escuela"

"Ane-ue tu me odias verdad"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Te amo mucho y por que te amo tanto te levanto temprano para que no llegues tarde"- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

_Te amo_ esas mismas palabras había escuchado momentos antes, esas mismas palabras habían ocupado sus pensamientos toda la noche, hacia tanto tiempo que no las escuchaba, que debía admitir se sentía muy bien oírlas de nuevo. Y con esa palabra dando vueltas en su cabeza durmió con una gran sonrisa

* * *

Kohaku ya se encontraba comiendo su desayuno cuando salio Sango de bañarse. Entro a su cuarto y vio durmiendo profundamente a Miroku. Silenciosamente dejo su toalla de baño y salio de igual manera de su habitación. 

"Kohaku ya me voy… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo"- tomo su abrigo y camino hacia la puerta

"Ya estoy por terminar ane-ue"- dijo mostrándole su tazón con cereal

"Mas te vale latoso.. Oye te puedo pedir un favor"

"Si que paso?"

"Puedes despertar a Miroku en 5 minutos?"- pidió mientras abría la puerta- "Sabes que mejor olvídalo"- rectifico al recordar en donde había dormido Miroku

"Por que? tan cansado lo dejaste ane-ue??"

"Kohaku!!"- exclamó tornándose su cara roja

"Que?, oye tengo oídos y ustedes son muy gritones, además que yo los haya escuchado debe ser el menor de sus problemas por que apuesto a que todo el edificio los escucho"

"Kohaku tu.. tu.. tu vuelve a tu cereal"- dijo Sango muerta de vergüenza, cerrando fuertemente la puerta antes de salir

* * *

"Muchas gracias"- pago y bajo del taxi. 

Y ahí se encontraba frente a ese gran edificio, tenia que hacerlo de una vez, no podía seguir con esto, su cabeza le decía que lo pensara detenidamente, como podría terminar así de golpe una relación de varios meses por algo que apenas se había dado hace escasos días. Estuvo a punto de regresar y no afrontarlo, pero su corazón la detuvo diciéndole que era lo más correcto no podía seguir engañándose a ella misma ni mucho menos a el, era lo menos que podía hacer... hablarle con la verdad. Muy decidida esta vez, entró al edificio, espero a que las puertas del elevador abrieran para dirigirse a su próximo destino…. El quinto piso.

La espera en el elevador no fue larga, rápidamente el elevador la llevo al quinto piso. Pasando algunas miradas, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su oficina.

"Buenos días señorita"

"Buenos día en que le puedo servir?"

"Busco al señor Takeda, le podría decir que Masahiko Sango lo busca"

"Lamento decirle que el señor Takeda no se encuentra, salio a Madrid esta mañana

"Y para cuando regresa señorita"

"Me parece que regresa el Jueves de la próxima semana por la noche, si gusta dejarle algún recado para cuando el se comunique?"

"No gracias, así esta bien, hablare con él el Viernes próximo con permiso"

"propio"

Por que le estaba pasando esto, justo cuando estaba decidida él se marchaba, acaso seria una señal que no lo debía dejar o seria solo coincidencia. Y si lo mejor fuera no terminar, no en que estaba pensando por que dudaba cuando ya estaba tan segura, debía hacerle caso a su corazón. Después de todo Kuranosuke no se merecía ser infeliz a su lado, por culpa de sus indecisiones…. No lo merecía.

* * *

"Gracias por despertarme Kohaku" 

"No gracias a ti por traerme, si no me hubieras traído no hubiera llegado"

"No en verdad, gracias si no me hubieras despertado no hubiera ido a trabajar"

"No fue nada, solo hice lo que me pidió mi hermana, después de todo si era cierto lo que dijo"

"Y que dijo Sango"

"que te había dejado totalmente agotado, y por como luces creo que si"- respondió mientras bajaba del carro

"Eso dijo?"

"No con esas palabras pero si.. pero eso si, si siguen asi pronto me van a tener que pagar los aparatos para la sordera"- cerró la puerta del carro y camino hacia la entrada del colegio. Miroku solo rió ante el comentario.

* * *

"Sango por que llegaste tarde?" 

"Es que fui a hablar con Kuranosuke"- Respondió tomando su tarjeta y pasándola por el reloj como de costumbre

"Ooo es verdad, tu cena.. no me digas que te dejo plantada"- dijo algo curiosa Kagome

"No para nada, la cena estuvo bien, creo"

"entonces por que fuiste a hablar con Kuranosuke?"

"Lo que pasa es que.."

"Buenos días señoritas"- interrumpió un joven

"Buenos días"- respondieron en unísono

"Hasta que llego Masahiko, quiero verla en mi oficina… ahora"- ordeno el joven y se retir

"Para que te querrá Miroku"- Sango solo encogió los hombros

"Oye tiene mucho que llego?"

"No, hace como 20 minutos"

"Bueno lo mejor sera que vaya"

* * *

"Pase"- dijo indicándole a sango que entrara- "tome asiento" 

"No gracias así estoy bien"

"Como guste.."-dijo Miroku poniendose de pie

"El motivo por el que la llame, fue para agradecerle el despertarme en la mañana…no sabe lo cansado que me dejo anoche"- camino Miroku hasta encontrarse frente la cara roja de Sango.

"Juro que kohaku morirá hoy"- Agacho la cabeza para ocultar su ¨ligero¨ sonrojo

"Y bien?"- pregunto Miroku tomándola de su barbilla para ver de nuevo esos ojos, que por alguna razón se habian convertido en su adiccion

"Y bien que?"

"por que te fuiste tan temprano?"

"Fui a hablar con Kuranosuke"

"Ahh"- inmediatamente la soltó y camino hacia su escritorio

"Fui a terminar con el"- aclaro, Miroku se detuvo al escuchar esto y dio la vuelta

"Que?"

"Ya lo oíste fui a terminar con el… después de lo de anoche, no creo poder volverlo a ver a la cara"- dijo Sango agachando la mirada

"Sango"- la tomo de la barbilla- "te arrepientes de lo de anoche?"- sango negó con la cabeza

"No.. solo es que.."

"Bien, por que yo tampoco"- se acerco y la beso tiernamente- "Sabes lo disfrute"- dijo separándose de sus labios

"Yo también"- abrazo a Miroku recargando su cabeza en su pecho, Miroku beso su frente y recargo su barbilla en su cabeza.

Había algo que la hacia diferente a todas las demás con las que había estado. Ella lo hacia sentirse, diferente… lo hacia sentirse, lleno, satisfecho, feliz, querido, seguro… algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía... Tanto tiempo hacia de eso, pero aun recordaba la ultima vez que se sintió así…. Antes de que su madre muriera. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla al traer al recuerdo esos momentos, como le había hecho tanta falta.

* * *

"Buenos días señorita.. disculpe se encontrara…" 

"Si su novio esta en su oficina"- respondió Kagome

"Muchísimas gracias"

"No hay por que"

* * *

"Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya a trabajar" 

"No, no te vayas"- la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

"no si ya me tengo que ir por favor suéltame"- trato de zafarse de Miroku

"Con una condición"

"Cual?"

"Que me des mi beso de buenos días"

"Esta bien"- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- "Ya ahora suéltame"

"No, ese no fue un beso"

"Miroku , por favor me tengo que ir"

"No hasta que reciba mi beso de buenos días"

"Esta bien"- tomo su cara entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los de el mientras Miroku rodeaba la cintura de Sango con sus manos.

"Miroku amor.. buenos…."- al escuchar esto ambos se separaron, Sango agacho la cabeza y Miroku volteo para ver quien era.- "… días"- se le escuchaba molesta

"Lo mejor sera que me vaya con permiso"-Sango se retiro aun con la mirada enfocada al piso. Koharu la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. Sango sintió la mirada de Koharu en su espalda, sabía que si las miradas mataran ella habría muerto ya un par de veces, y no era para menos, encontrar a su novio besándose con otra no era un motivo para celebrar.

"Koharu no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar"- dijo Miroku al oír que sango cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

"Que fue eso Miroku"- pregunto Koharu bastante molesta

"Nada Koharu, nada"- tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio

"Como que nada Miroku, te estabas besando con.. con esa"

"Entonces si ya sabes para que preguntas"

"Miroku, no seas cínico.. dime tienes algo que ver con esa tipeja!!"- girito golpeando la mesa del escritorio con sus puños- "Responde Miroku tienes algo que ver?"- volvió a repetir la pregunta al no escuchar respuesta alguna

"No, no tengo nada que ver con ella, satisfecha eso era lo que lo que querías escuchar!!"

"Mas te vale Miroku, por que escúchame muy bien, YO soy TÚ prometida y no voy a dejar que me dejes botada y mucho menos por tan poca cosa, entendiste"- dijo kohaku poniéndole mas énfasis a las palabras tu y yo, para que entendiera bien

"Y a que viniste, no creo que hayas venido a recordarme que eres mi prometida o si?"

"Hoy hay una cena en casa de mis padres a las 8"

"no puedo ir"- dijo muy cortante Miroku

"No te estoy invitando Miroku, te estoy avisando a que hora va a ser"- tomo asiento- "además tu padre y tu madre estarán ahí."

"Kikyou no es mi madre, nunca la vuelvas a confundir con ella entendiste!!"- exclamo muy enfadado Miroku

"Me vale un carajo si es tu madre o no, yo solo te digo que tienes que estar ahí si sabes lo que te conviene"- se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y salio muy enojada

"Maldición!!"- golpeó su escritorio al oír el cierre de la puerta

* * *

"tome aquí esta su cambio, esperamos que regrese pronto… ahora si me vas a contar como te fue en la cena?"- pregunto a su amiga la cual no lucia nada bien desde que regreso 

"pues estuvo bien ya sabes era una cena de gente de …."

"Oyeme tu tipeja"- interrumpió Koharu

"mi nombre es Sango"

"Tu nombre es lo menos importante.. aleja tus sucias manos de Miroku, el es MI prometido, esta es una relación de dos, no de tres.. comprendió tu pequeño cerebro"

"Oigame que.."- Kagome se detuvo al ver que Ayame se estaba acercando

"Hay algún problema señorita?"- pregunto Ayame al ver la escena

"No ninguno, estaba aclarando unas cosas con esta si se le puede llamar señorita, pero al parecer todo a quedado claro, quiero suponer que no volverá a ocurrir"

"Si, quiere reportar algo le pido que sea directamente conmigo"

"no, no es necesario creo que su EMPLEADA entendió perfectamente, con permiso"- camino Koharu hacia la salida

"Que fue lo que paso sango?"-Pregunto Ayame

"Lo que paso es que.."

"No paso nada Ayame"- interrumpió Sango a Kagome- "fue un error mío, lo siento no volverá a pasar"

"Eso espero Sango, no quiero espectáculos aquí, esta bien?"

"Si Ayame no sucederá de nuevo"- respondió a Ayame quien se estaba marchando

"Pero Sango por que no le dijiste a Ayame lo que en verdad paso"

"por que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo a Koharu, si la hubiera encontrado con mi novio"

"Pero si Miroku y tu solo estaban hablando… o no?"- Sango no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada- "Sango que paso allá dentro?"- cuestiono al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna

"en el descanso te cuento. Si?"

"Esta bien.. pero quiero saber todo entendiste"

"Si"

* * *

"buenas tardes Señorita Koharu" 

"Buenas tardes, se encuentra la señora"- pregunto Koharu a la ama de llaves

"Si esta en el jardín, desayunando con el señor"

"Gracias Rosa"

"Koharu querida, que te trae por aquí… que paso Koharu?"- preguntó Kikyou al ver entrar a Koharu tan enfadada

"Miroku"- resumió Koharu todo en una sola palabra tomando asiento

"Y ahora que hizo mi hijo"- pregunto Naraku

"Que, que hizo, se estaba besando con la recepcionista esa"

"Con Sango?"- cuestiono Kikyou

"si con esa"

"Y?"- pregunto Naraku dejando su taza con café

"Como que y? te parece poco que mi prometido, tu hijo, tenga una amante?"

"Koharu, Koharu… no hartes a Miroku.. después de todo tu lo dijiste es tu prometido.. tan solo déjalo que se divierta un poco"-respondio Naraku de lo mas tranquilo

"Y que si le llega a interesar la bribona esa"- pregunto Koharu

"Koharu no te preocupes, conozco a mi hijo cuando obtenga lo que quiere vas a ver que dejara su jueguito"

"pero…"

"no te preocupes, ella es lo una mas de las conquistas de Miroku, ya la dejara cuando se harte de ella, ya les dije, pero si quieres hablare con el"

"Si por favor me sentiría mas tranquila"

* * *

" Listo ya le avise a Inuyasha, ahora si cuéntame todo?" 

"Te parece si nos vamos a comer a un restaurante que esta cerca de aquí"- dijo Sango tomando su bolso

"Claro, mientras me cuentes todo"- Sango solo suspiro

"pero es una larga historia"

"Tenemos mucho tiempo"-dijo Kagome mientras ambas salían del hotel

* * *

"Se puede?" 

"Claro pasa Inuyasha, iba de salida pero que se te ofrece?"

"No quieres ir a comer?"

"Me estas invitando a salir, Inuyasha que diría tu esposa"

"Muy gracioso, vienes o no?"

"Lo siento pero tenia planes de ir a comer con alguien mas… mas sexy que tu?"

"Insinúas que no soy sexy"

"Insinuó que no eres mi tipo, ve pensaba invitar a Sango a comer"

"Siento bajarte de tu nube Romeo.. pero Sango salio a comer con Kagome.. lo que nos deja a ti y a mi"

"Sigo diciendo que no eres mi tipo..pero en fin, vámonos a comer"

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió"- dijo Sango terminando de platicarle a su mejor amiga 

"Ya veo, y bien"- respondió Kagome tomando un trago a su naranjada

"Y bien que?"

"Como estuvo?"

"Como estuvo que??....... aaaa Kagome!!. Como me preguntas eso"- dijo sango sonrojada

"Y bien"

"Fabuloso"

"jajaja, quien iba a decirlo.. Sango Masahiko, haciendo cosillas con su jefe"

"Kagome, que cosas dices"- dijo aun mas sonrojada-"Ademas tu las haces con Inuyasha"- trato de defenderse

"Pero estoy casada con él"

"y que, eso quita el hecho de que es tu jefe"- Kagome solo río.

"Y que piensas hacer?"

"por lo pronto terminar con Kuranosuke"

"Ya veo, lo amas verdad?"

"Que??"

"Si, amas a Miroku verdad?"

"Por que lo dices?"

"Por que no harías esto si no lo estuvieras… además ese brillo en tu mirada te delata"

"Cual brillo en mi mirada?"

"Ese que se ve en tus ojos cada vez que hablas de el"- sango solo pudo reír

* * *

"Mira quienes están en aquella mesa"- dijo Miroku señalando a la mesa donde se encontraban Sango y Kagome 

"Que haces??"- pregunto Inuyasha al ver a Miroku anotar algo en una servilleta

"ahora lo veras….Señorita"- se detuvo la camarera-"le podría llevar esta nota a las señoritas de aquella mesa"

"Claro señor"- tomo la nota y camino hasta la mesa de Kagome y Sango

"Disculpe señorita les mandan esto"- dijo la camarera entregándole la nota a Kagome

"Y bien que dice"- pregunto Sango

"Dice: hola preciosas nos aceptan en su mesa?"- contesto-"disculpe quien lo manda?"

"Los señores de aquella mesa"- respondió la camarera señalando la mesa en la que estaban Miroku e Inuyasha

"Ooo ya veo en ese caso dígales que no"

"Pero Kag, es tu esposo"

"Tienes razón tengo una mejor idea"- tomo una servilleta y comenzó a escribir-"aquí tiene llévesela a los señores por favor"

"Si, como diga"- tomo la nota y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de Inuyasha y Miroku- "Señores su respuesta"

"Gracias"- respondió Miroku

"Y bien que te contestaron"

"Haber, dice: Lo sentimos, yo estoy casada y mi amiga no esta disponible"

"Que haces Miroku?"- pregunto extrañado Inuyasha al ver que su mejor amigo se ponía de pie

"Acompáñame"

"A donde?"

"Tu solo sígueme"- Inuyasha se puso de pie y ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Kagome y Sango- "disculpe señoritas se puede?"-pregunto Miroku señalando una silla

"No, en verdad lo sentimos, como le dije en la nota, yo estoy casada y.."

"Mi amigo también"- respondió Miroku señalando

"Con que engañando a su esposa?"-argumentó Kagome

"Solo cuando se trata de una mujer bella"-respondio Inuyasha

"En ese caso tomen asiento"- dijo Kagome- "Y bien que hacen por aquí?"

"Pues como mi ESPOSA se fue a comer con su mejor amiga, decidí invitar a Miroku a comer"

"Y ustedes que hacen aquí?"

"pues hace tiempo que Sango y yo no comíamos juntas.. verdad sango?... sango?...SANGO!?"

"Lo siento es que estaba pensando en otras cosas"

"Yo también"- le susurro Miroku en el oido. Sango le respondió con un codazo

"Y bien que me decías?"

"Ya no importa, lo mejor será que regresemos ya al hotel"- Kagome y Sango se pusieron de pie

"Oigan y la cuenta?"-pregunto Inuyasha

"pues ya que se ofrecen a pagarla.. los dejaremos que la paguen"

"Gracias los vemos al rato"- dijo sango, riendo junto con Kagome mientras salían del restaurante

"Ahora si Inuyasha, te dejaron la cuenta"-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

"TE??.. NOS querrás decir"

"No te dejaron la cuenta"

"Pero tu quisiste venir a coquetearles"

"Si pero tu aceptaste"

"Feh!!, tu pagas la mitad y yo la otra mitad"

"Esta bien.. pero no vuelvo a salir contigo eres un tacaño"

"see see claro"- alzo la mano y pidió la cuenta

* * *

Faltaban escasos 5 minutos, y ahí él se encontraba aun dentro del carro, afuera de la mansión de la familia de su "prometida". Como era que se había metido en todo este embrollo 

"Miroku, amor viniste"- golpeo la ventanilla del carro Koharu muy entusiasmada de verlo

"si Koharu vine"- respondió en un tono muy serio, mientras bajaba del vehículo

"Sigues enfadado por lo de esta mañana"- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos- "Lo siento mucho, es que te amo mucho y no soportaría perderte"

"No estoy enfadado"- aclaro al ver que sus ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas-"solo es que, no me gusta que me hagan escenas de celos"

"Perdona no volverá a pasar"- prometió limpiándose sus ojos vidriosos

"Eso espero, y ahora que te parece si vamos a cenar?"- trato de poner su mejor sonrisa

"Si, claro"- tomo el brazo de Miroku y ambos caminaron hacia la casa

* * *

"Gracias por traerme y disculpen por haberlos hecho que se detuvieran en la tienda"- agradeció sango bajándose del auto con algunas bolsas con víveres en las manos 

"No, te preocupes también nosotros necesitábamos comprar algunas cosas"- sango cerro la portezuela-"Que descanses Sango, hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana Kag y gracias"

* * *

"Miroku hijo, pensé que no vendrías" 

"Pues como ves aquí estoy"

"Me da gusto que hayan arreglado ese pequeño altercado ustedes dos"- comento Kikyou

"Si, ya todo quedo solucionado"- dijo Koharu aparentando un poco mas el brazo de Miroku

"Lo que me recuerda, hijo me gustaría hablar contigo"

"Claro"- se soltó del brazo de Koharu-"que sucede?"- Naraku y él comenzaron a caminar para que ni Koharu ni Kikyou los escucharan

"Hijo con respecto a tu pequeña aventura con la recepcionista, no es que lo vea mal, para ser franco tienes muy buen gusto, pero por favor que sus encuentros sean en lugares.. como decirlo menos concurridos digo habiendo tantas habitaciones en el hotel"

"Que?"- Miroku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero de que se sorprendía, mejor dicho le debió haber extrañado que se lo dijera hasta ahora

"No lo tomes a mal, comprendo que Koharu pueda ser aburrida y necesites desahogarte con alguien, solo que no sea en tu oficina. Si hubieras visto a la pobre de Koharu, estaba deshecha, es que te ama tanto hijo"

"Si lo se, no volverá a ocurrir"

"Gracias hijo"- le dio una palmada en el hombro

* * *

"Ane-ue y para que trajiste tantas cosas.. que piensas hacer"- preguntó al ver lo que Sango había traído

"haremos pastel de chocolate"- respondió con una gran sonrisa mostrándole los ingredientes a Kohaku

"Y que celebramos??"

"Nada por que la pregunta?"

"pues es que solo haces pastel cuando es una ocasión especial como navidad y año nuevo"- argumentó Kohaku ayudándole a sacar lo necesario para el paste

"pues digamos que estoy muy feliz"- Vació la harina, leche y huevos en el tazón

"Y por que si se puede saber"

"La curiosidad mato al gato kohaku"- contesto embarrando en la mejilla de Kohaku un poco de la recién formada masa

"A si?"- tomo un poco de la masa también y se la embarro en el cabello a Sango comenzando una guerra de ingredientes

"Ya listo"- saco cuidadosamente el pastel del horno- "solo falta ponerle el betún, la crema chantillí, las fresas.."

"Y limpiar la cocina"- interrumpió kohaku señalando los daños de la guerra- "Cuando venga la señora Kaede le va a dar un infarto"

"pero le podemos dar pastel "- dijo sango comenzando a adornar el pastel- "Asi sera menor su enojo no crees?"

"Esperemos ane-ue"-comenzo el también a adornar el pastel-"oye ane-ue, ya no hay betún"- señalando el tazón vacío

"Y si lo dejamos así?"- dirigió su mirada al piso donde estaba mas de la mitad del betún.

"Siiii.. entonces a comer pastel!!"

"no, esta caliente te va a hacer daño mejor esperate hasta mañana"

"Pero ane-ue es chocolate"

"mejor vete a bañar, para que te duermas ya, por que ya es tarde"

"Bueno, pero mañana quiero una rebanada grande"-pidió mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

* * *

Por fin había salido de esa fiesta, y solo había ido para sentenciar su destino, dentro de tres meses seria hombre casado, con alguien que amaba en lo más mínimo. Como había dejado que su padre le arruinara la vida así.

_--Flash back—_

_"_Oye Miroku te buscan"- dijo Inuyasha

"Si es Mily dile que la veo hasta el martes"- volvió a acomodarse entre las sabanas

"lo lo lamento pero no soy Mily"

"Papa??"- salio de entre las sabanas y se sent

"Bueno con su permiso yo los dejo"- salio Inuyasha del cuarto

"Que estas haciendo aquí?"- pregunto tallándose los ojos

"Vengo a hablar contigo"- respondió Naraku tomando asiento donde pudo

"Debe ser importante, por que si no hubieras mandado un fax o mejor aun, un e-mail"

"Basta de burlas Miroku, sabes que soy un hombre de negocios muy importante"

"Si, me lo imagino, y como esta Kikyou?"- se puso de pie y camino hasta el pequeño refrigerador, para tomar un refresco de lata

"Bien, gracias.. tambien Musou esta bien"

"No te pregunte por el"-regreso a su cama y volvio a sentarse-"y bien que es eso tan importante que venias a hablar conmigo"

"Miroku ya es hora de que empieces a pensar en tu futuro"

"Para eso viniste, creeme te hubieras ahorrado mucho dinero si hubieras incluido ese discurso en tu fax de cada mes"

"Miroku estoy hablando en serio, es necesario que empieces a pensar en que vas a hacer el dia de mañana, ya tienes 20 años, es por eso ke he venido a hablar contigo, la próxima semana va a venir la hija del señor Toshiko a ver a su prometido"

"Y que?, querías que le diera un tour por el campus?"

"No, creo que no me entendiste, viene a verte a ti, así que se amable con ella"- se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta

"QuE!!!"- exclamo, con un brinco se puso de pie para alcanzar a su padre

"Ya oíste, hazlo por tu madre.. a ella le gustaría ver que estés con una muchacha bien"- dijo saliendo del cuarto. Miroku solo se quedo pasmado.

---_Fin del Flash back—_

_'Si así fue'_-recordo mientras insertaba lentamente la llave en la puerta lo ultimo que quería era despertar a Sango-_'Sango..'_-penso abriendo la puerta

Prendió la luz, y ahí estaba dormida en el sillón

_'Se ve tan linda…'_-se acerco a ella y cuidadosamente la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto.

Como pudo abrió la puerta, entro al cuarto y la dejo en su cama. Se disponía a salir cuando escucho su dulce voz algo

"Miroku?"- prendió la pequeña lamparita aun lado de su cama

"Lo siento te despert

"No importa, ya es tarde verdad?"

"Si, ya pasa de la una"

"Miroku podemos hablar"

"Claro, ahora que lo dices yo también quería hablar contigo"- dijo sentándose en la cama frente a ella

" Yo primero"

"Claro que pasa?"

"Miroku, yo.."-tomo un gran respiro-" lo de anoche pienso que fue un error"

"Sango yo.."-este era el momento para decirle lo "acordado" en la cena

"No espera todavía no termino"-lo interrumpió-"Pienso que fue un error, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, a decir verdad lo volvería a hacer, por que.. por que después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que mi corazón te perteneció desde que entraste por esa puerta"- tomo la mano de Miroku y la puso en su pecho-"es por eso que volvería hacerlo, aunque se que no debería.. solo lo volvería a hacer por que te amo"

"Sango yo.."- Miroku no supo que decir, no supo como reaccionar, esto estaba mal debia decirle lo de su compromiso, debía decirle, pero eso rompería su corazon.. y no solo el de ella.

"shhh no digas nada"- se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente, se separo de el y lo abrazo-"ahora si de que querías hablar tu?"

"Yo.."- por alguna razón no podía decirle, no quería decirle-"Yo.. yo quería ver si me podía quedar esta noche contigo"- dijo quitándole el betún de su mejilla

"Claro"- sango tomo el dedo con el cual le había retirado el betún y lo puso en su boca quitándole el betún, sin despegar su mirada de la Miroku. El solo sonrío y la beso apasionadamente. Sango con su mano apago la luz proporcionada por la lamparita.

"mmm chantilli"

* * *

Aquí termino el tercer capitulo, que les pareció el lemon, creo yo que quedo algo suave.. pero dígame estuvo bien o le falto algo, sigo asi o le agrego mas cosas, por favor háganmelo saber en su review, no solo que les pareció el lemon si no todo el capitulo y nuevamente una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, pero espero para la próxima no tardar tanto.

Antes de que se me olvide, para aquellos que leen mi otro fic (Relieve), no crean que me he olvidado de el, aun lo tengo muy presente, solo es que lo actualizare hasta que termine con todos mis exámenes, eso me dará mas tiempo para darle una buena leída para volver a retomar la historia , creo que eso es todo solo me queda decirles…Dudas, Quejas, Sugerencias, etc… déjenmelo saber en su review.. y pues hasta el proximo capitulo.. ta ta


	4. recuerdos

**Gomen**** nasai a todos!! **Por actualizar hasta ahora pero hoy Sabado 18de Diciembre a las 15:26 hrs. Hora del reloj de mi computadora, logre subir el capitulo 4 .. **Recuerdos..** espero ke les guste U. (más detalles acerca de la tardanza de este capitulo al final de este XD)

**El cuarto en renta**

_Un __mundo __nuevo… un lugar deslumbrante que nunca conocí, pero ahora desde aquí arriba, es claro como el cristal que ahora estoy en un nuevo mundo contigo__ …_

_"A whole new world"-Aladdin_

Recuerdos

-----Jueves-----

_"estas segura, que es lo mejor?"-pregunto un señor ya algo grande y un poco ebrio_

_"Si, no puedo seguir un minuto mas con él, no después de…"- respondió una dama_

_"Pero piensa en Miroku, le va a hacer falta, quieras o no es su padre"- trato de persuadirla tomándola de los hombros_

_"Lo se Muushin, y lo podrá ver pero no puedo seguir a su lado"- volteo su rostro y con ello desvió su mirada_

_"si esa es tu decisión final Sayaka, que puedo hacer, solo ve con cuidado tu sabes que Naraku, no es alguien que hay que tomar a la ligera"- contesto con un gran suspiro, al saber que ya no se le podía convencer de lo contrario_

_"Lo se"- dijo algo afligida-"Bueno será mejor que me vaya"-tomo un respiro y prosiguió-"él abogado me ha de estar esperando"_

_"Mamá a donde vas a ir?"-cuestionó el pequeño saliendo de su escondite, el cual le había permitido escuchar parte de la conversación _

_"Miroku!"- se sorprendió al verlo salir de la nada –"Desde cuando has estado ahí escondido?"- pregunto temiendo que hubiera escuchado mas de lo que debía_

_"A donde vas a ir?"- le volvió a preguntar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos_

_"Yo, Miroku"-se puso sobre sus rodillas y lo tomo de los hombros-"Yo Necesito arreglar unas cosas con tu papá"- paso sus dedos por la mejilla de su hijo_

_"Es para saber cuando vamos a regresar a la casa?"- con sus deditos quito el cabello que cubría el rostro de su madre_

_"Lo siento hijo pero ya no vamos a regresar"- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos_

_"Por que.. ya no quieres a papa?"- pregunto, a pesar de que había escuchado algo de lo que había hablado su madre, no entendida el por que de la situación, solo un día todo su mundo se encontraba bien, y al siguiente todo se había derrumbado_

_"No es eso hijo, es solo que…cuando seas grande te lo explicare, lo juro"- lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos_

_"No llores mamá yo te quiero mucho"- abrazo a su madre fuertemente_

_"Lo se"- se separo del abrazo al escuchar esto, él era la razón por la que hacia todo, tendiendo esto en mente camino hacia la puerta- "Quiero que te portes bien con Muushin entendiste Miroku"- limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, si queria terminar esto de una vez, tenia que ir con el corazón frió, no podía mostrar vulnerabilidad frente a Naraku_

_"Si"_

_"Muushin te lo encargo, cuídalo mucho, sabes que el es mi vida"_

_"si Sayaka no te preocupes tu solo regresa pronto"_

_"si, no tardare regresare lo mas pronto"_

_"Adiós mami, te quiero mucho"- se despidió sacudiendo su mano_

_Ella solo volteo para despedirse de Miroku con una gran sonrisa, en ese instante un carro que pasaba a gran velocidad, la arrollo. Todo paso en cámara lenta, Miroku apenas pudo decir un Cuidado, pero era demasiado tarde ya, el carro había pasado sin tratar de bajar la velocidad._

_Pasado el auto Miroku fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre. Muushin entro inmediatamente a llamar a una ambulancia_

_"Mamá!!"- exclamo tomándola de la mano, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lagrimas_

_"Descuida Miroku, todo va estar bien"- dijo respirando con algo de dificultad_

_Pronto el lugar se empezó a llenar de gente, al poco tiempo llego la ambulancia y se la llevo._

_"todo estará bien Miroku"- repetía mientras la subían a la ambulancia…_

"aaaaa"- grito, levantándose de la cama

"Que paso Miroku?"- pregunto Sango viendo el reloj, 3:30 marcaba, prendió la lámpara aun lado de su cama para ver que era lo que había pasado – "estas bien??"- pregunto al verlo bañado de sudor

"Si, solo fue un mal sueño"- respondió respirando agitadamente

"Seguro, que estas bien"- pregunto una vez mas al ver que su mirada llena de horror y tristeza, se dirigía a la nada, el solo afirmo con la cabeza- "ahora vuelvo"- dijo al ver que el seguía con la mirada fija. Se puso de pie, se coloco encima la camisa de Miroku que en el suelo estaba y salio de la habitación

_'Que paso… hacia mucho que no tenia esos sueños, por que ahora regresan'_-penso tratando de recobrar su respiración

"Ten toma"- dijo Sango sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"que es?"

"Pastel y leche tibia"- extendió la mano para que tomara el plato y el vaso con leche- "Te ayudara a calmarte"- dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias"- tomo el plato y el vaso

"De nada"- respondió- "Mi madre solía darme pan y leche tibia, cuando no podía dormir"- lo vio tomar la leche y comer la rebanada de pastel –"Llegaba y me decía: Descuida Sango, todo va a estar bien, repetía lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que me calmaba…"- guardo silencio al recordar esto, hacia tanto tiempo ella ya no se encontraba.

Miroku se quedo paralizado al escuchar esto, esas mismas palabras le había dicho su madre antes de morir, con su mirada trato de localizar la mirada de sango en medio de esa obscuridad, pero los parpados de sango se encontraban cerrados impidiéndole ver unos ojos marrones ya vidriosos por los recuerdo, sin embargo en su respirar se podía escuchar algo de nostalgia y melancolía… Una nostalgia y melancolía que tiempo atrás Miroku había escuchado, cerro los ojos y siguió comiendo. Durante unos momentos un silencio invadió la habitación, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

"Lo mejor será que me lleve esto a la cocina"- dijo Miroku al acabar

"No te preocupes yo lo llevo"- se ofreció sango, en estos momentos agradecía la poca iluminación que había, de no ser así, vería esos ojos conteniendo las lagrimas

"Gracias"- respondió el, Sango tomo el vaso y el palto y salio del cuarto

Miroku se volvió a recostar tomo la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella.. en estos momentos lo ultimo que quería hacer era recordar…

* * *

Salio del cuarto y limpio las lagrimas que decidieron abandonar sus ojos y con un respiro camino hacia la pequeña cocina. 

Lavo los platos y vasos que se encontraban en el fregadero, ahora era ella la que no podía conciliar el sueño y había que sacarle provecho y mas que nada tenia que ocupar su mente para no recordar. Inevitablemente esas lagrimas que minutos antes había retirado comenzaron a caer nuevamente, los extrañaba tanto, era imposible no recordarlos, gracias a ellos era lo que ahora es. Muchos recuerdos asaltaron a su mente, recuerdos en los que nunca había imaginado perderlos… Recuerdos en los que ella era muy feliz, no es que ahora no lo fuera, solo que le hubiera gustado que ellos estuvieran aquí a su lado, ayudándole en cada decisión que tomara, apoyándola como lo solían hacer, dándole consejos en todo, regañándola cuando algo mal hacia, hacer uno que otro coraje por sus injustos castigos…. si que le hacían falta ahora comprendía la frase _uno añora lo perdido_ y como no añorarlos…

Dejo los platos y cerro la llave del agua, se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas hundiendo su cara en ellas, mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Y como no llorar, todo había sido tan rápido.. Primero su madre y después su padre.. la vida se los había quitado tan súbitamente. Con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie y limpio con su mano las lagrimas, se dirigió hacia su habitación cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Kohaku abierta.

_'Ese niño'-_pensó –_'con lo loco que es para dormir y con este frió seguro se enfermara'-_ despacio abrió la puerta para no despertarlo. Se quedo un rato observándolo- _'despues de todo creo que el fue el que mas sufrió sus partidas'_- camino hacia un lado de su cama y se sentó en una orilla

"Ane-ue??"- dijo entre abriendo los ojos para ver quien era

"Lo siento te desperté"

"Que haces aquí"

"Solo es que no podía dormir"

"Te vas a quedar toda la noche viéndome"- se recorrió un poco, para que sango pudiera caber –" te morirás de frió ane-ue" – sango le dio una sonrisa y se acomodo a su lado para quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Se despertó, y estiro una mano para abrazar a sango pero ella no estaba, seria que de nuevo se había ido temprano y lo había dejado dormir? Pero si ese fuera el caso la habría sentido levantarse, y ahora que lo pensaba nunca sintió que regresara o seria que estaba demasiado cansado y no sintió cuando llego o cuando fue? Abrió los ojos y poco a poco se fue a acostumbrando a la luz, sacudió su cabeza para despertarse, se sentó, tomo sus boxers para ponerselos, se estiro y salio del cuarto. Todo estaba tan callado. 

_'Sera que también kohaku ya se fue' _– decidió revisar y fue al cuarto de kohaku. Abrió la puerta y vio a Sango dormir aun lado de kohaku. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Miroku, por eso no había sentido cuando llego o se levanto. Decidió no despertarla seria mejor que se tomara el día libre, tomo una hoja que encontró en el escritorio de kohaku y le dejo una nota aun lado de su despertador.

* * *

"Buenos días Miroku"- saludo Kagome 

"Buenos días"

"Y Sango??"

"Se sentia mal, y le dije que mejor se quedara"

"Pero no es nada grave verdad??"

"No con un día de reposo bastara" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina

* * *

"Santa madre de dios… que paso aquí??"- Sango se levanto inmediatamente al escuchar el grito que provenía de la cocina. Con sus ojos busco el reloj 11:30!! 

"Que!!!!!"

"que paso ane-ue??"- dijo kohaku levantándose inmediatamente

"son las 11:30"- se levanto rápidamente- "Ahora que voy a hacer"

"Ane-ue??"

"Me van a regañar, y era lo ultimo que me faltaba"

"Ane-ue…"

"O van a hacer que lo reponga el fin de semana o peor aun me lo descontaran"

"Ane-ue!!!"- grito kohaku desesperado

"Que paso kohaku!!"

"Te dejaron esta nota"- dijo dándole la nota- " y bien qué dice?"

"dice: Sango lamento el no haberte despertado, pero te veías tan linda… no te preocupes por el trabajo, tomate el día… Miroku"- volvio a doblar la hoja de papel –"entonces esto significa que…"

"Que no hay escuela!!!"- exclamo kohaku saltando en la cama, sango solo comenzó a reir

"A eran ustedes"- dijo Kaede entrando al cuarto de Kohaku con una sartén en la mano- "pensé que no había nadie…"

"Sentimos haberla espantado"

"No importa, eso es lo de menos.. Ahora me pueden decir que huracán paso en la cocina"- kohaku dejo de saltar para ver a sango, ambos se miraron por unos instantes y después vieron a Kaede, encogieron los hombros y dieron su mejor sonrisa

* * *

"Miroku, te trajeron esto"- dijo Inuyasha pasando a su oficina con un ramo de flores 

"Gracias Inuyasha"- tomo su saco y las flores

"piensas salir??"

"Si"- olió las flores

"Y para quien son?"

"para alguien"

"Ya se que son para alguien, a lo que me refiero quien es ese alguien"

"Ah son para alguien muy especial que no he visto en varios años"- respondió cerrando la puerta de su oficina dejando a Inuyasha igual o mas confundido

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que paso"- termino de limpiar el piso sango mientras explicaba el desastre 

"Ya veo, pusiste en practica lo que te enseño tu madre"- contesto kaede limpiando la mesa- "Me alegro mucho, y ya no han ido a visitarlos"- sango negó con la cabeza

"Y por que no vamos ahora ane-ue?"- sugirió kohaku apagando el televisor

"Esta bien"- respondió sango

"Voy por mi chamarra y mi dinero, ane-ue podemos pasar antes a la florería"- sango afirmo con la cabeza-"Entonces ahora regreso"- se puso de pie y fue a su cuarto

"Gracias señora Kaede"

"De que sango?"

"Pues de todo, desde que se fue mi madre usted nos ha ayudado mucho y mas cuando se fue mi papá"

"Y los seguiré ayudando hasta donde pueda"

"Ya estoy listo ane-ue"

"Entonces vámonos, al rato regresamos"

"Ok, les dejo la comida en el horno"

"No se preocupe si no yo cuando llegue la hago, asi usted pasa mas tiempo con su nieto"

"Me parece buena idea"

"Adiós entonces"- salieron Sango y kohaku

* * *

"Hola, tanto tiempo sin verte, has de decir que, que mal hijo soy"- dejo las flores en la tumba de su madre- "siento el no haber podido venir antes, hace ya mucho tiempo que no venia verdad??"- agacho la mirada, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos-"No había venido desde que me fui a Inglaterra"- sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y un silencio invadió- "Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, dijiste que todo saldría bien, dijiste que regresarías pronto, dijiste que era tu vida y sin embargo me dejaste aquí, me dejaste solo"- aquellas lagrimas que trataba de contener inevitablemente escaparon de sus ojos- "Me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí, que la conocieras, que vieras lo linda que es, estoy seguro que si estuvieras aquí la amarías como yo"- guardo silencio por un momento, le había sorprendido lo que dijo, seria verdad que en tan pocos días había cautivado su corazón a tal punto que ahora sin ella no podría vivir, sonrió al saber que era verdad, en tan pocos días había llenado su vida de dicha y felicidad- "Si ya se lo que has de estar pensando la amo tanto y me voy a casar con otra.. que orgullosa has de estar de mi"- dijo sarcásticamente-" soy igual a él cierto.. igualito a él… ojalá estuvieras aquí para ayudarme o me mandaras una señal para saber que estas ahí escuchándome… cuidándome" 

"Ven aquí gatita"- se escucho una voz

"Kohaku déjala en paz"

"pero ane-ue no le voy a hacer nada"

"Con que a ti es a quien buscan"- tomo Miroku a la gatita, que venia corriendo, entre sus manos, a lo que ella solo contesto con un ¨ Miau ¨ moviendo su cabecita hacia aun lado

"Miroku!! La atrapaste!!"

"Miroku?? Pero que haces aquí"- dijo sango extrañada al verlo ahí

"Este yo…"- no pudo decir mas, su mirada se poso fijamente en ella, lucia muy hermosa en esa camisa blanca con mangas largas y en esa falda roja escocesa y un ramo de flores entre sus brazos, '_ella' _era como si con el pensamiento la hubiera invocado.

"Mira ane-ue no es bonita"- interrumpió kohaku tomando a la gatita, haciendo que Miroku saliera de sus pensamientos

"Si lo es, pero no puedes estar corriendo aquí Kohaku"

"Lo siento hermana no lo volveré a hacer" – agacho la cabeza ante el regaño

"Y ustedes que hacen aquí?"- pregunto Miroku cambiando de tema

"Vinimos a visitar a mis papás"- contesto kohaku con una gran sonrisa, mientras acariciaba a la gatita-"Ane-ue, nos podemos quedar con ella"

"Pero kohaku…"

"Por favor"- imploró kohaku poniendo su mejor cara

"Si, sango deja que se la quede que mal puede hacer?"- intervino Miroku acariciando a la gatita

"Esta bien"

"siiii!!!!... oíste kirara vendrás con nosotros"

"Kirara??"- pregunto Sango al escuchar que su hermano ya le había puesto un nombre

"Si, así se llamara"

"Es bonito nombre"

"Lo ves hermana Miroku esta de acuerdo conmigo"

"si no hay nada de malo con el nombre, o si?"- volteo a ver fijamente a sango

"Supongo que no"- contesto, no pudiendo evitar esa mirada, a lo que Kohaku y Miroku chocaron las manos

"Gracias Miroku"

"De nada kohaku"

"Gracias Miroku? Pero fui yo la que acepte que viniera a vivir con nosotros"

"Si pero el te convencio"- respondio kohaku con una gran sonrisa- "El debe de llevarse todo el credito, por que si hubiera sido otra persona…"

"Ok, ok ya entendi"- dio un suspiro "Hombres ,dios los hace y ellos se juntan"- dijo Sango comenzando a caminar, kohaku la siguió –"Vienes Miroku?"- pregunto al ver que Miroku se estaba quedando atrás

"Si ahora voy"- Sango le dio una sonrisa y siguió caminando- "Adiós mamá, prometo visitarte mas seguido"- se despidió y fue a alcanzar a Sango

* * *

"hola mamá, papá"- dijo kohaku- "hoy vinimos a visitarlos" 

"disculpen por no venir tan seguido como antes"- dejo las flores Sango

"si es que el trabajo de sango la acapara mucho…pero hoy pudimos venir por que el nuevo novio de Sango le dio el día libre.. es uno de los dueños del hotel"- dijo esto ultimo casi susurrando para que no lo escuchara Sango

"Kohaku!! Miroku no es mi novio"- sus mejillas se empezaron a poner un poco rojas

"Bueno su amigo con derecho le dio el día libre, se ve que mi hermana lo quiere mucho"- Sango solo se sonrojo más-"Y no es mala persona, me agrada mucho y no es que no me agradara Kuranosuke...pero prefiero mas a Miroku… y hablando del rey de roma"- dijo al ver venir a Miroku- "Pero bueno lo que hay entre ellos sango se los tendrá que contar... pero para que se los cuenta si ustedes tienen asientos de primera fila ya lo vieron todo"

"Kohaku basta!"- pidió sango con una cara ya bastante roja, Miroku solo comenzó a reír

"Que? Yo solo digo la verdad, mejor pasemos a otro tema por que si no después el color rojo de su rostro no se le va a quitar nunca"- Sango se cubrió su cara roja con las manos, mientras Miroku seguía riendo

"No te rías"- le dio un codazo en el estomago

"Que??"- dijo tratando de contener la risa

"Bien, que mas les puedo decir.. Sango ha cambiado mucho gracias a Miroku, después de mucho al fin me dejo tener una mascota.."-acaricio a kirara-"pero lamentablemente sigue siendo la misma maniaca de la puntualidad que hace seis años, recuerdas cuando te levantaba temprano papá, pues ahora así me levanta a mi.. es muy cruel conmigo, saben ayer en la noche no me dejo comer pastel y hoy en la mañana ya lo había empezado, lo bueno es que la señora Kaede sigue cuidándonos, aunque fuera de eso estamos muy bien, verdad sango?"

"Si"- respondió sango algo sonrojada aun- "aunque seguimos extrañándolos mucho"

"Si"

"bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya"- kohaku afirmo con la cabeza, el silencio reino mientras dijeron algunas oraciones- "Hasta luego mamá...Papá"

"Adiós"- dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida

* * *

"Hace cuanto que murieron tus padres"- pregunto Miroku, observando a sango quien tenia la vista fija en la ventanilla desde que habían salido. 

"Mi madre murió al año que nació kohaku, hace como doce años aproximadamente, y mi padre hace seis años"

"Ya veo"

"Y tu fuiste a visitar a algún familiar, o a algún amigo?"

"A mi madre"

"A tu madre?? yo pensé que…."

"Que Kikyou era mi madre.. no para nada, ella se caso con mi padre cuando yo tenia 7 años"

"Tus padres se separaron??"

"No, mi madre murió cuando tenia 6 años, después mi padre me mando a Inglaterra y un año después me mando llamar para su boda y luego me regreso a Inglaterra"

"Entonces toda tu vida la pasaste en Inglaterra??

"Si, se puede decir"- freno el carro- "Creo que ya llegamos"

"Si… kohaku despierta ya llegamos"

"mmm a si"- se tallo los ojos abrió la puerta y tomo a la gatita

"Por que no te quedas a comer"- sugirió sango al ver que Miroku no se bajaba del carro- "después de todo ya es hora de la comida"

"Si quédate mi hermana no cocina tan mal"

"si, en un momento los alcanzo"- sango sonrió y camino hacia el edificio

Ahí iba la mujer que le había regresado todo lo que hace 20 años perdió, la que le había regresado ese sentimiento de sentirse amado. Abrió la puerta del carro, y salio de este.

* * *

"Inuyasha"- abrió la puerta Kagome-"Inuyasha.. donde estas?"- entró a su oficina y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, deteniéndose frente a su escritorio- "Inuya.."- paso saliva al sentir una mano tapándole la boca y otra deslizarse debajo de su falda 

"Me buscabas"-le susurro en el oído, Kagome solo afirmo con la cabeza al sentir sus labios besando su cuello, mientras su mano subía peligrosamente por su estomago- "pues aquí me tienes, en que te puedo servir"

"Vamos… a…. comer"-dijo entre cortado al ya no tener su mano impidiéndole hacer ruido alguno

"mmm me parece excelente idea"- la mano que tapaba su boca comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente los botones de la blusa de Kagome- "solo que yo pensaba comer aquí"- deslizo la blusa de Kagome muy despacio por sus hombros

"Inuyasha que .. haces"- trato de mantener la calma pero le era imposible debido a los pequeños besos que Inuyasha le dejaba en los hombros

"Yo? disfrutando mi almuerzo"- la tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos

"pero Inuyasha.."- la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras que su otra mano buscaba el broche de la lencería que mantenía oculto el busto de su esposa

"Shhh tu relájate"- comenzó a besar el cuello de su amada

Kagome respondió recargando su cabeza sobre la de Inuyasha, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban los botones de su pantalón a lo que Inuyasha se sacudió un poco para que estos cayeran y así poder salir de ellos mientras sus dedos pronto desabrocharon su meta y lentamente lo retiro, ya con este fuera comenzó a besar su objetivo, recostándola sobre su escritorio, y quitándole de encima la falda y sus panties

_'estupida camiseta'-_penso Kagome al ver la camiseta cuando le quitaba la camisa a Inuyasha. Inuyasha sonrió para si mismo al escuchar los pequeños gruñidos que Kagome hacia, se separo y vio en la cara de Kagome una gran frustración, una vez mas sonrió esta vez retirando la camiseta de su cuerpo

"Mejor?"- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

"Mucho mejor"-respondio Kagome lanzándose sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, ambos rieron un poco, hasta que Kagome comenzó a besar el cuello de Inuyasha, mientras él retiraba los boxers de sus piernas, ya con estos fuera puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Kagome

"Espera, hay algo mal aquí"- Kagome se levanto algo confusa

"Que?"- pregunto mientras Inuyasha tomaba los hombros de Kagome y la recostaba sobre el piso alfombrado, ya quedando encima de ella retiro el cabello que cubría el rostro de Kagome y comenzó a besar su oído- "I.. Inuyasha..q-q-que hay de mmm malo"- trato de preguntar pero le era difícil con la mano de Inuyasha acariciando su pierna, y sus labios en su cuello

"Ahora ya nada.."- le susurro al oído, mientras con su mano subía la pierna de Kagome hasta su cintura, mientras con su rodilla recorría la otra pierna de Kagome, para entrar en ella.

Lentamente se comenzó a mover en ella, una mano sirviéndole de sostén, y con la otra recorriendo cada pulgada del cuerpo de Kagome, mientras sus labios capturaban el dulce sabor de su piel.

Kagome presionaba sus labios en cada sensación que su cuerpo le brindaba, pero le hacia falta algo mas, distribuyendo su peso en sus palmas se levanto, necesitaba sentir la fricción de su cuerpo con el de él, necesitaba sentir sus labios devorando su piel.

La mano que una vez recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome se desplazo hacia su espalda suave y pausadamente, rozando ligeramente su piel. Kagome solo pudo arquear mas su espalda para sentir más de cerca esa fricción que la volvía loca, e impregnarse de su aroma cautivador.

Poco a poco Inuyasha fue acelerando el ritmo haciendo que sus movimientos y los de Kagome fueran impares, originando las entradas y salidas más placenteras. Kagome comenzó a morder más fuerte su labio inferior para que ningún sonido escapara de su garganta, Inuyasha observo esto y decidió silenciarla juntando sus labios con los de ella. Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse mas, hasta alcanzar el punto, en el que ambos explotaron, en ese momento Kagome retiro sus labios de los de Inuyasha, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

"Inuyasha te amo"- dijo cerrando los ojos

"Yo, también Kagome, y mas de lo que te imaginas"- respondió dándole un beso en la frente

* * *

"Lo mejor será que me vaya ya es tarde"- dijo Miroku parándose de su asiento- "muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa" 

"Te dije que mi hermana no cocinaba tan mal, le queda muy bien la lasaña, al principio se le quemaba pero ya no ..tanto"- Miroku comenzó a reír

"bueno, al menos alguien, si aprecia lo que cocino"

"ahora si me tengo que ir"-dijo terminando de reir-" los veo al rato"- se despidió dándole un beso a sango en la mejilla

"Adios"- dijo viendo como Miroku camina hacia la puerta, sacudiendo la mano para después desaparecer detrás de ella

* * *

"Deberíamos comer así mas seguido"- dijo Inuyasha tomando entre sus dedos el cabello de Kagome, quien se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho 

"Ni lo pienses.. que pasaría si alguien entrara"

"Pues que entren"- Kagome solo le lanzo un mirada fulminante, se paro y comenzó a recoger su ropa- "tienes que admitir que te gusto"

"pues…"- comenzó a vestirse, mientras Inuyasha tomaba su ropa

"Pues??"

"La verdad si, siempre quise hacerlo en tu oficina"

"Si??"

"Si desde el día que entre"

"Y por que no me lo dijiste"

"Si, claro iba a llegar y decirte: Sabe señor Karasawa quisiera hacerlo con usted en su oficina"

"Y por que no, yo hubiera aceptado gustoso"- comenzó a ponerse sus pantalones- "para serte franco yo también quise hacerlo aquí"

"Enserio?'"- dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos

"Si, recuerdas cuando trajiste los papeles, que te pedí"

"Cuales??"

"Esos muy importantes"

"aa ya cuando me gritaste que por que no sabia hacer las cosas bien?"

"Si esos, recuerdas que te tropezaste"

"si, que con eso"

"Desde ahí, tenia la fantasía de tenerte aquí en mi oficina"

"Eres un pervertido, con razón me llamabas tantas veces"- dijo terminándose de vestir

"tu tienes la culpa, por que no te fijas en donde caminas"

"Perdón"- le dio un codazo- "bien ya me voy"

"Por que"- la tomo entre sus brazos

"por que ya se acabo la hora del almuerzo .. Con su permiso señor Karasawa"- se puso los zapatos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de su oficina

* * *

"Familia ya llegue… que no hay nadie aquí" 

"Joven Musou, es usted"

"Si Maria soy yo, que no hay nadie?"

"Si su madre esta en el jardín con la señorita Koharu y su padre esta en su oficina"

"Ya veo, dile a alguien que suba las maletas a mi habitación.. iré a ver a mi madre"

"Si joven"- cerro la puerta, mientras Musou iba al jardín

"Koharu querida no estés de paranoica"

"Pero como no quieres que este así he hablado 20 veces a su oficina y no contesta"

"Madre!!"- le dio un beso en la mejilla-"koharu, tiempo sin verte"- igual la saludo con un beso en la mejilla

"si tanto tiempo"

"Y como te fue en tu viaje hijo"

"Bien"- tomo asiento en medio de las dos damas-"Brazil es un lugar interesante"

"Fuiste a Brasil?"

"Señor le traigo algo"- interrumpió el ama de llaves

"Un café por favor"

"Enseguida"

"Si, fui a darme una vuelta por allá… y que tanto discutían?"

"Lo que pasa hijo es que Koharu esta de paranoica, cree que Miroku tiene que ver sentimentalmente con la recepcionista del hotel"

"Y tu que pensarías, si van 20 veces que le hablas y no contesta, no contesta nadie, hable a la extensión de su oficina y hable a la recepción del hotel y no contestan!!"

"Pues yo pensaría que se fue a comer no crees?"- respondió Musou tomando la bebida que le traían

"Muy gracioso, pero si descubro que tiene que ver algo con la tal sango.."

"Tiene bonito nombre"

"que de bonito puede tener la palabra coral?"

"Bien no te enojes yo solo decía... supongo que estas aquí para reclamarle cuando llegue"

"Miroku no se queda aquí, hijo"

"No?"- pregunto algo extrañado

"No, se esta quedando en un departamentucho, que además sirve de chofer a un escuincle"

"Estamos hablando del mismo Miroku, quien gastaba millones cada mes?"

"si, el mismo"

"Pues tendremos que ir a visitarlo"- tomo un sorbo a su café-"Sabes en donde queda ese departamentucho?"

"si queda cerca del hotel, por la avenida Kirifuda, pasando el centro comercial, lo único que no se es en que cuarto vive"

"Eso es lo de menos, pregunto y listo"

"Pero estas seguro de ir hijo, tu sabes que no eres santo de su devoción"

"Madre, madre, madre quiera o no es mi hermano y yo como buen hermano lo visitare, después de todo me gustaría ir a verlo, ya tanto tiempo sin saber de él se le llega a extrañar"- fingió una cara de aflicción

"lo mejor sera que siga intentando localizar a Miroku"

"Koharu, recuerda lo que te dijo Naraku, lo vas a hartar"- dijo Kikyou al ver a Koharu sacar su celular

"Si, Koharu, no lo tengas tan checadito, o cómprale un celular o mejor ya se una cadena y un collar así ya no se ira"

"Eso es"- dijo Koharu terminando de marcar

"Le compraras la cadena y el collar?"- pregunto Musou

"No, le comprare el celular.. maldición no contesta"- dejo su celular en la mesa- "Ojala se hubiera quedado allá en Inglaterra… o lo hubieran convencido de que se quedara aquí"

"Tu sabes como es Miroku, Koharu"- respondió Kikyou

"Es verdad"- comenzó a masajear sus sienes con sus dedos- "volveré a intentar localizarlo "

* * *

"Miroku??, eres tu?" 

"Si Muushin, soy yo"

"Que gusto volver a verte…pero, pasa"

"Gracias"

"Hace tanto que no te veía, y desde cuando llegaste?.."- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones y sirviéndose un poco mas de sake

"Llegue hace 4 días"

"ya veo, pero no has cambiado nada sigues siendo el mismo de hace…"

"hace 20 años"- tomo Muushin un trago de la bebida y luego afirmo con la cabeza

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo, no te había visto desde el.."

"Funeral de mi madre"

"Si.. ella ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti"

"Por que la dejaste que se fuera"- Muushin lo miro confuso- "Si por que no la detuviste ese dá"

"Miroku, que querías que hiciera, tu sabes mejor que nadie como era tu madre de obstinada"

"Pero, la pudiste haber convencido"

"Se que la extrañas Miroku, pero a estas alturas no crees que es ilógico culpar a alguien"- Se puso de pie y camino hacia una mesa, abrio el cajon de esta y saco una pequeña cajita- "Ten Miroku"

"Y esto que es?"

"No lo se, al siguiente dá que llegaron, Sayaka lo traía y lo escondió en ese cajón"- Miroku miro la caja un rato y la comenzó a abrir- " y bien que es?"- Miroku al ver que era comenzó a reír- "Una película??"

"Jajaja si, la película de los gemelos fantásticos"

"Gemelos fantásticos??"

"si, antes de venirnos para acá, pasamos por una tienda en donde la anunciaban, recuerdo que le insistí mucho para que me la comprara, y ella me dijo: espera a que sea tu cumpleaños"- la risa de Miroku cesó y ambos guardaron silencio- "Creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya, tengo que ir a trabajar"

"Trabajas??"

"si, en el hotel Shikon no tama"

"Ya veo, si te viera tu madre estaria muy orgullosa de ti"

"Muchas gracias Muushin"

"No gracias a ti, me alegro verte, ojala me visites pronto"

"Lo haré Muushin lo hare"

* * *

"Ane-ue voy a ir a casa de la señora kaede a preguntarle la tarea a shippou" 

"Si, pero no tardes"

"Si, no tardare"- abrió la puerta

"Oye disculpa aquí no vive Miroku Jakinawami?"

"Miroku?.. si aquí vive"

"Hasta que por fin acerté"

"Kohaku quien es?"-pregunto sango al escuchar voces

"No se, buscan a Miroku"

"A Miroku?"- se acerco a la puerta para ver quien era- "Y quien lo busca"

"Ese soy yo, su hermano"

"Ane-ue yo voy a.."

"si, kohaku, disculpe pase"

"Gracias"- sango cerro la puerta después de que Musou paso

"Gusta algo de tomar? Tengo agua de limón, yogurt, agua natural"

"Agua de limón estaría bien gracias". Respondió mientras con la mirada inspeccionaba el lugar-"tiene muy bonita su casa"

"Gracias"- le entrego el vaso con agua-"Pero tome asiento"

"Gracias"

"Me decía que usted es el hermano de Miroku cierto?"

"Si mi nombre es Musou Jakinawami"

"Sango Masahiko mucho gusto, pero pues como ve Miroku aun no llega"

_'Será la misma' _"Le molesta si lo espero, es que me gustaría verlo hace mucho que no se de él, usted sabe estando el en Inglaterra pues no nos vemos muy seguido"

"Si no hay ningún problema"

"una pregunta,, trabajas en el hotel.."

"Shikon no Tama, si soy la recepcionista"

"ah con que tu eres la nueva conquista de mi hermano"

"Perdón?"

"No nada, decía que si se va a tardar mucho mi hermano"

"La verdad no creo"- Musou fingió una sonrisa-"Y hace cuanto que no se ven?"

"Pues ya hace algún tiempo, yo con mis estudios y el con sus líos amorosos creo que no deja mucho tiempo"

"Líos amorosos?"

"Si, en Inglaterra era conocido por que no podía tener sus manos quietas, digo no es que no haya sido buen estudiante, la verdad no se como Koharu lo aguantara el resto de su vida"

"jajaja, hablas como si se fueran a casar"

_'con que no sabe nada'_ "Es que es la verdad, yo no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con él"

"Pero si no es así de malo, es una gran persona, es muy lindo y amable"

"Veo que te interesa miroku"

"Pues algo"

"Sabes eso siempre le he envidiado a miroku"

"Que?"

"El buen gusto que tiene"- beso la mano de sango, ella solo pudo reír ante el comentario

"y dime tu también te fuiste a estudiar a Inglaterra"

"No yo me quede ha estudiar aquí, pero si he viajado de hecho acabo de regresar de brasil"- Sango puso su mejor cara de sorpresa

* * *

Había sido un largo día, primero todo aquello que creía haber olvidado , regresaba como si hubiera sido ayer, luego al llegar a su oficina, Koharu habia estado llamando toda la tarde recordándole que su vida se había vuelto un embrollo, pero sin darse cuanta había encontrado su felicidad en medio de este caos. Entro al edificio el cual desde hace pocos días se había convertido en algo mas para el que un simple cuarto, subió las escaleras, sacando las llaves conforme se acercaba a la que ahora era su casa, si eso era, su hogar, el lugar donde al fin había encontrado una razón por la cual despertar, se paro en frente de esta e inserto la llave para abrir la puerta 

_'tendra visitas Sango?'_- se pregunto al escuchar risas

"Miroku!" exclamo sango al ver quien cruzaba la puerta-"Hay alguien que te busca"

"A mi?"

"Si, tanto tiempo sin verte hermano"

_'Lo que me faltaba'-_ pensó al ver quien era

"Creo que han de tener muchas cosas de que platicar así es que yo los dejo mientras voy por algo para cenar con permiso"- camino hacia la puerta y salio

"Que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Que no puedo visitar a mi hermano?"

"Tu y yo no somos nada, así que lárgate de aquí"- señalo la puerta

"Hermano, hermano, hermano yo estoy aquí por la pobre de Koharu, esta muy preocupada con que tengas algo que ver con Sango y con mucha razón, ella esta como quiere"

"No lo voy a repetir lárgate de aquí"

"Siempre has tenido buen gusto hermano, pero sabes es una pena que la pobre de Sango no sabe que te vas a casar con Koharu imagínate si se llega a enterar"

"Que quieres Musou"- lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa

"como te dije solo te vengo a visitar, no es necesaria tanta agresividad"

"Bueno, ya me viste ahora lárgate"- dijo soltándolo y apuntando hacia la puerta

"Pero que pensaría de mi sango si me voy ahora, ella tan amablemente fue por algo de cenar no seria justo que yo le dejara la cena"

"No lo voy a volver a repetir vete o te saco Musou"

"Pero como quieres que me vaya, si todavía no acabo de conocer bien a Sango, no seas así de egoísta tu ya le conoces hasta las amígdalas deja que yo tenga el gusto de conocerla"

"Sango no es de tu incumbencia así que lárgate"

"Claro que si es de mi incumbencia y mas si ella me interesa"

"Aléjate de ella"

"No te preocupes, no la separare de ti de eso tu te encargaras, yo solo estaré ahí para recoger los pedazos"

"LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA!!"

"Esta bien, esta bien"- camino hacia la puerta para salir- "solo hazme un favor despídeme de Sango, le dices que fue un placer conocerla"- Miroku le cerro la puerta en la cara, camino hacia el baño, en estos momentos una ducha fría a pesar del clima le vendría bien.

* * *

"Y tu hermano no se quedo?" 

"No, tenia muchas cosas que hacer"- respondió miroku saliendo del baño

"Kohaku no ha llegado?"-pregunto mientras miroku se recostaba en el sillón

"No"

"Se ha de haber quedado en casa de la señora kaede"- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba miroku

"Sango?"

"Si?"- contesto levantando la cabeza de miroku, para sentarse

"De que hablaron tu y Musou?"- cuestiono acomodándose en las piernas de sango

"Solo me platico de su viaje a Brasil el también ha viajado mucho verdad?"

"Si, eso creo"- sango comenzó a deslizar su mano debajo de la playera de miroku-"Sango?"- puso su mano sobre la mano que se encontraba debajo de su playera

"Si?"

"Me amas verdad?"

"Si, te amo mucho"-se agacho para darle un pequeño beso en los labios-"Por que preguntas?- pregunto volviendo a acariciar el pecho de miroku

"solo quería escucharlo de nuevo"- levanto la blusa de sango y beso su estomago

"Pues entonces te lo vuelvo a repetir.. te amo, te amo, te amo"

* * *

Antes que nada..(tira la envoltura de su dulce y toma otro)..mi razón para seguir escribiendo….sus **REVIEWS**: 

**Sara:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra saber que te gustara, perdona por actualizar hasta ahora, pero espero que te haya gustado para ke haya valido la pena tu espera

**Cassandra** Que bueno que te haya agrado el lemon, y que pienses eso, por ke lo ultimo que deseé con el lemon era que pareciera sexo sin sentido, y que careciera del amor que estos dos personajes se tienen, pero al leer tu review me di cuenta que si pude explicarlo, muchas gracias y con lo de Naraku y Koharu, igual me agrada saber que ambos han desempeñado bien su papel en esta historia como los malvados.

**Chris**** M Black**: Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, creeme me sirven de mucho, cada uno es una gran motivación, y es por eso que igual tarde algo, no me gustaría decepcionarlos (que cursi soné XD), algunos datos sobre mi, pues yo soy de México y tengo la enorme cantidad de 17 años, me gustan muchísimos animes pero ahora solo leo de Inuyasha y Yu Yu Hakusho

**Yuzu**Muchísimas gracias, por lo de los exámenes por que si me fue bien, y me alegra saber que te gusto el lemon, ese era mi pequeño pendiente, que no fuera a ser de su agrado, pero veo que si les gusto (pili-chan agradece a Ra ) y gracias por la idea de ke apareciera Kuranosuke.. tenia planeado meterlo pero hasta después de su viaje, pero regresara mas pronto.. y con ello mas problemas, pero esperemos que todo se solucione.

**janik**Muchas gracias por leer esta loca idea que asalto mi cabeza, y claro que continuare!! Y tratare de actualizar pronto, ese sera mi proposito de año nuevo lo juro

**luciana**Pues hasta que por fin subí el capitulo 4, muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi.. Espero no defraudarte

**Nathari****-Chan: **en verdad es el primero que lees? (pili-chan empieza a saltar como loca por todas partes, llevandose 3 libros al suelo junto con ella X.x)..lo siento demasiada azucar Gracias por leer gracias, gracias, gracias, que bueno que te guste mucho, y ojalá te animes a escribir de esta pareja por que hacen falta muchos en esta sección.. por que ya vi que tu también eres una escritora.. eso kiere decir ke (musica de fondo: la de la película de tiburón) tendre mucho ke leer estas vacaciones!!!!!.. jajajajaja asi ke espera ver un review mio pronto en tus historias muajajajajaja (musica de fondo: la de la guerra de las galaxias)

**Kikyo****-inuyasha: **sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, Trate de actualizar pero mis neuronas.. se tomaron muy enserio las vacaciones, me alegra saber que te registrarte eso kiere decir ke (musica de fondo: misión imposible..) tendre mucho pero mucho ke leer estas vacaciones!!!!!.. asi ke.. amenazo con dejar review en tus fics XD (musica de fondo: aladdin.. si esa de al principio esa ke dice: vengo yo de un lugar de una tierra sin par donde ves caravanas pasar y si allí les caes mal te van a mutilar, que barbarie pero es mi hogar,cuando hay viento del este y el sol al oeste y la hora el reloj te da yo te invito a pasear, en la alfombra volar una noche en arabia gozar.. de arabia son noche y dia por igual ,intenso calor, no he visto algo peor todo puede pasar, en noches así bajo la luna fiel muy listo hay ke se para no caer al desierto cruel … bueno creo ke ya supieron cual era :D))

**Zafiro: siii** mas fics (musica de fondo: ninguna ke?? Oo? Se me acabaron las canciones u.u).. lamento la tardanza, pero me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior (musica de fondo: tema de yu-gi-oh, cuando yami dice: en nuestros capitulos anteriores) ojala y logre hacer que Miroku te agrade de nuevo con este capitulo, por que digo, el lo unico ke kiere es ser feliz, ya ke desde ke su madre murio su padre lo abandono en Inglaterra y ahora que regreso y encontro una oportunidad para ser feliz y no la kiere perder.. pero ojala que te vuelva a agradar .. y pronto Sesshoumaru-sama nos honrara con su presencia en este fic… esperemos ke nadie salga dañado durante su estancia (toma otro dulce.. bombones .)

**sango900: **jaja lamento la tardanza, pero tu sabes lo distraida ke he estado estos dias , espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo.. y kisiera saber si puedo ser la madrina de tu bebo me encantaria serlo XD.

**Miroku**: en verdad te gusto oO??.. si le gusto le gusto (pili-chan comienza a saltar como loca de nuevo)y te sonrojaste Oo? Kawaii jajaja soy un ciclope **Nota mental: no mas dulces para pili-chan esta navidad **u.u.. espero que este capitulo te guste igual

**Chouri: **siii mas lemon.. ojala te haya gustado este… por ke lo hice bajo los efectos del azucar :D .. asi ke cualkier reclamo va para los 5 dulces que me comi (5?? oO??..).. pero es ke estas fechas son de dulces… dulces … (medio litro de baba despues ).. en ke nos kedamos aaa si, ojala te haya gustado este.. esto es para ke vean ke inu no es el tan calmado hanyou ke todos conocemos… pero nadie sabe lo que en verdad ocurre.. cuando hay un apagon.. con el apagon ke cosas suceden con el apagon (pili-chan se pone a bailar)

**_Hiei_****_: creo ke ya se volvio loca por tanto dulce oO?_**

**_Pili-chan: Hiei-kun corre a abrazar fuertemente a hiei_**

**_Hiei_****_: . estupida onna sueltame_**

**_Pili-chan: nooo _**

**_Kurama_****_: bien como ellos dos estan ocupados yo seguire respondiendo los reviews te parece pili-chan??_**

**_Pili- chan: hai arigatou kurama-kun, _**

**_Kurama_****_: no hay de ke… haber continuemos: _**

**Cristy****-girl: **Pili-chan esta muy contenta de que leas sus.. sus.. delirios. Y nosotros asombrados de que te haya agradado y esperemos que a pili-chan no le entren sus ideas locas, para que ellos dos acaben juntos, por que despues de todo este fic es de ellos ojala te siga gustando.. a pesar de lo loca que esta pili-chan, no se espanten ella es asi

**Miko****-Izayoi: **le alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo, pero.. lamento informarte que Koharu va a seguir, pero por Kuranosuke no te preocupes solo hara dos o tres apariciones mas, ojala y sigas leyendo este fic y lamenta la tardanza en la actulizar

**crystal****-****dono: **Creo que a todos les gusto el lemon, pili-chan esta muy feliz de saberlo, y te pide una disculpa por la tardanza tratara de actualizar mas pronto siempre y cuando sus neuronas no huyan de vacaciones como lo hicieron esta vez, ojala sigas leyendo este fic.. por ke esto apenas empieza verdad pili-chan?

**_Pili-chan: sip_**

**_Hiei:woow_****_ mira pili-chan hay muchas escritoras.. pili-chan ponte a leer trata de safarze de pili-chan_**

**_Pili-chan: al ratito hiei-kun , kurama continua por favor _**

**_Kurama_****_: con gusto.. haber: _**ana-chan oO??.

**_Pili-chan: kurama tu solo responde_**

**_Kurama_****_: todavía ke te ayudo ¦lt;/i> _**

**ana-chan: **pili-chan lamanta la tardanza de el capitulo pero espera ke te haya gustado .. a ti y a todas las personas que leen este fic y tambien dice, que ojala y alcance a terminar mi retrato de cuerpo completo

**_hiel_****_: pobre ana-chan no se merece tal tortura_**

**_kurama_****_: pili-chan no lo sueltes  _**

**_pili_****_-chan_****_: hai _**

**_hiel: estupido kitsune  _**

**_kurama_****_: bueno continuemos.. y tambien dice ke tu fic de yu-gi-oh espera tenerlo para regalo de navidad y si no dale azucar.. al fin ke ya sabes como se pone de loca…, bien creo que esos fueron todos espero le sigan dejando review para saber que les pareció.. por ke le agrada leerlos y responderlos , ahora si pili-chan explicales el por que de tu demora_**

**_pili_****_-chan_****_: hai suelta a hiei kien ya se encuentra algo azulito XD_**

**_Hiei_****_: hasta que me suelta  _**

**_Pili-chan_**: Hello!!! Minna, jajaj demasiados fics en ingles y mucha azúcar en mi sistema XD … de seguro ya los asuste :s …lo siento,(aclara su garganta) ahora si … lamento la tardanza pero este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo, (mas de lo que pensaba) Lo que paso fue lo siguiente, pensaba terminarlo desde hace ya un buen rato ya que tenia mucho del capitulo en una libreta, y pues nada mas me tocaba pasarlo pero… ustedes saben que al pasarlo pues algo no te gusto y lo cambias y ya cuando cambias algo aquí pues cambias algo allá también, y eso sucedió 4 veces hasta ke kede conforme con la versión numero 5, otras de las causas fue que al estarlo terminando, es decir dispuesta para darle los últimos detalles.. ke de repente mi mente se kedo en blanco o.O y de ahí no salí por un buen rato (kreo ke eso lo notaron), otra causa fue ke me dio mi Yu Yu mania..(creo ke todos ya se dieron cuenta ) y me puse a leer fics de este anime y pues… este se me olvido, pero luego leyendo uno de esos fics, me entraron mis ideas locas y termine el capitulo y finalmente una de las causas, también fue la escuela, no solo los estudios si no que ahora me toca ver a donde iré a estudiar por que en 6 meses (de hecho 4) estudiare lo ke voy a hacer de ahora en adelante (ke mello :S) pero bien, después de varios viajes a visitar otros estados de la republica (jajaja ke exagerada solo visite uno XD) por motivos académicos y de ropa y otros impedimentos logre terminar el capitulo hasta ahora.. pero diganme que les pareció el capitulo , por ke en verdad fue una kebradera de coco (pee XD) pero al final kede satisfecha con las tantas correcciones que hice para que quedara bien para próximos capítulos. Decidí poner un poco del pasado de ambos.. por que?.. no lo se se me ocurrio XD, como vieron el fragmento de arriba, es una traducción no muy buena (si la hice yo © de la canción de aladdin, la versión larga en ingles, por que fue una de las tantas que escuche para hacer este capitulo, pero esta fue la que escuche para terminarlo asi ke en parte gracias a ella termine el capitulo, que mas les puedo decir…mmm ke lo bueno de hacer tantas correcciones fue que me permitió avanzar en el próximo capitulo así ke espero no tardarme tanto esta vez bien desde ahora estoy conciente que a partir de estos próximos capítulos muchos me terminan odiando.. lo cual espero que no, ya que en pues aki no todo será color de rosa, pero esto tendrá un final feliz..

**_Kurama_****_: no se te olvida algo_**

**_Pili-chan:_** aaa si **ADVERTENCIA**:..Este capitulo contiene **LEMON/LIME ,** aunque creo ke ya todos se dieron cuenta XD en especial los inuXkag fans los cuales espero ke les haya gustado, pero como ya saben la advertencia no esta por demás decirla aunke aki ya sale sobrando

**_Kurama_****_: eso no era u.u_**

**_Pili-chan: no oO??_**

**_Hiel: los disclaimers onna, los disclaimers!!!!! ¦lt;/i> _**

**_Pili-chan: aaaa si_** **Disclaimer** y creo ke ya todos saben esta parte ellos no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko-sama

**_Kurama_****_ y hiei: cof cof_**

**_Pili-chan: y ellos le pertenecen a Togashi-sama, … pero si acaso me llegan a pertenecer ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo… ustedes y mi cartera $.$.. ahora si contentos ¦lt;/i> _**

**_Kurama_****_ y hiei: hai _**

**_Pili-chan: Ahora si creo ke eso es todo.. hasta la próxima actualización ta-ta_**


	5. Proposiciones

MINNA-SAN!!! Feliz navidad y año nuevo!!!!!!.. si lo se algo tarde pero mas vale tarde que nunca, espero que en este año 2005 y todos los que sigan logren todo lo ke se han propuesto y que les vaya muy bien en todo, y que sigan leyendo este fic, que como siempre llega algo tarde la actualización XD ustedes saben que lamento subir hasta ahora el capitulo, pero con todos los arreglos de navidad y año nuevo y familiares aquí y allá con eso de que son bien poquitos (ahora se por que se invento la televisión.. para no tener tantos familiares XD), el punto es que no tuve mucho tiempo para avanzar en la historia, pero pues aki ando de nuevo y esta vez sin nada de azucar .. es ke ya se terminaron mis dulces favoritos T.T (se terminaron oO?) bueno como en todos los capítulos empecemos con los reviewers:

**Kitzya****-Kagome: **Me alegra saber que te gusto, mil disculpas por lo del capitulo anterior y por este, pero con todo lo de navidad y año nuevo, solo estaba a ratitos, y no podía seguirle a este capítulo, pero espero te guste

**Mirokus**** wife: **Me encantaron tus fics XD, bueno solo he alcanzado a leer mucho pero prometo en estas semanas ya mas trankilas echarme lo ke me falta de tu fic y con respecto al otro actualiza pronto T.T esta muy bueno.. si puedan léanlos, y por lo del peligro, me agrado tu idea muajajajaja

**Kikyo****-Inuyasha: **Hola!! Ya no te escribía desde el review de tu historia.. me gusto mucho mucho bueno ambas me gustaron mucho , pero me encanta la de Mi Querido Mononoke, esta preciosa T.T si alguien lee esto.. leanla no se van a arrepentir bueno a mi me gusto mucho, pero tu sigue asi ke yo seguire dejando review

**Nathari-Chan: **Lamento no haberle echado un vistazo a tus fics T.T uno piensa que van a dejar a uno disfrutar sus vacaciones.. pero no parece que es cuando mas se aprovechan de uno, pero ahora que ya no hay interrupciones, los leeré con calma .

**chouri: **que bueno que te gusto XD!! Ojalá igual te guste este capitulo, y por lo de Koharu.. por que quieren que se vaya?, si es un amor de persona.. ella no ha hecho ningún mal a nadie… por ahora, pero para bien de esta historia la necesitamos, así que por favor sopórtenla un ratin más

**Cristy-girl: **yo tambien soy una fanatica del lemon!!, pero me gusta mas leerlos, que escribirlos por que por lo regular soy medio cursi en esas cosas.. pero bueno ojala te guste el de el capitulo de hoy

**Yami**** x Seto... lover :**tenias que salir con tus cosas verdad.. lo digo por tu nick pero me alegra ver que no te has aburrido de esta historia, bueno mas bien que nadie se ha aburrido XD y que aun quieran seguir leyéndola , pero como diria seto by the way , por lo del review no te apures… pero si me hubiera gustado leerlo, y con lo de tu fic… va en progreso y con respecto a tu keja… Sesshoumaru no sale, por que no kiere.. tu sabes fue muy difícil convencerlo de que apareciera en el primer capitulo, ademas no quiere a cualquiera como pareja.. lo que me recuerda **alguien gusta ser la pareja de Sesshoumaru? O tienen a alguien en mente ustedes solo díganme con quien les gustaría ver a Sesshoumaru, yo se ke todas kieren con el, pero tambien propongan a algun personaje** XD.. **no**** puedo meter a todas en su cama **..Bien ahora si regresando a tu review deja a bakura en paz te lo advierto y por la aparecida en la historia.. lo notaste, se supone ke nadie se tenia ke dar cuenta pero bueno creo ke eso es todo aa si FELIZ NAVIDAD y regreso a clases tu también XD

**Yuzu**: Gracias por leer y hacerme saber que estoy mejorando, y perdon por no poner antes las divisiones, pero de ahora en adelante prometo que tendrán, ojalá te guste este capitulo y sigas dejando review y haciéndome saber cualquier falta que cometa

**Luciana: **claro que seguire este fic, a menos de que ustedes me digan lo contrario, me agrada saber que te ha gustado, espero seguir viendo un review tuyo a lo largo de esta historia como en capítulos anteriores

**shioryasuka: **Hola!!!! Me agrada mucho saber que mas gente lea mi fic, muchisimas gracias, y perdona por la espera, pero espero que con este capitulo quede compensado Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2005 a ti también amiga y espero que cumplas tu promesa, por que estare muy atenta a tu review

**Shakka**** DV: **disculpa la tardanza, pero al fin regrese , ojala te guste este capitulo

**caro**** b: **jajaja, en este momento no podemos matar a Kikyou por ke si no kien controla a Naraku despues, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz, bueno de hecho si.. creo que hable de mas.. pero no te preocupes, Kikyou no hara nada encontra de ellos dos.

**Saiko Katsuka:** Hola!! Me alegra volver a leerte, pensé que ya no seguirías leyendo me alegra que te hayan gustado los lemon por que como ya dije… soy medio cursi en esas cosas, pero por lo que veo a nadie le cae Koharu.. por que sera oO?, pero en fin, solo soportenla un poco mas, por que ella es un personaje vital en esta historia.. si no quien los hace sufrir despues

**Midori:**Lamento la demora, de este y el capitulo pasado, es que no me gustan los capitulos cortitos, pero luego no alcanzo a plasmar bien todas las ideas, y muchas veces las dejo rondando en la nada.. es por eso que a veces me tardo y otras veces por las interrupciones, como tareas, escuela, examenes .. todo eso… pero no aun no termina, asi que mientras esto termina espero seguir viendo tu review

**Sara : **Perdon por subir tan tarde el capitulo, pero fue lo mas rapido que pude, ya que hubieron muchas intervenciones, como digo uno cree que va a disfrutar de sus vacaciones.. pero estaba en un gran error u.u, pero ojala te guste este capitulo

**la**** nueva aprendis: **Tratare lo posible de que ambas partes no sufran demasiado.. pero es que por como estan las cosas es inevitable T.T.. pero prometo ,tratare de que nadie necesite terapias al final de esta historia

**YaShi****-mgj: **Hola!!! Hacia mucho que no sabia de ti , me alegra saber que una de mis escritoras favoritas, lea este fic, ojala siga leyendo reviews tuyos y que no tardes mucho en actualizar tus ficssabes nos dejas con la duda oO?

**Chris**** M Black: **Me encantaría participar.. pero.. no entendi S jajaja XD, si me pudieras explicar de nuevo te lo agradecería mucho, por que si me gustaría participar

**Sílvia:**Aki ando de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste y lamento la demora

**Miko****-Izayoi: **Ke bien que te gusto!! Por que tengo que admitir que me costo algo de trabajo, pensar bien las cosas.. tu sabes para que nadie saliera lastimado por las sillas o el escritorio , ojala te guste este capitulo.. por que creo yo que esta mas trankilo

**kirara10: **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.. han de decir que lo hago apropósito, pero no T.T, yo que mas kisiera subir el proximo capitulo al día siguiente, pero como que mis neuronas y yo andamos peleadas, ademas si actualizara pronto se terminaria muy rapido esta historia no creen?.. lamento la tardanza, dios sabe que en verdad lo lamento.. tratare de coordinarme para subir mas rapido el siguiente capitulo

**Ryo**** Tatsushiko: **no vi un review tuyo en el capitulo anterior T.T, no se si sigas leyendo, espero que si.. Lamento no haber contestado la vez pasada.. a eso me refiero que soy totalmente un caos.. que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, y espero que si sigues leyendo este fic, te haya gustado el de el capitulo 4 y este te agrade igual ojala vea un review tuyo en este capitulo, o si no que al menos lo sigas leyendo

**sango900:** tambien tu ingrata aprovechas de que no puedo a veces ver mi correo, y subes capitulos a tu fic, asi no mas T.T, bueno tambien no se si sigas leyendo.. lo cual espero que si, por que tampoco he visto un review tuyo enel capitulo.anterior. pero ojala sigas leyendo

Bueno ojala que todos aquellos reviewers que ya no han dejado su review sigan por lo menos leyendo esta historia y que les agrade, y para aquellos que preguntaban por mi otro fic jajaja después de tanto pero tanto tiempo por fin actualicé XD y pues como siempre les agradezco mucho mucho que lean este fic, y ke dejen su opinión por ke me encanta leer sus reviews, ya ke en ellos se sus Dudas , Sugerencias, Comentarios, Quejas , reclamaciones y lo mas importante saben me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y darme nuevas ideas.. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!!! Por leer y dejarme saber lo que piensan y sin mas que decirles los dejo con el quinto capitulo **Proposiciones **

**ADVERTENCIA**:..Creo que ya se la saben de memoria, pero no es por demás decirla este capitulo contiene **LEMON/LIME,** estas advertido

**Disclaimer:**No T.T aun no me pertenecen

**Summary**(AU) La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan)(R&R)

_Eras una chica más, después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial, sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió. En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj.__Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad, no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar. Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación, no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

_Entra en mi vida por Sin bandera_

Proposiciones 

"solo quería escucharlo de nuevo"- levanto la blusa de sango y beso su estomago

"Pues entonces te lo vuelvo a repetir.. te amo, te amo, te amo"

"Lamento interrumpir"- dijo kohaku entrando a la casa, provocando que sango se levantara del sillón dejando caer a Miroku al piso

"Kohaku!!"- sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, su hermano la había encontrado en una situación algo penosa

"En verdad lo siento ustedes continúen, hagan de cuenta que yo no entre"- paso de largo hacia el baño

"Kohaku no vas a cenar?"- pregunto sango

"No gracias ane-ue , ya cene en casa de la señora kaede"

"Seguro?"

"Si sango, buenas noches"- dijo saliendo del baño, encaminándose hacia su cuarto

"Buenas noches kohaku"

"Buenas noches Miroku"

"Buenas noches kohaku"- respondió Miroku desde el suelo

"Lo mejor será que me vaya yo también a dormir"- dijo sango al escuchar el cierre de la puerta, comenzó a caminar pero Miroku la tomo de un pie impidiéndole moverse- "Miroku, suéltame"- pidió tratando de zafarse

"Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado"- argumentó Miroku tomándola mas fuerte del pie

"quien lo dice?"

"Yo" – sango solo pudo reír y trato de caminar unos pasos mas, pero Miroku se lo impedía – "Te burlas de mi?"- la tomo mas fuerte del pie

"No, para nada"- tomo un cojin del sillón- "Por favor Miroku suéltame tengo un cojin y no dudare en usarlo"

"Me amenazas con un cojin??"

"Si"- dijo sango levantando el cojin sobre su cabeza, preparada para darle una buena batalla por la liberación de su pierna

"Esta usted muy equivocada señorita si cree que la voy a dejar ir tan solo por que tiene un cojin"

"Así?"- comenzó a pegarle con el cojin a Miroku

"Eso es injusto, yo no tengo cojin"- reclamo Miroku haciéndose bolita pero apretando mas fuerte el pie de sango

"Se rinde?"- pregunto al ver que la presión en su pierna había disminuido

"si , si"

"Seguro?"

"No.."- y tomando desprevenida a sango tiro de su pierna ocasionando que sango cayera – "Ahora si estamos igual"- dijo Miroku aprisionando ambas de sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza

"Tramposo"- argumento sango mientras Miroku besaba su barbilla.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"- susurro Miroku

Miroku fue descendiendo sus labios suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello, soltó sus muñecas y comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha por la pierna de sango.

La mano de sango comenzó subir lentamente por el estomago de Miroku, al sentir esto él se apoyo en su otra mano, dejo de acariciar la pierna de Sango y unió su mano con la de él moviéndola abajo de la hebilla del pantalón, Sango mantuvo sus ojos cerrados dejando que la emociones fluyeran desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta los dedos de los pies, de pronto el teléfono sonó, ambos se quedaron fijamente viendo, el teléfono seguía sonando.

"Déjalo que suene"- susurro Miroku después insertando su lengua en su oído a lo que sango solo pudo reír mientras su mano bajaba cada vez un poco mas- "La contestadota se encargara"- le volvió a susurrar mientras mordía su oreja, el teléfono dejo de sonar, fue cuando la contestadota intervino

_**Sango, amor soy yo Kuranosuke, supongo que ya has de estar dormida**_- se escucho después del gran beep- _**Supe que me fuiste a buscar, siento el no haberte dicho que me iba de viaje, te hablaba para preguntarte como estabas**_- sango zafo su mano de la de Miroku, lo que hizo que él se levantara, en el rostro de sango se reflejaba una gran culpa – **_Espero que estés bien, yo te he estado extrañando mucho, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, tenerte entre mis brazos.. Oh! Dios quisiera hacerte mía, una y otra vez_-** dijo casi gritando_**-y despertar a tu lado, llenarte de besos, no salir de la cama, quedarme a tu lado siempre. ¿Sabes? estos días he sentido mucho tu ausencia… sango te amo mas de lo que te imaginas**_- sango se puso de pie como pudo, con su mano cubrió su boca.. por que le decía todas esas cosas _– **y el no tenerte cerca me duele**_**-**hubo un gran silencio del otro lado línea_**-nunca pensé amarte como te amo../señor la junta esta por comenzar/ si en un momento voy.. Lamento tener que colgar pero tengo una junta, espero oigas este mensaje…te amo sango, nunca lo olvides**_- y con eso termino la llamada

Sango no sabía que hacer, que decir, sin voltear a ver a Miroku se dirigió a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar en todo. La culpa que la invadía era demasiada, solo se había percatado de lo que ella sentía, pero se había olvidado de él y sin querer le estaba haciendo mas daño de lo que alguna vez ella sintió

"Buenas noches Miroku"- entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando observo que Miroku caminaba hacia ella

"Buenas noches sango"- respondió algo triste mientras se dirigía a su habitación, lo mejor seria dejarla sola, al día siguiente todo estaría mejor

Sango se resbaló sobre su puerta al escuchar su voz, una lagrima rodó.. Había sido tan egoísta todo este tiempo, solo pensaba en ella en lo que sentía, sin pensar en como podría estar lastimando a Kuranosuke.. y peor aun lastimando a aquella persona que le estaba brindado tanta felicidad… Miroku

* * *

--------- Viernes -------- 

"Buenos días bella durmiente"

"Buenos días kohaku"-saludo a su hermano quien estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, se acerco al refrigerador para sacar un poco de leche

"Ane-ue perdón por regresar tan tarde es que me quede haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, el día que no voy, el día que dejan mas ejercicios"

"Esta bien"- tomo un vaso y se sirvió leche-"pero dime terminaste?"

"Si, ya ayer no te dije nada por que no quería interrumpir"

"Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya, se me hace tarde"- contesto viendo su reloj y evadiendo el tema de lo que ocurrió anoche, en estos momentos no quería pensar en nada

"pero por que tanta prisa, si quieres yo te llevo"- dijo Miroku saliendo del baño

"No gracias ya es muy tarde"- respondió después de salir de su trance, Miroku se encontraba parado solo en una toalla, como deseaba ir a abrazarlo y besar esos labios ahora ya algo húmedos por las gotas que había derramado su cabello.. '_dios su cabello'_- pensó haciendo que todo se le olvidara, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para recuperar la cordura

"Ahora se por que Kohaku dice que eres una maniaca de la puntualidad"- le dio una sonrisa y camino hacia ella- "Solo espera 10 minutos y yo te llevo"- El corazón de sango comenzó a latir apresuradamente al tenerlo tan cerca de ella ,en su estomago comenzó a sentir pequeñas mariposas flotando.. se sentía como toda una quinceañera,

"Esta bien"- respondió no pudiendo evitar esa mirada y sonrisa, Miroku tomo su mano y le dio un beso, se separo de ella y fue a cambiarse a su cuarto.

"Creo que eso quiere decir que me tendré que ir hoy con shippou"- se levanto y tomo su mochila cuando sonó el teléfono, Sango se quedo heleada.. seria él de nuevo.

Kohaku al ver que su hermana no se movía seguramente por como había salido Miroku decidió contestar él

– "Bueno?... Kuranosuke..si sango esta.."- busco con la mirada a sango pero en su lugar encontró la puerta abierta "Kuranosuke, sango acaba de salir, quieres que le de algún mensaje.. si claro yo le digo"

* * *

Había tenido que salir de emergencia, aun no podía hablar con él, no sabia como decirle que su corazón no le pertenecía a él, y lo mas importante como decirlo sin dañarlo. Sabia perfectamente que si hablaba con él le tenia que decir todo.. Ya que el no se iba a tragar el cuento de _**es que ya no te quiero**_ e inevitablemente comenzaría a hacer preguntas pero después de todo era lo menos que se merecía, el siempre había sido muy atento con ella, si algunas veces se olvidaba de ella, seria por eso que Miroku se había metido sigilosamente en su corazón en tampoco tiempo, pero Kuranosuke siempre le pedía una disculpa, y le compraba algo o la llevaba a comer a algún lado, esa era su forma de quererla pero durante estos días que había estado con Miroku de lo cual no se arrepentía, él había llenado su vida, con sus besos y carisias, algo que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Kuranosuke no sintió, no era solamente el sexo, era mas que eso, era algo que no sabia como explicar, solo Dios sabía como había aprendido a amar a aquel hombre en tan pocos días, era como si fuera una parte de ella, tan solo con tenerlo a un lado la hacia increíblemente feliz, él era de alguna manera todo lo que necesitaba. Era impresionante como hacia que su corazón palpitara a una velocidad inimaginable solo con el sonido de su voz 

"Buenos días sango ya estas mejor?"- pregunto Kagome sacándola de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el hotel

"Mejor?"

"Si, Miroku nos dijo que te sentías mal"

"Aaa eso, si ya estoy mejor gracias kag"

"Me alegro mucho Sango.."- tomo el teléfono para contestarlo- " Hotel Shikon no Tama, en que le podemos servir… aa Kuranosuke eres tu, quieres que te pase a Sango?"- volteo a ver a su amiga, quien le hacia señas de que no se lo pasara-"Oye sabes que no ha llegado, gustas que le diga algo para cuando llegue?... aja yo le digo, adiós"

"Y bien?"

"Dijo que después el hablaba contigo… pero pensé que querías terminar con el"

"Si, pero no por teléfono, además que le voy a decir, necesito pensar bien las cosas"

"Eso si"- le dio a sango una gran sonrisa tratando de servirle de apoyo, pero no podía negar que su amiga se había metido en tremendo embrollo

* * *

Miroku no se explicaba la salida tan repentina de sango, y cuando le pregunto a kohaku, mientras lo llevaba a su escuela, el no le había podido explicar, solo menciono algo sobre una llamada, pero quien habría llamado, ¿Koharu habría llamado?, no , no creía que fuera ella de lo contrario le hubiera pasado la llamada, a excepción de que conociéndola haya discutido con Sango y ella se hubiera enfadado, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso, no hubiera salido tan repentinamente.. Quizás – _'Musou'_ – se detuvo en seco al pensar esto, ese maldito seria capaz de decirle a sango.. lo de su compromiso con Koharu? _'No' _–dijo al recordar su amenaza del día anterior- _"No te preocupes, no la separare de ti de eso tu te encargaras, yo solo estaré ahí para recoger los pedazos"- _le había dicho, pero estaba cien por siento seguro que algo tenia que ver él en todo esto 'lo mejor será preguntarle a ella cuando llegue al hotel'- se dijo a si mismo. Acelero un poco mas para llegar mas rápido, la duda lo carcomía, por ningún motivo quería separase de ella, no después de haber experimentado algo que por años no había sentido… amor

* * *

"Eso te dijo?"- sango afirmo con la cabeza- "por telefono?" 

"Si"

"Crees que sospecheque tienes que ver con Miroku"

"No lo se, pero lo dudo"- Kagome la miro con cara de confusión- "De ser así conociéndolo hubiera venido a reclamarle no crees?"- Kagome solo encogió los hombros

"Entonces.. le contaras todo, todo?"

"Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Pero todo, todito, todo??"

"Si kag, o tu que harías si te enconaras en mi situación.. le dirías a Inuyasha?

"Pues creo que si, pero no con tantos detalles"

"Además tu sabes lo insistente que es Kuranosuke, el no me va a dejar ir a si como así"

"Eso si"

"Lo ves, es lo único que puedo hacer"- dio la vuelta y observo que Miroku estaba entrando al hotel y sin pensarlo dos veces, se escondió debajo del mostrador

"Que haces??"- susurro Kagome cuando fue interrumpida por Miroku

"No has visto a sango?"

"Sango.... este fue al baño, quieres que le diga que te busque?"- sango discretamente apretó el pie de Kagome

"Mejor mas al rato hablo con ella"- dijo algo confundido por la expresión en la cara de Kagome, y se marcho

"Por que hiciste eso?.. me dolió"- pregunto Kagome sobándose el pie

"Por que le dijiste que si lo buscaba.. Ahora no puedo verlo"- respondió saliendo de su escondite

"Pues me hubieras dicho"

"Kagome, de que estábamos hablando?"- dijo algo sarcástica

"OK, OK, y que vas a hacer?"

"Por lo pronto esconderme de él"

"Te recuerdo que viven en la misma casa"

"No me ayudes Kagome"- puso su cabeza en el mostrador- "Que voy a hacer?"

"Lo que sea que decidas hacer, recuerda que cuantas conmigo"

"Gracias kag"

"Veras que todo lo solucionaremos"

"Y como?"

"Por lo pronto haré todo lo posible por que no te enfrentes con Miroku, en todo el día.. así tendrás mas tiempo para pensar.. y no sabes cuando regresara Kuranosuke"

" no"

"Eso es malo, tendremos que improvisar, por si llega en cualquier minuto"

"Kag, gracias"- dijo sacándola de sus planes maquiavélicos

"Para que somos las amigas?"

* * *

A lo largo del día Miroku se había puesto a reflexionar a su oficina la actitud de sango, tal parecía que lo estaba evadiendo, cada vez que iba a verla no estaba.. Estaria actuando así por la llamada… no, no creía que fuera por eso, y si acaso Musou le comento algo de su compromiso con koharu, pero si hubiera sido eso Sango no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en la mañana, ni anoche, entonces estaría enfadada con él, pero ¿por que? la desesperación por no saber, lo estaba matando, tenia que aclarar esto, pero como? si cada vez que lo intentaba sango estaba en el baño, o en alguna parte del bendito hotel, que no sabia que existía 

"Miroku"- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Si, que paso Inuyasha?"

"Kouga me pidió que te entregara estos papeles"

"aa si gracias"

"Y ahora tu que tienes?"

"No sabes si sango esta molesta?"

"No, yo la he visto bien"

"Si quiera la has visto?"- suspiro

"y a que se debe ese suspiro?"

"Musou fue a visitarme anoche"

"El hijo menor de Naraku Jakinawami hizo su aparición.. y que quería tu hermano?

"El no es mi hermano"

"Donde he escuchado antes esa frase se me hace conocida, donde la he escuchado, donde la he escuchado"- dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento- "pero que es lo que te preocupa.. que te vuelva a visitar?"

"No, lo que me preocupa es que vaya a hablar de mas"

"Y va a hablar de mas por?"

"Por que dentro de 3 meses me voy a casar con Koharu"- pego su cabeza al escritorio

"Y supongo que sango no lo sabe cierto?"- Miroku afirmo con su cabeza aun en el escritorio- "Y por que no se lo dices"

"Por que no la quiero perder, es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien, la amo Inuyasha, la amo"- Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír, nunca imagino a Miroku estar asi- "Pero eso si, si le dices a alguien te mato.. promete que no le dirás a nadie.. ni a Kagome"

"Ok, ok no le dire a nadie"

"Ni a Kagome?"

"ni a Kagome satisfecho?"

"Confiare en tu palabra, si no que un rayo te caiga o te aplaste un carro, o peor aun que Kagome te deje"- Inuyasha paro de reír y le lanzo una mirada fulminante

"ja-ja que cómico.. pero aquí lo sorprendente es que el Don Juan Miroku Jakinawami,se encuentraen las manos de una mujer"

"Anda búrlate"- Inuyasha continuó riendo al recordar en la situación que se encontraba su amigo

"Pues si tanto quieres a sango entonces termina con Koharu y asunto arreglado"

"No es así de simple, tu sabes que con mi padre no se juega"-subio la cabeza para ver a su amigo

"Pues entonces deja a sango"

"Estás loco"

"mm Entonces dile a tu padre, que no amas a Koharu, y huye con sango, digo el mundo es grande"

"Estoy hablando en serio Inuyasha"

"Yo también"

"Bueno si hiciera eso, tu sabes que mi padre nos buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, y quien sabe de lo que seria capaz"

"Sabes que"-se levanto Inuyasha algo enfadado por la actitud pesimista de su amigo-"Si vas a permitir que tu padre te controle al igual que estos 20 años, no sigas lastimando a sango, ella no se lo merece"-salio de la oficina de Miroku.

_'Inuyasha tiene razón'_- pensó-'_Despues de todo ella ha sido muy sincera conmigo, Miroku necesitas tomar una decisión, pero antes..'-_ se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta –"necesitas aclarar todo ese embrollo"- se disponía a salir cuando –"Koharu que sorpresa" _' lo__ que faltaba'_

"Ibas a salir a algún lado?"

"No solo iba a ir a la oficina de Inuyasha, se te ofrece algo?"- pregunto mientras Koharu se sentaba cómodamente

"pero acaba de salir?"

"Es que se me olvido darle unos papeles, pero dime que haces aquí?"

"Solo vine a traerte esto"- saco una pequeña caja y se la entrego

"Que es?"

"Ábrela y sabrás"- cuidadosamente Miroku abrió la caja

"Un celular?"- dijo sosteniendo el pequeño aparato

"Si, ayer estuve hablando a tu oficina pero no contestaba nadieentonces pense queasí ya te podré localizar mas rápido"

"Toma no lo quiero, gracias"- le regreso el teléfono

"Si, es por que yo te lo doy, tómalo como un regalo de bodas anticipado"

"No es por eso, simplemente no me gusta sentirme vigilado"

"Pues no te vigilaría si no te estuvieras revolcando con, con esa tipeja"- dijo no pudiendo contenerse mas

"Yo no me estoy revolcando con nadie"

"Por dios Miroku viven en la misma casa, y quieres que crea que nada pasa"

"Veo, que ya hablaste con Musou"

"Si, y me alegro de haberlo hecho"- se paro en frente de él- "Por que no te das cuenta que ella solo te quiere por tu dinero"- puso sus manos en sus mejillas a lo que Miroku las retiro fríamente

"Tu no la conoces"- le respondió dándole la espalda

"Y tu si, solo por acostarte con ella, ya la conoces, date cuenta que te esta utilizando para darle celos a su novio"

"Y como sabes que ella tiene novio"- se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara

"Con que tiene novio?"- rectifico casi arruinando todo lo que habían planeado –"Ves a lo mejor les esta viendo la cara a los dos, no crees que si lo hace contigo no lo haga con otros"

"Cállate!!"

"Pensé que eras mas listo para dejarte engatusar por cualquiera, solo por que te dicen palabras bonitas, ya las vas a creer.. que tonto, ella te puede decirte todas las palabras bonitas que haya, pero no significa que las sienta"

"Si no tienes nada mas que decir, te pido que te vayas yo si tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que criticar e insultar a las personas"

"Escúchame bien Miroku aunque te acuestes con esa zorra de cuarta, nos vamos a casar dentro de 3 meses, no voy a permitir que me cambies por una mal viviente como ella"- tomo su bolso- "Se me olvidaba, tu padre organizo una cena el domingo, en el hotel Ritz a las 8 mas vale que estés ahí"

"Y si no voy"

"No me provoques Miroku, no sabes de lo que soy capaz"

"Me estas amenazando?"

"Tómalo como una advertencia, créeme no estoy sola.."- abrio la puerta-" entonces te espero el domingo amor"-fingio una sonrisa y salio azotando la puerta.

* * *

"vigila muy bien por donde caminas"- le dijo a sango llegando al mostrador 

"Y ahora que paso?"- pregunto Kagome al ver la mirada que le dirigía Koharu a sango-

"No tengo idea"

"Pues debio ser algo grave, por que si las miradas mataran esatrias tres metros bajo tierra"

"O mas.."

"Lo mejor será esconderte"- la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia la oficina de Inuyasha

"Kagome, que haces?"

"Te llevo a la oficina de Inuyasha"

"Por?"

"Por algo, salio así de molesta, y talvez Miroku te venga a buscar"

"Tienes razón pero…"

"Pero nada"-se detuvo enfrente a la perta-"Podemos pasar?"- dijo tocando la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha

"Claro"- Kagome entro y antes de cerrar la puerta observo para ambos lados – "A quien buscas?"- pregunto Inuyasha desconcertado por la actitud de su esposa

"a nadie"- respondió susurrando mientras cerraba la puerta

"Y por que susurramos?"- pregunto Inuyasha susurrándole al oído

"Es que estamos escondiendo a sango de Miroku"

"aaaaahh.. y por que?"- dijo algo confundido, a veces le sorprendía la actitud de su esposa, pero que diablos el así la amaba

"Lo que pasa es que sango.."- procedió Kagome a contarle toda la historia, Inuyasha escuchaba muy atento, sango solo se quedaba callada

* * *

"En verdad eso te dijo?"- pregunto sorprendido de que Kuranosuke se atreviera a decir todo aquello, sango solo agacho la cabeza y dio un _si_ casi susurrando- "Has de ser muy buena"- observo fijamente a sango, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo 

"Inuyasha!!!"

"Que? Era solo una broma"- se sentó y cruzo los brazos-"Y que vas a hacer?"

"Pues no es obvio Inuyasha, sango va a terminar con Kuranosuke para quedarse con Miroku"- puso ambas manos sobre su cadera

"Que?, estas loca?"- volvió a dirigir su mirada a sango

"Tiene algo de malo?"

"No, no para nada"- el sabia perfectamente que tenia de malo, si Miroku no se decidía, le iba a causar un gran daño a sango y era lo ultimo que el quería ya que no solo era la mejor amiga de su esposa, a lo largo del tiempo se había convertido en la suya también.

"Tu escondes algo Karasawa"- dijo Kagome poco convencida

"No, para nada, solo me sorprende, que sango vaya a dejar a Kuranosuke por Miroku eso es todo"- respondió tratando de convencerla, después de todo había prometido no decir nada, y de todas maneras a él no le tocaba decirle nada a sango, el único que se lo podía decir era Miroku

"Inuyasha, puedo pasar?"- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

"No te atrevas a dejarlo pasar Karasawa"- dijo Kagome susurrando

"Espera Miroku en un momento salgo"- Kagome se acerco y comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa- "que haces?"- pregunto algo alarmado, en otro momento no le hubiera importado pero en este momento estaba sango

"De seguro te va a preguntar por que no puede pasar"

"Ahhh"

"ahora si puedes salir.. y recuerda tu no sabes donde esta sango"- tomo la mano de sango y se escondieron de tras de la puerta

* * *

Por fin había terminado el día laboral, dio un respiro de alivio. Este día había sido de locos, primero la llamada de Kuranosuke y luego todo el día tratando de evitar a Miroku a toda costa, con la ayuda de Kagome, solo pudo reír al recordar todo lo que había hecho Kagome para evitar las confrontaciones con Miroku aunque tenia que aceptar que la única persona que tenia la culpa de ese embrollo era ella misma, pero también tenia que admitir que la llamada de Kuranosuke le había caído como de bomba, esa llamada le había recordado que aun estaba ligada a el. Salio del hotel y vio a Miroku enfrente de su carro esperándola, '_genial todos los esfuerzos de Kagome fueron en vano'- _pensó mientras se acercabamas a la salida, quien iba a pensar que la esperaría afuera del hotel con el carro en la entrada, esta vez no podía huir, ya la había visto 

"Te llevo"-pregunto, sango le dio una sonrisa y camino hacia donde él estaba.

Durante todo el camino ambos iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, Miroku la veía fijamente y sango trataba a toda costa de evitar su mirada.

Miroku trato de disminuir la tensión, poniendo su mano sobre su pierna, pero sango discretamente cruzo la pierna y se acerco más a la puerta

"Estas molesta?"-pregunto al ver que se alejaba lo mas posible de él, como si la fuera a morder

"No para nada"- respondió viendo hacia la ventanilla

"Segura?"

"Si, por que he de estar molesta"- aun mantenía su mirada fija en la ventanilla

"No se, tu dime.. hice algo que te molestara?"

"No, para nada"

"Entonces, por que has estado evitándome todo el día?"

"Evitándote?"- cuestiono como si no supiera de que hablaba

"Si, evitándome"

"No se de que me hablas, es cierto casi no he estado desocupada, pero no te he estado evitando"

"si, tu lo dices"- dijo no muy convencido- "Lo que me recuerda.. ten"- le dio un sobre

"Y esto?"

"Es el dinero de la renta, recuerdas que te dije que te lo daría al final de la semana?"

"Ahh"- dijo tomando el sobre

"Llegamos"- dijo Miroku llegando a su destino

"Gracias"

"De nada, como no me dejaste llevarte en la mañana.."

"Lo siento, pero no quería que pensaras que soy una aprovechada"- mintió, en verdad hubiera querido irse con el, pero la llamada de Kuranosuke..

"No pienso eso y tu lo sabes"- tomo su cara entre sus dedos haciéndola que mirara directamente a sus ojos

"Gracias"- retiro lentamente sus manos de su cara- "Lo mejor será que vea, como esta kohaku, no le hable en la tarde por estar ocupada"- abrió la puerta y bajo del carro

* * *

"Ane-ue, que bueno que llegas, por que saliste así de repente en la mañana?" 

"Lo siento se me hacia tarde"

"Tu y tu manía de la puntualidad, en fin.. te hablo Kuranosuke?"

"Si?"- fingió sorpresa

"Si, y me dejo dicho que te dijera que te amaba y que trataría de regresar lo mas pronto posible"- tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta- "A si también menciono algo sobre un mensaje en la contestadota"

"Gracias, pero tu a donde vas?"

"Ah, es que Souta me invito a jugar con su nuevo play station, y su mama dijo que por que no me quedaba así no me tendría que marchar temprano"

"Kohaku son las 10 de la noche"

"Lo se, solo vine por mis cosas"

"Y con quien te iras?"

"Yo lo llevare"- intervino Miroku

"Tu sabias?"

"Si, hablo al hotel, pero como no estabas, le dije que regresara antes de que llegaras, y que si lo dejabas yo lo llevaría"

"Ah"

"Entonces ane-ue?"

"Solo pórtate bien, quieres?

"Gracias!!.. nos vamos Miroku?"

"Claro, no vienes Sango?"

"No, gracias, yo aquí espero"- Miroku le dio una sonrisa, y salio tras kohaku quien ya había avanzado

* * *

Se encontraba sola en su habitación, después de que habían salido, había tomado un baño rápido, cenado algo ligero, y se había ido a su cuarto a descansar un poco y muy a su pesar le había puesto seguro a su puerta, como lamentaba haberlo hecho cuando escucho que alguien trataba de entrar a su cuarto, y sabia perfectamente quien era ese alguien. Y ahora a la 1 de la mañana no podía conciliar el sueño _'talvez un poco de leche tibia y un pedazo de pastel de anoche me ayuden a conciliar del sueño'-_ se puso de pie y salio de la cama, al no escuchar ruido alguno, abrió la puerta y camino hacia la cocina.

* * *

Lentamente saboreo de su platillo nocturno, pero en lugar de ayudarle a dormir, la despertaron más, así que camino hacia la tele, a lo mejor algún infomercial, la ayudaría a dormir un poco. Al sentarse noto una caja, al parecer era un video 

"Los gemelos fantásticos, la película?"-leyó algo confundida- "Hace años que no sabia de ellos"- puso la película en la vídeo casetera- "Será bueno recordar viejos años"- regreso al sofá y presiono play en el control y se dispuso a ver la película

"Insomnio?"

"disculpa te desperté"

"No para nada, yo tampoco podía dormir"- se sentó aun lado de ella, sango se recorrió un poco- "Por que me evades sango?"- pregunto, dolor se podía percibir en su voz

"yo no te.. lo siento es que.."

"Hice algo malo?"

"No, no para nada"- se dio la vuelta y tomo su cara entre sus manos- "es que.. lo siento Miroku, tu no te mereces esto, yo aun sigo con Kuranosuke y yo"- lo soltó y fijo su mirada al piso- " y yo solo te causo problemas con tu novia"

"Sango.."- tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos-"A mi no me importa ser el otro.."

"No entiendes verdad"- se puso de pie- "A mi si"- camino hacia su cuarto

* * *

Miroku, se quedo viendo fijamente la caja de la película, la tomo entre sus manos y algo cayo de ella… un anillo?, en el rostro de Miroku se observo una sonrisa al recordar cual fue la verdadera razón por la que quería esa película, inevitablemente recuerdos de su madre asaltaron su cabeza, se puso de pie decidido a no perder de nuevo esa felicidad, no importaba que o quien, simplemente no iba a dejar que se fuera de sus manos, si tenia que terminar con Koharu, para ser feliz.. mañana mismo lo haría 

"Puedo pasar?"

"Claro adelante"- respondió sango

"Sango yo, yo lo siento mucho… solo pasaba para decirte que, no tienes que preocuparte ya mas por Koharu, ella ya no será nada, en mi vida.. es mas nunca lo fue.. fue mi padre quien…"

"No es por eso Miroku.."-interrumpio Sango, se levanto, tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta el borde de la cama, se sentó y puso su mano en su pecho, Miroku pudo sentir que el corazón de sango latía rápidamente

"Por esto no puedo permitir que seas el otro, no quiero esconder la felicidad que me trae el estar cerca de ti"- Sango se acerco y le dio suave beso en sus labios-"no quiero ocultar el sabor de tus labios"- tomo su mano y la paso por sus mejillas-" ni omitir el roce de tus manos por todo mi cuerpo"- junto sus labios con la palma de su mano en tanto lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

"Sango..-"con su pulgar trato de detener las mejillas pero lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar aquellas que se fugaban de sus ojos- "Sango yo.."- tomo el añillo de juguete y se lo puso en el dedo meñique- "siempre estaré contigo"-suavemente succiono la lagrima que se había posado sobre los labios de sango.

* * *

Paulatinamente fue recargando su peso encima de sango, sus labios abandonaron los de ella, y dulcemente fue besando su barbilla hasta resbalar sus labios en su cuello. 

Tranquilamente sango fue retirándole la camisa a Miroku, para luego colocar sus labios sobre el cuello de su adorado, los dedos de Miroku fueron desabrochando los botones de la pijama de sango hasta revelar los hombros de la dueña de su corazón, se separo de ella y delicadamente retiro la vestimenta haciendo que sus miradas, se fijaran una en la otra, ambos sentían el rápido latir de sus corazones.

La palma de Miroku se deslizo suavemente desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba al roce de sus dedos, con su mirada recorría la trayectoria de su mano, observando detalladamente cada parte de su cuerpo, cada respuesta que esté le brindaba, sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada penetrante de Miroku.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas"- le susurro silenciosamente al oído mientras quitaba lo que restaba de su pijama, haciendo que sango se estremeciera.

Los labios de Miroku, se resbalaron finamente sobre los hombros de sango y poco a poco bajaron hasta llegar a su pecho, separando sus labios de su cuerpo puso su mano firmemente en la espalda de sango y la pego a su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos sus dedos comenzaron a delinear cada silueta del cuerpo de sango, cada detalle era capturado por la yema de sus dedos. La recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada, retiro sus pantalones para luego cubrir su cuerpo con el de él. Comenzó besando sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, sango coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza para profundizar el beso, para saborear cada parte de su boca, con su lengua.

Su cuerpo súbitamente respondió al sentir aquella parte del cuerpo de Miroku que pedía a gritos atención. Por otra parte el se encontraba perdido, en ese pequeño paraíso que ambos compartían, sus manos deseaban recorrer todo el cuerpo de sango, aprisionar todo con la punta de sus dedos poco a poco sus manos encontraron el camino hacia su entrepierna introduciendo un dedo en ella a lo que ella solo pudo morder su labio inferior al sentir que lentamente metía y sacaba a aquel intruso de su cuerpo, conteniendo todo sonido en su garganta.

Se encontraba completamente perdida en él , en que era lo que le hacia, tan perdida se encontraba que vagamente podía respirar y mucho menos pensar.. todo lo que podía hacer era sentir y disfrutar aquellos suministros de placer que Miroku le brindaba y sin poder contener mas dejo escapar el nombre de Miroku de sus labios

Escuchar como gritaba su nombre, y observar como arqueaba su espalda al sentir que pronto no soportaría mas, le nublaba la mente, solo quería volver a escuchar su nombre salir de sus preciados labios, con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo, que decidió agregar velocidad a su mano hasta que sango alcanzara su clímax

Sango cerro los ojos y pego su cuerpo al de el al sentir que su cuerpo había alcanzado su máximo, y miles de sensaciones corrían desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Tantas cosas recorrían su cuerpo que se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos momentos, solo sintiendo su pecho contra el de el . Lentamente fue recobrando la respiración y una vez recobrado un poco de cordura puso los brazos alrededor de su cabeza besándolo ligeramente,subio una pierna a su cintura y empujo inmediatamente su entrepierna contra su miembro, el no pudo hacer nada mas que emitir un suave gemido rompiendo el beso.

Suavemente retiro su mano de ella y aparto sus piernas para posicionarse cómodamente en medio de sus piernas, se inclino sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Sango comenzó a jugar con el labio inferior de Miroku dándole pequeños mordiscos

"Te amo"- susurro, para después seguir el jugueteo con su lengua.

Esas simples dos palabras era todo lo que el necesitaba escuchar tomo su rostro entre sus dedos y la beso suavemente

Separándose de sus labios comenzó a dar pequeños besos abajo de su cuello, succionando el punto donde su pulso se hacia mas intenso y poco a poco fue descensidendo hasta encontrarse en su pecho, tomo uno de sus pezones en su boca mordiéndolo ligeramente para después succionarlo, sango cayo por completo en la almohada ante tal suministro de placer

Él ya no aguantaba más quería hacerla suya ya, pero quería que este momento fuera igual o mas especial como los demás, quería hacerle el amor como si fuera la ultima vez. Eso.. Quería hacerle el amor, no tener solo sexo con ella, quería entrégale su cuerpo y alma en cada roce, en cada beso, en cada mirada…

Con el pie, Sango pego su cuerpo con el de Miroku haciéndole saber que no podía esperar más, necesitaba sentirlo, tenerlo dentro de ella,

Miroku desprendió sus labios de su pecho y la vio fijamente a los ojos, para luego unir sus labios con los suyos, mientras lentamente entraba en ella. La tensión comenzaba a crecer de nuevo entre ambos, pero era tan intenso que inmediatamente se convirtieron en uno solo

Todos los sonidos que salieron de los labios de sango, fueron los más bellos sonidos que él pudo haber escuchado, a pesar de que todo había empezado lento y suave fue aumentando su ritmo gradualmente, adentro, afuera, lento, rápido, en cada entrada se aseguraba de entregarle todo de él, mientras miles de sensaciones comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de sango, todo se había borrado de su cabeza, lo único que quería era que este momento fuera para siempre, que nunca terminara , todo era perfecto en aquellos momentos, el latir a la par de sus corazones, el ritmo de sus cuerpos, los sentimientos que recibía y que le entregaba.. todo..

A cada entrada sango fue sintiendo más aquellas sensaciones sabia que de nuevo estaba a punto de estallar, inevitablemente adhirió su cuerpo con el de él, asegurándose que él también llegara a su clímax junto con ella esta vez

Esa fricción de sus cuerpos era lo último que él podía resistir, todo el cuerpo de Miroku se comprimió, depositando todo su amor en ella, mientras besaba atentamente su cuello. Sango solo pudo morder su labio al sentir ambos cuerpos explotar en pura delicia, una vez mas volvió a llenar el aire de la habitación con el nombre del que había llenado su vida

* * *

Ambos no emitieron sonido alguno, hasta que sus latidos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad, y su respiración traba de ser normal. Finalmente dando un gran suspiro ella trato de hablar con el poco aire que le sobraba 

"Miroku.. yo…"- Miroku la callo colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, sango dio un suspiro y se desplomo sobre la almohada quedando dormida

_'Te amo mi querida sango,_'- con ese ultimo pensamiento Miroku le dio un ultimo beso en la comisura de sus labios y acompaño a sango en sus sueños

* * *

Todo estaba obscuro, vio el reloj, cuatro de la mañana marcaba, cerró los ojos al no escuchar el ruido que la despertó, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, alguien tocaba la puerta. 

"A donde vas"- pregunto Miroku al sentir el movimiento de sango

"A ver quien toca" – respondió tratando de quitarse a Miroku de encima

"A estas horas, mejor que regrese mañana"

"Y si es algo importante?"

"Mm esta bien pero no tardes"- dijo quitándose de encima de sango. Sango tomo su pijama y salio a ver quien tocaba

"Kuranosuke?? Que haces a estas horas aquí, pensé que estabas en Madrid" – se hizo a un lado para que Kuranosuke pasara

"Sango, lamento venir a estas horas pero era necesario hablar contigo, no he podido descansar desde que me fui, no me gusto que nos enojáramos"

_'Enojáramos? ah si la cena'-_ recordó, ya había olvidado por completo el incidente- "Pero es necesario que hablemos ahora son las 4 de la mañana, no podemos esperar para mañana, sabes tengo trabajo"- dijo tallándose los ojos

"Lo se sango pero por favor solo serán 20 minutos, por favor??"

"Esta bien solo deja voy por una chamarra"

"No podemos hablar aquí"

"No quiero despertar a Miroku…."

"Y kohaku?"

"Se quedo con un amigo"

"Ahh, entonces si podemos hablar?"

"Si esperas 5 minutos?"

"Esta bien, espero"-Kuranosuke tomo asiento mientras sango regresaba

* * *

Abrió Sango la puerta de su cuarto, asegurándose de cerrarla cuando se encontrara adentro 

"Quien era?"- pregunto Miroku

"Kuranosuke"- dijo en voz baja

"Y que quiere ese loco a estas horas"

"Vino para hablar conmigo"

"Y de que quiere hablar a las cuatro de la mañana"

"No lo se"

"Y vas a ir" –pregunto al ver que sango sacaba algo de su armario

"si"

"A estas horas?"

"Será mejor que hable de una vez con el"- se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices… solo no tardes" –comenzó a besarle el cuello y a deslizar una mano debajo del pantalón de sango

"Miroku, por favor"- saco su mano

"No tardes quieres, quiero aprovechar ahora que estamos despiertos"

"No tardare"- le dio un pequeño beso antes de caminar hasta la puerta de su cuarto y salir de este

* * *

" ya estoy Lista"- dijo sango a Kuranosuke 

"Y bien a donde vamos?"-pregunto Kuranosuke

"Hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí, te parece si vamos ahí?"-Kuranosuke asintió, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

* * *

"Y bien de que querías hablar"-pregunto al ver que ya habían llegado al parque 

"Como te ha ido con tu inquilino, te ha traído problemas?"

"No, en lo absoluto, me llevo muy bien con él" – dijo sango con suna sonrisa

"Me alegro.. mucho.. y kohaku como ha estado?"

"Bien, pero dime Kuranosuke eso era la cosa tan importante que me querías decir?"

"No.."-tomo un respiro y continuó- "Estos dos días que me fui, bueno casi tres pensé mucho en nosotros dos, y en lo que dijiste"-tomo asiento en una de las bancas que había- "y me di cuenta de muchas cosas"

"Sabes yo también he pensado muchas cosas"

"En nosotros dos?"

"Si, en nosotros dos y nuestra relación"

"A si como cuales?"

"Como la del hecho de que nuestra relación ya no va a ningún lado.."

"tienes razón te he estado posponiendo demasiado es por eso que apresure mi llegada"

"En parte me alegra por que quisiera aclara muchas cosas, creo que lo mejor seria si.."

"Tienes razón, perdóname sango"

"No tu perdóname a mi, no he sabido valorar lo que me has dado"

"No el que debería de disculparse soy yo siempre te dejo a un lado y sin embargo siempre estas ahí, si hubieras sido otra persona, me habría terminado en ese mismo instante de la fiesta, cuando una vez mas te pospuse.. es por eso que después de mucho pensarlo he tomado una decisión"- se puso de pie para después ponerse de rodillas enfrente de sango- "Sango quisieras ser mi esposa?"-sango se quedo pasmada, por que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.. que no iba a terminar con ella?

"Kuranosuke yo.."-no pudo decir nada, esta situación se estaba tornando mas complicada

"Sango"- se puso de pie y la abrazo fuertemente- "sabia que aceptarías"- dijo al malinterpretar el silencio de sango– "veras que no te arrepentirás te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no te defraudare.. no se que haría si me dejaras sango"- comenzó a darle besos en toda la cara

_'Que!?'-_ exclamo para ella misma al ver que Kuranosuke le colocaba el anillo en su dedo. –_' no!! Esto no se supone que es así, se supone que íbamos a terminar'_

"Te parece si mañana te invito a comer y vemos todo lo de la boda"

"Kuranosuke yo…"

"Te prometo que no lo pospondré"

"Esta bien" -esta bien??!! Por que había decidido aceptar si lo que quería era terminar con él, solo que la situación no se lo había permitido… nunca se imaginaria que él le propondría matrimonio, por mas que quisiera terminar con él este no era el momento adecuado, él se encontraba tan feliz

"Entonces hasta mañana, descansa querida mía"- dijo besándola tiernamente-"hasta mañana"

Que era lo que había hecho esto se estaba volviendo mas complicado que nunca, por que le había dicho que si, aunque en ningún momento se lo había dicho, pero tampoco lo había negado, ahora que iba a hacer, mañana hablaría con él y aclararía este embrollo, por el bien de ambos o seria por el bien de los tres?

* * *

**N/A: **Volví!!! Lo se un poco tarde como siempre, pero aquí andamos, con algo de gripa y con poca imaginación, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar. Que les pareció el capitulo? Creo que el lemon quedo algo meloso pero es que es inevitable soy una romántica sin remedio. Dígame ¿Creen que soy muy cruel??, digan que no..bien como sea.. Espero que les haya gustado, con respecto a la pregunta del millón de dólares todos sabemos que de alguna u otra manera sango no se casara con Kuranosuke… o si se casara?.. por que quien sabe igual y se entera de lo de Miroku o a lo mejor Miroku se entera de lo de Kuranosuke imagínense una boda doble, mm no seria mala idea… por que en esta historia todo puede pasar, eso solo lo decidirá mi gran consejera.. Mi almohada XD, Aunke no me van a negar que fue un lindo detalle lo del anillo de juguete , la verdad no se si los gemelos fantasticos tuvieran un anillo, ya hace algo que no se de ellos, de lo unico que me aucerdo, es que era una mujer y un hombre, y que decian: PODER DE LOS GEMELOS FANTASTICOS ACTIVENCE!! y juntaban sus puños, pero según yo si traian un anillos..pero como les dije.. eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo…..pero en fin esperemos que si hayan traido anillo. 

Bien pues quue creen se acabaron los poemas.. Bueno de hecho no he buscado por eso el fragmento de la canción.. si ustedes escriben o saben de algún poema .. Díganmelo yo con gusto lo pongo, pero si no les incomoda seguir leyendo fragmentos de canciones.. pues yo las sigo poniendo, mmm ke mas yo les iba a preguntar algo.. a si para futuros capítulos.. solo les haré dos preguntas bueno fueron tres con la de al principio pero les dejo estas dos

¿Qué canción les agrada más? Mambo No. 5 ,Payaso de Rodeo (no se si todos la hayan escuchado, pero es muy buena XD) Lady Marmalade ,I'm too sexy ,O si se saben alguna otra canción que sea como de ese estilo, díganme 

Y la pregunta numero 2. ¿Modelo, florista, o asistente de diseñador de bodas?.. Contesten por favor , despues sabrán el por que... ahora si creo que eso es todo.. ya saben Dudas , Sugerencias, Comentarios, Quejas , respuesta a las preguntas antes mencionadas y etc… déjenlo en el review y espero que les haya gustado este quinto capitulo …** Proposiciones** y pues.. hasta la proxima!! Ta-ta


	6. se nos muere el amor

Minna-san!!!! Hola!!! Como tan?, espero ke bien, antes ke nada kisiera decirles algo super importantisimo!!!!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! **

En verdad muchísimas gracias por que gracias a ustedes esta historia ya tiene 102 reviews… muchisimas gracias por todo T.T.

Y como ya bien saben, otra vez me tarde en actualizar, pero esta vez fue por lidear con operaciones y leyes corta inspiración T.T pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí , y antes de pasar al capitulo.. la razon de que siga escribiendo esta historia.. sus fantásticos Reviews:

**SangoHigurashi315: **jajajaja, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra saber que te gusta y espero que no haya sido mucho el tiempo que hayas esperado U, pero si es asi.. mil disculpas.. les juro no es mi intención.

**Shakka**** DV: **jajaja, esperemos que se arreglen las cosas.. pero por lo mientras a divertirnos un poco- muajajajaja

**Aaron**… Muchas gracias,por dejar un review, espero seguir viendo uno durante todo lo que le resta al fic XD, jaja y por lo de Inuyasha, pues ahora que lo dices… creo que si un poquitin.. pero yo solo estoy sacando su verdadero yo XDD

**seshhi23: **Hola!!!, me alegra saber que te gusta, no prometo que no complicare las cosas, por que para ser sincera veo algo lejana la posibilidad de ke se arreglen las cosas pronto, solo prometo que todo saldra bien…lo que me recuerda aun tengo pendiente leer tu fic, asi que disfruta ahora que no estoy atormentando con mi review muajajajajaja.

**Nathari****-Chan: **Hola!!!!! Niña, pues como pudiste leer lo prometido fue deuda,ya le heche un ojazo a tus fics.. y la verdad… me gustaron!!! Bueno aun no los termino, por que interrumpieron mi mega maratón "Nathari-Chan fics", pero aprovechare el jueves que salgo temprano para terminar lo que comenze, lo juro

**Aoki**** Mind: **pues a decir verdad.. yo pienso que de locos, musicos y poetas todos tenemos un poco, nada mas que en mi caso me cargaron la mano con lo primero.. pero bueno eso es lo ke me hace ser yo XDD.. y con respecto a casarse.. pues no seria una mala idea.. mm pero no con Kuranosuke.. ya se!! tendremos que agregar nuevos personajes a la historia

**kirara10 :** jajaja, en verdad crees eso oO? Yo sigo pensando que quedan muy melosos, pero si les gustan yo sigo escribiendo, y no importa ke para inspirarme tenga que sacrificarme y seguir leyendo mas fics XDD ke sufrida

**kikyo****-inuyasha: **Ahora si como dice la canción Ups I did it again u.u espero que me logre escapar del jalón de orejas esta vez .. pero momento.. tu tampoco has actualizado T.T.. asi ke estamos a mano .. creo XDD, pero tienes razon algo malo va a salir de todas estas situaciones pospuestas..algo muy malo

**Saiko**** Katsuka: **Me alegra saber que este lemon te gusto.. por que incisto esas escenas no se me dan XDD, pero que bien que te haya gustado, como ya lo dije me sacrificare leyendo mas para ver en que se puede mejorar y muchisimas gracias por contestar.. tu respuesta ha sido exitosamente guardada en el banco de datos gracias por participar (creo ke alguien tiene que dejar de ver la tele XDD)

**Sammy: **Gracias!!!! Claro que tengo Messenger, y por supuesto que te agregare, me encanta conocer gente.. solo una pregunta antes… segura de lo ke pides.. por ke una vez ke te agrege ya no habra marcha atrás.. bueno si, siempre y cuando tu no me admitas U.U.. pero aun existe el mail y los reviews muajajajajajaja 5 min despues regresando al tema, muchas gracias por responder tu respuesta también ha sido exitosamente guardada en el banco de datos, espere futuros capitulos para ver si su selección fue la ganadora (repito no mas tele para mi XD)

**YaShi****-mgj: **Gracias, pues en efecto ya estoy bien .. temporalmente, por que la gripa no me kiere dejar, si por que hace frio me da, o por que hace calor tambien, el chiste es ke creo ke la gripa y yo nos hemos convertido en una misma persona XD, pero en fin la gripa y yo somos todo un caso. Lo que me alegra saber es que aun sigues leyendo, yclaro que posupuesto que desde luego que eres una de mis autoras favoritas aunque debo de confesar que últimamente no te he leido, por una o por otra cosa, pero ya veras estos dos dias que salgo temprano me pondre las pilas y por ahí veras mi review de nuevo .. es una promesa y gracias por responder tambien tu respuesta ha sido almacenada exitosamente

**Naughtygirl****-317: Muchas:** Gracias!!! Tu respuesta ha sido guardada, gracias por responder me alegra saber que alguien lee hasta el final de el capitulo XD, o seran igual de despistados que yo oO?? Esperemos que sea eso.. jajajaja bueno lamento lo de la tardanza D.. pero en parte mejor por que los dejo con la duda jajaja no??, en fin ojalá te guste este capitulo, y siga viendo por aki tu review

**Saki:**Hola!!, claro que continuare, no les prometo que muy muy pronto, pero tratare de que no pase tanto tiempo.. pero espero seguir leyendote por aki, aunke tarde un pokito en subir los capitulos U

**Mirokus**** wife: **Holaja!!! Jajaja gracias por pensar eso de mi, pero dejame decirte que tu no te quedas atrás… tienes muy buenas ideas y las plasmas de maravilla, me encantan tus fics, aunke por ahí un fic tuyo se ha salvado de mi review.. por ahora XDD, por ke como ya mencione.. estos dos dias ke salgo temprano arrasare con todo fic ke encuentre a mi paso muajajajaja.. y sabes ke? Esta nueva idea tuya me encanto!!, para todos akellos ke les gustan las historias de vampiros y cosas escalofriantes.. leeanlo!!! Y para aquelllos que les gusta el suspenso, dense una vuelta por los fics de esta mujer.. ke son muuy buenos XDD

**BeLyXaN:**Muchísimas gracias, por pensar eso de mi, me alegra saber que a pesar de ser un Lemon/Lime te agrade, en verdad muchisimas gracias por leer y hacerme saber lo que piensas.. muchísimas gracias

**sangohiraitkoutsu:**Niña!!!! Pense ke me tenias abandonada o que te habias enfadado conmigo T.T, hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia nada de ti, pero me alegra saber que aun estas aki, sabes que te quiero un monton T.T ya me hacia falta leer tu opinión por ke este fic lo hice por ti , pero me da gusto saber que todo fue por el internet y que no estas molesta conmigo, y ten por seguro que tratare de escribir mas.. y espero ver pronto un nuevo fic tuyo entendido???

**Sabru:**Lamento mucho la tardanza, en verdad T.T.. pero espero que tu espera valga la pena con este nuevo capitulo, espero te guste

**midori****-sama-suing:**jajaja mil disculpas otra vez por la tardanza.. como ke ya se me esta haciendo costumbre esto.. pero esperemos que no ocurra tan seguido, es ke juro ke kiero actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero por una o por otra cosa no puedo T.T.. pero prometo concentrarme mas y no tardar tanto, pero me alegra saber que a pesar de lo tanto que he tardado, sigas leyendo este fic.-.. muchisimas gracias y ojala te gusten , este y los demas capitulos.. y espero seguir viendo un review tuyo

**ShioryAsuka**Hola!!! Ke bueno es volverte a leer, espero que asi sea hasta el fin de esta historia eh!!! Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejandome tu opinión … muchas gracias

**sanguito-14**j:ajajaja.. por ke no kieren a Koharu Oo??, sin ella no podria hacer la trama de la historia XDD.. asi ke tendremos que verla un rato mas, y por lo de Kuranosuke, pues no te adelanto nada, mejor dejare que tu descubras que sucedera con él

**Cristy****-girl: **Hola!!! Que emotiva ando el día de hoy como sea gracias por responder y seguir leyendo y muchas gracias por que has estado desde el principio, gracias , espero seguir leyendote hasta que termine este fic

**fenixgirl:**en verdad oO?? Jajaja yo por el contrario pienso que no mas no se me da eso de los lemon XDD, pero gracias por dejarme saber que te gusto, pondre todo de mi para que siga asi, digo no solo la parte del Lemon si no todo el fic , y mil gracias por responder, y seguir leyendo y tambien dejar tu review!!!.. el cual espero seguir viendo eh!!

**Miko****-Izayoi: **Muchas gracias!!!, ya si no me recuperaba de la gripa despues de 3 semanas.. seria el colmo.. pero pues muchas gracias por preguntar.. y pues lamento tardar en actualizar.. pero por una parte estudiaste mas no??, y pues no se si estabas estudiando para un examen o por la razon que haya sido, mucha suerte!!!

**ana-chan: **como ke ya se te esta haciendo costumbre eso de leer y no dejar review no crees y yo tanto ke me esfuerzo en tu fic y tu me pagas asi T.Tjajaja ke melodramatica, .. bueno como sea, lo bueno es ke me dejaste review, pero no creeas ke te vas a ir así tan fácil por dejar tu review después de casi una semana de haber leido.. nooo tu castigo sera… muajajajaja.. solo espera y veras.. y con respecto al profile.. gracias creo oO, pero si no es mucha molestia ACABALO!!!! Digo si ya lo empezaste ahora lo terminas o lo rehago yo ®. bueno eso es todo asi antes de ke se me olvide… y mi fic como ke te estas haciendo pato eh!!

Creo que esos fueron todos pues nuevamente Muchisimas gracias a todos los ke leen y dejan su review, de igual manera a los ke leen y no dejan este, aunke a mi me gustaria saber su opinión, en fin, me alegra ver a muchos reviewers nuevos ojala muchos se animen a dejarme su opinión sea buena o mala, sean: Dudas, Sugerencias, Comentarios, Quejas y etc me gusta leerlos bueno ahora si los dejo con el sexto capitulo **Se nos muere el amor **que espero les guste este capitulo **va por todos ustedes**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.. Ellos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**El cuarto en renta**

_Si todo era tan bello dime amor que nos pasa, hoy ya no somos ni amigos no cabemos en casa. Ay amor tan ingrato, quítame solo una duda, si eres tu el que te mueres o..... soy yo el que te mató_

Se nos muere el amor-Ricardo Arjona

Se nos muere el amor

"Ay sango en que te metiste!!"-dijo dando vueltas una y otra vez en el mismo lugar-"ahora las cosas están más complicadas que antes", -tomo asiento en una de las bancas del parque

_'por que no le dijiste que no!!'_- dijo una voz en su interior mientras se quitaba el anillo, tomándolo entre su dedo índice y su pulgar –'_Y ahora que harás'_

"Por lo pronto regresarle esto mañana, después explicarle todo…"

_'pero como??'_

"que tal si le digo Kuranosuke, no puedo aceptar casarme contigo… veras conocí a alguien y pues… yo quisiera ver si aun podemos seguir siendo amigos"

'_NO!! Como le vas a decir eso.. '_

"y si le digo la verdad?"

'_Si claro, llegaras y le dirás.. Kuranosuke recuerdas al inquilino, pues veras he estado pasando las ultimas noches con él y estoy enamorada de el, pero sabes quisiera ser tu amiga'_

"Ok, mala idea..pero que hago!!!"

_'No se tu te metiste en esto, ahora tú sal'- _argumento la voz en su cabeza

"Gracias por la ayuda"- se dijo sarcásticamente saliendo de sus pensamientos al ver que alguien se acercaba al parque, camino hacia donde se encontraba el señor que había llegado-"Disculpe, que hora es?"

"Las 5 de la mañana"- respondió comenzando a barrer las hojas de los árboles que se hallaban en el suelo

"Muchas gracias"- dio la vuelta y camino hacia el departamento

* * *

Estaba todo callado, dejo su chamarra en el sofá y camino hacia el cuarto. Lentamente giro la manija de la puerta, sin hacer ruido entro al cuarto, camino despacio y se detuvo enfrente de su tocador dejando la caja del dichoso anillo en la mesa, lo mejor seria dormir por lo menos una hora más.. Mañana pensaría mejor como decirle a Kuranosuke. Camino hasta la cama y lentamente se sentó en ella para no despertarlo 

"mmm tardaste mucho"- puso su mano alrededor de su cintura tan pronto sintió que se recostaba en la cama- "Y como lo tomo?"

"Pues.."

"Lo supuse…"-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de sango

"Haces cosquillas"

"y puedo hacer mucho mas"- susurro en su oído

"Que te parece si dormimos un poco.. si?"

"mmm…. No creo"- respondió desabrochando los botones lentamente-"Me dejaste esperando una hora." –dijo entre besos- " y sin contar lo que hiciste el jueves"- deslizó sus labios hasta su ombligo

"por favor… me dejaste muy agotada"

"En verdad?"- levanto la mirada sonriendo con satisfacción

"mmm si, siempre lo haces"- dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente que solo alimentaba su ego, con tales halagos

"Entonces lo dejaremos para mas tarde"- se recostó encima de sango y beso su frente, sango lo abrazo fuertemente, y cerro lentamente sus ojos, en verdad se encontraba agotada y necesitaba recuperar la mayor energía posible para aclarar todo el asunto _mañana…_

* * *

------Sábado----- 

"Miroku"- susurro en su oído – "Son las 6:30" – no obtuvo respuesta alguna- "necesito tomar un baño"- trato de zafarse- "Gustas acompañarme"- añadió al ver que era inútil salir

"Acompañarte???"

"Creí que estabas dormido"

"Pues creíste mal"- dijo sentándose aun lado de sango, permitiéndole salir – "Que decías acerca de ese baño?"- sango solo pudo reír

"Dije que necesito tomar un baño"- con su dedo toco la nariz de Miroku

"Eso no fue lo que yo escuche"

"También dije que si no gustabas acompañarme"- mencionó mientras tomaba su toalla de baño y se dirigía a la puerta

"Esa idea me agrada más" – sango le dio una sonrisa y salió del cuarto– "En un momento te alcanzo!"

Se puso de pie y tomo una de las toallas del armario de Sango, enredándosela en la cintura. Camino hacia el tocador de sango, se paro frente al espejo y reviso los daños ocasionados la noche anterior, solo una pequeña marca en el cuello, Miroku no pudo evitar reír al recordar, bajo la mirada y la fijo en una foto, tomo el portarretratos para ver mejor la foto al parecer eran los padres de sango y kohaku, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, por ilógico que sonara, era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Lentamente sus ojos se debieron hacia otra foto, en esta aparecían solamente sango y kohaku, de pequeños.

_'aquí hace falta una foto mia'_- pensó mientras dejaba el portarretratos tirando una pequeña caja, haciendo que esta se abriera- "Que es esto?"- se pregunto a si mismo tomando el pequeño objeto que salio de la caja- "Un anillo?? Para quien será"- lentamente giro el anillo entre sus dedos analizando cada parte de este – "parece que tiene algo grabado"- entre cerro los ojos para ver bien lo que tenia escrito- "ssssango takeda…. Sango Takeda?"- Miroku se congelo al leer lo que decia, que era lo que estaba pasando, inevitablemente las palabras que le dijo Koharu vinieron a su mente, seria verdad lo que le dijo

_'NO!!'- _grito una voz en su interior –_'Eso no es posible ella te dijo que te ama, debe haber una explicación para esto, después sango te dirá'_

"Sango?? Estas levantada"- se oyó en el comedor haciendo que Miroku saliera de sus pensamientos, rápidamente guardo el anillo en su caja y acomodo todo en su lugar – "¿Qué hace en la habitación de Sango?"

"Yo solo vine a…"- trato de responderle a la anciana que se encontraba enfrente de él pero ella lo interrumpió

"déjelo así"- dijo al ver el desorden en el cuarto de sango- "Gusta algo de desayunar?"

"Si, gracias"

* * *

"Miroku por que no…"- se quedo perpleja al ver a Miroku desayunando con la señora Kaede – "Buenos días señora kaede" 

"Niña como sales así!!!, ve ahora mismo a tu cuarto a cambiarte"- dijo al ver salir a sango solo con una toalla-" Y usted joven cierre la boca, que nos va a inundar aquí"- inmediatamente Miroku hizo lo que le pedía

"Lo siento mucho"- se disculpo Miroku

"Sango, que esperas"

"si, si, si lo siento"- salio de su estado estático y camino hacia su cuarto

"Ahora si puede pasar a bañarse joven"- dijo Kaede al escuchar el cierre de la puerta

"ah? Aaa si claro solo paso por mi ropa"- se paro de su lugar y camino hacia la habitación de Sango

"Su cuarto es el del fondo"

"A si lo siento"- respondió pasando de largo el cuarto de sango, mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes

"Estos jóvenes, que tienen en la cabeza"- tomo un sorbo de su té

* * *

Sango estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, como se le había olvidado las visitas matutinas de su vecina, pero pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la "conversación" entre la señora kaede y Miroku. 

Camino hacia su armario y saco su ropa, para vestirse, sin dejar de pensar como seria vivir el resto de su vida, teniéndolo a su lado, cada mañana, compartir todos los días la misma casa, el mismo cuarto, la misma cama.

"No se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme"- sango giro la cabeza para ver a Miroku sonriendo en la puerta

"Joven!!!"

"Lo siento, solo quería decirle a sango que no se fuera a ir sin mi"

"Primero debería tocar la puerta"

"Pero.."

"Pero nada, ande váyase a bañar o cambiase, pero no este por toda la casa con esa toalla"

"Si quiere me la quito"- contesto poniendo su mano en la toalla

"No me refería a eso y usted lo sabe"

"Entonces a que se refería"

"Me refería a que ejemplo le daría a kohaku si lo ve así"

"Pero kohaku no esta"

"Y que importa que no este, yo estoy presente"

"pero.."

"pero nada, ande ya váyase"

"ok, ok ya me voy"- camino hacia el baño. Sango no pudo evitar reír, pero pronto fue callada por Kaede

"Y usted señorita, no debería de permitir que un joven la vea así"- dijo al ver a sango con solo su ropa interior

"Este yo…"

"Este nada, aunque sean mayores de edad debería de ponerlo en su lugar, si en mis tiempos hubiera ocurrido eso, ya le hubiera dado unas merecidas cachetadas.. Pero no te entretengo mas, vístete antes de que el pervertido que tienes por inquilino regrese"

"Yo no soy ningún pervertido!!!"- se escucho desde el baño

"Claro que si joven y ya no este renegando y apresúrese que si no Sango va a llegar tarde por su culpa y usted también"

"ja, le fallo yo soy uno de los dueños prácticamente"- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja –"a si que no importa si llego tarde!!"

"No me importa si usted es el dueño o no, que cree que por ser el jefe de sango el agua es gratis!!"

" yo también pago agua!!!"

"Aunque usted pague también, no le da el derecho para desperdiciarla .. así que ya cállese y báñese, por que no por que usted sea el dueño o pague el agua va a venir a corromper a Sango!!"

"Señora Amargada"

"Escuche eso jovencito, ya quisiera llegar a mi edad… y usted jovencita no se quede ahí parada y vístase ya"- le dijo a una sango roja de la risa

"Lo, lo siento"- trato de contenerse

"Nada de que lo siento, se te va a hacer tarde"- le recordó mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

* * *

"Para de reír, desde que salimos, no has dejado de reírte"- dijo Miroku con la mirada en el camino 

"Y como no quieres que me ría, si pareces niño chiquito, como se te ocurre discutir con la señora Kaede, me recuerdas a Inuyasha cuando pelea con Kagome"

"oye!!, primero me comparas con un niño luego con Inuyasha"- dijo en un tono de burla- " ya solo te falta que me compares con Kuranosuke"- sango volteo unos instantes hacia donde estaba Miroku, para después dirigir su mirada al piso – "Sango yo.." _'bien Miroku, ahora si metiste las 4 patas.. todo por estar pensando en el bendito anillo'_

"Lo siento, no era mi intención que te sintieras así"

"Sango yo no lo dije con esa intención…"

"En verdad, no te quise comparar con nadie"

"Sango, nunca me sentí comparado, fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza"- mintió. La verdad era que desde que habían salido estaba esperando que sango le dijera algo sobre aquel anillo, pero sango nunca le comento nada

"Disculpa"

"Sango, esta bien lo juro nunca me sentí ofendido"- tomo su mano- "Solo fue una broma"- trato de ver fijamente a sus ojos, pero sango estaba volteando hacia la ventanilla, soltó su mano y encendió la radio buscando alguna canción pero lo único que encontró fue el estado del tiempo, pero al menos era algo para aligerar la tensión

_::y el pronostico de esta semana es mal tiempo estos tres días, se pronostica lluvias durante estos días, así que por favor no salga sin ningún paraguas, y abríguese muy bien durante la noche, por que durante este mes estarán las noches muy frías debido a las continuas lluvias…::_

* * *

Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino, tan solo las noticias del clima, de pronto ya habían llegado al hotel y Miroku se encontraba estacionándose. 

"Sango.."- como deseaba preguntarle acerca del anillo, la duda lo estaba matando, que significaba ese anillo para ella

"Si?"

Pero este no era el momento de preguntar, ella se lo diría por su propia cuenta, a lo mejor esperaba el momento oportuno, pero el estaba seguro que se lo diria, asi que lo mejor era no presionarla

"Llegamos"- puso su mejor sonrisa

"Estas enfadado?"

Este era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre el anillo, pero había decidido no presionarla.. ella se lo diría.

"No para nada, ya te dije que no me sentí comparado"

"En verdad, es que eso era lo ultimo que quería"- le dio una calida sonrisa

"Te lo juro"- se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso- "Será mejor ir a trabajar"

"Tenemos que?"

"jajaja, si"- dijo dándole un beso de esquimal

* * *

"Pero mira a quien se les hizo tarde"- sango volto aver quien era 

"Feh!!"

"Y por que se les hizo tarde?"- pregunto Sango

"Es que Inuyasha, tiro el despertador"

"Ya te dije que fue un accidente!"

"Si, pero es el tercero que rompes"

"Pues por que lo pones de mi lado dela cama, recuerda que tengo el oído sensible!!"- señalo sus oidos- "Si ya no quieres que lo rompa, simple y sencillamente ponlo de tu lado"

"El problema es que lo pongo de mi lado, pero alguien siempre termina del lado opuesto"- ente este comentario Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse

"Feh!!"- dijo pasando de largo el mostrador, dirigiéndose a su oficina

"Si que pases un buen día amor"- Inuyasha alzo su mano y la sacudió- "Aaa, si no lo quisiera tanto, en fin, tu que haces aqui, que no tienes que ir a algún lado Miroku?"- pregunto al ver que aun seguía Miroku ahí

"Acaso hoy es el día de : Todos desquítense con el pobre de Miroku?, hoy también la señora kaede me regaño"

"De seguro te lo merecías"

"Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar, por que si no capaz y llega mi padre y también me toca un sermón de él"

"Y tu por que llegaste esta vez tarde Sango?"-pregunto kagome mientras observaba que miroku se alejaba

"por que Miroku y la señora kaede se estaban peleando"

"jajaja, yo aun recuerdo cuando se peleaba con Inuyasha, ya hace mucho que no la veo, saludamela de mi parte"

"Claro que si Kagome"

"Oye, y siempre no sabes cuando llegara Kuranosuke?"

"Llego ayer a las 4 de la mañana a mi casa"

"Que!!!"

"Como lo oyes, y eso no es lo peor mira"- saco la caja con el anillo de su bolso

"No me digas que…"

"Si, me propuso matrimonio"

"Y le dijiste que lo pensarías?"

"No"

"No!!!, entonces te casaras con él"

"No"

"Entonces??"- pregunto Kagome extrañada

"Le explicare la situación y le regresare el anillo"

"Y cuando se lo diras?"

"dijo que venia por mi para…"

"Sango!!!"- se escucho que alguien la llamaba desde el recibidor

"Desayunar.."

"O ya veo… buenos días Kuranosuke"

"Buenos días Kagome.. todo bien con Inuyasha?"

"Si todo bien muchas gracias"

"Lista Sango?"

"Si solo deja le aviso a Ayame"- salio del mostrador – "Kagome no sabes si este en su oficina?"

"A estas horas probablemente esta en el restáurate"

"Ok, entonces ahorita regreso"- camino hacia el restaurante

"Ok, yo te espero"- regreso su mirada a Kagome-"No te comento sango que nos casaremos?"

"Algo menciono de eso"

"supongo que te pedirá que seas una de sus damas de honor, después de todo son muy buenas amigas, espero convencer a sango de casarnos antes de este mes"

"Antes de este mes!!! Que no crees que es muy apresurado?"

"si lo se, pero es que para el próximo mes tengo que salir a Los Ángeles y me gustaría que me acompañara"

"Pero sigo pensando que es demasiado temprano"

"Oye Kagome no has visto a Sango?"- intervino Miroku, ignorando por completo a Kuranosuke

"Fue a avisarle a la señorita Ayame que va a salir"- contesto Kuranosuke

"Disculpe?"- lo volteo a ver Miroku

"Como oyó Sango va a salir"

"Y usted es…?"

"Que mala memoria tiene, pero permítame presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Takeda Kuranosuke, el **futuro marido** de la señorita Masahiko"

"Hasta donde yo sabia, la señorita Masahiko, no tenia compromiso alguno"

"Pues no por el hecho de que sea el inquilino en la casa de **mi futura esposa**, le da el derecho de saber la vida intima de **mi** novia, después de todo usted es tan solo un extraño. Lo que me recuerda, mas vale que se vaya consiguiendo otro lugar en donde vivir, por que tan pronto sango y yo estemos casados, vendremos ese departamento"

"No se preocupe por mi, yo saldré hasta que la señorita Masahiko me lo pida"

"Yo solo le digo para que no tenga problemas en un futuro

"Le vuelvo a repetir no se preocupe, y por su boda muchísimas felicidades, de todo corazón"- dio la vuelta y camino hacia su oficina

"Miroku, quieres que le diga algo a sango!!"- alzo la voz Kagome para que lo escuchara

"No es necesario, ya no tengo nada que tratar con la señorita Masahiko"- respondió Miroku

* * *

"Por que hiciste eso Kuranosuke"- pregunto Kagome 

"No me gusta que ese tipo este cerca de Sango"

"Que tipo?"- intervino sango

"Ninguno, ya nos podemos ir?"

"Claro solo paso por mi bolso"- dio la vuelta al mostrador para tomar su bolso- "El que estaba aquí era Miroku?"- le pregunto susurrando a Kagome

"Si"

"paso algo?"

"Pues…"

"Nos vamos"- intervino Kuranosuke

"Si, claro"- salio del mostrador- "Luego me cuentas"- Kagome afirmo con la cabeza

"suerte"

"Gracias"

_

* * *

' "__date cuenta que te esta utilizando para darle celos a su novio" '- _recordó mientras golpeaba fuertemente su puño contra la pared. Por esa razón no le había comentado nada, ella contraería nupcias, todo este tiempo lo había estado utilizando. 

_' "ella puede decirte todas las palabras bonitas que haya, pero no significa que las sienta" '- _después de todo era cierto lo que le había dicho Koharu era verdad, volvió a golpear la pared haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran rojos, como había creído en ella, como le había permitido llegar hasta su corazón, como le había confiado su corazón.. como?

"Por que Sango, por que?"- dijo pegándole mas fuerte a la pared había sido un tonto, un idiota al dejarse usar así y era aun mas, por permitirle pisar su corazón

"Miroku"- entro silenciosamente Kagome a su oficina

"Que se te ofrece?"- dijo cortantemente, en estos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con la mejor amiga de la mujer que lo había utilizado tan cruel mente

"Es que lo que paso, en recepción no era eso, es que lo que iba a ser sango.."

"No me interesa lo que vaya a ser la señorita Masahiko, después de todo su futuro esposo tiene razón tan solo soy un extraño para ella"

"Miroku, eso no es cierto, tu y ella…"

"Yo y la señorita Masahiko, no tenemos nada que ver, y nunca lo tuvimos"

"Miroku estas malinterpretando todo"

"Malinterpretando todo?, para mi todo es muy claro, el mismo señor Takeda, lo dijo él y ella se casaran"

"Pero Miroku lo que pasa.."

"Kagome, te rogaría que me dejaras solo, por favor"

"Pero…"

"por favor"- Kagome no pudo hacer mas, que dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina de Miroku

* * *

"Que milagro tenerte tan temprano Koharu" 

"Basta de cinismos, si estoy aquí es para ver si, si llego"

"Al parecer si mi querida Koharu, llego ayer por la noche"

"Seguro que le propondrá matrimonio?"

"Claro que si, por lo que escuche en la llamada, no querrá perder a su amada"

"Pues ojalá funcione todo esto, por el bien de ambos"

"No te preocupes Koharu no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras"- tomo un sorbo de su bebida

"Eso espero"

"Y si no, con la cena de mañana, alguna posible relación entre ellos dos, será nula"

"Y él aceptara?"

"No creo que rechacé una cena viniendo de uno de los mas grandes inversionistas"

"Pero si la rechaza"

"Lo dudo Koharu, tu no te preocupes, tu estarás casada dentro de 3 meses lo prometo"

* * *

"Espero que no te incomode que pasemos primero a mi oficina" 

"No por que tendría que importarme"- dijo volteando a ver a la ventanilla

"Te molestaría acompañarme?"- pregunto estacionando el auto

"No en lo absoluto"- bajo del auto

"Solo será un minuto, lo juro" –le ofreció la mano pero sango la rechazo

"si no te preocupes"- contesto para después dirigirse a la entrada del edificio

* * *

"Buenos días señor Takeda, 

"Buenos días señorita Magami, disculpe aun no llega el señor.. "

"No aun no llega"

"Sango te molesta si esperamos un poco?"

"No para nada, mejor para mi necesitamos hablar"

"si tienes razón, entonces si llega el señor por favor avíseme"

"Si señor"

* * *

' "_Toma asiento sango"_

_"Gracias"_

_"que te parece si hablamos de la boda mientras llega la persona que iba a ver"_

_"Me parece una excelente idea"- tomo asiento_

_"Bien que te parece si fijamos la fecha a finales de este mes?"_

_"Lo siento pero no puedo"_

_"Crees que es demasiado apresurado"- se hincó enfrente de ella y puso sus manos sobre sus piernas_

_"No es eso, es que yo no soy la mujer adecuada para ti"_

_"Sango, claro que lo eres"_

_"No, no lo soy"- retiro las manos de Kuranosuke y se puso de pie- "Estos días conocí a otra persona y le he tomado cariño"_

_"Entonces era eso, por lo que estabas así conmigo"_

_"Lo siento Kuranosuke, es que todo este tiempo que he estado con él me he sentido bien me he sentido completa"_

_"Sango lo amas?"- ella afirmo con la cabeza –"por mucho que me duela no te puedo dejar que seas infeliz a mi lado, si en verdad lo amas, lo mejor será que estés con él"_

_"Lo dices en verdad?"_

_"Claro"_

_"Pero y que pasara con.."_

_"No te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos" '_

_"_Si claro sango te va a decir eso"- dijo en voz alta saliendo de sus pensamientos y tomando asiento

"Decirte que?"- entro a su oficina con una taza de café y otra de té

"No nada, estaba pensando en voz alta"

"Ten te traje un poco de té mientras esperamos"

"Muchas gracias"- respondió tomando la taza

"Y bien que te parece si mientras adelantamos algo a nuestra boda" – camino hacia su escritorio dándole la espalda a sango

"Kuranosuke yo…"

"Le comentaba a Kagome, que me gustaría que nuestra boda fuera a finales de este mes.."

"Kuranosuke yo…"

"Se que te sonara un poco precipitado, pero es que después se me juntan muchos viajes de negocios.."

"Kuranosuke yo…"

"Claro no es solo por eso que me quiero casar contigo a finales de mes, también quiero estar a tu lado cuanto antes.."

"NO ME PUEDO CASAR CONTIGO!!!!"- grito ya algo desesperada por la falta de atención

"Que?"- volteo precipitadamente

"No me puedo casar contigo"

"sango si piensas que me caso tan precipitadamente por lo de mis compromisos.."

"No Kuranosuke no es eso, lo que sucede es que"- cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente- "Lo que pasa es que yo no te amo"- un silencio lleno la habitación, por varios instantes ninguno de lo los dos dijo nada, sango aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, al fin lo había dicho, pero que era lo que iba a pasar después

"Por que Sango?"- habló Kuranosuke rompiendo el tan incomodo silencio

"Lo siento Kuranosuke"- abrió lentamente los ojos

"Lo sientes, lo sientes.. no creo que lo sientas"- nuevamente le dio la espalda y camino hacia la gran ventana detrás de su silla- "Tenia la esperanza de que aquella llamada fuera solo un rumor, una llamada de alguien que nos quería separar… pero veo que no"

"Llamada?, quien te llamo?"

"Que mas da quien llamo, lo que importa es que es cierto"- respiro profundamente antes de seguir- "Y dime también es cierto que te has acostado con él"

"…."

"ya veo.. que irónico no, yo todo este tiempo sintiéndome mal por dejarte sola y nunca darte lo mejor de mi, y tu.."

"Kuranosuke yo…

"Y tu en menos de una semana encontraste consuelo, en un perfecto desconocido, que no sabes si solo esta jugando contigo"

"El no esta jugando conmigo"

"Y como lo sabes, apenas lo conoces"

"Entiende yo no quería que las cosas fueran así… yo no quería terminar así"

"Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes de mandar por un tubo todos estos meses , por un desconocido cualquiera no crees?"

"Y que querías!!!! Que me tragara todo lo que siento y fingiera que no paso nada!!!!- cerro nuevamente los ojos para tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas- "Lo siento, tu no te merecías esto, al menos no así, fue por eso que vine aquel día pero tu no estabas.. en verdad siento no ser la persona que tu mereces"- camino hacia la puerta y giro la perilla para salir-"Y aunque se que es casi imposible, creme me gustaría ser tu amiga, por que eres una persona muy valiosa para mi, aunque se que no podrá ser"- fue lo ultimo que dijo después de abandonar la oficina y dirigirse hasta el primer piso y abandonar por completo esa pesadilla.

* * *

Por una parte se sentía mas aliviada, ya no tenia que esconder a nadie lo que sentía, pero por otro lado, había perdido a un amigo, pero que era lo que podía hacer, no podía aparentar lo que su corazón no sentía, y mucho menos podía omitir lo que él le hacia sentir. 

"Sango, que paso?"- preguntó Kagome al ver la cara con la que llegaba su amiga

"Nada, ya le dije todo"

"Y como lo tomo"

"Pues para ya saberlo, creo que lo tomo bien"

"Ya lo sabia? Pero como??"

"Al parecer alguien lo llamo, pero da igual, esta Miroku?"

"si "- sango comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban las oficinas –"pero no creo que debas ir"

"por que?, no me digas que se molesto por lo de Kuranosuke"

"pues algo asi, pero en verdad no vayas"

"no te preocupes Kag yo lo contentare"- dijo guiñándole el ojo

* * *

"Noc, noc, puedo pasar?" 

"Ah eres tu"

"Sip soy yo"- cerro la puerta y camino hacia atrás de él- "Y que hace mi bishounen favorito?"- puso sus manos sobre sus hombros

"Quieres dejar de decir eso"- dijo cortantemente mientras se sacudía las manos de sango

"No, por que es la verdad, pero dime estas haciendo algo muy importante que no pueda esperar"

"Ahora que lo dices, si, así que si te molesta necesito terminar esto"

"Esta bien me ire, pero solo si me das un beso"

"Sango que no entiendes necesito terminar esto ya!"

"Si, disculpa, ya me voy"- camino hacia la puerta y lentamente la abrió, esperaba que alguien la detuviera, pero ese alguien nunca lo hizo, sin mas remedio salio de la oficina- "Miroku"

"Que quieres?"- le dirigió una mirada fría, vacía

"Te amo"- cerró la puerta

Por que le decía esas cosas, que no le bastaba con haber jugado con él, por que aun seguía su maldito jueguito, diciéndole esas cosas, torturándolo más y más, que acaso no se había cansado aun, que acaso no comprendía que le estaba destrozando el corazón, con cada una de sus mentiras.

* * *

Caminó hasta su lugar de trabajo, en efecto Miroku estaba enojado y Kagome tenia razón, no debió haber ido en ese momento, dio un gran suspiro y levanto su cabeza, tan solo tenia que explicarle que entre ella y Kuranosuke no había ya nada, absolutamente nada, pero se lo diría después cuando ya se hubiera tranquilizado…

* * *

"lamento llegar tarde" 

"no te preocupes"

"Pasa algo Kuranosuke"

"No en lo absoluto, dime que era eso que tanto te urgía?"

"Pues veras, mi padre esta organizándole una cena a mi hermano con eso de su compromiso, y pues tu eres un amigo cercano así que me gustaría invitarte"- tomo asiento-"Y desde que todos hablan de tu novia me gustaría conocerla, por que no la llevas?"

"lamento rechazar tu invitación, pero las cosas no son muy favorables en este momento"

"Pasa algo?"- fingió preocupación

"Sango acaba de terminar conmigo"

"Sango?, sango Masahiko??"

"si ella, la conoces?"

"Claro, ella vive con mi hermano"

"Tu hermano es.."

"Si Miroku, por que algún problema"- pregunto al ver la expresión de Kuranosuke

"si, él fue el problema"

"No me digas que volvió ha hacer de las suyas"

"De las suyas"

"Si, mi hermano es muy mujeriego pica aquí pica alla y cuando se cansa de algo, lo bota sin ninguna consideración, me avergüenzo de ser su hermano"- agacho la cabeza-"Pero no me digas que sango termino contigo por culpa de mi hermano?"

"si, así fue"

"No, no no"- movió de un lado a otro su cabeza-"Por mucho que me duela decir esto, necesitamos darle una lección a Miroku, o al menos advertirle a sango la clase de hombre que es Miroku"- se acerco a Kuranosuke y puso una mano sobre su hombro- "Te propongo algo, invita a sango a la cena de mi hermano, así ella se dará cuenta y a lo mejor regresa contigo, por que aun la quieres no?"- Kuranosuke afirmo con la cabeza- "Entonces así quedamos tu la llevas y que el destino se encargue de lo demás"

* * *

Sango espero ese después pero nunca llego, paso el día y durante todo ese tiempo o la evitaba, o la trataba cortantemente, le partía el corazón el trato que le daba, habría hecho lo correcto al dejarlo entrar en su vida, en su corazón, en su alma o habría sido un error, un terrible error. 

"Sango"- sango no era la única que estaba destrozada, Kagome se encontraba igual, tan solo ver así a su amiga, casi hermana le rompía por completo el corazón

"Si Kagome?"- trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la tristeza que sentía no se lo permitía

"Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa"

"No gracias, estoy esperando a Miroku"

"Pero Miroku se fue hace una hora"- contesto Inuyasha quien se encontraba aun lado de su esposa.

También a él le enfurecía ver a sango así, ella siempre se veía tan fuerte, tan determinada, tan segura.. y ahora por culpa de su amigo, esta completamente derrumbada, el brillo en sus ojos había sido reemplazado por tristeza y una gran inseguridad. Pero no lograba comprender el por que, si no solo había escuchado salir de los propios labios de Miroku que él la amaba, también lo había visto en su manera de actuar, entonces por que le hacia esto.. por que se hacían esto.

"Ya veo"- dio un suspiro lleno de melancolía- "En ese caso, creen que me podrían llevar, digo si no es mucha molestia"

"Claro que no sango, tu sabes que nunca será una molestia"- no sabiendo que hacer para consolar a su amiga, la abrazo fuertemente y susurrando le dijo- "Todo estará bien ya lo veras"

* * *

Llego a su casa busco con la mirada a Miroku, pero no había señas de que el estuviera ahí. Kohaku se encontraba cenando, se sentó aun lado de el y comenzó a platicar con el para matar el tiempo, pero por mas que quería que este pasara volando, cada segundo se convertía en una eternidad.. y el aun no llegaba, le habría pasado algo malo? No, por supuesto que él se tenía que encontrar bien, en estos momentos tenia que ser positiva en todo momento. 

Pronto ese fue haciendo mas tarde y kohaku se había retirado a su habitación a descansar, y el aun no hacia acto de presencia, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrandose de cansancio y por mas que trato de mantenerse despierta hasta su llegada, el peso de sus ojos gano y quedo profundamente dormida.. Pensando en él.

* * *

Todo este tiempo estaba en su camioneta, pensando, vio cuando Inuyasha y Kagome la llevaron, observo como bajaba del carro y Kagome la abrazaba fuertemente diciéndole, te veo el lunes, pero por mas que quería no podía olvidar lo ocurrido en la mañana ni las palabras de Koharu, las cuales para su desgracia se habían convertido en la realidad, su cruel y triste realidad, ¿seria acaso que el destino le estaba cobrando todo el mal que hizo?, fuera cual fuera la respuesta tenia que sacársela del corazón, y si eso implicaba, tratarla con la punta del pie, lo haría, después de todo a ella solo había estado utilizándolo para darle celos a su novio, a ella no le importaría la forma en la que el la tratara o si le importaría?

* * *

Por un momento la idea de pasar la noche en la casa de su padre, le cruzo por la cabeza, pero que más le daba tarde o temprano la tenia que ver. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para no despertar a nadie, y cual fue su sorpresa al verla recostada en el sofá, ¿Lo estaría esperando?, para nada, talvez estaba viendo una película y se quedo dormida, eso tenia que ser, después de todo él tan solo había sido su juguete no?, que le iba a importar a que horas llegaba o si llegaba. 

"Miroku eres tu?"- pregunto una muy dormida sango

"Si"- comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

"Miroku, podemos hablar"

"Estoy cansado, con permiso"- paso de largo a sango y entro a su habitación

Los ojos de sango comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, que era lo que había hecho mal, cual había sido su falta, pero fuera lo que fuera, había sido una falta grave para merecer su desprecio. Camino hacia el cuarto de Miroku, tenia que preguntarle que error había cometido, se disponía a tocar la puerta pero no pudo, lo mejor seria preguntarle mañana, cuando las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas.

* * *

------Domingo----- 

"Buenos días kohaku, dormiste bien?"- pregunto mientras sacaba un vaso

"Buenos días ane-ue, si gracias, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti"- era evidente que sango no había podido conciliara el sueño toda la noche, aunque por mas que lo intento, no pudo se sentía tan sola

"Jajaja tan mal me veo?"- pregunto

"Pues solo lo normal"- dijo kohaku bromeando para levantarle el animo a su hermana

"Oye Kohaku, que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta, no importa el lugar, tu decides, seriamos solo nosotros tres"

"dirás dos ane-ue por que Miroku salio temprano dijo que necesitaba tomar aire puro"

"Salio temprano?"

"si, pero que no lo sabias, entonces si que estabas dormida, para no sentir que se levanto"- sango no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza, hubiera deseado que ese fuera el motivo de no haber sentido su partida, pero el no había estado ahí esa vez para velar sus sueños- "Pasa algo ane-ue?"

"No, nada, entonces que te parece si le decimos a Kagome e Inuyasha, así saldremos como en los viejos tiempos"

"Me parece bien ane-ue, hace mucho que no los veo"

"Entonces esta decidido"

* * *

"Inuyasha vas a querer café o jugo"- pregunto Kagome desde la cocina 

"Si mermelada estaría bien"- respondió un Inuyasha pegado al televisor viendo las carreras de autos

"Inuyasha!!! Café o jugo!!"- se interpuso entre el y el televisor

"Si no importa que estén fríos"- con la mano movió a Kagome

"Inuyasha estoy desnuda"

"Si ahora voy"

"Están tocando la puerta, vas a dejar que vaya a abrir?"

"Ahora voy"

"Arggg!!...Sango, kohaku, que hacen aquí?"- dijo al abrir la puerta y ver quien era

"pues vinimos a ver si no quieren ir a algún lado, no se como los viejos tiempos"- respondió sango

"Me parece buena idea, solo tomo mi bolso"- paso rápidamente por su bolso

"No le dirás a Inuyasha"

"No el esta muy ocupado"

"al menos dile adiós, no queremos que pase como la vez del centro comercial"

"Tienes razón, no me gustaría ser buscada otra vez por la policía"- dio la vuelta-"Inuyasha me voy con sango y kohaku al rato regreso"

"si, si, si"- contesto-"Que?!!??"- reacciono al escuchar el cierre de la puerta- "Kagome!!!!! Espera"

* * *

"Gracias por traernos" 

"No gracias a ustedes, por invitarnos, ya extrañaba nuestras salidas"

"Sango donde te pongo esto"- dijo Inuyasha cargando un oso demasiado grande

"Déjalo en el sillón"

"Es bueno saber que aun sigues siendo muy bueno con las espadas" – dijo Kagome viendo como Inuyasha dejaba el peluche tamaño jumbo- "Yo pensé que ya se le había olvidado como usarlas"

"Jajaja, yo igual pero no tenias por que regalármelo"

"No fue nada, además ese oso estorba en mi habitación"- observo con una mirada traviesa a Kagome haciendo que se sonrojara

"Eso si"-dijo Kagome tratando de esconder su sonrojo

"No quiero saber, con miroku y sango me basta"- dijo kohaku desplomandose en el sillon

_Miroku...._

" bueno mujer creo que nosotros nos vamos, te veo mañana ok?- dijo kagome cortando el silencio

"Ok hasta mañana"- l les dio una gran saonrisa a la pareja que salia,acto seguidosango metería el oso en su cuarto, pero inmediatamente de quecerro la puerta sonó el timbre

"Yo lo llevo ane-ue"- se ofrecio al ver las intensiones de sango con él oso

"Gracias kohaku"

"Donde lo pongo?"

"Donde sea"- dijoabriendo la puerta- "Kuranosuke?"

"Sango, puedo pasar?"

"Claro pasa, pensé que.."

"He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, y a mi tampoco me gustaría perder tu amistad, después de todo prometimos que si no funcionaba seguiríamos siendo amigos o no?"- sango afirmo con la cabeza- "dirás que no me doy por vencido, pero me gustaría invierte a una cena"

"Pero Kuranosuke"

"Será una cena de amigos, lo prometo, a demás ellos te invitaron también"

"A mi?"

"si, les agradaste mucho,juro que solo será una cena de amigos como te dije, o que no te deja salir?"

"No es eso"- la verdad no lo había visto en todo el día y le urgía hablar con él y si llegaba en cualquier momento, y no podria hablar con él?

"Entonces?"

"Nos tardaremos?"

"No para nada, prometo traerte temprano"

"Esta bien solo deja cambiarme, no tardo"

"Yo espero"- tomo comodamente asiento mientras esperaba a sango...

**

* * *

N/A: **Hasta aquí llego el sexto capitulo, como vieron esta vez no hubo nada de Lemon/Lime, le hubiera seguido, ya que tenia uno de inu y Kag en la mente, pero se tendran que esperar hasta el siguente capitulo (quiero dejarlos mejor en suspenso muajajaja,) pero ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que como ven aki empieza todo el asunto, pero esperemos que todo salga bien, pero yo digo que si de alguna u otra manera encontrare la forma. Pues como ya vieron todos, El titulo del capitulo es de una cancion de Ricardo Arjona, antes de ver la letra tenia otro titulo, pero cuando lei esta cancion.. pense que quedaba con el capitulo asi que decidi ponerla, pero no solo por eso lo puse, en lo personal me encantan sus canciones tiene una forma muy peculiar de expresarse a lo mejor, kien sabe para futuros capítulos pongo letras de sus canciones, ya que a mi parecer son como un tanto poeticas, y metaforicas y lo mejor es que tiene una cancion para cada capitulo XDD jajaja .me ahorro la quebradera de coco 

Bueno pues antes de despedirme muchísimas gracias a todos los que respondieron mis preguntas, aun tienen tiempo de responder XDD por que como ya les dije esas son para futuros capítulos… osea como para el capitulo 8 en adelante.. aun ke no creo ke esta historia sea demasiado larga pero todo depende de ustedes, y de que tantas ideas asalten mi cabeza.. pero como sea nuevamente **MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!** Por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber que piensan.. bien pues creo que eso es todo .. asi ke hasta la proxima espero en dios ke no pase de 3 semanas, haremos la lucha por ke sea pronto.. o sera mejor un largo tiempo para dejarlos en suspenso… ustedes ke dicen oO??


	7. Una noche, una cena, un adios

Hola! Como tan, espero que bien, yo aki viendo ke ff se renovó woorales O.O! antes que nada FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN, lo se casi una semana despues.. como siempre pero deseo de todo corazon que se la hayan pasado bonito con todos sus seres queridos, bien pues después de una ligera intoxicación por andar de aspiradora, regreso.. Tarde pero regreso, esa fue una de las razones por las que no actualice el jueves como lo prometí, saben me he puesto a pensar que el destino se empeña en que no actualice pronto y que los deje con la duda.. pero en fin esa es otra historia que después les contare. Ahora pasemos a la parte importante … sus reviews!

**nabiki: **Gracias! Que bueno que te hayan gustado, por que insisto soy medio melosa en esos asuntos y pues muchas gracias por los reviews me encantaron, y me gusto mucho ver que dejaste un review en esta historia tambien , por que por lo que leí ya lo estabas leyendo desde antes ne?. Pero en fin me alegra tener un review tuyo, aunque me sorprendió mucho lo que dijiste.. tu fic se basaba en casi lo mismo? Woorales –musica de efectos paranormales- por eso dicen que las mentes brillantes piensa igual XDD, espero que este capitulo te guste y me sigas dejando tu opinión, y si luego subes tu fic, me dices… para atormentarte a ti tmb, digo para dejarte mi opinión XDD.

**JULIA ELVIR: **Gracias! Aunque debo admitir que por aki hay personitas que escriben muuy bien, a decir verdad fanfiction tiene muy buenos escritores, asi que si alguna vez te animas a escribir, dime y si en algo te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto, por que ya sabes lo que dicen: de escritores poetas y musicos todos tenemos un poco… o algo asi solo hay que practicar

**Midori**: ajaja no importa tu sigue reclamando, así le recuerdas a mis neuronas que hay alguien que espera que trabaje.. por que luego entre tanta cosa a uno se le va la onda, y ojala te guste este capitulo y como en capitulos anteriores.. disculpa la tardanza

**Chris M Black: **T.T sii me tenias olvidada, pero me alegro de verte de nuevo, y claro que por supuesto que me encantaria participar, ya le heche un ojo a tu comu… pero para serte franca aun no entiendo muy bien, asi ke esperare verte por el Messenger… por que creo que eras tu la vez pasada no, si fue asi, te pido una disculpa por salirme asi de rapido, lo que paso es que tenia que salir y mi mama me estaba apresurando y ya no pude hablar contigo pero ojala en otra ocasión con mas calma por ke me encanta conocer nuevas personas! Y si no eras tu y quieres chatear un rato mi mail es pilika304() Hotmail (.) com

**temaki-matsumura: **gracias! Por dejar tu review, espero que cuando vuelvas de vacaciones te vea por aki, y dado a que no leeras esto hasta que regreses, ojala te la hayas pasado bien y te hayas divertido mucho!

**kikyo-inuyasha: **Me ganaste en actulizar, ahora ya no te podre decir, por ke tardas tanto en actualizar :P, aunke bien merecido tengo el jalon de orejas, aunke ya con tanto jalon de orejas voy a terminar como dumbo.. pero no entiendo, espero que te guste el lemon de este capitulin, y muchas gracias! Por aquí seguir mi historia, por que sigas o no yo seguire dando lata en la tuya… es una promesa

**kirara10: **Gracias, pues la verdad tengo planeado que a lo mucho sean 10 capitulos, pero aun no se bien pero ojala mientras esta historia sigue, te siga viendo yo a ti, igual espero que te guste el lemon de este capitulo

**Sabru: **Claro que lo seguire… de eso no lo dudes, y espero tambien seguirte viendo por aki, aunke sea para saber que aun sigues leyendo

**BeLyXaN: **Prometo seguir escribiendo hasta ke la muerte me separe de este pequeño ocio o mis papas me dejen sin comp., cual llegue primero, me entusiamo mucho leer que el capitulo anterior te llego y que te la trama la sientes personal, muchisimas gracias por hacermelo saber, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste por que creo que una de las metas de un escritor, aparte de ser mejor, es lograr que aquellos que leen, se sientan parte de la historia que se adentren a ella.. muchas gracias en verdad, y ojala te sigas sintiendo asi.. mil gracias

**yo****! ajajaja a ke ya me extrañabas XD: **hola tú, jajaja como siempre haciendome reir con las cosas que pones, muchas gracias niña, por seguir aki, ya no prometo decir cuando seguire tu fic, por ke siempre ke digo algo acabo mal.. o enferma el chiste es ke no sigo nada, y pues como ves, empezare un fic de yuu yuu hakusho.. lo ke me recuerda hoy lo vuelven a pasar! No te lo vayas a perder… momento eso significa noooo no de nuevo, va a pasar como en la película de el rey león …. Por ke maldito yuusuke por ke se tenia ke morir T.T

**Mirokus**** wife: **Niña! Hola! Hace tiempo que ya no hablo contigo, como tas? Espero que bien, pues como viste ya subi el de Believe.. despues de siglos al fin lo subi! Ojala te guste el capitulo, tanto este como el de believe.. y ke krees ya vi ke actualizaste! Genial, hoy mismo lo leere.. por ke no creas ke de mi te salvas

**SangoHigurashi315: **gracias! Y claro que por supuesto que desde luego que si a mi tambien me encantaría hablar contigo yo te agrego o tu me agregas.. da igual si me kieres agregar y/o admitir mi mail es pilika304(arroba) Hotmail (.) com, y espero verte pronto ya sea en un review o por el msn

**Miko****-Izayoi: **ojala te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.. grax grax grax

**Yuzu: **Hola! Aki pili-chan reportandose despues de siglos.. para no perder la costumbre, muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienes con lo de las actualizadas, ojala siga viendo un review tuyo, y se que prometi subir el jueves.. pero en verdad fueron causas de fuerza mayor T.T.. tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, o al menos no enfermarme para no demorarme mas.

**Taiji-ya RiNNa: **Natalia como lo tas, supongo ke bien feliz por lo del nuevo bebo, ojala me dejes ver a tu primita un dia de estos y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de tantas veces ke te digo ke ya lo voy a termiar y yo ni mis luces, pero hasta ke por fin lo subi… ojala te guste y ke valga la pena tu espera

**LucyYasha: **Gracias por contestar, me es de mucha utilidad, por ke esas preguntas tienen mucho que ver con el rumbo de la historia, y ojala te siga leyendo por aki, y claro te siga gustando… mil gracias por leer

**Saiko Katsuka: **Hola! Grax, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este te guste igual y perdon por la demora.. creo ke se me esta haciendo una mala costumbre u.u

**Sammy: **PEKE! Hola! Pues si la latosa del mail .. era yop, oyep disculpa por no despedirme de ti, pero ya me sentia de la patada aduras penas me mantenia de pie, si puedo hoy te doy un phonaso cuando este viendo Yuu Yuu Hakusho XDD.. hare lo posible

**shioryasuka: **Claro que quedaran juntos, o no oO?.. bueno que sea lo mejor haber como se soluciona esto, ojala siga viendo un review tuyo por aki.. por ke me encanta contestarlos XDD

**Alejandra: **Hola! Si lo se después de medio año actualice, pues tus suposiciones eran ciertas, estos dos estaran separados por algún tiempo… separados físicamente por que nada los puede separar, pero esperemos que todo termine bien.. o al menos tratare

**Queka****-chan: **Hola! Otra mexicana por aki siii, pero por ke siempre tienen que estar tan lejos de donde vivo T.T, bueno pues me alegra verte.. despues de un ratote de no saber de ti, gracias por contestar y con lo del msn, ya te agrege asi ke si ves a una loca con el mail de pilika304 arroba esa soy yo, y deja te digo ke ya vi ke publicaste… muajajajaja.. ahora no te salvaras

**Shakka DV: **Hola! Disculpa la tardanza, pero aki ando de nuevo P. ojala te guste este capitulin, por ke tengo muchas sorpresas

**seshhi23:** hola! Como tas? Espero ke bien, gracias por seguir leyendo y perdon por la demora, lo siento mucho, pero espero que este capitulo te guste

**Nathari****-Chan: **Hola! Pues como ves, hasta ke me digne a subir un capitulo, y hoy será mi maratón de fics en español, así ke ahora si terminare de leer tus fics…. Así me de la una de la mañana hoy si llevare acabo mi maratón de fics, ojala te guste.. y espero ese nuevo fic ke mencionaste eh!

Creo que esos fueron todos muchas gracias a todos los ke leen y dejan su review y a los ke no.. aunke me gustaria ke lo dejasen por ke me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y pues creo que esto ya lo saben Dudas, quejas sugerencias, etc.. haganme las saber, en su review ke yo contestare lo juro.. ahora si los dejo con el septimo capitulo, creo ke el titulo ya todos lo saben.. pero por si se les olvido es **Una noche , una cena, un adiós**

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo si contiene **LEMON/LIME,** por que lo prometido es deuda XD

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los pongo en situaciones, embarazosas y comprometedoras D

**Summary: **(AU) La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan)(RR)(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON/LIME)

**El cuarto en renta**

_Si alguna vez, mirándote a los ojos yo te robé un trozo de ilusión, te juro hoy, no quise hacerte daño si he fallado en algo te pido perdón… Mentiroso por que sé que te he engañado, para estar aquí a tu lado cuantas cosas una vez te prometí… mentiroso pero es que te quiero tanto que no te imaginas cuánto y de eso si que nunca te mentí, ay mentiroso...  
__Mentiroso- Enrique iglesias_

Una noche, una cena, un adiós

Había salido muy temprano en la mañana, él al igual que sango no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, las constantes discusiones entre su razón y sus sentimientos no se lo habían permitido y lo último que quería era verla. Sabia que verla implicaba una serie de preguntas por parte de sango, y él como le respondería, como le diría que ya sabia todo, que se había enterado de su pequeño jueguito, como decirle sin hacerle notar que le había afectado que lo hubiera utilizado… ¿Cómo? Él aun no sabía la respuesta. Fue por eso que había decidido ir a "tomar aire puro" como le había dicho a kohaku y planeaba regresar lo mas tarde que pudiera… tenia que mantener su corazón y su cordura a salvo aunque fueran por unos instantes.

Fue al hotel para matar el tiempo, decidió recórrelo y conocer mas a las personas que trabajan en esté, por que desde que entro toda su atención se había enfocado a la castaña que había pisoteado su corazón. Conoció lugares del hotel que jamás imagino que estuvieran, habló con casi todos los empleados y para evitar que sus pensamientos se posaran en algún momento en sango hablo hasta con los huéspedes, fue una mañana agradable hasta que recibió la llamada de Koharu recordándole la cena de ese día, por un momento dudo en ir, pero después recordó que eso significaría llegar y confrontar a sango, lo mejor seria ir. Termino su llamada con Koharu y se fue al departamento, durante el camino rogó que sango no le hiciera preguntas¿pero que excusa le daría para su salida? Momento ¿Por que tendría que darle una excusa? Si ella le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer, mientras siguiera complaciendo sus necesidades…

* * *

Por que las cosas habían terminado así, esa pregunta giraba en su cabeza desde ayer. Maldición ¿Por qué había decidido darle su corazón¿Por qué le había hecho eso?.. pero por mas que quería entender sus motivos y analizaba cual había sido el error, no lograba entender en que momento descuido su guardia… en que momento había perdido la razón por esa mujer si todo había sido perfecto.. pero era demasiado perfecto para ser realidad, eso lo comprendía ahora.. ahora que ya era demasiado tarde y ya nada se podía hacer, así que lo mejor sería sacarla de sus pensamientos y ya no pensar mas en ella, tenia que tratar de seguir con su vida o con lo que le quedaba de esta. 

Llego al departamento, y noto que estaba vació, algo que se le hizo muy raro, pero total era la vida de ella y a él que mas le daba lo que ella hiciera, con ese pensamiento paso de largo hasta su cuarto sin notar la pequeña nota que sango le dejo en la mesa. Dado a que se encontraba solo, debía aprovechar la ventaja de que no había nadie así que tomo un baño lo más rápido que pudo, tenia que ser rápido para no encontrarla al salir. Salió de su baño y noto que aun no llegaba así que se encerró en su cuarto, por lo menos así sango ya no entraría pero igualmente tenía que cambiarse lo más rápido posible, mientras menos la viera, mejor su estabilidad sería.

Termino de cambiarse y nada aun no llegaban, fue cuando el molesto aparato que tan amablemente su "querida" le había regalado para mantenerlo vigilado las 24 horas del día,sono, sin mas que hacer contesto el teléfono, y escucho atentamente lo que su futura esposa le tenia que decir… si eso su futura esposa, tenia que hacerse a la idea que dentro de poco él estaría casado con Koharu y sango con Kuranosuke….

* * *

Después de unas cuantas cursilerías por parte de Koharu, quedaron en que el pasaría por ella para ir juntos a la cena, lo cual a él ya le daba igual.. ya habían robado todos sus sueños y ganas de vivir, que mas le daba si era Koharu u otra persona, con la que se tenia que casar, así que sin mucha prisa salio a recoger a su "amada", después de todo ya había pasado una hora y no se veía indicio alguno de que sango regresara, así que por que la prisa, lentamente salio del edificio y se dirigió a su nuevo…. _destino

* * *

"Que compraste?"- pregunto Inuyasha _

"Un nuevo reloj"

"Y para que lo compraste, va a tener el mismo destino que los otros 5"

"Es una amenaza?"

"No es una promesa"- contesto dándole una sonrisa picara a Kagome, a lo que ella no pudo evitar reír

"Creo que has estado mucho tiempo con Miroku"

"Lo crees?"

"Si, oye y hablando de Miroku, no te ha dicho nada de sango?"

"De sango?"

"si de sango"

"No"

"seguro?"

"si, por que preguntas?"

"Pues es que estoy preocupada por sango"

"Preocupada?"

"si, hoy estuvo muy triste"

"Si? No lo note"

"Inuyasha, tu nunca notas nada"

"Feh!"- dijo regresando su mirada al camino- "no te preocupes sango estará bien, si no yo mismo matare a Miroku"- trato de consolar a Kagome quien mostraba una gran cara de preocupación por su amiga

"Gracias"

* * *

"Maria podrías avisarle a Koharu que Miroku ya llego" 

"Enseguida señora"

"En un momento baja"- dijo a Miroku, la madre de Koharu acomodándose su costoso abrigo

"Gracias Señora Toshiko"

"Llámame tokiko, después de todo pronto seremos familia"- le dio una calida sonrisa, la cual Miroku le regreso educadamente

"Gracias"

"Miroku, hijo seguro que no quieren irse con nosotros"- dijo el padre de Koharu

"No papá"- intervino Koharu

"Pero hija, todos cabemos perfectamente en la camioneta, no veo la necesidad de llevar otro carro"

"Amor, déjalos quieren estar solos"

"Y eso es lo que me preocupa"

"querido, como puedes dudar de Miroku, si el es todo un caballero, verdad Miroku?"

"Claro que si papàmejor ya váyanse marchando, nosotros los alcanzaremos en la cena"- respondio koharu

"Esta bien pero no tarden, oíste hija?"

"Si papa, te escuche perfectamente"

"Entonces hasta la cena"

"Hasta la cena"

"Adiós"

"Adiós papá"- dijo kohaku ya algo molesta por la actitud de su padre, que acaso no comprendía que quería estar unos momentos a solas con su futuro esposo.

"Adiós hija, cuídense mucho y no hagan nada malo"- replico la madre de koharu mientras le daba un beso en la frente

"si mamá"- acompaño a sus padres hasta la puerta- "hasta que por fin solos"- dijo cerrando la puerta

"Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa"

"Pero por que la prisa"- camino lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba

"No quiero llegar tarde"

"No empezaran sin nosotros"- rodeo con sus manos su cuello

"No seria apropiado dejarlos esperar tanto tiempo"

"Ellos lo entenderían"- comenzó a besar su barbilla

"Koharu, en verdad este no es el momento"- retiro sus brazos de su cuello

"Tienes razón, este no es momento"- tenia razón Miroku, ese no era el momento, después de todo no iba a arruinar tan elegante cena, con todo el trabajo que le había costado prepararla- "Pero aun no nos podemos ir"

"Aun te falta mucho por arreglarte?"

"No tontito, no me has dicho que tal me veo"

"Te ves bien"- contesto secamente

"Solo bien, no pase 3 horas arreglándome, solo para obtener un bien"

"Que quieres que te diga"

"Que me veo fabulosa!"

"Te ves fabulosa"

"Ya lo sabia"

"En ese caso, nos vamos?"

"Nos vamos"- tomo su bolso y salio

* * *

"Ya estoy lista"- dijo sango tocando ligeramente el hombro de Kuranosuke. Lucia un vestido al nivel de los tobillos, color vino, con un escote en V , delgados listones posaban sobre sus hombros como tirantes, y una pequeña cadena adornaba su cuello 

"Te ves…"- Recorrió con la mirada a sango y tomo aire profundamente para después continuar- "Hermosa"

"Gracias"- contesto apenada

"no tienes por que darlas es la verdad"

"Nos vamos?"- pregunto una sango algo roja por el comentario

"Claro que si"- ofreció su brazo

* * *

"hogar dulce hogar"- replico Inuyasha, dejándose caer en el sillón 

"Voy a tomar un baño… por nada del mundo vayas a tocar el reloj, entendido Inuyasha"

"Si, si"- se paro del sillón y camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el reloj, comprobando de que Kagome no se encontrara cerca, lo tomo entre sus manos-"Yo no se para que compra estas cosas, va a terminar rompiéndose"

"Inuyasha no has visto mi.."- dejo caer el reloj Inuyasha- "Mi.. mi reloj nuevo"

"Ya te he dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te enojas?"- trato de remediar el asunto

"que parte de, no te acerques al reloj, no entendiste!"

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste"- se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia el lado opuesto para evitar la mirada de Kagome- "A demás tú tuviste la culpa"

"Yo?"

"Si, tu llegaste de quien sabe donde y me espantaste"

"Perdón por venir a preguntarte si habías visto mi cepillo de dientes.. Sabes que olvídalo, lo mejor será que recoja este tiradero"- se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a recoger los añicos del reloj

"Te ayudo?"

"No déjalo así, gracias—auch!"- cerro los ojos al sentir el pequeño pedazo de cristal hacer una ruptura en su dedo

"Ya ves, ya te cortaste"

"No es nada"- contestó chupando la pequeña herida

"como que no es nada"- la tomo de los codos y la puso sobre la mesa- "Se te pudo haber enterrado algún cristal"- camino hacia el baño para ir por alcohol y una bandita

"Inuyasha no es nada"

"Como sabes que no es nada, que sucedería si ese pedazo de vidrio llega hasta tu cerebro"

"No seas exagerado"

"Hey! Todo puede pasar"

"Eso si"

"Haber muéstrame la herida"- dijo poniéndose frente a ella, con lo que Kagome respondió estirando la mano, permitiéndole ver el pequeño punto rojo- "Esto va a arder un poco"- acerco el pedazo de algodón con alcohol,y puso la banditamientras Kagome cerraba los ojos- "Listo"- le susurro al oído

"Gracias"- respondió entre cortado, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba

"Fue todo un placer"- musitó tocando ligeramente sus labios con su oído.

Kagome automáticamente colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, lo tomo del cinturón y lo pego más a su cuerpo, lo rodeo con sus piernas, pegando sus labios a su cuello, dejo pequeños besos en el.

El aliento de Inuyasha comenzó a entrecortarse, nunca espero aquella respuesta de Kagome. Instintivamente la apegó mas a él, ocasionando que de los labios de Kagome saliera un suave sollozo. Inuyasha junto sus labios con los de ella, silenciando todo sonido que saliera de sus labios

Aquella acción era demasiado para Kagome, la estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba sentirlo, recorrer sus labios en él así que desabrocho los botones de su camisa y descendió sus labios sobre su pecho, saboreando cada parte de él. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquellos momentos, apegando aun más a él el cuerpo de Kagome, haciéndole sentir lo que sus besos estaban causando en su cuerpo

Aquellas sensaciones que corrían por el cuerpo de ambos eran indescriptibles, pero deleitantes. Kagome subió sus labios hasta la garganta de Inuyasha sintiendo todas las vibraciones en su cuerpo y coloco besos hasta llegar al oído, lentamente Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Amaba la forma en la que sus labios hacían tales estragos por todo su cuerpo

Kagome poco a poco fue despegando sus labios al sentir que Inuyasha temblaba entre sus labios, lo observo detenidamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados viéndola apasionadamente. Cuando logro captar toda la atención de Inuyasha, delineó sus labios con su dedo, se acerco y mordió su labio inferior. Inuyasha no pudo contenerse ante tal provocación y besando a Kagome de una manera salvaje la recostó sobre la mesa, haciendo que esta tambaleara un poco.

La mente de Kagome se puso en blanco, en aquellos momentos no le importaba el crujir de la mesa, lo único que pasaba en su mente era Inuyasha y ella. Sus manos se colocaron debajo del pantalón de Inuyasha, suprimiendo cada espacio vació que hubiera entre ambos. Una de las manos de Inuyasha se encontraba en la cadera de Kagome, mientras que la otra estaba bajo su blusa, acercándose a su pecho y presionándolo con la yema de sus dedos, haciéndole que Kagome gritara su nombre en puro éxtasis. Inuyasha la beso fuertemente silenciando aquellos gritos.

Kagome subió sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus dedos, mientras el continuaba jugando son su pecho, haciéndole sentir cada roce de sus dedos. Ambos se separaron cuando ya el oxigeno era vital para continuar, aunque eso no detuvo a Inuyasha quien dirigió sus labios al cuello de Kagome y siguió con sus suministros. Comenzó a descender sus labios por todo su cuello y al toparse con la tela de la blusa, lentamente la quito, observando detalladamente lo que la blusa escondía de su vista, de sus manos, todo el tiempo.

Sin perder más el preciado tiempo dio pequeños besos a los hombros de Kagome hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus manos momentos antes. Ante aquella suave succión Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa más que arquear la espalda para sentir más de aquellos labios que le habían nublado pensamiento alguno. Inuyasha con su mano imito lo que su boca hacia, en el pecho de Kagome.

"Ah"- fue lo único que pudo decir, en aquellos momentos lo único que pasaba por su momento era las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo, el roce de los labios de Inuyasha, la fricción de sus dedos con su piel, torturándola, dándole placer y dolor, dolor por no poder tener mas de él, por no tener todo de el, aquella presión era estresante, necesitaba mas de él, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, ya no podía aguantar mas- "Inuyasha"- susurro haciéndole saber que ya no podía esperar mas.

Se separo de ella y la observo fijamente, sus corazones comenzaban a palpitar rápidamente y su respiración era casi nula. Kagome se acerco peligrosamente a Inuyasha, se deshizo del cinturón que mantenía en su lugar el pantalón; ya dejado el articulo sobre la mesa, se apoyo sobre sus codos, contemplando cada movimiento que Inuyasha hacia al quitarse toda su ropa, levanto su cabeza un poco cuando solo faltaba una prenda por retirar—sus boxers

"Disfrutando lo que ves?"- pregunto provocadoramente acercándose a Kagome de nuevo

"No sabes cuanto"- respondió recostándose sobre la mesa mientras subía

"Pero sabes no es justo"- tomo sus manos y las puso aun lado de su cabeza- "tu aun sigues vestida"- Kagome se levanto un poco hasta tener sus labios a la altura de su cabeza

"Y que esperas para deshacerte de ella"- contesto

Inuyasha no tuvo que escuchar la petición dos veces, rápidamente, pero disfrutando cada momento, quitó las prendas que Kagome aun traía consigo. Ya no habiendo mas impedimentos, subió de nuevo a la mesa con su esposa

"ahora si en donde nos quedamos…. Así, en esto"-se acerco y comenzó a besar su cuellos, su mano descendió hasta su ombligo y dibujo pequeños círculos alrededor de este.

Sus labios hicieron su recorrido hasta su ombligo y ahora sus manos recorrían sus piernas acariciándolas suavemente, asegurándose de que nunca olvidara quien era el causante del deseo que recorría su cuerpo. Pronto Kagome comenzó a temblar entre sus labios, haciéndole saber que no soportaría mucho tiempo

"Inuyasha!"- Inuyasha no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción, que se dibujo en sus labios, abandonando su ombligo subió hasta sus labios y la beso. En aquel beso se expresaba todo, deseo, amor, pasión… todo. Separo sus labios de los de ella y la observo fijamente, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, se posiciono en medio de sus piernas.

"Nunca me cansare de estar contigo"- susurro en su oído, mientras entraba en ella

"Ni yo de ti"- respondió rodeando la cintura de Inuyasha con sus piernas.

A cada entrada, le susurraba cuanto la amaba, cuan loco lo volvía, a lo que Kagome solo podía responder con un _mmh _y besar tiernamente su cuello. Todo aquel amor que se tenían se reafirmaba en cada momento que la hacia suya como a primera vez. Tomando sus labios, la beso, como si con cada roce de su cuerpo, de sus labios se la quisiera comer, en puro deseo, permitiéndole apenas respirar.

No solo el ritmo de su cuerpo se había convertido en uno solo, también su respiración y su alma.

Ambos ya no podían soportar más, con un último beso, entro en ella completamente, desahogando todo su ser en ella haciendo que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran. Kagome gritó su nombre en satisfacción, su voz era clara y pura, en su rostro había pequeñas gotas de sudor y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y lenta, eventualmente Inuyasha volvió en si, y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome. Aquella mujer era suya, solo suya.. por el resto de sus vidas. La tomo delicadamente entre sus manos, tomándola como un niño desesperado que busca consuelo en los brazos de su madre. Se recostó nuevamente en la mesa dejando descansar la cabeza de Kagome en su pecho. Coloco su mano sobre el cabello de Kagome y deslizo sus dedos sobre aquellos listones obscuros. Kagome solo pudo sonreír ante tal sensación de tranquilidad y poco a poco recobraron su aliento.

"A donde vas?"- pregunto Kagome al sentir, que aquella conexión que los mantenía juntos era retirada.

"Dijiste que querías tomar un baño no?"- dijo Inuyasha, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"Si"- respondió volteando a ver a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba de pie aun lado de la mesa

"Y que esperas"

"Que mi príncipe azul me lleve entre sus brazos"- Inuyasha se acerco a ella y cargándola la llevo hasta el baño.

* * *

En todo el camino, no cruzaron palabras, sango creyó que seria lo más conveniente, hace pocos días había terminado con él. 

"Llegamos"- dijo terminando con el silencio de todo el trayecto, a lo que sango solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa, para después tomar la mano del muchacho que la ayudaba a salir- "Ten cuidado con el carro"

"Claro señor"- respondió uno de los encargados del ballet parking tomando las llaves

"Pasamos?"

"Claro"- tomo la mano de Kuranosuke

"Nombre señor"

"Kuranosuke Takeda"

"Pase por aquí"- señalo el camino, ambos siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Sango observo todo el hotel, era muy elegante, esta reunión debía ser muy importante para Kuranosuke, lo ultimo que le quedaba a sango, era dar lo mejor de si para no estropearla. Pero que sucedería si le preguntaban algo concerniente con su relación que es lo que debía decir? Tendría que decir la verdad, eso era un hecho, el problema es como lo diría, sin afectar a Kuranosuke. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percato de que se habían detenido, hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

"Kuranosuke, que bueno que viniste, y trajiste una muy grata compañía contigo"- no eso no podía ser cierto, que hacia Musou ahí

"Señor Jakinawami, gracias por la invitación"- señor Jakinawami, algo estaba mal, muy mal, si él había sido quien lo invito, lo mas probable seria que Miroku se encontraría ahí, eso no era bueno, nada bueno- "Espero no le moleste que haya traído a una amiga"

"No en lo absoluto, un placer verla señorita Masahiko"- tomo la mano de sango besando su palma

"El gusto es todo mío señor Jakinawami"

"Le presento a mi esposa"- señalo a Kikyou- "Kikyou Jakinawami"

"Un gusto conocerla"

"El gusto es mío"

"El es el menor de mis hijos"

"Nosotros ya teníamos el placer de conocernos"- sango afirmo con la cabeza

"Ellos son los señores Toshiko"

"Mucho gusto"- dijo el señor

"Igualmente"

"Pero tomen asiento, lamentablemente aun no estamos todos, pero si gustan ir ordenando"

"Gracias"- contesto Kuranosuke mientras recorría la silla para que sango tomara asiento

* * *

"Disculpe a que nombre hizo su reservación?" 

"Esta a nombre de Naraku Jakinawami, mi nombre es Miroku Jakinawami"

"Si, pase los están esperando"- anuncio el joven recepcionista mostrándoles el camino

* * *

"Que le traigo de tomar, señorita" 

"mmm.. una piña colada estaría bien"- respondió sango viendo el menú

"Piña colada"- anoto en su libreta- "Gustan algo mas?"

"No, eso es todo"- dijo Naraku

"En un momento les traigo sus bebidas"

"si mal, no recuerdo, usted trabaja en el hotel, verdad señorita Masahiko?

"Si, señor"

"Y dígame como conoció, al joven Takeda"

"Pues vera.."

"Buenas noches"- interrumpió Koharu, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

"Buenas noches"- contestaron todos en unísono, inevitablemente sango dirijo la mirada hacia él acompañante de la joven, esto estaba mal … muy mal

"Permítame presentarlos"- argumento Naraku, poniéndose de pie, seguido por Kuranosuke y Sango- "El es mi hijo mayor, Miroku y ella su futura esposa"- sango se helo al escuchar aquella presentación, futura esposa?

"Mucho gusto, Toshiko Koharu"

"Takeda, Kuranosuke, y ella es Masahiko Sango"

"Si ya nos habíamos conocido. Cierto señorita Masahiko?"

"Disculpe que decía?"- pregunto sango saliendo de estado de shock

"Decía que ya teníamos la fortuna de conocernos"

"Ah si"

"Y pues creo que a mi futuro marido, ya también lo conoce"

"Si, ya nos habíamos visto"- volvió a tomar asiento, sin apartar su mirada de Miroku, no podía creerlo

"Me alegra saber que ya se conocían, entonces nos decía señorita Masahiko, como se conocieron usted y el joven Takeda"

"Ah si, disculpe estaba pensando en otras cosas"

"Me imagino, decía que como se habían conocido usted y el joven Takeda"

"Ah, fue ahí mismo en el hotel"

"Si es una historia graciosa"- intervino Kuranosuke- "Yo iba a una junta y me perdí, le pedí ayuda a sango y fue cuando quede prendido de aquella mirada"- volteo a ver a sango, pero ella se encontraba viendo fijamente a Miroku, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, pidiéndole que le dijera que aquello era solo un mal sueño, pero lo único que encontró en su mirada, fue frialdad y desdén

"Hacen muy bonita pareja"- comento Kikyou- "No crees Koharu?"

"Si, pero no tan lindos como Miroku y yo"- replico tomando la mano de Miroku- "No lo crees sango?"

"Si, creo que hacen una muy bonita pareja"- respondió, apretando fuertemente la servilleta que se encontraba en sus piernas, por nada del mundo podía dejar salir aquel nudo en la garganta que tenia

"Aquí están sus bebidas, ahora puedo tomar su orden?"- pregunto el mesero mientras dejaba las bebidas

"si" - dijo Naraku

" que desean ordenar?"

* * *

El tema central de aquella cena, fue la boda que se celebraría dentro de 3 meses, algo que incomodaba a sango, aunque incomodad era poco comparado con lo que sentía, no solo por el tema tratado, si no por el hecho de que Koharu le pedía su opinión cada que podía, haciéndole hincapié en que era ella la dueña de el corazón de Miroku, no ella. 

"Y tu que crees sango, estaría bien hacer una boda grande o pequeña?"

"cuidado Kuranosuke, después ya van a estar planeando a que escuela van a ir sus hijos"- dijo Naraku

"Pero dime Sango, tu como harías tu boda"

"A mi me gustan las cosas sencillas, creo que solo invitaría a la gente importante"- contesto, haciendo todo lo posible por que no se le cortara la voz

"si, así eres tu, muy sencilla"- dijo Kuranosuke

"Creo que concuerdo contigo madre, se ven muy lindos, no es así Miroku?"- dijo musou

"Depende¿que significa para ti "Lindos"? "

"No estés celoso Miroku"- puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano, Miroku le dio una mirada fría –"También tu y Koharu lucen bien, solo que no me lo tomes a mal, cuñadita, pero Sango posee una belleza natural"- tomo su copa entre los dedos- "Salud por eso, por que sango siga igual de bella que siempre"

"Yo que tu tendría cuidado Kuranosuke, no vaya a ser que Musou te la quiera quitar"- dijo Koharu

"jajaja, no a mi no me gusta jugar sucio"- sango se puso de pie- "A donde vas sango?"

"Lo mejor será que me retire, ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar"

"Quédate un momento mas"- dijo Koharu- "Después de todo tu jefe esta aquí presente y esto apenas va comenzando"

"No, en verdad muchas gracias, ya estoy algo cansada y mi hermano se quedo solo, lo mejor será que me vaya"

"quieres que te lleve?"- le pregunto Kuranosuke, parándose de su lugar

"No es necesario, tu quédate como dice la señorita Koharu, apenas va comenzando, no estaría bien que yo te privara de esta reunión, tan agradable"

"Segura?"

"si quieres yo te llevo sango"- se ofreció Musou, Miroku le volvió a dar una mirada fría

"No, en verdad se el camino a mi casa, no me perderé"

"entonces buenas noches sango"- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Buenas noches, y muchísimas gracias por la invitación"

"No, por nada, nos encanto tenerte"- respondió Naraku

"Graciasy pues muchísimas felicidades"- se dirigio sango a la 'feliz' pareja

"Gracias,despues te mandare con miroku tu invitación a la boda"

"Gracias, pero no es necesario, bueno si me disculpan, buenas noches"

* * *

"Quiere que le pida un taxi?" 

"No muchísimas gracias"

"Sango espera!"- escucho la voz de Kuranosuke. En estos momentos lo ultimo que quería era hablar, se sentía de lo peor

"Sabe que si piadme el taxi por favor"

"en un momento"- alzo la mano e inmediatamente el taxi se detuvo

"Sango espera!"

"Buenas noches Kuranosuke"- se despidió subiéndose al taxi

"A donde la llevo señorita"

"Usted avance yo en un momento le digo"- el chofer hizo lo que le pedía

* * *

Se encontraba afuera de la casa de Ayame, primero pensó en ir con Kagome, pero eso significaría un interrogatorio, después estaba su casa, no se encontraba de ánimos para soportar lo que viniera, así que recurrió a Ayame, en ese lugar nadie la molestaría. 

"Sango?"-pregunto Ayame al abrir la puerta

"Puedo pasar?"-contesto entrecortado, aquel nudo de momentos antes, había logrado abandonar su garganta

"Claro, pasa, pasa"- se hizo aun lado para que pasara- "Que paso sango"

"Puedo pasar a tu baño?"

"Claro, estas en tu casa"

"Gracias"

"Esta al fondo a mano izquierda"- dijo Ayame al ver que sango desconocía el rumbo

"Gracias"

* * *

Eran la una y media, algo tarde desde su punto de vista, pero mejor para él, si era verdad lo que dijo, ella ya se encontraría dormida, abrió lo mas cuidadosamente posible la puerta para no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie, en especial a sango 

"Sango!... a eres tú"- dijo Kuranosuke, volviéndose a sentar

"Que haces aqui?"- pensó en voz alta

"Esperando a que regrese sango"

"A que regrese?"- pregunto algo extrañando hacia dos horas que se había marchado de la 'agradable' cena como ella la llamó

"Si, aun no regresa mi hermana, me estoy empezando a preocupar, ella no es así"- dijo algo somnoliento kohaku

"Seguramente esta en casa de Kagome"- dejo las llaves en la cocina y paso de largo a su cuarto

"Es cierto, mi hermana debe tener el teléfono de Kagome en su agenda"- se puso de pie kohaku y camino hasta su cuarto- "aquí esta, es 555 66 68 45 15"- dijo el teléfono mientras Kuranosuke marcaba

* * *

"mmm Inuyasha contesta"- no recibió respuesta- "Inuyasha!" 

"Déjalo que suene, algún día se hartaran"

"Inuyasha.."

"Feh, todo yo, todo yo"- replico contestando el teléfono-"No aquí no vive"

"Inuyasha…"

"Ya voy, ya voy.. Bueno?"

"Inuyasha, soy Kuranosuke"

"Kuranosuke, que gusto saber de ti, oye que horas son?"

"La una cuarenta"

"Gracias, que se te ofrece a la una cuarenta de la mañana"

"Quería saber si sango no esta contigo"

"No, esta aquí"- contesto después de revisar el cuarto con la mirada

"Seguro?"

"Si seguro"- levanto las sabanas para comprobar de que no estuviera ahí- "Que no esta en su casa?"

"No"

"Seguro, a lo mejor ya esta dormida, por si no te diste cuenta es la una cuarenta"

"No, no se encuentra en su casa"

"a lo mejor esta ocupada"- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, por la imagen que le vino a la mente, definitivamente la vida privada de sus amigos no era su problema

"No, lo creo, pero gracias, si llegas a saber algo de ella me avisas quieres?"

"si yo te aviso"

"gracias"- colgó el teléfono

"Que quería Kuranosuke?"- pregunto Kagome

"Saber si aquí estaba sango"- volvió a acomodarse debajo de las sabanas

"Que no esta en su casa?"

"No, creo que anda desaparecida"

"Desaparecida!"- dijo sentándose de un brinco

* * *

"Ya estas mejor sango?"- pregunto Ayame, desde que había salido del baño sango se encontraba callada, con la mirada perdida- "Sango?" 

"Me siento como una tonta Ayame, como pude creer que todo seria color de rosa"

"No se que decirte sango"

"Tenia razón Kuranosuke"

"Hablas de Miroku"- sango afirmo con la cabeza

"crei en un perfecto desconocido y lo peor fue que me enamore de él"

"Sango…"- puso su mano en el hombro de la joven

"Pensé que sentía lo mismo.. de verdad lo creí"

"Veras que todo saldrá bien"- fue lo único que le pudo decir, a pesar de conocerla bastante tiempo, no era muy allegada a ella- "solo ten fe"

"Gracias"- se puso de pie- "Perdón por venir a estas horas y hacerte levantar"

"No te preocupes, sabes que aquí esta tu casa"

"Gracias, lo mejor será que te deje descansar"

"Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

"No, gracias no te quiero dar mas molestias"

"Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, solo voy por una chamarra y te llevo ok?"

"Gracias"

* * *

"Lamento haberte preocupado Kagome"- replico Kuranosuke mientras Kagome e Inuyasha tomaban asiento 

"Y desde cuando no saben nada de Sango?"

"Ya van a ser 3 horas"

"Eso no es normal en sango, siempre avisa en donde estará"

"A lo mejor fue a dar una vuelta al jardín"- dijo Inuyasha con un gran bostezo

"Pero, no se tardaría 3 horas"- respondió Kagome

"No se para que se preocupan tanto"- intervino Miroku- "seguramente se encontró a alguien y.."- no termino la frase, por el golpe que le propino Kuranosuke"

"No vuelvas a insultar así a sango.. Entendiste!"-grito algo molesto

"Y quien me lo va a impedir tú? No me hagas reír"

"BASTA!"- intervino Kagome- "tranquilícense ustedes dos"

"Oye me bien si algo le llega a pasar va ha ser tu culpa,y te juro que me las vas a pagar"

"Uuy que miedo"

"Dije que basta!"

"no se por que sango se enamoro de un tipo como tu"- susurro entre dientes

"Que hacen todos aquí?"- pregunto sango entrando a su casa

"Sango estas bien, no te paso nada?"-cuestiono Kuranosuke corriendo hacia ella

"Estoy bien, Kuranosuke, pero que están haciendo aquí?"

"Estábamos preocupados por que no llegabas"- tomo sus manos entre las suyas

"Siento haberlos preocupado"- solto friamente sus manos ycamino hasta su cuarto

"Ane-ue!"- kohaku la siguió, pero sango le cerro la puerta en la cara

"Kuranosuke, será mejor que te vayas, kohaku tú mañana tienes escuela, asi que vete a dormir"- kohaku afirmo con la cabeza- "Y nosotros mejor nos vamos, mañana tenemos que trabajar"- le dijo Kagome a un Inuyasha dormido en el sillón, camino hacia el cuarto de sango, iba a tocar la puerta cuando escucho pequeños sollozos, nunca la habia escuchado llorar, lo mejor seria dejarla sola- "Callo dormida"- informo mientras regresaba con Inuyasha

* * *

-Lunes- 

No pudo dormir, en toda la noche, los pequeños sollozos de sango, invadían sus sueños. Pero por que estaba llorando, le había afectado tanto la cena de anoche?

_' "__no se por que sango se enamoro de un tipo como tu" '_-recordo las palabras de Kuranosuke, seria cierto, tenia que comprobarlo, fue hasta el cuarto de sango, pero estaba cerrado con seguro, esto estaba mal, acaso, había cometido el error mas grande de su vida?

* * *

"Buenos días sango!"- dijo Kagome al ver legar a su amiga como todos los días 

"Buenos días Kagome"

"Ya mejor?"

"Si, lamento haberlos preocupado"

"No importa, lo importante es que estas bien"

"Buenos días sango"- dijo Ayame- "Ya mucho mejor?"

"Si, gracias"

"Me alegro, Kagome le podrías llevar estos documentos al señor Jakinawami?"

"A Miroku?"

"No a su padre"

"Esta el padre de Miroku aquí?"

"Si esta en su oficina"

"ok, yo se los llevo"

"Gracias"- le entrego los papeles

"Lo mejor será que entregue esto, luego hablamos OK?"

"Ok"- le respondió, quien se estaba marchando, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar en estos momentos, pero era su mejor amiga y por lo ocurrido anoche era lo menos que podía hacer

"Buenos días sango"

"Buenos días señorita Toshiko"- respondió levantando la mirada

"como la pásate anoche"

"…"

"Te lo dije sango, Miroku es solo mío"

"si me permite, tengo cosas que hacer"

"No, aun no he terminado"- la tomo del brazo fuertemente- "Espero que con la cena de anoche hayas entendido y no te le vuelvas a acercar a Miroku"

"Tiene miedo de que se lo vaya a quitar?"- pregunto desafiantemente

"Jajá jajà yo miedo de ti, para nada, lo digo por tu propio bien, no vaya a ser que te enamores de el"- sango desvió su mirada para el lado contrario- "Que linda, no me digas que te enamoraste de él.. Pequeña tontita, creíste que el se iba a fijar en ti"- Koharu comenzó a reír- "entiende esto de una buena vez, Miroku no te ama, o acaso en alguno de sus encuentros te lo ha dicho"

"…."

"Ya veo, y sabes por que? Apuesto que no, pero yo te lo diré, él a la única que ama es a mí, tu solo sirves para momentos de… locura"

"Koharu, que haces aquí?"- pregunto Naraku, quien venia acompañado de Kagome y Miroku

"Yo vine por mi prometido"- solto a sango, corrió y tomo el brazo de Miroku- "Vine a invitarte a desayunar"

"Koharu, yo.."

"no seas descortés hijo, es tu futura esposa"

"Esta bien, pero que sea rápido"

"No la apresures Miroku, tómense todo el tiempo que quieran"-dijo Naraku

"Después hablamos"- le susurro Miroku a sango,sin que nadie lo notara, ella solo agacho la mirada

"Señorita Masahiko necesito hablar con usted en mi oficina"- le ordeno Naraku

"si señor"

"De que querrá hablar contigo?"-pregunto kagome 

"no, lo se lo mejor será que vaya"

* * *

"Pase señorita Masahiko"- sango paso- "tome asiento" 

"Así estoy bien, gracias"

"Como guste, vera a mi no me gusta andar con rodeos así que iré al grano, se que mi hijo vive en su casa cierto"

"Si"

"Y también se, que usted y mi hijo tienen algo que ver"

"Con todo respeto, creo que mi vida privada no es de su incumbencia"

"En otras circunstancias le daría la razón, pero estamos hablando de mi hijo, así que si me concierne"

"Y su punto es, por que no creo que me haya llamado para interrogarme sobre mi vida privada"

"Esa actitud desafiante me agrada"- dijo con sinceridad, hacia mucho que nadie lo desafiaba, la ultima persona que lo había hecho, fue 20 años atrás- "Tiene razón, no la llame para hablar de su vida privada, mi punto es, que quiero que corra a mi hijo de su casa, ambos sabemos que Miroku no tiene por que estar viviendo en otros lugares y menos cuando se va a casar, que cree que pensaría la gente si se entera"

"Creo que esa decisión la tiene su hijo"

"pero es su casa, usted lo puede correr"

"si su hijo se quiere ir, le aseguro que yo no lo detendré"

"Ya entendí, cuanto quiere?"

"Disculpe?"

"si cuanto quiere diez, cien mil dólares usted diga la cantidad"- saco su block de cheques- "Lo único que no quiero es verlo cerca de usted"

"Creo que me malinterpreta, en efecto su hijo se hospeda en mi casa, y si he tenido algo que ver, pero eso no se puede comprar, señor"

"Que linda, pero permítame diferir, todo en esta vida tiene un precio"- se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba sango- " y 20 mil es mi ultima oferta"- puso el cheque en manos de sango

"Lamento que piense así, no se con que tipo de gente trate pero yo"- partió el cheque a la mitad- "No soy así"

"Veo que no me deja otra opción, yo quise terminar esto por las buenas"- camino detrás de su escritorio y oprimio el intercomunicador- "Señor Karasawa venga por favor"

"Me mando llamar señor?"- dijo Inuyasha pasando a su oficina

"Seria tan amable de darle su cheque de liquidación a la señorita Masahiko"- Inuyasha miro sorprendido a sango-"Apartir de hoy, la señorita no trabajara mas en este hotel"

"Por que?"- cuestiono Inuyasha

"No se moleste señor Jakinawami, no quiero su cochino dinero"

"Insisto, me agrada su determinación, pero me hubiera gustado verla en otra situación"- dirigió su vista a Inuyasha-"por favor asegurase de acompañar a la señorita Masahiko hasta la puerta y que sea lo antes posible"

* * *

"Amor que es lo que vas a pedir" 

"No me llames así Koharu"

"si no te gusta te diré cariño"

"No entiendes verdad?"

"Que?"

"Esto esta mal Koharu"

"Pero si solo es un desayuno, que es lo queesta mal?"

"No solo el desayuno esta mal, si no esto, Koharu yo no me puedo casar contigo"

"Miroku yo te amo"

"Pero yo a ti no, lo siento Koharu"

"La amas a ella verdad"

"Si "

"Pero ella no te ama, solo te quiere por tu dinero, que no lo entiendes?"

"Estas en un gran error Koharu"

"A donde vas?"- le pregunto al ver que Miroku se paraba de su lugar

"A rectificar mi gran error"

"Miroku! Regresa!"

* * *

"Que fue lo que paso sango?"-le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la salida del hotel 

"No pasa nada"

"Te despidieron por Miroku cierto"

"Inuyasha no quiero hablar de eso, lo mejor será que me vaya, antes de que vengan a sacarme"

"Pero deja darte tu cheque de liquidación"

"No es necesario Inuyasha, no quiero su maldito dinero, solo me despido de Kagome y me voy"

"pero sango ese dinero es tuyo"

"No quiero nada Inuyasha"

"Que paso sango?"- pregunto Kagome, al escuchar la contestación de sango

"La despidieron"- contesto Inuyasha

"Pero por que!"

"Después te cuento, ahora tengo que salir antes de que me saquen"

"ok"

"Sango toma el dinero"

"Ya te dije que no lo quiero"

"Que necia eres"

"Y tu muy obstinado!"- grito mientras salía del hotel

* * *

"Lo siento yo..Kuranosuke?" 

"Sango a donde vas?"

"Lejos de aquí, pero tu que haces en este lugar?"

"Quería platicar contigo, podemos?"

"Claro, por que no"- ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento

"Sube"- dijo Kuranosuke abriendo la portezuela

"Gracias"- respondió, deteniéndose un momento para observar el carro que acababa de llegar, era el de Miroku

"Pasa algo?"- pregunto Kuranosuke abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

"No nada"- subió al carro y cerro la puerta

* * *

Al llegar al estacionamiento, creyó ver a sango subiéndose a un carro, pero probablemente era solo su imaginación, tendría tantas ganas de hablar con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos , que ya la estaba viendo en todas partes?.. Quizás. Pero pronto aquel sentimiento de vació, se iría cuando aclarara las cosas con sango. 

Bajo del auto y corrió hacia la entrada del hotel, no podía esperar.

"Kagome, y sango?"- pregunto algo agitado

"Hijo que bueno que llegaste, ven necesitamos hablar sobre unas cosas"

"Son muy urgentes?"

"Si"

"Esta bien, hablemos"

"Pero no aquí, en mi oficina"

* * *

"Y bien de que quieres hablar?" 

"Es acerca de la señorita Masahiko"

"Me lo suponía, ya te dijo Koharu, pero dime que con ella"

"Ella ya no trabajara aquí"

"Que? Por que?"

"Es por tu bien hijo, ella era solo una aprovechada, tuvo el descaro de pedir una alta cantidad de dinero, con el alegato de que divulgaría, que tú y ella tuvieron algo que ver"

"No creo ni una sola palabra"

"Se que es difícil de creer, tan buena persona que se veía, pero entiende hijo las apariencias engañan"

"ella no es así"

"Hijo hasta cuando abrirás los ojos, con decirte que me pidió que sacara tus cosas lo antes posible, pero no te preocupes, ya mande a un camión de mudanza por ellas"

"Gracias, no te hubieras molestado"- dijo sarcásticamente

"Y a donde vas?"

"A tomar aire, permiso"- mintió, necesitaba saber que tan verdadero era eso, y las únicas personas que podían saberlo eran, Inuyasha y Kagome

* * *

"Y eso es todo lo que yo se, cuando llegue ellos ya habían discutido"- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome 

"Crees que haya sido por causa de Miroku"

"Es lo mas probable"- en esos momentos iba entrando Miroku- "mira hablando del rey de roma"

"Inuyasha es verdad que.."

"Que sango no trabajara mas aquí? Si…. Y también es cierto que no acepto su liquidación"

"que?"

"Si tal como lo oyes, dijo que no quería nada del dinero de tu padre, y déjame decirte que ella si tuvo el valor de encarar a tu padre"

"Mi papa y ella discutieron"

"Si, no se de que, pero Kagome y yo creemos que fue…"

"Por causa mía"

"Exacto"

"Necesito hablar con sango"- se disponía a salir cuando Kagome lo detuvo

"No Miroku"

"Kagome.."

"Aprecio mucho a sango, y no quiero verla sufrir al igual no quiero que le pase nada, si tu padre la despidió fue por una simple y sencilla razón, la quiere fuera de tu vida… tu mejor que nadie sabes que tu padre no es un hombre que se tome a la ligera y si lo que quiere es apartarla de ti, quien sabe que pueda hacer para lograrlo"

"Tienes razón"- replico Miroku, imágenes de la muerte de su madre asaltaron su cabeza, Kagome tenia razón su padre era capaz de todo

"Lo siento Miroku"

"Lo mejor será que me olvide de sango, por su bien"- dijo en un tono melancólico mientras salía de la oficina de Inuyasha

* * *

"Y de que quieres hablar?" 

"Necesito confesarte algo, mañana salgo a Italia"

"Felicidades"

"Eso no es todo"- respiro profundamente antes de seguir- "Yo sabia de lo de la cena de anoche, lo siento"

"Tu lo sabias y aun me llevaste"

"No quería que vivieras engañada, pensando que ese tipo te quería"

"Pues gracias creo"

"Sango, lo siento"

"No importa Kuranosuke"

"No espera hay mas, debo admitir que no fue esa la única razón por la que te lleve, quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo y a la vez que vieras que yo soy mejor que él, pero tu actitud de ayer me hizo darme cuenta, que lo amas mas de lo que imagine, perdona sango"

"no perdóname tu a mi, nunca te quise tratar de esa manera, y en verdad, si pudiera corresponder tus sentimientos, se que seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por tenerte a mi lado, pero no puedo"

"Lo entiendo, y si lo intentáramos"

"Dudo mucho que sirva de algo, nos estaríamos engañando"

"Tienes razón, y comprendo tus sentimientos sango, pero aun podemos ser amigos?"

"Claro"

"Quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo?"

"Pues creo que eso será imposible"- Kuranosuke la miro confundido- "Me despidieron"

"Lo siento ya sabes si necesitas algo pídemelo, lo que sea"

"Gracias, pero ya me las arreglare no te preocupes"

"Entonces te llevo a tu casa?"

"Si no es mucha molestia"

"Para nada"

* * *

Después de que Kuranosuke la dejo, mientras subía a su departamento ,iba pensando en todo, en lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, lo que le acababa de decir Kuranosuke, lo que ocurrió en su empleo, en como iba a decirle a kohaku y mas importante, que era lo que iba a hacer ahora que no tenia trabajo, como iba ahora a ser su vida y la de kohaku, como iban a sobrevivir ahora, pero siempre que una puerta se cierra, una ventana se abre no? En estos momentos tenia que ser más fuerte que antes, ser mucho mas positiva, tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien. 

"Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?"- pregunto al ver que unos señores salían de su casa llevándose algunas cosas

"Sango que bueno que llegaste"- dijo la señora kaede

"Que es lo que pasa señora kaede?"

"Estos señores vinieron por las cosas de Miroku"

"Las cosas de Miroku?"

"Si, dijeron que habían recibido estrictas ordenes de llevarse todas sus pertenencias"

"Ah"- fue lo único que pudo decir, un impotencia enorme la absorbió, con cada cosa que los señores se llevaban se llevaban parte de ella, de su corazón y ella lo único que podía hacer era observar y de nuevo todo, desde primera fila.

* * *

"Señora ya fueron todas las cosas, muchas gracias" 

"No esperen falta algo"- sango sepuso de pie y busco el sobre que días anteriores le había dado- "Esto es de él"

"Gracias señorita"

"No gracias a ustedes"- si se queria llevar todo, que tambien se llevara la causa de cualquier desconfianza.. el dinero

"Yo los acompaño hasta la puerta"- dijo kaede

"Gracias"

"Tu descansa"

"Si"- fingió una sonrisa, pero tenia razón eso era lo que necesitaba un descanso, pero como podría descansar en estos momentos, si tenia muchas cosas en que pensar… como había sido tan tonta, tan egoísta para apostarlo todo, por una ilusión, y ahora por su egoísmo kohaku también saldría afectado. Camino a su cuarto, cerro la puerta, lentamente resbalo por esta, y rodeando sus rodillas con sus manos, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos… en esta ocasión que era lo que iba a hacer

* * *

**N/A: **aquí termina el capitulin, creo que ya todos lo notaron, espero que les haya gustado el lemon, por que me costo mucho trabajo.. jajaja si claro, no de hecho me inspire en una escena de un programa que veo, no piensen mal, por lo regular el programa es decente pero como sea, la idea original bueno mas bien la escena original era en la cocina, pero ustedes saben demasiados objetos punzó cortantes, así que mejor lo hice (bueno yo no ellos) en un lugar mucho mas "seguro", pero ahora que lo pienso.. fue en la mesa, en donde toman sus sagrados alimentos.. que han hecho.. naa algún día la tenían que cambiar XDD. 

Regresando al tema de por que la maldita de pili-chan no actualizo el jueves como lo habia prometido, aki les va mi pato aventura:

Primero que nada, fueron causas de fuerza mayor que no actualizara, las dos semanas pasadas me encontraba en semana de examenes.. lo cual fue prueba superada osease no saque tan malas notas (amen por eso), después, estaba el lunes,(aki es donde empiezan los peros) pero como les iba a poner una ruptura en pleno dia del amor y de la amistad, así que decidí esperarme hasta que el efecto de tanto amor en el aire pasara, por eso dije que el jueves actualizaría, pero ya era demasiado noche cuando termine el capitulin, y aun me faltaba darle la ultima chocadita, y pues como al dia siguiente habia escuela, decidi que llegando de la escuela se la daria y lo publicaria… pero oh! Sorpresa, el dia viernes no fue mi dia, primero: solo dios sabe que andaria haciendo que me lastime el hombro, como que se salio de su lugar, y pues no lo podia mover, y para rematar como les dije por andar de aspiradora, no se que comí.. bueno si supe ke comí pero no supe que fue lo que me hizo mal, el punto es ke ayer andaba hasta maldiciendo el día que nací, asi que no me sentía con ánimos para seguirle, a demas que esta bajo el efecto de medicinas y eso es peligroso asi ke me dormí temprano y dije que a primera hora que me levantara iba a ver lo del fic, y pues aki me tienen, subiendo el capitulo, mil años después como siempre, pero ojala les haya gustado. Y perdonen por la tardanza, prometo que tomare los medicamentos, para ponerme las pilas y seguirle lo mas pronto posible,por que de mi no se libran tan facil eh!y pues antes de despedirme les recuerdo:

¿Qué canción les agrada más? Mambo No. 5 ,Payaso de Rodeo (no se si todos la hayan escuchado, pero es muy buena XD) Lady Marmalade ,I'm too sexy ,O si se saben alguna otra canción que sea como de ese estilo, díganme

Y la pregunta numero 2. ¿Modelo, florista, o asistente de diseñador de bodas?.. todas sus dudas acerca de estas preguntas seran contestadas en el siguiente capitulo, y esta en sus manos el rumbo de esta historia XDD.. mejor me despido, antes de que las medicinas hagan su efecto y diga puras incoherencias… asi que hasta la proxima! Ta-ta


	8. Una nueva oportunidad

Antes que nada como se que mi queridisima amiga no va a buscar el mensajin ke le deje .. mejor se lo pondre al principio... **Rosita** muchas felicidades por pasar! Yo sabia que lo lograrias, ahora me toca hacer mis ahorros para irte a visitar a Monterrey, con ke no se te suban los humos por lo del TEC todo esta bien, por ke si no te lincho! Y te desolló viva mujajaaja .. ya dicho el mensaje.. ahora si

Hola! He regresado después de haber burlado a la muerte u.u lo siento estoy en mi fase apocalíptica, tratándome de inspirar para un proyecto que tengo en mente pero ahora si regresando al tema… Si se lo que han de estar pensando… "esta mujer actualiza cuando se le da la gana", pero en parte tienen razón y en parte no. Por que tengo que admitir que en estas semanas me dio mucha flojera escribir y le sumamos a que no mas la inspiración me llegaba en sueños o en momentos no muy adecuados, por ejemplo en el baño… pero pues ahí si que valían sorbete las ideas, por que pues se iban por el caño.. pero en fin, después de superar, en cierta parte, mi bloqueo originado por exámenes, sin comentarios, he vuelto! Y pues espero que este cap. Valga la pena su perdón por mi demora. Y tratare que esa fea costumbre que tienen mis autoras favoritas (en español y en ingles… pero mas estas ultimas) de actualizar años despues (que crueles son T.T) se elimine de mi sistema, porque como que se esta haciendo muy repetitivo esto de actualizar 3 semanas despues (o 5 meses despues en el caso de Relieve)pero pues ya aclarado este asunto, pasemos a sus reviews!

**ArisaAri:**Arigatou por tu review, y lamento la tardanza n.nU, pero pues después de siglos subí el cap, ojala te guste y yo igual espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, por que no soy tan mala persona, si un poco despistada, tengo uno que otro tronillo suelto (pero nada grave según el psicólogo) y un poco mal hablada.. pero solo un pokito. Pero fuera de eso soy inofensiva lo juro.

**Miko****-Izayoi: **jaja si ya ha pasado algo de tiempo n.n, pero ruego su perdón (pili-chan se pone de rodillas) pero como dicen, mas vale tarde que nunca y ya regrese!.. pese a quien le pese ò.ó

**kirara10: **Pues fue algo por el estilo… pero mil disculpas. Es ke se me junto todo. Los examines, la flojera y el bloqueo y pues por eso tarde.. en verdad mil disculpas, fue sin querer queriendo. Lo juro T.T y con respecto a las cochinadas.. lamento informarte ke eso es imposible, digo vivo en mexico esta en mi ADN comer cosas raras S.. pero tratare de cuidarme.. la proxima vez.. o al menos saber que como n.nU

**Mitzuki:**Gracias por tu review, y me agrada saber que te guste y te parezca divertido, espero seguir viéndote por aki n.n

**sangohiraikoutsu: **O.O! hasta que decides aparecer mujer. Mira que ese si es motivo para celebrar… hace años que no te leo. Y la misma pregunta me hago yo … ¿POR QUE TODO ES TAN CRUEL? Tu me privas de tu presencia mujer! Y yo aki extrañándote un montón y tu ni tus luces, he ahí el problema de tener corazón de condominio, por que aunke usted no lo crea, a todas las personas que conozco o con las que he convivido, les tomo un cariño muy especial y tu de plano desapareces asi como asi T.T… pero me alegra saber de ti, ojala estes bien y estes leyendo este cap. Por ke recuerda tu fuiste kien me impulso a hacer este fic XDD. Te kiero un monton (por no poner palabras altisonantes) niña, cuidate mucho y espero verte pronto.

**julia**** elvir: **Arigatou Gozaimasu! T.T que linda por pensar asi de mi y de mi fic.. muchisimas gracias, tus reviews me motivan y ojala te pueda ayudar en algo para poder leer tus fics, tu solo dime n.n okz?

**hikaru****-sango: **D gracias por responder a mis preguntas, eso me ayudo mucho en la idea de este capitulo, ojala te guste y lo sigas leyendo, a pesar de mi tardanza en subirlo.

**Nathari****-Chan: **jajaja si son unos esclavistas de lo peor.. mira que torturarnos con tanta tarea T.T, que quejumbrosa soy XDD, pero pues ya al fin actualice… y espero que tu también actualices prontoT.T (por que todas mis autoras favoritas son tan crueles conmigo, hare una huelga ò.ó) Pero pasando a otro tema… tienes razón todo esta en hablar, y veras que les dare una mano a que hablen… o al menos que alguno de los dos suelte todo lo que lleva a dentro, no importa que medio utilice.. los haré hablar

**Videl: **Muchisimas gracias por responder. Aun hay gente que lee las notas de las autoras.. porque para ser franca yo hay veces que no las leo .. ahora se lo que sienten T.T.. juro no volverlo hacer.. pero en fin gracias por leer y pensar eso de esta loca idea y su propietaria. Cuidate mucho y espero seguir leyendote por aki.

**Saiko**** Katsuka: jajaja** Naraku antipatico de donde oO? XDD y pues eso de ke Koharu sufra no se, pero de ke se le hara un hoyo en el estomago por tanto coraje tenlo por seguro, y pues ke keden juntos oO?mmm lo tendre ke pensar… por ke eso de ke esten separaditos ya me gusto XDDD

**Queka****-chan: Hola**!... buuu, tardaras mucho oO? Bueno tomate tu tiempo sin presiones XDD yo espero… mientras no sean 3 años todo esta bien y muchísimas gracias por contestar. Cuidate mucho y ojala te kiten el castigo pronto eso de estar sin comp. Es bien cruel T.T

**Adriana-chan: **Hola! Jaja muchisimas gracias.. ya estoy mejor y pues eso de kedarse juntitos… mmmm lo pensare jajajaja. Muchisimas gracias por contestar y abrazos y besos desde mexico hasta chile n.n

**Andydarkinu: **Hola! Muchisimas gracias nn y claro que le seguire. Espero que tu tambien sigas aki y asi poderte leer y muchas gracias me cuidare y espero ke tu tambien te cuides mucho. Besos y abrazos n.n

**Miroku's wife: **antes ke nada P… jajaja como tas, tanto tiempo sin leernos, y pues como vez… no fue despues de meses solo despues de 4 semanas y 3 días pero de ahí no pasa. jajaja ke se escapen me imagino asi como en un castillo miroku subiendo por el cabello de sango, como rapunzel jajaja XDD eso le debio doler… en fin ojala pronto nos deleites con otro capitulo mas de tus fics… aun ke para serte sincera mi favorito es Angel's Heart.. me encanta… bueno me encanta todo lo ke escribes pero ese se lleva mis lagrimas T.T, por ke en el otro me tienes como paranoica viendo a todos lados.. con lo miedosa ke soy y luego ke me da por escuchar voces .. no no estoy eskizofrenica .. aun. Y antes de ke se me pase.. se ke te jure y perjure ke subiria primero belice pero me entro un blokeo y de la parte ke te mande para ke vieras no salgo… y no se ke hacer… tomare un relaz haber ke pasa XDD

**Fenix**** Girl: hola**! Jajaja pues esa puede ser una opcion. Pero igual y no o kien sabe… jajajaj ojala te guste este cap. Y me sigas hasta el final… espero leerte pronto! P..

**SangoHigurashi315: **jajaja gracias me alegra saber que te gusta lo que escribo y pues por lo de la buena escritora igual muchas gracias.. ustedes alimentan mi ego XDD nn, y pues ojala pueda platiacar contigo por el msn.. por que si mal no me falla la memoria no te he visto oO?... o si?.. según yo no pero igual y todo el caos en mi cabeza ya no me deja pensar correctamente.

**SasukeSess: **Muchisimas gracias! Y espero verte por aki y perdona la tardanza u.u U

**ShioriAsuka: **jajajajaja… esperemos que todo este mejor ya oO? Jajaja me encanta XDD me recuerda a como nos llevamos mi sis y yo D. y ojala te guste este igual… n.n espero leerte pronto pero eso si ke nadie resulte herido P

**Alejandra: **jajaja gracias nn me halagas XDD, me alegra saber que te guste todas las lokeras ke pongo, y ke plasmo en este documento de word XDD y pues con respecto a sango, no os preocupéis que ya entontrara trabajo XDD y pues gomen por la tardanza en la actualizacion ojala ke te guste el capitulo y valga la espera. Besos y cuidate musho tu tmb

**Yuzu: j**ajaja muchisimas gracias, pues ya me siento mucho mejor XDD… literalmente por ke como dicen salgo de guatemala y entro a guatepeor, y aki se aplico en ke acabo de salir de los examenes para entrar en un blokeo P ke munga! Pero en fin aki andamos de nuevo y muchismas gracias… ojala te guste este capitulo.. y por lo de musou. No creas que no tome tu sugerencia en cuanta… de hecho… mejor dejo ke tu leas n.n

**Sango900: **Antes que nada muchisimas gracias por el regalo y ahora si pasando a otro plano… tienes razon ya no los he leido, pero no pienses que es por que no me has dejado review, para nada. Sabes que puedo ser, muy malhablada, muy pervertida, pero no soy de las que si no me dejas review no te leo, al contrario si me gusta un fic, lo leo.. y el tuyo me encantaba, pero solo dios sabe que te paso que te nos desviaste del tema, y tengo ke admitir que se me fue el interés y es por eso ke lo deje de leer, no por que no te viera que dejaras review o algo por el estilo. Pero ya me avisaron que ya volviste a tomar el camino correcto asi ke pues en esta semana de descanso que tengo, juro ke leere lo ke me perdi, sigas o no leyendo tu esta historia

**Kikyo****-inuyasha: **Hola!... ya vi ke actualizaste! Siii, mañana tendre muchas cosas que leer para despejar mi mente y haber su de una vez por todas sale este bloke ke me impide avanzar.. esperemos que si, entonces ya sabes, mañana un súper review! Asi me tenga ke dormir hasta las 2 de la mañana leere todos los fics ke tengo en la bandeja de entrada. Y pues regresando al tema … jajajaja muchisismas gracias por responderme, me encanta leer tus reviews, gracias por dejarlos… creo ke ya me puse medio sentimental T.T, pero ojala te guste este cap

**Midori: **jajaja yo como siempre tardandome, pero lo siento, ojala sigas ahí siguiendo este fic, que a mi parecer parece una telenovela S y pues si, esta telenovela ya le falta poco para terminar… pero espero que sigas hasta el fin!

**Aoki**** Mind: **Hola! Primero ke nada... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (y agregale otros 3 signos mas,por ke ff me los kita.. no medeja expresarme T.T) ahora si Ya vi que actualizaste! Siii… ya se ke lo hiciste desde hace rato, pero es ke con todo esto ni chance de ver mi correo o algo asi he tenido. Con decirte ke la primera pagina esta lleno de alertas de nuevos capitulos D algo muy bueno, pero a la vez malo por ke no se por cual empezar. Pero ya lo decidi, mañana a primera hora los leere todos, asi ke espera mañana un aviso mio en tu mail muajajajaja. Y pasando a tu review, muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia y hacerme saber todo lo que piensas ARIGATOU y como dirian en tierra nippona **otanyoubi omedetou!** y ke cumplas muchos mas, y este día te la hayas pasado super bien.

**La violinista en el tejado: **jajaja hola! Pues muchas gracias por leer, en verdad me alegra saber tu opinión. Y pues como ya te dije, me interesa leer tus fics, y pues por ke no, animarte para ke los publikes. Ojala lea algun invento tuyo, ya sea ke me lo pases por msn o por aki en ff

**Taiji****-ya RiNNa: Hola**! Como tas? Tanto tiempo sin leerte XDD. Antes que nada tengo que desahogar mi trauma como esta eso de que ff te bota tu fic, solo por ke a alguien se le dio la gana decir mamada y media para que lo sacaran ò.ó.. lo siento tenia que dejarlo salir de mi sistema… es que me purga que hagan eso, digo no eres la unica a la que se lo hacen, he sabido de muchos. Pero digo por que a alguien no le guste un fic, no por eso va a hacer que lo boten. Si no les gusta que no lo lean. Y lo peor de todo es ke ni me dejaron leerlo.. bueno mas bien releerlo y dejar mis traumas y atormentar tu fic.. eso fue lo que mas me calo. Solo por que ustedes han sido bien lindos conmigo, sigo posteando aki, si no ya me hubiera ido ò.ó''. pero pasando a otro tema que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Pues como sabes estoy haciendo un one-shot, no te lo queria decir hasta que saliera, pero como estoy en un blokeo mental te lo dire, el one-shot va por ti n.n y pues ojala lo leas digo tan pronto cuando termine y lo suba.

**Temaki****-matsumura: jajaja** tienes razon demasiado limon.. pero es ke era inevitable, pero si volteamos la tortilla despues tanta azucar puede llegar a empalagar… mejor lo dejaremos en un estado neutro, ni mucho limon, ni mucha azucar, ojala te guste n.n y perdona la demora

**seshhi23: **Hola! Como tas? Espero que bien D, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo y pues lo de sango y miroku, que mal la verdad pero pues algo tenia que pasar, y la mayoria de las veces los problemas surgen por no hablar, pero en este capitulo hablaran.. o al menos tendran que, ojala te guste n.n. Cuidate muxo y mushos saludos

**LucyYasha: **jajaja pues… lemon lemon.. lemon no te aseguro nada.. pero haber que sucedera, y con respecto a que ambos necesitan hablar y muy seriamente es cierto.. haber que se me ocurre para unirlos, pero es que alguien tenia que sufrir en esta historia y ellos dos eran los mas a la mano XDD

**BeLyXaN: **Hola! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos por el msn. Y pues contestando a tu review pasado, jajaja no te preocupes.. como mencione antes hoy hablaran ya sean ambos o uno de los dos y por lo del fic yaoi no te preocupes el fic no sera de Inuyasha y no lo publicare, es un regalo solamente XDDD …

**Ana-chan: **jajaaj pero ya llevo 2 paginas, y ya maso se como va a estar.. tu solo espera n.n, y muchisimas gracias por seguir aguantandome jijiji y yo sigo esperando mi fic eh!

Creo que esos son todos creo ke de nuevo me explaye.. y eso ke jure no hacerlo, no vaya ha ser ke ff me kite mis tan preciados reviews, ya que pues la historia la tengo guardada, pero todo lo que ustedes me dejan saber a través de su opinión es irremplazable n.n Pues ojala les guste el cap, nuevamente y como siempre, mil disculpas! Este Cáp. está dedicado a todos ustedes pero en especial a **Nathari****-chan**, una niña super especial… niña cuídate mucho, sabes ke te kiero un monton y gracias por aguantarme y a **Ana-chan**, que me aguanta las 24hrs del día, los 365 dás del año, los7 días de la semana.. pues ahora si sin mas preámbulos el capitulo a **Miroku's wife **otra victimas de mis lokeras y a **Aoki Mind **por su cumpleañosAhora si los dejo con el 8vo. Capitulo Una nueva oportunidad,

**Advertencia:** Este fic tiene contenido **Lemon****/LIME,** si no te gusta este genero, no continúes leyendo. Y si te da igual espero que te guste este capitulo

**Disclaimer**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los hago sufrir muajajaja XDD

**Summary**(AU) La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan)(R&R)(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON/LIME)

**El cuarto en renta**

_Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla, que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol. _

_A puro dolor - Son by four_

Una nueva oportunidad

_Lunes-_

Pequeños besos eran suavemente depositados sobre sus hombros, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Cosquillas recorrían su cuerpo al paso que aquellos dulces labios corrían por su cuello.

Un susurro llego hasta sus oídos, lo que la hizo sonreír aun mas, despacio y sin abrir los ojos dio la vuelta, sobre su rostro cayeron algunos cabellos obscuros, lentamente tomo entre sus manos su rostro y decidió abrir los ojos, para percibir una vez mas aquellos ojos color índigo, que se habían quedado tatuados en su corazón.

Poco a poco fue abriéndolos, y cada vez mas aquella imagen se desvanecía entre la obscuridad de su habitación, cuando al fin sus ojos se encontraron totalmente abiertos, buscaron inmediatamente al dueño de aquella imagen, de aquellas suaves carisias, pero solo encontraron, a una pequeña gatita durmiendo en el lado vació de la cama, haciendo notar su ausencia.

Pego sus piernas a su pecho y recargo su barbilla contra sus rodillas. Nuevamente aquellas imágenes, habían sido solo un sueño, simples ilusiones y nada más. Estas tres semanas sin él, sin su compañía habían sido eternas. A pesar de que se había propuesto sacarlo de su vida, a cada instante su mente la traicionaba y caía en aquellos recuerdos.

Intento de todo para que aquellas imágenes abandonaran sus sueños, intento odiarlo, pero no le halló sentido, desde cierto punto ambos se habían utilizado. Trato de olvidarlo pero como poder olvidar algo que se había quedado impregnado en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón ¿Cómo?

"Soy una tonta verdad kirara?"- le pregunto a la pequeña minina, quien la observaba fijamente desde el borde de la cama- "Lo mejor seria que me olvidara de él"-tomo a kirara entre sus manos- "Después de todo, el se casara y yo… Yo tengo que buscar trabajo"- dijo al escuchar la alarma del reloj.

Dejo a kirara aun lado de ella y se puso de pie, camino hasta su pequeño tocador, tomo su cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, viendo fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. En verdad era aquella chica desanimada que se encontraba en frente de ella, bajo su mirada y la enfoco en el anillo, el único recuerdo tangible que tenia de él.

"Kirara, que te parece si.."- se levanto y dejo el cepillo en su lugar - "antes de ir a buscar empleo, salimos a correr un rato"- kirara le respondió con un suave maullido- "entonces lo mejor será despertar a kohaku"- camino a la puerta y salio de su cuarto

* * *

Aun no entendía que hacia allí, solo se estaba haciendo daño a si mismo, pero quería verla.. Aunque fuera de lejos y por unos instantes. Esa rutina la venia repitiendo desde que sango salio de su vida.. "por el bien de ambos". 

Toda su vida se había vuelto un completo caos, no es que antes fuera todo perfecto, solo que al haberla encontrado, todo ese caos era fácil de sobrellevar, pero ahora todo había vuelto hacer un derrumbe total.

Después de aquel día, el padre de Koharu fue a hablar con su padre, debido al pequeño malentendido que se tuvo, su padre le aseguro al señor Toshiko que, aquella discusión era normal entre las parejas, que aquello fue causado por el miedo de Miroku, pero que sucediera lo que sucediera el iba a contraer nupcias con su bella hija.

¿Por qué no hizo nada para impedirlo¿Por qué no se enfrento a su padre y aclaro que aquel malentendido en verdad no lo era? Simplemente por que no le interesaba más, por más que tratara o intentara ser feliz, el único modo seria a su lado y el precio que pagaría seria muy caro. Lo último que quería hacer, era verla sufrir de nuevo.

Una familiar silueta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de ella. Esta vez no lucia como todas las mañanas; a diferencia de días anteriores hoy traía puesto un pantalón deportivo, color azul suave, líneas blancas decoraban los costados del pantalón, el atuendo se completaba con la respectiva sudadera del pantalón y unos tenis blancos calzaban sus pies; en lugar de ese saco y falda gris de días atrás. También su cabello se encontraba diferente, hoy una coleta alta lo recogía, cuando antes se encontraba suelto.

Al parecer se dirigía al parque acompañada por kirara. ¿Sería que hoy no iría a sus entrevistas de trabajo?

En un principio, no sabia que era lo que hacia visitando tantos edificios, pero después Kagome le explico todo, aun no encontraba empleo, algo que hizo sentir mal a Miroku, sabia que sango se encontraba en este predicamento por causa suya, así que cada vez que pudo la siguió a cada una de sus entrevistas de trabajo, para ver que fuera bien atendida. Aunque perfectamente sabía que aquella razón era un pretexto más para verla pero ahora tenia que conformarse con ser su sombra, su ángel guardián y admirarla desde lejos, algo que no le resultaba nada fácil.

Tenia que admitir que le hubiera gustado, estar a su lado, mientras esperaba a que la atendieran o compartir esas sonrisas que le brindaba a la gente con esperanzas de que le otorgaran el trabajo o mejor aun, estar en esos momentos cuando le daban la triste noticia de que no tenia lo necesario, o no cubría las expectativas que eran requeridas o de suma importancia para el empleo.

Decidiendo, seguir con su papel, de ángel guardián, bajo del carro y la siguió hasta el parque ¿Quién sabe que le podría ocurrir, quizás requeriría de su ayuda?

* * *

Era la segunda vuelta que le daba al pequeño parque, aunque sus pulmones y piernas no pensaban lo mismo 

"Creo que estamos perdiendo condición Kirara…Kirara?"- dijo buscando a la pequeña gatita- "Kirara donde estas?"- comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el parque

Mientras corría en la búsqueda de Kirara, no pudo evitar recordar como fue que encontraron a la pequeña felina

_'Si tan solo estuviera Miroku'_-penso sango, deteniéndose para tomar aire- "Miroku.."- dijo con un leve suspiro

"Si?"

"Miroku?"- dio la vuelta, después de haber dado un salto por tremendo susto, para ver si en verdad era él

"Así me llaman todos"- respondió con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas- "aunque algunas me llaman Miro-baby otros me dicen desgraciado, como sea me decías"

"Que?"- dijo sango saliendo de su trance, por mas que lo tratara de evitar, su corazón latía apresuradamente, y no solo por la actividad física que acababa de realizar

"Si, dijiste mi nombre… no es que no me guste escuchar mi nombre salir de tus bellos labios…"

"Ah eso"- respondió tratando de ser indiferente

"Entonces?"

"Solo estaba pensando en voz alta, eso es todo"

"Estabas pensando en mi?"

"No creas que eres tan importante"- dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo- "Solo estaba buscando a… Kirara!"- se puso en cuclillas inmediatamente que vio salir de entre las piernas de Miroku a la pequeña gatita. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven, nuevamente la había visto sonreír, y esta vez mas cerca pudiendo ver aquel brillo en sus ojos

"Con que era a ella a la que buscabas"

"Si"- contesto no volteándolo a ver

"Pues desde hace rato estuvo conmigo, estaba caminando y me la encontré"

"Caminando?"- pregunto confundida. ¿Qué es lo que hacia Miroku, caminando en aquel parque? no es que le incomodara, pero por que precisamente en ese parque?

"Si, tiene algo de malo"

"No, no para nada"- se paro tomando a Kirara entre sus manos- "Gracias, creo.."

"Oye tienes algo que hacer?"- sango levanto extrañada la ceja izquierda- "Me gustaría invitarte a desayunar… como amigos"- levanto las manos al ver la expresión que se dibujo en el rostro de sango

_' Amigos?'- _pensó con la mirada fija hacia kirara, tomo un profundo respiro y Contestó- "No lo creo Miroku"

"Pero…"- quería insistir aunque supiera que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles

"A demás no creo que a tú futura esposa le agrade la idea, de que me tengas por amiga, mucho menos a tu padre"- dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde vivía

"Sango"- observo que ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre- "Algún día podría ir a visitarte?"

"No Miroku, No"-respondio volviendo a retomar su camino.

* * *

En que estaba pensando, que ella regresaría como si nada a su lado, que olvidaría todo y correría a abrazarlo.. Ciertamente pensaba eso, o al menos tenia la ligera esperanza de que así sucediera, pero no. Aunque al final algo bueno había resultado de eso, pudo volver a verla y "hablar"con ella. 

"Hasta que llegas"- dijo parándose de su lugar, al ver que Miroku entraba a su oficina

"Que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?"

"No te preocupes.. solo vengo de mensajero de tu querida prometida, es que tu sabes con todos los preparativos de su boda, pues no le queda mucho tiempo para ver a su romeo"- dijo con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo - "En fin a lo que venia, dado a que tu noviecita quiere conocer mas de cerca a las personas con las que convive su queridito, me pido que te dijera, que hizo una reservación en el Peccato, para que invites a tus amiguchos"- camino hacia la puerta – "A si se me olvidaba, la reservación es a las 9 y te toca pasar por tu amada"- acto seguido cerro la puerta

Que acaso no le podría ir peor ese día, solo faltaba que lo atropellara un carro. Toco madera, no fuera hacer el diablo y cumpliera su predicción.

* * *

Llevaba más de 1 hora esperándola, que no pensaba regresar, su paciencia se agotaba. 

_'12:30'-_penso viendo nuevamente su reloj, a donde iría que se tardaba tanto.

Caminando de un lado a otro de la puerta decidió que ya no la esperaría más.

"Será otro día"- dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no fijándose choco con alguien

"Disculpe… Musou?"

"Sango, que bueno que te veo, te estaba buscando"

"A mi?"

"Si, a ti"- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Pues entonces vamos a mi departamento y hablamos"- ambos caminaron hacia el departamento

* * *

"Pasa"- abrió la puerta para que Musou pasara- "Tenias mucho esperándome?" 

"Algo"- se quedo parado, mientras sango pasaba a la cocina

"Lo siento, es que salí a hacer unas entrevistas de trabajo, pero dime gustas algo de tomar? Tengo jugo, y agua de jamaica"

"Agua de jamaica estaría bien, gracias"

"En un momento te la sirvo"- saco la jarra y en la barra del desayunador, se dirigió a tomar un vaso-"Musou que haces?"- pregunto al sentir que las manos de Musou se encontraban en su cadera, y sus labios besaban su cuello

"Tratando de decirte cuanto me afecta tu presencia"- acto seguido sango le planto una bofetada en la mejilla

"Si a eso viniste te pido por favor que salgas…"

"No a eso no vine" -algo de enfado y frustración se percibía en su voz

"Tú agua"- le dio el vaso con agua

"Gracias"

"De nada, entonces que era lo que tenias que decirme"

"Te quería invitar a salir"- respondió después de darle un trago a su bebida

"No creo que sea lo correcto.."

"Por que?"

"Una por que eres menor que yo, dos por que no creo que este bien que estemos tu y yo solos, tres en este instante no quiero ninguna relación y cuatro no me interesas… en plan sentimental"

"Por favor, mira tu no eres tan mayor que yo, acaso un año incluso hasta pueden ser solo meses, dos será solo plan de amigos si así lo deseas, tres no estaremos solos y cuarta, quien sabe si pudiste fijarte en Miroku en tan poco tiempo…"

"Quien ira?"- cambio abruptamente de tema

"No te lo quería decir, por que sabría que no aceptarías, pero te lo diré si es de la única manera que puedo convencerte. Pues bien iran.. espero Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Koharu… Pero piénsalo seria una gran oportunidad para ti"

"Para mi? En que puede ser de gran oportunidad, que comparta la misma mesa con tu hermano y tu cuñada?

"Pues así le demostrarías a Miroku, que lo que hizo no te afecto en lo mas absoluto… o vas a dejar que mi hermano piense lo contrario"

"por que haces esto Musou"

"Ya te dije me interesas, y no estoy de acuerdo como te trato mi hermano"

"Seguro que solo será en plan de amigos?"

"Lo juro"

"Esta bien pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir buscando trabajo y.."

"Te traeré a mas tardar a las 12, para que descanses bien.. Entonces iras?"

"mmmm.. ok ire, pero a mas tardar a las 12 y nada de propasarse como hace rato, entendido?"

"Esta bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8:30"

"Ok"- contesto mientras Musou se dirigía a la puerta

"Vistete normal, pantalones de mezclilla estarían bien"- dijo abriendo la puerta- "Entonces hasta las 8:30"

"Hasta las 8:30"- repitió mientras Musou cerraba la puerta a su salida

* * *

"Te ves hermosa" 

"Gracias"- contestó lo mismo que las tres veces anteriores, que se lo dijo

Su vista no se aparto nunca de los retrovisores laterales del carro. Habría hecho lo correcto al aceptar, en cierta parte Musou tenia razón, si se presentaba ahí, les haría saber que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que paso.. pero seria capaz de soportarlo?

"Estas nerviosa, por miroku?"

"Que?"

"Que si estas nerviosa en ver a Miroku de nuevo"

"…"

"Si, te sirve de ayuda, creo que no deberías de estar así por él.. digo después de todo, el esta muy feliz con Koharu… lo siento pero creí que lo deberías saber"- dijo al ver que sango había apretado fuertemente su puño

"No, importa esas ya son cosas del pasado"

"Pero, te ha de seguir doliendo.. si quieres nos regresamos.. Podemos ir a ver una película o.."

"No para nada, no me sentiría bien sabiendo que cancelaste algo por mi culpa"

"Pero si no te sientes cómoda…"

"No, en verdad.. además tienes razón no debo de estar así, si él esta disfrutando de la vida.. lo mismo debo hacer yo no crees? Tarde o temprano algún día nos tendremos que topar.. y mejor que sea cuando este acompañada, que cuando me encuentre sola"- trato de poner su mejor sonrisa, al recordar como su corazón se había puesto esta mañana con tan solo unas cuantas palabras de él

"Si tu lo dices.. pero si te sientes incomoda me dices y nos vamos"- puso su mano sobre la suya

"Gracias"- respondió, quitando lo mas discretamente que pudo su mano de la de él

* * *

"Gracias por venir Inuyasha" 

"Me debes una… mas bien nos debes una"- corrigió al ver la cara de aburrimiento que tenia Kagome, al estar escuchando a Koharu

"Si, lo se…"

"Y también estaba muy bonito pero mejor decidí que el arreglo debería de ser mejor con flores color blancas y lilas"- se acerco a Miroku-"para que combinen con los ojos de Miroku"

"Ahh"- dijo Kagome tomando del brazo a Inuyasha- "Recuérdame por que estamos aquí"- le susurro al oído

"Para acompañar a Miroku"- le respondió

"Recuérdame asesinar a Miroku por esto"

"Y bien que les parece si entramos"- sugirió Miroku

"No espera, aun falta alguien"

"Pero yo no invite a nadie mas"- miro extrañado a Koharu

"Pero yo le pedí a tu hermano que viniera"

"Que hiciste que!"

"Entiende amor, el es tu familia, como lo podía excluir después de tan lindo que se ha portado con nosotros, déjame decirte que nos ha ayudado mucho con lo de la boda"

"Algo que yo no le pedí!"

"pero yo lo hago con mucho gusto, por que quiero ayudar a mi hermano mayor"-Miroku inevitablemente dio la vuelta para encararse con su hermano, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quien era su acompañante.

"Sango?"- dijo Kagome asombrada pero a la vez alegrada. Ya tendría con quien platicar, alguien que su tema de conversación no fuera sus arreglos para su boda.

"Kagome"- respondió la castaña soltándose del brazo de Musou para caminar hacia donde estaba su amiga

"Lamentamos la tardanza, es que ustedes saben el trafico y todo eso"- comento Musou

"Que les parece si pasamos, o nos quedaremos aquí afuera?"- argumento un ya desesperado Inuyasha

"Me parece buena idea"-contesto Miroku.

Inuyasha le ofreció el brazo a Kagome y a sango, Miroku fue detrás de ellos, observando detenidamente a sango, tratando de capturar cada milímetro de ella con sus pupilas.

"Que hace ella aquí?"- le pregunto Koharu a Musou

"Yo te dije que traería a una amiga"

"Pero por que a ella!"

"Por que me interesa Koharu"- camino hacia la puerta- "A lo mejor ella puede ser tu futura cuñada"

"No te atrevas Musou!"

"Te sugiero que aprendas a llevarte bien con ella.. Quien sabe que podría pasar"

* * *

"Esta mesa esta bien señor?" 

"Si gracias"- contesto Inuyasha, recorriéndole la silla a Kagome, como todo un caballero. Miroku se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero fue interceptado por su hermano.

"Permíteme Sango"

"Gracias"- respondió dándole una sonrisa

"Gracias Miroku, pero no te hubieras molestado"- dijo Musou quitándole la silla aun lado de sango

"Si de nada"- contesto en un tono sarcástico, sentándose aun lado de su prometida

"Pues muchas gracias, en venir… no saben lo que representa para mi convivir con los amigos de Miroku"- lo tomo Koharu del brazo y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sango no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, no lo podía soportar y eso que apenas iba comenzando

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que me paso en la tienda.. Pueden creerlo!" 

"si, Koharu"- contesto un Miroku muy aburrido

Cada quien se encontraba en su mundo, pero todos ignorando la 'Divertida' conversación de Koharu. Inuyasha le susurraba cosas al oído a Kagome, Musou trataba de obtener la atención de sango, quien se encontraba jugando con su bebida y Miroku aparentaba ponerle atención a su prometida, pero su mirada no se despegaba de Sango, algo que Koharu noto.

"Entonces sango aun no consigues empleo"- dijo acaparando la atención de todos- "O me equivoco?"

"No aun no"- trato de enfocar su vista a Koharu, pero siempre terminaba desviándose hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, Miroku. Lo que le recordó por que había decidido jugar con su bebida.

"Que lastima"- tomo fuertemente del brazo a Miroku, pero una vez mas observo que sango se llevaba toda su atención- "Pero si quieres, yo te puedo dar trabajo en mi casa, creo que el uniforme te sienta bien"- hablaron los celos, que sentía por la castaña

"No gracias, pero no me sentiría cómoda quitándote el puesto en tu propia casa y mas cuando tú lo haces muy bien"- respondió levantándose de su lugar Musou y Miroku levantándose igual de su asiento. No iba a permitir que la tratara así, si antes se lo permitió fue por su empleo, pero ahora ya no

"Sango, si te quieres ir…"

"No, Musou estoy bien, estoy disfrutando el momento. Solo iré al tocador"

"Segura"- tomo la mano de sango, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella

"si, en verdad ahora regreso?"- tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño

* * *

Tomo papel, para secarse la cara. Tenia que tomar fuerzas de donde fuera, si ya era difícil lidiar con el hecho, de que la persona a la que amaba se encontraba con otra, mucho mas era tener que lidiar con las groserías provocadas por sus celos. Pero por que esos celos, que no estaba segura de que Miroku la quería tanto como profesaba? Acaso Miroku sentía lo mismo por ella, como ella lo sentía por el? 

_'Y ahí vas haciéndote ilusiones de nuevo, que tu no entiendes!... Olvídate de él y sigue con tu vida'_

_"_Claro es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.. y déjame decirte que tu no eres de mucha ayuda "- Terminando con su charla interna paso sus dedos entre su cabello, tomo un respiro, su bolso y salió del baño

* * *

"Vamos Fondo, Fondo!"- escucho al salir del baño. Camino entre las mesas dirigiéndose a donde provenía el sonido. Se detuvo al ver un círculo de personas. 

Pasando entre la gente para lograr ver que era lo que acontecía observo que eran dos muchachos al parecer compitiendo. Ambos tenían puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, uno azul y el otro negro.

El muchacho del pantalón azul, traía una camisa color gris, su cabello era negro, se encontraba recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y en sus labios se encontraba un vaso tequilero, al igual que en los labios de su contrincante. Él a diferencia del primero, no tenía cabello alguno, vestía con un pantalón negro al igual que su camisa, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, su pupila era algo pequeña, y su mirada representaba un odio enorme.

Ese odio estaría dirigido a su oponente? Se preguntaba sango mientras veía como tomaba otro vaso de tequila, mientras el otro no podía mas, fue ahí cuando pudo ver sus ojos. Eran de color gris y a pesar de querer transmitir frialdad, representaban a un hombre solo. Seria esa la razón que se encontraba compitiendo.

"Ya no puedo mas"- se rindió

"Quien es el rey?"-dijo el otro terminando su trago- "Apuesto a que nadie me puede superar"

"Apuesto que si"- todos voltearon a ver a sango- _'pero que acabo de hacer!'- _gritaba su mente. De donde había salido eso, era como si de alguna forma también ella quería desahogar todo con un vaso de tequila

"Jajaja, mira nenita, mejor regresa a tu mesa con tus papis"- rió mientras se levantaba de su lugar para retar a alguien mas- "Alguien que quiera probar su suerte"

"Que? tanto temes perder con esta nenita, que prefieres que alguien mas te gane"- con este comentario volvió a captar la atención de todos, en especial del muchacho que acababa de perder.

"Vamos Renkotsu la dama tiene razón, acaso temes perder en tu propio juego?"- dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de sango

"Yo miedo ja!"- dirigió su mirada a Sango-"Espero que no salgas corriendo, cuando no puedas después de la primera"

"Yo nunca salgo corriendo"- respondió desafiantemente sango, ocupando el lugar del muchacho vencido

"Ya lo veremos"

"Eso espero"- contesto, manteniendo fija su mirada con la de Renkotsu- "Ojala no te disguste perder con una mujer, lamentaría que tuvieras que ir con el psicólogo por tu derrota"

"Lamentaras haber dicho eso… Mukotsu tráenos otra ronda.. Veremos quien será el que necesite ir al psicólogo"

"si hermano, enseguida"

"Mientras nos traen las bebidas… dime tu nombre, preciosa"

"Sango… Masahiko Sango"

* * *

"Creo que sango ya se tardo"- dijo Kagome 

"Seguramente se fue"- respondió Koharu con una sonrisa- "Pero mejor así, aunque lo siento por ti Musou, se ve que la aprecias"

"Ire a hablarle a su casa, me preocupa que no se haya venido a despedir"- se paro Kagome de su lugar y fue a buscar el teléfono mas cercano

Inevitablemente el pánico recorrió el cuerpo del joven de ojos violeta. En verdad se habría ido, seria por lo que dijo Koharu, y si le pasaba algo. Esperaba que no

* * *

"Fondo, fondo, fondo!"- gritaban nuevamente apoyando a sango, quien sorprendentemente iba ganando por 2 vasos 

"Que es lo que pasa, por que todos tan animados?"- pregunto un joven que iba llegando

"Le están poniendo una paliza a Renkotsu?"

"Me estas tomando el pelo Bankotsu?"

"No para nada, pero si eso te sorprendió, te sorprenderá saber mas quien le esta poniendo la paliza"

"Es este Suikotsu?"

"Jajaja, no para nada… es una mujer"

"Una mujer!"

"Jajajajaja si"

"Eso lo quiero ver"

* * *

"Ríndete ya Sango"- pido Renkotsu ya no soportando mas- "Ya no puedes" 

"Para… nada, aun me caben 10 mas"

"No será otro el que ya no puede"

"no te metas Jakotsu, este juego es entre ella y yo"

"Uuuy que genio yo solo decía"- alzo sus manos, en símbolo de derrota

"Esta es la tercera y ultima ronda, aquí se decidirá todo"- dijo mukotsu poniendo 10 vasos mas- "Aunque no le veo el caso.. Tendrías que tomarte mas de la mitad para ganarle, te lleva 2 tragos de ventaja"

"De que lado estas!"- dijo enojado Renkotsu

"Te entenderé si te quieres rendir"- consiguió decir sango, técnicamente estaba ahogada en alcohol

"Ni lo creas.. uno dos tres"- tomo rápidamente un vaso, al igual que sango.

* * *

"Crees que ya haya llegado?"- le pregunto Kagome a Inuyasha 

"Déjate de preocupar, seguramente volvió a ir a casa de Ayame"

"Pero ya hable y no esta"

"Seguramente anda por ahí"- dijo Koharu, a lo que todos la ignoraron

"si te sientes mas a gusto podemos esperarla en su casa"- sugirió Inuyasha

"Si, me gustaría"

"solo paso al baño y nos vamos esta bien?"

"Si"- respondió mientras veía que Inuyasha se levantaba de su asiento

* * *

Fue un vaso tras otro, hasta que solo quedo uno. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y tratando de ser lo más rápida sango intento tomar el vaso, pero le fue arrebatado por Renkotsu. 

"Gane!"- se paro victorioso

"Técnicamente no"- dijo Ginkotsu

"Pero que dices, si yo tome la ultima"

"Ella lleva 2 a su favor, acéptalo hermano te derrotaron"- puso Bankotsu una mano encima del hombro de Renkotsu

"Pura suerte, para la próxima no será así"- contesto, quitándose la mano de Bankotsu y caminando fuera de la gente que estaba ahí reunida felicitando a sango, quien se encontraba perdida entre tanto halago

"Estas bien?"- pregunto Bankotsu a la chica

"Si"- contesto tratándose de levantar, pero fallando en el intento

"Segura?"- reitero su pregunta, al impedir que sango se impactara contra el suelo

"Si mira"- como pudo se paro- "sabes de que tengo ganas"- dijo quedando a milímetro de sus labios

"De que?"

"De bailar…"- se separo de él- "Que acaso aquí no ponen música"- camino hacia donde estaba el muchacho que había traído las bebidas momentos antes- "Oye amigo, tu eres el dueño?"

"Si"

"No puedes poner música.. Tengo ganas de bailar"- levanto sus manos y lentamente movió la cadera

"Como que podemos poner"- pregunto Jakotsu después de reír por la actitud de la muchacha

"No se, pero algo que se pueda bailar"- dio una vuelta y siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro

"Ya se"- dijo Jakotsu y salio a poner la música

* * *

"Where's all my soul sisters. Let me hear y'all flow sisters"- comenzó a cantar Jakotsu junto con la canción. Sango camino hasta la barra y tomo asiento encima de ella 

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Strutting her stuff on the street"-canto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sango-"She said, Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"- Sango se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Gitchie**** gitchie ya ya da da. ****Hey hey hey. ****Gitchie**** gitchie**** ya ya here. ****Hey**** hey hey. Mocha Chocolata ya ya.**

"Ooh yeah"- dijo Jakotsu mientras sango deslizaba por debajo de la camisa de Jakotsu sus manos y su labios se encontraban en su oreja

**Creole Lady Marmalade. Oh**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir **

**Oh oh.****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi****Yeah**** yeah yeah yeah**

Se separo Jakotsu de sango y camino hacia donde estaban unos señores y comenzó a bailarles.

**He sat in her boudoir, while she freshened up. Boy, drank all that Magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets, is where he started to freak. ****Yeah**

Sango se acomodo en la barra, tomo una copa con vino y le dio fondo a la copa. Con el reverso de su mano seco las gotas del líquido que escaparon de sus labios y quito la liga que mantenía su cabello en una coleta. Con una pequeña risita, se bajo de la barra y camino hacia donde estaba bankotsu viéndola detenidamente.

**Gitchie**** gitchie ya ya da da. ****Hey hey hey. ****Gitchie**** gitchie**** ya ya here. ****Hey**** hey hey. Mocha Chocolata ya ya. Creole Lady Marmalade. ****Oh ****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. ****Oh oh.****Voulez-vous coucher avec moi****. Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

"Se puede?"- pregunto sango tomando la silla, y sentándose

"Claro"- respondió apartando la mirada de la joven. Sango se sentó y observo detenidamente al joven

**We come through with the money and the garter belts**

**Let 'em know we got that cake, straight up the gate**

"Que?"- pregunto al sentir la mirada de sango

"Solo me preguntaba por que habías competido"

"Supongo que por la misma razón que tú"- la observo fijamente, notando aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seria debido al alcohol o a su presencia, el originario de ese rubor, se preguntaba el joven.

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin, why spend mine, when I can spend yours? Disagree? Well that's you, and I'm sorry**

**I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari**

"Que sucede?"- pregunto bankotsu al ver que sango se ponía de pie

"Si esa es la razón lo mejor será bailar"- respondió sango. Con las manos levantadas y meneándose suavemente. Bankotsu no pudo evitar reír, se levanto de su lugar y puso sus manos sobre la cadera de sango y la siguió hasta en frente de la barra

**One more time, come on. ****Marmalade****. Ooh Lady Marmalade**

**Ooh**** yeah Marmalade Oh yeah**

Salio del baño y no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar los gritos que decían: "Eso es todo bankotsu es toda tuya!" acompañados de unos chiflidos. Por pura curiosidad se acerco a ver la fiesta. Al parecer se estaban divirtiendo. Cuando por fin alcanzo a divisar la imagen, algo malo había en ella. Esa muchacha que bailaba tan pegada y sensualmente con el joven, estaba seguro que la conocía. Se acerco mas para estar seguro, de que sus ojos no lo traicionaban

**Now he's back home doing' nine to five. Nine to five**

**Living the gray flannel life**

**But when he turns off to sleep, Memories creep. ****More, more, more**

Sango se quito su suéter y se lo paso por detrás de bankotsu, lo tomo de las mangas y subvente comenzó a deslizarse. Bankotsu y sango comenzaron a reír.

"Ya la tienes a tus pies bankotsu"- replico Jakotsu riendo, por aquella actuación

"Sango?"- pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

"Inuyasha!"- exclamo, soltando el suéter y caminando, como pudo, hasta el- "Que haces aquí?"

"Yo debería de estar preguntándote eso"

"Pues yo.."

"Estábamos muy preocupados por ti"

"Pero estoy bien, ven vamos a bailar"- tomo la mano de Inuyasha para llevarlo hasta donde momentos antes estaba bailando con Bankotsu.

"No!"- respondió poniendo fuerza para detener a sango y a la vez no ir a ningún lado

"ok, si no quieres ir no vayas"- soltó la mano de Inuyasha y se disponia a continuar con la 'fiesta' pero fue detenida por Inuyasha- "Inuyasha suéltame"

"No. Sango deberias regresar"

"Pero no quiero"- replico tratando de zafarse de Inuyasha

"Ey amigo suéltala!"- intervino bankotsu al acercarse

"No te metas, es mi amiga"- respondió Inuyasha

"La miatambién así que suéltala!"

"Esta bien"- fingió haberse dado por vencido

"Estas bien sango?"

"Si"

"Entonces vamos a seguir bailando"- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde bailaban

"Voy a estar bien"- le dijo sango a Inuyasha y dio la vuelta. Pero si creía que la iba a dejar así como si no le importara, estaba en lo correcto. No se perdonaría si algo le pasara a una de sus mejores amigas, entonces rápidamente alcanzo a sango y tomándola de la cintura la subió a su hombro, para llevarla de vuelta a su mesa.

"Sango!"- exclamo bankotsu al escuchar el pequeño grito de sango mientras el muchacho se la llevaba

"Adiós chicos! Me encanto estar con ustedes"- respondió resignada, mientras les manda besos con las manos y desaparecía entre la demás gente.

"quien ese primor que se lleva a nuestra Nicole Kidman"- pregunto Jakotsu, con las manos pegadas a su pecho y el suéter de sango en su cabeza.

"No se, pero la chica me agrada"- respondió- "Deberías de contratarla"- sugirió poniendo una mano en su barbilla, adquiriendo la pose del pensador, solo que el de pie.

"Pero quien sabe donde viva, solo sabemos que se llama sango y puede haber un millón de personas con ese nombre"

"Podemos buscar como el príncipe a la cenicienta o…"- volteo a ver el bolso de sango en la barra

"O?"

"o podemos ver si en su bolsa trae una identificación"- respondió caminando hacia donde se encontraba el bolso.

* * *

"Inuyasha, no es que crea que no eres fuerte.. tú sabes, pero me encantaría que me bajaras"- dijo sango quien seguía en el hombro de Inuyasha 

"Cuando estés, en donde deberías estar te bajare… sabes lo preocupada que estaba Kagome por ti"

"Lo siento, pero es que estaba muy divertido allá abajo"

"Si, puedo verlo.. tan divertido que por tus poros sale alcohol, nunca habías hecho algo así sango"

"Tampoco me había metido con alguien comprometido"

"Entonces por eso lo hiciste"

"Inuyasha!"- exclamó Kagome al ver a su esposo llegando con ¿Sango?- "Sango?"

"Jajaja hola Kag"- saludo como pudo a su amiga

"La encontré allá abajo 'divirtiéndose', por eso no regresaba"- puso en el suelo a sango

"Sango apestas a alcohol, estuviste tomando?"

"No.. solo me tome una, o dos o tres…"- comenzó a contar con los dedos- "Pero lo bueno fue que gane"- alzo sus manos en símbolo de victoria

"Y tu suéter?… Sango tú no eres así que paso"- dijo Kagome

"Nada, solo quería divertirme un rato.."

"Y llenar tu sistema de alcohol diría yo"- dijo Inuyasha

"Pues…"

"Mira, si aun no se iba"- interrumpió Koharu, inmediatamente se dio vuelta sango- "Solo fue a embriagarse"- recorrió con su vista a sango

"Y todavía preguntan por que lo hice.. si así no la soporto, mucho menos en mi 5 sentidos… no es nada personal eh!"- le dio una sonrisa a Koharu- "Pero ya que vieron que estoy bien, me dejan seguir bailando?"

"Hasta que revelo su verdadera naturaleza"

"Ja-ja-ja.. Tu siempre tan cómica"- dijo sarcásticamente Sango

"Lo mejor será que nos vayamos"- sugirió Kagome

"Si, sango regresa conmigo"- argumento Musou

"Ni lo creas, yo llevare a sango"

"Que dices Miroku!"

"Que no ves en el estado en que esta, Musou podría propasarse con ella"

"Y a ti que te importa!"

"No se preocupen Sango regresa con nosotros"- replico Kagome

"No Kagome, yo la traje, yo me la llevare"

"Muchachos"- dijo sango, pero nadie la escuchaba- "Muchachos saben yo me puedo ir sola"

"No te puedes ir sola, en el estado en el que estas"- la regaño Inuyasha y siguió en la discusión de quien llevaría a sango

* * *

"Disculpe"- paro sango a una de las meseras, al ver que el tiempo seguía pasando y nadie terminaba la discusión 

"si señorita?"

"cuando ellos terminen les puede decir que ya me fui a mi casa"

"Claro señorita"

"Gracias"- le dio una sonrisa y salio del restaurante

"Entonces nosotros nos llevamos a sango y punto final!"- cerro la discusión Kagome- "Y sango?"- volteo a todos lados para buscar a su amiga

"Seguramente regreso a la 'fiesta'"- dijo Inuyasha

"entonces yo iré a buscarla"- se ofreció Musou

"Ni lo intentes"- lo detuvo Inuyasha

"disculpen…. La señorita que estaba aquí, me pidió que les dijera que se había marchado a su casa"

"Que!"- grito Kagome

"Tendremos que alcanzarla, no debe de estar muy lejos"- replico Miroku

"Este.. Señores"

"Si"- respondió Inuyasha

"Su cuenta"- dijo algo apenada la mesera mientras le entregaba la nota de la cuenta

* * *

Camino como su equilibrio le permitió, tratando de parar cada vez que podía un taxi o un camión en su defecto. Pero ni luces de ninguno de los dos medios de transporte, así que siguió caminando. 

"Te llevo?"- escucho

"No por que este borracha, significa que no me pueda defender, a demás así estoy bien gracias"- contesto sin voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz

"No lo creo, en el estado en el que estas no creo que puedas caminar distancias largas"

"Eso no te interesa"- se detuvo para voltear a verlo pero debido a que las luces del carro la deslumbraban, no lo pudo observar bien.

"Que pasaría si alguien decide atacarte?"- preguntó, bajando masel cristal de laventana y acercando el carro al nivel que se encontraba sango

"que me vas a atacar?"- inquirió viendo al dueño del carro

"Y si lo hiciera que harías?"

"Esto"- se quito rápidamente el zapato, y se lo lanzo

"Falla…"- respondió esquivando el primero, pero no el segundo

"Tengo dos pies sabes?"- siguió caminando

"jaja, pues ahora mas razones para llevarte a tu casa… entonces me dejas llevarte"- mantuvo el carro a vuelta de rueda, siguiendo a cada paso a sango

"Déjame pensarlo… no!"

"Pero ya no tienes zapatos, ya no tienes con que defenderte y será difícil llegar hasta tu casa así, el suelo no es muy limpio"

"Que parte del **NO**, no entiendes"- se detuvo, haciendo que frenara el auto

"Deberías saber mejor que nadie, que yo no acepto un no como respuesta"

"Pues deberías empezar a ampliar tus opciones"

"Esta bien, si no quieres que te lleve entonces"- se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, apago el carro y bajo de este

"Que haces?"

"Si no te puedo llevar, entonces te acompañare a tu casa"

"Por que eres tan persistente"- interrogo al joven que caminaba hacia ella

"Esta en mi naturaleza"- respondió con una calida sonrisa. Sango dio un fuerte suspiro en desaprobaciòn y siguió su trayecto

"En verdad dejaras tu carro, en quien sabe donde?"- le preguntó al ver que la seguía

"Si, no creerás que te dejare ir sola… que clase de hombre crees que soy?"

"Interpreta mi silencio"- no pudo evitar reír el joven ante tal comentario

* * *

"No puedo creer que Miroku nos hiciera esto!"- replico Inuyasha enfadado, mientras abría la portezuela del carro- "Como se atreve a dejarnos toda la cuenta"

"Ya no te enfades Inuyasha"- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- "Al menos sabemos que Sango estará bien"

"Pero eso no cambia en nada el hecho que nos haya dejado la cuenta, pudo haber pagado la cuenta y después haber ido por sango"

"Agradece de que Musou se llevo a Koharu"-argumento Kagome cerrando la puerta del carro

"Eso si ya hubiera sido el colmo"- comenzó a arrancar el carro- "Compadezco a Musou"- Kagome no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario

* * *

"Me alegra haber podido convencerte"- dijo abriéndole la puerta a sango

"solo lo hago por que no quiero ser la responsable de que algo le pase a tu carro"- respondió evitando la mirada de Miroku

"De haber sabido,eso antes hubiera dejado mi carro mas cuadras atrás"

"Que gracioso"

"Y dime sango, por que lo hiciste? No sabia que solieras hacer estas cosas"- pregunto arrancando el auto lentamente para que sango no se fuera a marear mas de lo que estaba

"Ahora que lo dices tampoco solía enamorarme de perfectos desconocidos que estuvieran comprometidos, y terminar con mi novio, el cual me había propuesto matrimonio, ahora que lo pienso no solía hacer tantas tonterías"

"Pero sabes que casarte con tu novio, habría sido la peor tontería que hubieras hecho"

"Si, pero por lo menos no estaría camino a mi casa, ahogada en alcohol y con el hombre al que amo"- respondió enfadada. No con él por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, si no con ella por tener aquellos sentimientos

"Sango…"

"No digas nada Miroku quieres, creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo"- cerro los ojos para evitar marearse y no ver aquellos ojos.

* * *

"Ahora si, ya llegamos"

"Sabes que no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta mi casa"

"Pero no me perdonaría si te sucediera algo"

"si, claro"- respondió- "Maldición deje mi bolso en el restaurante, genial lo que me faltaba"- golpeo la puerta

"No te preocupes, seguramente si tocamos kohaku nos escuchara"- dijo tocando la puerta

"Si, claro. Miroku conoces a ese niño, sabes que no se despertaría aun si tuviera el timbre a su lado"

"A lo mejor si gritas"

"Muy graciosito, ya no pases tanto tiempo con tu prometida se te esta pegando su humor"- camino hacia la puerta de la señora kaede y toco

"Que haces?"

"La señora kaede tiene un juego de llaves, le pediré que me abra"

"Sango?"

"Buenas noches señora kaede, quería ver si me podría prestar el juego de llaves de mi casa, es que se me perdieron las mías"

"Claro sango"- se metió a su casa y momentos después salio a entregarle las llaves- "aquí tienes"

"Gracias señora kaede"- tomo las llaves y camino hacia su puerta

"Pues creo que mi trabajo termina aquí, buenas noches"- se acerco lentamente al rostro de sango

"Buenas noches"- respondió cerrándole la puerta en la cara

* * *

-_Martes-  
_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su cabeza le dolía a mas no poder, un sabor horrible invadió su garganta, aquel sabor era de…

Como pudo se levanto, y fue lo mas rápido al baño, no quería hacer un tiradero en su propio cuarto. Llegando al baño, devolvió todo lo que la noche pasada entro a su sistema. Ya no habiendo nada en su estomago, se enjuago el mal sabor y se mojo la cara para despertar completamente, y por que no quitarse ese dolor de cabeza espantoso. Logro despertarse pero el dolor seguía ahí

"Veo que ya despertaste"- volteo hacia la puerta para ver quien era

"Quien eres tu y que estas haciendo en mi casa"

"Jajá jajà buenos días a ti también, que ya no me recuerdas?"

Sango cerró los ojos tratándose de acordarse de ese rostro… pero nada, entonces una idea terrible invadió su mente

"No me digas que me acosté contigo!"- dijo aterrada al no recordar nada

"No ni lo mande Dios, no lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero a los del tipo como él amigo que te saco.. Como es que se llama?"

"Amigo?"

"Si uno alto, con muy buen cuerpo, buen trasero, cabello color plateado.."

"Inuyasha?"

"Con que ese es el nombre de ese terroncito"

"Pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta"

"A pues veras, mi hermano encontró tu bolso anoche y pues yo me ofrecí a traerlo de regreso a su dueña y aprovechar para que ver como seguías después de la competencia. Así que vine muy temprano y un muchacho, abrió y dijo que seguías durmiendo, entonces le pregunte que si le molestaba que me quedara a esperar que despertaras, a lo que el dijo que no, y pues me espere… espero que no te moleste que haya hecho algo de comer, por que como vine muy temprano no alcance a desayunar"- termino su relato tomando aire

"No, no importa"- dijo sango masajeado sus sienes para aligerar el dolor- "Pero por que dijiste que si no te recordaba"

"Es que ayer nos vimos, en el bar"- sango cerro nuevamente los ojos tratando de visualizar lo ocurrido las ultimas 24 horas de su vida

"Eres el que pusiste la música?"

"Ese mismo, Shichinin-Tai, Jakotsu.. Mucho gusto"- le extendió la mano

"Masahiko Sango"- tomo el saludo

"Bueno ya que, nos presentamos, te molestaría si pasamos a desayunar algo, en verdad tengo mucha hambre"

"Claro"

* * *

"mmmm esto esta delicioso, apoco no?"

"Si, esta muy rico"- dijo sango probando otro bocado

"Me sorprendió que no tuvieras muchas cosas, pero me las arregle con lo que había"

"Lo siento, como he estado ocupada buscando empleo no he tenido tiempo de…"

"Aaa si algo menciono Bankotsu al respecto"-dijo para si mismo dejando a sango confundida-"y por que si se puede saber?"

"Pues veras, trabajaba en el hotel Shikon no Tama, pero.."

"Pero tuviste problemas con el señor Jakinawami supongo?"

"Algo así"

"mmm pues si quieres yo te puedo dar trabajo"

"Enserio, tienes tu propio negocio"

"Se podría decir"

"Y como que trabajaría, recepcionista, ayudante?"- dijo muy emocionada sango, después de 3 semanas de no hallar nada, algo se le había presentado por fin

"mmm no, nada de eso, veras no se si has oído de la ropa ST"

"Claro, es una ropa muy bonita, pero muy costosa.. no me digas que trabajas ahí?"

"jajaa que si trabajo ahí, querida soy el dueño"

"No!"

"si"

"No"

"Si"

"nooo"

"Siiii"

"No puedo creerlo!"- dijo sango toda entusiasmada, comenzando a saltar por todos lados- "Y como que trabajare.. seré tu asistente?"

"jajaja no para nada, pensaba mas como una modelo"

"Mo-de-lo .. yo?"

"Si, tienes buen cuerpo, nada te sobra, nada te falta.. te desenvuelves muy bien en las pasarelas"- recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior

"Pero no se nada"

"Yo me encargare de enseñarte lo necesario, claro no esperes que te pague como a las profesionales, pero te puedo ofrecer el sueldo básico que les ofrezco a las de nuevo ingreso.. Aceptas?

"Claro que si!"- abrazo fuertemente a Jakotsu y lo empezó a besar por toda la cara- "Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

"De nada, pero que te parece si terminamos de desayunar, para después ir a ver lo de tu contrato"- sango no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que afirmar con la cabeza

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Pues como ven aquí termina el cap. Lo se no puse toda la cancion completa… pero tampoco queria demorarme tanto, ya que en parte era lo unico que faltaba para subirlo.. y no mas las ideas no venian y ya me estaba desesperando XDD pero ojala les haya gustado y que valga su perdón T.T por la tardanza en subirlo espero que en estas pequeñas vacaciones pueda actualizar mas seguido… digo no de actualizar al día siguiente, pero tampoco actualizar.. cuanto tiempo fue oO? Aaa si 4 semanas y 3 días después. Bueno pues creo que esto es todo n.n. woorales me he quedado sin palabras o.o.. el Apocalipsis señores! Jajaja que dramática soy. Bueno ahora si los dejo antes de que me echen, cuídense y hasta la próxima ta-ta n.n 


	9. Como decirte no

Hola gente! Como están? tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes T.T los extrañe minna los extrañe me hicieron falta estas.. cuanto llevo sin pararme por oO? Como aproximadamente 4 semanas pero por fin aquí toy de nuevo n.n muy a pesar de muchos y la alegría de pocos XDD. Y para que vean que en verdad los extrañe este cap esta un poco mas largo.. y con… SORPRESA!

Bueno déjenme platicarles antes de ir al cap.. aunke igual muchos se lo saltan u.u y van directo al fic pero igual de todos modos les diré XDD al menos para llenar mas hojas no creen oO? Mi superpatoaventura, pues verán pensaba actualizar el domingo pasado mas bien hace dos (o ya son tres domingos de eso oO?) pero mi kerida y amada madre (lo digo en buen plan, sin sarcasmos) me rapto y nos fuimos a ver a mis abues y pues ya sabrán.. una parte del día fue una aburrición total, lo que me kito la inspiración, asi ke me dedike a leer llegando a mi casita, pero igual no habia nada u.u de mi kerida "pareja favorita" o de algún fic ke actualizaran T.T asi ke.. ke kreen? –se oye en el fondo un gran ke!- me puse a leer yaoi y ya tengo nueva pareja favorita! Miroku x Naraku!. Apoco no se ven piciosos – snif snif- Asi que después de mucho meditar y leer muchos fics de esta pareja he decidido que de ahora en adelante escribiré de esta gran pareja. Como pude haber sido tan ciega para no darme cuenta las claras muestras de afecto entre estos dos personajes T.T así ke pues.. jajaja no se preocupen acabare este fic para despues dedicarme plenamente a esta bellísima pareja T.T y pues quien sabe a lo mejor después me animo a hacer un Inuyasha x Kouga tambien es muy bella pareja, pero prefiero a mi amado Houshi y al maldito de Naraku –mirada de pilika iluminada- bueno ahora si a los reviews de este fic…

**Vale-chan: **Perdona la tardanza, ojala este cap te guste igual y ke valga la pena ke me haya tardado tanto.

**Sango-sama-0: **Muchisimas gracias! Dobles una por dejar tu review y la otra por darle un vistazo a mi loka idea. Muchas gracias

**JULIA ELVIR: **Me alegra que te haya gustado XD, y pues como ves aki ando de nuevo. Espero que la información que te envié te haya servido de algo y pues igual espero verte pronto por aki no solo como reviewer si no como autora

**Raquel: **Hola! Jajaja como tas? Ya me tenias olvidada en el msn. Pero me alegra mucho saber que te animaste a dejar tu review.. aunke fuera solo por aparecer en esta lista de gente bonita que me deja saber lo ke piensan. No kiero decir ke los ke no dejan su review no sean gente bonita, por ke solo por el simple hecho de leerlo son gente bonita, pero los ke me dejan saber su opinión son doblemente bonita.. ok ok ya me entendieron , pero como sea, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis constantes lapsos de tiempo en los que no actualizo. Espero ver un review tuyo igual en este capitulo. Cuidate mucho y espero verte uno de estos días por el msn.

**Aome de Kon:** Hola! Como tas? Espero que bien. bueno lamento decirte ke no me llamo pili – a pesar de lo muchos creen- el nombre de pili-chan me lo puso una amiga –larga historia- y pues se kedo aki en pero veo ke en tu mail dice algo de mary.. te llamas María oO?.. si es asi,.. aun somos tocayas XD por que Maria si es mi nombre. Pero pasando a otras cosas… me alegra saber que seguiras esta historia hasta sus ultimas consecuencias al igual ke me entusiama el saber que te gusto, espero seguir viendo por aki tu review y ke te guste este cap.

**Videl: **Hola! Muchas gracias y perdona la espera que te hago pasar, pero es ke … como que la inspiración y yo andamos de pleito y es por eso que luego a veces tardo un pokito en actualizar, asi ke igual disculpa, espero que no por mis tardanzas dejes de poner tu review al igual espero que este cap valga la pena por tu espera. Cuidate muxio tu tambien y saludos

**m****...i...d...o...r...i: **jajaja si asi suele suceder cuando uno esta mas en su cama ke despierta pero me alegra saber que te gusto y perdon por la tardanza pero espero que este cap valga la pena de tu espera

**I´m not your fucking mother/yo : **ò.ó argg tonto no se conforma con retirar fics geniales tambien me corta tus preciados reviews T.T si te sirve de consuelo a mi tmb me corta mis reviews jaja btw ke bueno ke te gusto.. y pues esperare mi fic.. solo espero ke no lo hagas cuando los cerdos vuelen y pues si en un prinicpio me kede asi de oO? Nani? Pero después tu segundo review me lo aclaro todo XD. Ojalá sigas aki hasta el último capitulo osease hasta el próximo capitulo por ke este es el penúltimo ke emocion! Es el penúltimo jajaja bien me entusiasme de mas.. pues bien DESEO ke estos dos ultimos reviews sean igual de largos ke los primeros ke dejabas .. si kiera por los viejos tiempos y por ke este fic ya va de salida

**Miko-Izayoi: **Pues para no perder lo que me distingue ya me volvi a tardar XD, kreo ke ya muchos se acostumbraron a mis largos periodos sin actualizar , pero igual espero que toda esa tardanza quede recompenzada con el cap.

**Nathari-Chan: **antes ke nada GRACIAS POR EL FIC! Me gusto mucho mucho, esta precioso, me llego al fondo del alma. Muchisisiismas gracias y pues ke mas te puedo decir… gracias me gusto mucho el fic jajajaja lkreo ke eso ya lo dije pero no esta por demas decirlo .. gracias

**Yuzu: **Siento no haber podido actualizar aquel espantoso domigo que amenazaba con darle el paso a aquel terrible lunes con el que muchos regresabamos a clases T.T pero es ke ese fue el domingo ke mi ma me rapto y pues hasta hace rato termine el cap y eso por ke me apuraron mis contactos del msn, si no igual hubiera subido hasta el dia del niño

**Kirara10: **Gracias por leer este cap y el one shot y pues prometo ver ke como la proxima vez, y cuidarme mas lo juro … y pues tambien espero no tardarme tanto… pero es ke no mas no se puede si es por ke hay escuela por la escuela si no por las vacaciones pero no se puede jajajaja, ya digo puras incoherencias… notese ke estoy respondiendo reviews a la 1:14 am y para luego subirlo a las 3 de la tarde del siguiente dia XD

**Adriana-chan: **Hola! Tanto tiempo, haber por donde empezamos ya se por la pregunta del millon de dolares… los dejare juntos? Bien contestare a esa pregunta con algo asi. Esta respuesta ustedes ya la saben digo ya leyeron parte del final, asi ke la respuesta esta ya dicha y no la voy a cambiar.. asi ke pues preocúpense XD y con lo demás… yo te espero jajaja ke concha Sali, no ojala un dia te pueda contactar por el msn, seria genial hablar contigo.

**Shiory Azuka:** Hola! Espero que todo se encuentre bien… o la menos ke los rasguños moretones etc.. ya hayan disminuido o si no ke al menos esten enteros aunke si estan en cachitos tendria mas partes leyendo esto… mmm me conviene XD… hay ya pegenme estoy diciendo tonterias… notese ke es la 1:20 XD… pero en fin pues yo estoy bien .. dentro de lo ke cabe espero ke estes bien tu y ke hayas dormido riko, ahora es ami a la ke me toca responder de noche XDDD pero posiblemente cuando lo leas ya sera de mañana…. Y eso ke tiene ke ver no se pero keria decirlo

**Taiji-ya RiNNa: **Hola! Pues antes ke nada me alegra ke te haya gustado el one-shot, para serte sincera a mi es el fic ke mas me ha gustado, no solo por ke lo escribi yo.. pero no se ke tiene ke me gusto mucho… kisas es por ke lo dedike a una super amiga como tu … jajajaja ya me callo pues haber muchisimas gracias por todo, soportarme en mi dia negro tener paciencia para lo del fic y muchas cosas mas… ke ahora mi estado no me permite recordar… es ke ya estoy mas en mi camita ke aki… se supone ke me habian corrido.. pero se fueron y pues aprovecho para contestar reviews y ke el dia de mañana solo me kede terminar la historia…pues espero ke te guste y ke valga la pena tu espera. Cuidate mucho y nos leemos luego

**AomeHb: **muchitas gracias! Espero ke lo sigas leyendo aunke me tarde demasiado T.T… lo cual perdonen pero es ke no mas no daba una. Pero ya regrese con un cap mas a esta telenovela espero ke te guste el cap, y seguir viendo un review tuyo , aunkle sea para un jalon de orejas bien merecido

**Kikyo-inuyasha: **Hola! Antes ke nada tu fic estaba genial, lastima ke ya se termino. Me gusto mucho y pues como te dije en mi review me gustaria volver a leerte pronto. Y después … muchísimas gracias por lo de tu pagina gracias gracias gracias, no sabes me hiciste muy feliz. Por ke para serte franca siempre quise aparecer en una pagina asi privada y pues tu cumpliste mi sueño… muchas muchas gracias bueno ahora si respondiendo reviews.. jajaja a muchas nos cayo la pedrada, pero creo ke a mi me cayo la mas grande… dicen ke yo apresuro a ke actualicen rapido y yo tardo siglos en subir… pero es ke no me tienen paciencia y pues muchas gracias por ofrecerme un hombro en el cual llorar y pues igual por preocuparte por mua igual te digo yo, si necesitas ayuda en algo en lo ke este a mi alcance yo con mucho gusto te ayudare igual si necesitas un hombro en el cual sostenerte aki estoy.

**Lucy Yasha: **Pues no se si sea igual de bueno pero espero ke si, disculpa la tardanza y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado. Me alegra mucho en verdad saber que pues jajaja no fue tan malo.

**Fenixgirl: **hola! Jajaja como siempre tanto tiempo sin leernos. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado este cap. Por ke a mi en lo particular me caen muy bien los 7 Shichinin-Tai bueno a excepción de Renkotsu, pero ese es punto y aparte a mi me hubiera gustado ke salieran mas pero todo tiene un principio y un final y este fic ya esta llegando al suyo. Pero kien sabe, quizas y me anime a hacer sekuela aunke no soy muy partidiaria de estas… tendria ke pensarlo bien

**Una Violinista en el Tejado:** Hola! Pues yo no he leido muchos fics de ellos, para ser franca solo lei uno y pues no hacen mala pareja pero debo admitir que para segunda pareja de sango.. me agrada mucho Sesshoumaru. Y pues con respecto a lo de sango, estoy de acuerdo contigo ella es una mujer fuerte, pero igual pienso que es como todo ser humano con debilidades y grandes virtudes. Se que en algunas escenas sango actúa muy OC pero lo que trate de sacar aki es ese lado debil pero a la vez fuerte de sango y hacerla mas humana, no se si me explico. Yo creo ke sango es una chica ke puede valerse, pero igual creo ke todos no podemos valernos completamente de nosotros mismos inevitablemente necesitamos a los demas e igual tenemos nuestros talones de aquiles, igual creo que sango es una muchacha que quiere ser amada y que igual por miedo a quebrarse se pone aquella mascara de chika yo puedo sola. Yo lo que kise es sacar a la chika ke hay detrás de esa mascara, pero conservando la escencia de akella mascara.

**Saiko Katsuka: **Hola.. jajaja a mi igual me gusto esa actitud ke en ocasiones solo el alcohol puede lograr. Aunke sea por unos segundos y pues con lo que keden juntos… jajajaja pues eso tendran ke esperar a verlo por ke si les dijera ke no kedan juntos o ke si kedan juntos el final no tendria chiste, mejor ke ustedes mismos la lean

**BeLyXaN: Hola**! Como estas.. muchas gracias por la imagen de Miroku jajaja me inspiro y mucho y pues no te preocupes por lo del msn, jajaja todos luego andamos bien apresurados con tareas y otras cosas, y pues muchas gracias por todo, igual si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en pedirla tu solo manda un zumbidito

**Miroku's wife: **Hey tu! Jajaja ya estoy usando las lineas ke pongo en mis fics, es ke luego saco cada puntada. Bueno pues antes ke nada.. te felicito por el nuevo fic ke lanzaste… te kedo bien pkm jajaja lo se ya te lo habia dicho pero lo keria decir de nuevo en fin jajaja ke bueno ke te haya servido mi metodo de traumas. Y ke mas te puedo decir..pues gracias por todo por dejarme ayudarte, por ser tan linda con mua y por soportar mis lokeras… y seguir leyendo este fic jajaja con eso de ke tardo años muchos ya me hubieran mandado bien lejitos y ke te puedo decir… kreo ke ya habia contestado tus preguntas y si no pues.. luego las contesto.. es ke ya son las 2 de la mañana y solo… haber ke divinidad me toca… solo por hoy dejemoslo a tu eleccion, a te decia solo la divinidad ke elegiste sabe que tanta barbarie te podria decir…

**Aoki Mind**: espero que en tu cumple te la hayas pasado bien bien y pues por lo del cap, fue lo menos ke pude hacer ya ke pues ni un regalin pekeño te puedo mandar… por falta de fondos $... espero ke te la hayas pasado muy bien y que cumplas muchos muchos mas!

**SasukeSess: **Jajaja si hasta ke sango la puso en su lugar.. digo ke aguante, pero bien dicen lo cortes no kita lo valiente… no se donde aplica este dicho pero tenia granas de decirlo bien y contestando tu pregunta.. Kuranosuke se fue a Madrid .. si fue a Madrid oO?.. bueno no recuerdo bien el destino pero se fue de negocios y alla se kedara un ratito mas jajaja XD

T.T ya se acabron los reviews.. pues muchas gracias minna me alegra mucho saber ke les gusto este fic buaa pues ahora si sin mas nada ke decirles por el momento solo que me dejen saber ke les parecio dudas, sugerencias, reclamaciones.. lo ke sea hasta si kieren enviar saludos a alguien T.T ustedes haganmelo saber en su review T.T asi una ultima cosilla… este fic fue actualizado este dia gracias al jalon de orejas de **_Miroku's wife _**para que ya actualizara y a**_ Taiji-ya RiNNa_** quien me recuerda kada vez ke me ve ke tengo un fic por actualizar muchas muchas gracias muchachas y ahora si los dejo con el penúltimo capitulo: Como decirte no 

**Advertencia:** Este cap si tiene contenido **Lemon/LIME,** mas lemon que nada XD. Recomendaciones: 1. puedes poner una cancion medio cursi cuando lo leas.. solo para poner ambiente XD. 2. Si no te gusta este genero no lo leas.. o leelo pero no leas la parte lemon XD, es ke no kiero reclamos después T.T 3. no comas y/o mastiques los dulces por ke luego se pikan y tienes ke ir al dentista y luego te los abren 4. ya saben cualkier error de dedo va por cuenta de la casa XD… mejor vamos con el disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **Buaaa es mi penúltimo Disclaimer y aun ellos no me pertenecen.. ellos son de Rumiko, por ke si fueran míos convertiría este historia en anime XD.. creo ke por eso no me pertenecen oO? pero no importa yo estoy haciendo mis ahorros para almenos un día de estoy comprar a miroku n.nU

**Summary: **(AU) La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan)(R&R)(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON/LIME)

**El cuarto en renta**

_Y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia porque entiendo que fui yo, el último en llegar. Pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar, si es que hay uno o más de uno para el eso es igual _

_Y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia de esfumarme y de perderme y de borrarme de una vez. Pero el corazón insiste. Que será lo que le diste. Que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez más._

_Pero lo sabes bien que es hasta es capaz de compartirte antes de perderte y seguir soñando pero no se hasta cuando..._

_Como decirte no- Franco De Vita_

Como decirte no

Martes-

Todo había sido tan repentino, pero ya no le sorprendía. Toda su vida se había vuelto en una caja de sorpresas día tras día. Una mas no le afectaría.

Después de una amena platica en el desayuno, salieron Sango y Jakotsu para firmar y ver los detalles de lo que seria el nuevo empleo que desempeñaría la castaña.

Durante el trayecto Jakotsu le daba todos los detalles de su pequeña hazaña de la noche anterior, desde como le gano a Renkotsu en su pequeño juego hasta como fue a parar en el hombro de él "pequeño bomboncito" que tenia por amigo. El viaje no hubiera sido muy largo de no ser por el tráfico de aquella mañana, Oh si! Glorioso trafico de las 10 de la mañana.

"Pues aquí es"- dijo deteniéndose en un edificio de cristal

"wooow"- Jakotsu no pudo evitar reír al escuchar y ver la cara de sorpresa que sango expreso ante tan imponente construcción, mientras el abandonaba el carro

"Y bien piensas quedarte ahí con la boca abierta"

"No, no"- respondió algo nerviosa y con un ligero sonrojo, quitándose rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad-"Lo siento es que woow esta genial"

"Gracias"- camino hacia la entrada del edificio-"bueno pues adelante"- abrió la puerta para que sango pasara

"Gracias"- dijo quedando aun mas sorprendida cuando el aire acondicionado dio un golpe en su rostro

"Pues este es mi pequeño bebe"

"Sango que sorpresa el verte aquí, nunca me imagine volverte a ver"-dijo un joven acercándose a ellos

"Mentiroso, de él fue la idea de que trabajaras con nosotros"-le susurro Jakotsu a sango

"Tu debes ser…"-dijo sango tratándose de acordar, pero por mas que quería al parecer su conciente había de nueva cuenta encriptado su parte subconsciente y con ello, sellado todo recuerdo de aquel joven y lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Pero por que no de igual manera sellaba el recuerdo de Miroku, por que no dejaba en el olvido aquel sentimiento que sentía por él ¿Por qué? Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que debió haber estado borracha o drogada, para permitir un cambio tan radical en su vida, entonces por que en esta ocasión su mente no había borrado todo momento que había pasado con Miroku. '_La mente trabaja de manera extraña …y el corazón también'_-concluyó

"entonces si trabajaras con nosotros?"

"Disculpa?"- inquirió sango saliendo de su análisis filosófico sobre como la mente y el corazón operan.

"No escuchaste nada de lo que dije cierto?"- sango negó con la cabeza, dibujando una linda sonrisa en sus labios

"jajaja eso te pasa por andar de casanova"- replico Jakotsu

"Bueno, no importa me presentare de nuevo. Mi nombre es Shichinin-Tai Bankotsu y yo soy el encargado de que Jakotsu no despilfarre el dinero a lo loco, como lo suele hacer"- dijo esto ultimo volteando a ver a Jakotsu

"Oye todos mis grandes delirios han sido un éxito no te quejes. Pero en fin pasemos a mi oficina para que veas tus horarios y en que consiste todo"

"si. Con permiso"- dijo Sango haciendo una reverencia, para después seguir a Jakotsu hasta su oficina

"Me agrada, definitivamente me agrada"- argumento Bankotsu para si mismo

* * *

"pues toma asiento" 

"Si gracias"- respondió sango sentándose en una silla de metal

"Como te explique en el desayuno, vas a tener que venir a ensayos, vas a tener que seguir un horario para las sesiones fotográficas, alimentarte bien y cosas como esas… aun quieres trabajar aquí?"

"Claro me gustaría mucho"- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces

"Pues entonces"- camino hacia atrás de su escritorio, se sentó cómodamente, abrió un cajón y saco unos papeles-"Este es tu contrato, quieres leerlo?"- pregunto a la castaña-"Básicamente consiste en que tienes exclusividad con esta empresa, que cualquier otra persona ajena a nosotros, bueno a la compañía, tendrá que pedir nuestra autorización si quiere utilizar tú imagen y detallitos como ese"- dijo mientras sango le daba una hojeada rápida a los papeles en frente de ella- "Y bien?"

""Pues todo parece bien… Donde Firmo?"- interrogo observándolo fijamente a los ojos

"Aquí"- señalo el lugar- "Y aquí"- dijo después de pasar unas cuantas hojas- "y en esta parte, es lo del seguro"-Sango coloco su firma donde se le indicaba- "Ya.. Pues no me queda mas que decirte.."

"Bienvenida?"- Sango y Jakotsu dirigieron su atención a donde provenía la voz. Era el joven de hace rato. Bankotsu.

"Gracias"- contesto sango con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

"No te hubieras molestado Bankotsu, pero tu sabes que los alcatraces no me gustan"- dijo Jakotsu al ver el ramo que traía su hermano

"No son para ti"

"que malo eres"

"Son para ti"- le entrego el ramo a sango

"Gracias"

"No es nada tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida"

"Ay hermanito mas obvio no puedes ser. Pero te advierto Sango que mi hermano no es de fiar"

"Celoso?"- dijo bankotsu tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba un lado de sango

"Solo de las flores, por que de lo demás"- se dirigió a sango- "No te pierdes de mucho"

"Ya quisieras"- replico bankotsu- "Y dime saldrás en la pasarela de hoy en la noche?"- le pregunto a sango quien estaba muerta de la risa ante la pelea de los hermanos

"Oh es verdad, seria una muy buena oportunidad para que todos te conocieran, como se me fue a olvidar"- dijo Jakotsu poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras imitaba la pintura del "El Grito"

"Entonces si saldrá?"

"Pues claro"

"Salir?"

"si querida, veras hoy a las"- hizo memoria contando con los dedos-" a las 7 de la noche vamos a hacer una pasarela promocionando nuestra nueva línea de vestidos de noche.."

"en el cual"- intervino Bankotsu- "Participaran las modelos de nuevo ingreso y es ahí donde entras tu"

"Entonces voy a salir en…"

"Claro si no quieres no"- dijo Jakotsu

"no, me gustaría mucho pero…"

"Pero!"- dijeron ambos caballeros en unísono

"Pero si comento algún error y arruino la pasarela"

"No te preocupes no creo que una lindura como tu arruine la pasarela"- comento bankotsu haciendo que sango se sonrojara

"a demás hacemos un ensayo general antes de la pasarela"

"Ohh.."

"Entonces?"- inquirió bankotsu

"Pues me gustaría mucho"

"Dicho y hecho.. Entonces llega a las 5 para el ensayo"

"ok, entonces llegare a las 5"- respondió poniéndose de pie

"No me digas que ya te vas, no te gustaría que te mostrara el edificio"- dijo bankotsu poniéndose de pie- "claro si no tienes otras cosas que hacer"

"Te lo regalo sango, pero ya llévatelo capaz de que si se queda inunda mi oficina"

"Me gustaría mucho que me mostraras el edificio"

"Entonces por aquí"- abrió la puerta

* * *

"Y es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda" 

"Pero quien lo pensaría, que tendríamos que recurrir a esto"

"Entonces me ayudaras?"

"Claro que si"- de un cajón saco una agenda y busco un nombre-"aquí esta"- tomo una tarjeta, una pluma y anoto el nombre para después darle la información a Koharu-"Este es su numero, siempre han hecho un buen trabajo y no te preocupes por el dinero, diles que se arreglen conmigo"

"Muchas gracias"

"No las des, para eso es la familia"

"Se puede?"- pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

"Claro adelante"

"Koharu querida, necesito confirmar la cita de la pasarela"

"Oh si claro se me olvidaba"

"Aun piensas hablar con ese diseñador para lo de tu vestido"

"Claro, todos sus diseños son reconocidísimos. Espero que acepte hacerme mi vestido"

"si hablan en los términos adecuados, supongo que aceptara, pero dime Koharu no has pensado en adelantar la boda"

"Adelantarla! En que estas pensando Naraku así esta bien, no veo el por que adelantarla. Si todo esta marchando bien"- replico Kikyou

"Tiene razón Kikyou, todo esta bien y ya solucionado este percance"- tomo la tarjeta entre sus dedos-"Todo estará de maravilla"

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo ante aquel edificio en el que alguna vez trabajo. Pero esta vez no vendría a desempeñar algún cargo dentro del hotel. Esta vez no vendría a atender a los que se hospedaban aquí, en esta ocasión no podría colarse a la oficina de Miroku, este día solo seria un ciudadano más en busca de un refugio. Tomo un fuerte respiro y se adentro al hotel. 

Camino hasta donde era antes su puesto en el hotel, alguien ya la estaba reemplazando, solo observo de reojo a la señorita y siguió de largo hasta donde estaban las oficinas

"Disculpe señorita no puede pasar allá"- sango se detuvo. Era verdad ella ya no podía acceder a esa parte del hotel a menos que fuera uno de los empleados.

"Lo siento"- dio la vuelta para ver a la dueña de la voz, era la misma que la sustituya en aquel puesto de recepción- "Usted es nueva por aquí?"- pregunto aunque ella bien sabia la respuesta

"si, hace una semanas que me contrataron"- contesto muy amigablemente

"Ya veo, aun sigue la señora Higurashi?"

"Si"

"ah, entonces la que se fue, es aquella simpática jovencita, que lastima"- la joven solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa-"Fue una gran perdida para el hotel, pero sus razones habrá tenido para marcharse"

"si, eso creo y dígame le puedo ayudar en algo"

"si estoy buscando al señor Karasawa" _'Seguramente Kagome se encuentra con él'- _pensó

"Si, quiere que lo vocee?"

"No!"- exclamo. Si hacia eso le tendría que dar su nombre y probablemente la sacarían.- "Es decir… si, por favor"- dijo mas calmada

"Me acompaña por favor"

"Claro que si"- respondió volviendo a la recepción rogando por que todo saliera bien

* * *

"Ya te dije que te pagaré lo de la cena, Inuyasha no te enojes" 

"como no quieres que me moleste si por tu culpa sango se puso como se puso"

"Oye no fue mi idea invitarla!"

"aun así fue tu culpa que se pusiera así, y luego tu novia paranoica"- hizo una cara de frustración

"Y tu no te vas a tener que casar con ella"

"Tu te casas por que quieres"

"si sobre todo"

"Si?"- respondió Inuyasha el comunicador

"Disculpe señor hay una joven que lo busca"- Se oyó del otro lado del intercomunicador

"Una señorita?"

"Si, dice ser… al parecer una amiga de usted?"

"Mi amiga?"

"Si señor es, una muchacha alta, castaña, ojos cafés…"

"Sango?"

"Gusta que llame a seguridad señor?"

"No, tráigala"

"Que paso?"- pregunto Miroku a quien se le iluminaron los ojos tan pronto escucho el nombre de sango.

"Al parecer sango esta en el hotel"

"Sango… aquí? Seguro"

"Al parecer es la descripción de ella.."

"Señor puedo pasar"

"Claro.. sango"- se levanto Inuyasha de su asiento al ver a la joven- "Que haces aquí?"

"Yo vine a.." -dirigió su vista al joven que acompañaba a su amigo- "Si interrumpo algo puedo esperar"

"No, no para nada. Pero que haces aquí"- dijo señalando el asiento aun lado de Miroku

"Venia a buscar a Kagome"- dijo acomodando las flores entre sus brazos y agacho la mirada- "Venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer en la noche"

"No te preocupes.. Sango"

"si, de vez en cuando uno puede tomarse una copas"- intervino Miroku no perdiendo de vista a sango

"Pero no hay que exagerar. Me decías que buscas a Kagome?"

"Si quería también darles las gracias por llevarme a mi casa"

"A nosotros no tienes que darnos las gracias, Miroku fue el que te llevo"- sango levanto su cabeza y volteo a ver a Miroku

"Gra-gra-gracias"- dijo observando fijamente sus flores y apretándolas mas fuertes

"No tienes por que darlas, fue un placer"

"Bueno y las flores se las trajiste a Kagome?"- pregunto Inuyasha

"Flores… a estas, no me las dieron en mi trabajo"

"Ya conseguiste trabajo?"

"Si"- le contesto a Inuyasha

"Felicidades sango"- dijo Miroku

"Gracias"

"Y cual será tu trabajo?"

"Me contrataron como modelo"

"Modelo!"- exclamo Inuyasha

"si, resulto ser que unos de la fiesta de anoche era el dueño de una tienda de ropa"

"Y son seguros sango?"

"Si"

"Pues entonces felicidades"

"Y supongo que las flores te las dieron de bienvenida"- dijo Miroku

"Si algo así"- se puso de pie

"Ya te vas, tan rápido"-pregunto Miroku al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

"Si, venia a buscar a Kag para invitarla a la pasarela en la que saldré"

"Tan pronto saldrás en una pasarela"

"Si, los dueños dijeron que estaría bien, dado a que se me desenvolver".- un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar quien la había sacado de su pequeño espectáculo-"Pero lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo que ir a pagar algunas cosas, así que con permiso"- camino hacia la puerta- "Gracias nuevamente"- salió

"Tengo que investigar con Kohaku, donde, cuando y a que hora será la dichosa pasarela"- dijo Miroku para si mismo

"Miroku déjala en paz"

"Lo siento Inuyasha pero no puedo"

* * *

Tal como se lo había propuesto. El tenia que saber todos los datos de aquella presentación, después de todo el era el fan numero uno de aquella muchacha que iba a hacer su debut ¿Cuándo, Donde y a Que hora? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. 

Llego media hora antes de que kohaku saliera de clases. Probablemente sango le habría comentado algo en la mañana, pero y si se encontraba en un error y kohaku no sabia nada al respecto. O que tal si kohaku estaba enfadado con él por lo que le hizo a su hermana.

Pronto aquellos pensamientos fueron sustituidos por un sentimiento de culpa que lo abrumo, como era posible que estuviera utilizando a kohaku para aquellos fines tan egoístas, pero es que tenia tantas ganas de verla, de estar con ella y respirar el aire que ella respiraba, que no se había percatado de ese pequeño hecho, quizás lo mejor seria preguntarle a Kagome después de todo a ella era la persona que iba invitar sango. Estaba a punto de irse cuando un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Miroku?"

"Kohaku!"- saludo al joven con pecas bajando el cristal de la ventana

"Que haces aquí?"- pregunto algo extrañado al verlo después de tres semanas

"Gustas que te lleve?"

"Claro por que no"- respondió abriendo la portezuela y subiéndose al vehículo

"Y como te fue?"- le pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto y dirigirse a donde era la casa de kohaku

"Bien, un día normal de escuela, tarea, trabajos etc."

"Ya veo"

"Miroku?"

"Si?"- volteo a ver al joven mientras detenía el carro ante una luz roja

"Por que te fuiste?"

"Crei que era lo mejor"

"Entonces discutiste con mi hermana. No se si debería de decirte esto pero, creo que sango te extraña"

"por que lo dices"- pregunto arrancando de nuevo el carro cuando la luz cambio a verde

"Es que después de que te fuiste estuvo muy rara, como perdida en su mundo, bueno hasta que hablo Kagome con ella, creo que ya esta normal. Pero igual se le ve algo decaída"

"Lo siento"- dijo al sentirse culpable, sabia perfectamente que aquella actitud tenia que ver directa e indirectamente con él

"Pero dime que vas ha hacer para reconquistar a mi hermana"- replico al ver que a Miroku le afecto el comentario- "Le podrías dar un ramo de flores o bombones chocolates no por que ella se los acaba y no me da o le podrías regalar un pastel de chocolate si eso estaría muy bien por que así yo…"- Miroku solo podía reír ante lo que decía Kohaku

"Kohaku?"- intervino en el monologo del chico

"Si?"

"Aun quieres que regrese con tu hermana?"

"Claro, me agradas y le agradas a sango"

"entonces ten"- le paso un pedazo de papel

"Que es esto?"- dijo extrañado mirando el pedazo de papel

"Es el numero de mi celular, te voy a pedir que seas mi informante"

"Tu informante?"

"Si, veras sango debutara en una pasarela. Tu misión será averiguar cuando, donde y a que hora"

"oh!"- exclamo procesando la información- "Esta bien cuenta conmigo"

"Gracias. Y ya sabes si tienen algún problema me llamas entendido Kohaku"

"Fuerte y claro señor"- puso su mano en su frente en un saludo militar-"Muchas gracias Miroku"- agradeció al frenar el carro enfrente de donde vivía

"De nada y ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas"

"Si"- salio del carro y avanzo al edificio

* * *

"Kohaku llegaste mas temprano que de costumbre"- dijo sango al ver llegar a kohaku 

"Si, es que Miroku me trajo"

"Miroku?"

"Si, hay algún problema?"

"No el lo absoluto. Bueno como sea que crees kohaku!"

"Que?"- respondió dejando su mochila en su habitación

"Conseguí trabajo"

"Si? Felicidades ane-ue y en donde trabajaras?"

"como modelo!"- dijo muy entusiasmada

"Como modelo?"

"si recuerdas al muchacho de hoy en la mañana?"

"El que .. bueno tu sabes"

"si ese mismo, pues resulta que es diseñador de ropa, entonces me contrato!"

"jajaja felicidades ane-ue"- replico con una risa al ver saltar a su hermana toda entusiasmada

"Bueno, tengo que prepararme por que necesito estar ahí a las 5"

"Por que?"

"Es que hoy será mi gran debut"

"Lo harás bien"- dijo tomando a kirara

"Gracias"- respondió con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió al tomar un baño

"Kirara necesito que me ayudes"- kirara le respondió volteando su cabecita hacia un lado- "necesito que me avises cuando salga sango, necesitamos averiguar donde y a que hora será esa dichosa pasarela, para decirle a Miroku. Cuento contigo"- kirara respondió con un ligero maullido, kohaku la puso en el suelo y camino hacia la puerta del baño- "Bien en donde puedo buscar.. ya se"- camino hacia el cuarto de sango e hizo una rápida inspección- "no aquí no hay nada ya se en su bolso"- salio del cuarto y corrió hacia la sala, pidiendo una disculpa antes abrió el bolso y hurgó en el, vio unos papeles y los saco- "pagos, pagos, pagos, aquí esta!"- exclamo sacando un pase, volvió a dejar los papeles que no le servían cerro el bolso y se dirigió a kirara- "Kirara vámonos"- dijo tomando el teléfono y corriendo hasta su habitación

* * *

"Donde lo deje, donde lo deje"- buscaba entre su mochila el papel que le había dado Miroku- "Aquí esta"- saco el papel y marco 

"Si?"- se escucho del otro lado de la linea

"Miroku"

"Kohaku que paso? Esta todo bien"

"Si, ya consegui la información que me pediste"

"Enserio? Que rapidez. Y bien cuando sera"

"Hoy"

"hoy!"

"Si, a las 7 en las instalaciones de en el cuarto piso salon 5-C"

"Muchas gracias Kohaku"

"Espera Miroku"

"Que pasa?"

"Creo que necesitas un pase para entrar"

"Por que lo dices"

"Por que aquí dice pase personal"

"Y en donde conseguire un pase"

"Yo te lo consigo"

"Seguro?"

"Si, tu pasa por el antes de las 7 esta bien?"

"Esta bien"

"Entonces aquí te veo"- colgo

"Kohaku!"- abrio la puerta de la habitación sango

"Si ane-ue?"- trato de actuar lo mas normal

"Con quien hablabas"

"Queria preguntarle algo a Souta pero al parecer aun no llega"- mintio escondiendo el pase debajo de su almohada

"ah, oye no viste un pase sobre la mesa"

"no ane-ue"

"Es que se lo quería dar a Kagome, seguramente se me callo cuando fui a pagar la luz, entonces será en otra ocasión"- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Por mucho que no le gustara mentirle a su hermana, esta vez era por una buena causa, bien valía dejar a Kagome sin entrada con tal de que su hermana recuperara aquella felicidad que le había traído Miroku

* * *

A pesar de que había sido una tarde algo atareada, con los ensayos de la pasarela, cambiarse lo mas rápido que pudiera, sin desmaquillarse y despeinarse, era una tarde emocionante, y a cada momento se hacia mas conforme se acababa el tiempo. 

La hora se acercaba y los nervios la carcomían, y si arruinaba todo. No! Tenia que pensar positivamente todo saldría bien, tal y como salio en el ensayo.

Cuando llego al ensayo pensó que todos le harían mala cara por ser la nueva y aparecer en la pasarela, pero no fue todo lo contrario se portaron muy amables con ella, le ayudaron muchas veces con las poses y detalles que se le iban.

"No te preocupes saldrá todo bien"- dijo una de las muchachas

"Gracias Tessa"

"Listas señoritas"- dijo Bankotsu entrando a la parte de los camerinos

"Si"- contestaron todas en unísono, estaban muy contentas después de todo seria su gran debut en aquella majestuosa compañía

"Entonces salgan y den lo mejor de ustedes"- todas se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde tendrían que esperar.

"Lo harás muy bien"- trato de confortar a sango

"Gracias, eso espero"

* * *

Trato de llegar lo mas pronto, pero unos asuntos en el hotel le habían impendido llegar temprano a recoger el pase que kohaku le había conseguido pero al parecer había llegado a tiempo aun la pasarela no empezaba, aun no se escuchaban voces o algo así que indicara lo contrario 

"Señor su pase"- Miroku le entrego el pase al guardia de seguridad- "Gracias es al fondo a la derecha"

"Gracias"- respondió tomando cuidadosamente el ramo de flores

Cada vez se iba acercando más. Se detuvo, no podía ser. Al parecer Koharu y Kikyou también estaban asistiendo al evento, otra vez el destino le estaba jugando una cruel broma. Volteo rápidamente la cabeza cuando Koharu lo observo de reojo.

"Miroku!"- escucho que lo llamaban. Pero se dio la vuelta ignorando el llamado.

Se acerco a una señorita y le pregunto donde estaban los camerinos, a lo que ella le respondió que no le podía decir, entonces sin más que hacer le pidió que le diera esto a la modelo que tenía por nombre sango. Ella le contesto un alegre si y tomando las flores desapareció por un pasillo. Fue cuando un ligero piquete en las costillas lo sobresalto

"Te dije que si era el Kikyou"

"Que haces aquí Miroku?"

"Yo.. mi padre hablo al hotel y me dijo que tendrían y que lo mejor seria que las acompañara"- mintió

"Aaa ya veo"- respondió Koharu- "Y las flores que traías?"- pregunto, estaba segura de que cuando lo vio entrar traía un bouquet con unas hermosas flores

"Flores.. a un muchacho en la entrada me pido que se las diera a la encargada, dijo algo de la utilería tu sabes"

"Bueno que les parece si tomamos asiento"- sugirió Kikyou cuando las luces se apagaron

"Me parece buena idea"- dijo Koharu tomando el brazo de Miroku

Si en definitiva esta iba a ser una larga noche

* * *

La pasarela comenzó, todas las muchachas lucían muy bellas en aquellos hermosos vestidos 

_'Pero no igual de bellas que MI sango'_-penso. Por muy egoísta que se escuchara era la verdad ella era de él, así como él le pertenecía a ella.

Continuaron pasando algunas jóvenes más hasta que llego el turno de sango. Miroku se quedo boquiabierto al verla pasar. Lucia muy bien en ese vestido, demasiado bien para su gusto. Muy buenos comentarios acerca de la aspirante a modelo se empezaron a escuchar, y como no con semejante vestido que traía puesto que dejaba ver aquellas zonas que hacían desear ver más. Miroku apretó fuertemente sus puños para conservar la cordura y no lanzarse al estrado, tomar a sango y llevársela para que nadie la viera.

Para infortunio, Miroku no fue el único que noto la presencia de Sango, también la noto Koharu, quien estaba pasmada de encontrarla ahí. Ahora comprendía el porque de que Miroku haya asistido a la pasarela.

"Seguramente las flores eran para ella"-dijo casi susurrando mientras veía como Miroku apretaba fuertemente los puños

"No saques conjeturas tan pronto kohaku, tal vez es pura casualidad"- replico Kikyou quien alcanzo a escuchar la suposición de Koharu

"Lo dudo"- volvió a enfocar su mirada a la pasarela. Que Miroku había venido por Sango, lo tenia muy claro. Lo de las flores todavía podía ponerse en tela de duda

* * *

La noche siguió pasando y los nervios habían casi desaparecido totalmente del sistema de sango. Ahora se sentía muy emocionada, al parecer estaba haciendo un buen trabajo o la menos eso suponía por los comentarios que alcanzo a escuchar cuando hizo su primera aparición. 

_'Me pregunto si en verdad Miroku estaba ahí'-_ comenzo a recordar su primera salida. Mientras estaba cambiando de posición estaba segura que lo habia visto, se propuso ver si aquello no eran obras de su imaginación, pero el flash de las camaras no se lo habian permitido – "Seguramente fue mi imaginación… como siempre"- concluyo mientras comenzaba a ponerse el vestido azul marino con el que cerraria la pasarela

"Lista sango?"

"Lista"-le dio la espalda a la muchacha que las ayudaba con el vestuario tomo un aire y salio a dar lo ultimo de la noche.

* * *

"Quiero agradecerle a todos por asistir a mi nueva colección "Noche en las vegas" y por estar aquí en el debut de nuestras aspirantes a modelo. Gracias"- con una reverencia Jakotsu y todas las muchachas de la pasarela salieron junto con el- "Ya saben muchachas mañana tienen desayuno gratis!"- les anuncio 

"Disculpe señor Shichinin-Tai"

"Si, en que le puedo ayudar"

"Vera mi yo soy Jakinawami Kikyou y ella es Toshiko Kohaku, nos encanto la pasarela"

"Muchas gracias"

"Y vera la señorita Toshiko próximamente contraerá matrimonio"

"Y querían preguntar si, les podría diseñar un vestido?"

"Exacto"

"Quisieran que pasáramos a mi oficina?"

"Nos gustaría discutir este tema en una cena, que le parece el Restaurant Classical"

"me parece muy bien"

"Entonces ahí lo vemos, con permiso"

"Propio"- se despidió de las damas y camino hacia los vestidores

* * *

"Por que tanto alboroto" 

"Es que a sango le trajeron unas hermosas flores"

"Si que envidia"- comento otra

"Sango te recuerdo que tienes exclusividad con esta empresa eh!"- dijo Jakotsu

"Pero vamos abre la tarjeta, dinos que dice"

"Yo soy tuyo atte. JM"

"Woow sango te las mando tu novio"

"o es que tienes a un admirador secreto"

"Yo también quiero uno"

"Muchachas, muchachas a cambiarse ya"- exclamo Jakotsu- "Dejen respirar a la pobre"

"Nos tienes que contar mañana he sango!"

"Si, no nos puedes dejar con la duda"- dijeron mientras caminaban a cambiarse

"Lo mejor será que yo también me cambie"- acomodo las flores en su brazo y se disponía a cambiarse

"Sango, te gustaría acompañarme a una cena. Al parecer Bankotsu no esta te molestaría ir?"

"No para nada, solo me cambio y…"

"No llévate el vestido, es una cena de negocios"

"Ah! Esta bien"

"Gracias. Bueno muchachas, que no se les olvide mañana temprano el desayuno, nos vemos, y apagan las luces eh!"

"Si Jakotsu"- se despidieron en unísono

* * *

"Gracias por acompañarme sango" 

"Ni que lo digas"- dijo saliendo del auto de Jakotsu _'Espero que esto salga bien'-_pensó

"estamos buscando a la Señora Jakinawami y a la señorita Toshiko"- pregunto Jakotsu al encargado. Los ojos de sango se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, que acaso su vida giraba en torno a esa familia

"Por aquí por favor"- respondió llevándolos hasta la mesa

"Disculpen la tardanza, pero necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos. Pero que descortés he sido, ella es una de mis mejores modelos de primera vez la señorita.."

"Ya la conocemos"- dijo Koharu cortantemente al verla ahí parada con el vestido que llevaba al cierre de la pasarela, y al parecer el ramo de flores con el que había visto a Miroku entrar

"Me alegro que ya se conozcan"

"No todos pensamos lo mismo"- respondió de igual manera Koharu- "Bonitas flores"

"Gracias"- respondió tomando asiento

"Verdad que si, al parecer sango tiene un admirador, y mi hermano un contrincante"- dijo esto último riendo

"Mira, si los traes comiendo de tu mano, supongo que el secreto esta en acostarse con todos"

"Koharu!"- exclamo Miroku

"Que la vas a defender?"

"Basta"

"Si Koharu, que impresión le estas dando al señor Shichinin-Tai. A demás estamos aquí para ver lo de tu vestido, que no se te olvide"- intervino Kikyou

"Es cierto, disculpen"

"Les parece si encargamos lo que cenaremos para después ver lo del vestido"- dijo Kikyou

"Me parece perfecto"- contesto Jakotsu- "Y tu a donde vas?"- le pregunto a sango quien se ponía de pie

"Voy a ver si pueden poner las flores en agua no quiero que se sequen y después voy a pasar al tocador"

"Entonces yo pido por ti"

"por favor"- y con eso se fue hacia la recepción

* * *

"Disculpe le podría encargar que colocara estas hermosas flores en agua"- le pido sango al encargado, hundiendo su nariz en ellas por décima vez. Eran las más preciosas flores que había recibido. Se las había obsequiado él 

"Claro que si"- tomo las flores muy a pesar de sango

"Me alegro que te hayan gustado las flores"- agacho Sango la mirada al reconocer el dueño de la voz para ocultar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miroku había ido de tras de ella poco tiempo después de su salida

"Disculpe"- Dijo sango recuperando la voz, dirigiéndose nuevamente al joven encargado

"Si?"

"El tocador?"

"Derecho a mano izquierda" – dijo señalándole con las manos hacia donde dirigirse

"Gracias"- agradeció con una sonrisa y camino hacia donde le indico el joven

"Sango"- tomo suavemente pero firme el brazo de sango

"Muchas gracias por las flores, están muy bonitas. Pero no te hubieras molestado"

"No fue ninguna molestia"

"Gracias"- deslizo lentamente su mano, zafándose del apretón de Miroku para ir al baño

Se quedo perplejo, no sabía que hacer, que decir para que no se fuera de su lado. Y ahora estaba observándola marcharse algo tenia que hacer, así que la siguió hasta el baño, por lo menos tenia que dejarle en claro lo que él sentía, aunque ella ya no sintiera lo mismo.

* * *

Espero a que saliera, pero demoraba mucho o al menos eso pensaba. Sus nervios lo estaban matando, necesitaba verla ya!. 

Observo que salieron unas cuantas señoras mas, volteo a ambos lados para ver si alguien venia y sin importarle si hubiera mas personas adentro entro y cerro la puerta. Se adentro mas al tocador de damas y para su fortuna al parecer sango era la única que estaba

"Que estas haciendo aquí!"- exclamo sango al ver su reflejo en el espejo

"Necesitaba hablar contigo"

"Y no pudiste esperar a que saliera"- contesto no volteándolo a ver temiendo perderse en aquellas pupilas

"No, es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir"- se acerco lentamente a sango

"Pero aun así pudiste esperar"- dijo dando la vuelta viendo fijamente sus ojos mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás para huir de Miroku sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, lavamanos se lo impedía.

"Sango"- musito tocando suavemente la mejilla de su amada, lentamente acerco sus labios con los de la joven. Sango trato de empujarlo para salir de esos labios que la aprisionaban pero su cuerpo la traiciono respondiendo ante aquella muestra de afecto.

"Miroku.."-susurro cuando los labios de Miroku abandonaron los suyos

"Sango te extraño"- dijo suavemente entre besos. Su mano derecha se poso en su cintura acercándola mas a él, su mano izquierda se deslizo lentamente sobre su pecho hasta dejarla en su cadera- "Te amo sango"- murmuró mientras sus labios descendían por su cuello.

El latir de su corazón se detuvo, sus pupilas se abrieron lo más que pudieron y su respiración cesó. ¿Qué le acababa de decir?

"Miroku…"- replico aun confusa por las palabras del joven

"Sango"- separo sus labios del cuello de la castaña, puso ambos manos en sus mejillas y pego su frente con la de él- "dime que aun me amas, que nunca dejaste de hacerlo"

Ojos cafés encontraron aquellos ojos color índigo y violeta, llenos de ternura, amor, cariño, preocupación, calor todos aquellos sentimientos que había observado la primera vez que despertó aun lado de él, aquella primera vez que sus manos habían hecho contacto con su piel, aquella primera vez que sus labios se unieron, aquella primera vez que sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.

"Nunca lo deje de hacer, y nunca lo dejare de hacer"- en un arrebatado impulso unió sus labios con los de Miroku.

Sango rodeo la cintura de Miroku con sus manos mientras oprimía fuertemente sus labios contra los del joven. Inmediatamente los labios de sango se separaron permitiéndole la entrada a la lengua de Miroku, con sus manos lo atrajo mas hacia ella pegando su pecho contra el de él.

Miroku cerro los ojos, visualizando entre la falta de luz, aquella bella figura que sostenía entre sus brazos. Su mano derecha buscaba en su espalda el cierre de aquel fino vestido, causando ligeras cosquillas, mientras que la izquierda se posaba en su pecho haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares con el pulgar. Ya encontrado el zipper lo fue bajando lentamente. A cada descenso profundizaba más el beso y aquellos círculos que trazaba con su dedo.

Sango fue sintiendo el aire acondicionado del baño ocasionando que se pegara más a Miroku, haciendo mas marcado el movimiento de su mano. Los dedos de sango recorrieron el cinturón hasta llegar a la hebilla de este, ágilmente lo desabrocharon. Cuidadosamente retiro el cinturón y saco la camisa.

Los labios de Miroku se separaron de los de sango y se posaron en el hombro de la joven, subiendo su mano al hombro retiro suavemente el tirante del vestido. Mientras las manos de sango desabrochaban desesperadamente la camisa de Miroku.

Miroku se aparto de Sango y se quito la camisa lentamente. Sango al ver esto, retiro el vestido lo mas sensual que pudo y con ello los zapatos, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su amante. Seductoramente Miroku se acerco a su presa y deslizo el dedo índice en medio de sus senos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Sango solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

Los labios de Miroku recorrieron el cuello de sango y comenzaron a recorrer el camino que antes había hecho su dedo. Los dedos de sango deshicieron la coleta que mantenía unido el cabello de Miroku y empezó a masajear su cabeza al sentir la lengua de Miroku jugar con su ombligo.

Las manos de Miroku acariciaron las piernas de sango, hasta llegar a la cadera, inserto sus dedos índices entre la lencería y de la misma manera con la que subieron sus manos estas descendieron llevando consigo la prenda. Sango abrio los ojos al sentir el cese de lengua de Miroku en su ombligo. Miroku se puso de pie y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de sango, la levanto y la acomodo en la barra del lavamanos. Sango no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco ante el frió contacto de su piel caliente y el helado mármol de la barra.

"Frio?"- pregunto Miroku

"Algo"- respondió atrayendo hacia ella a Miroku con su pierna

"Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto"- le susurro al oído, para después comenzar a morderlo suavemente

La mano derecha de sango comenzó a hacer círculos en la espalda de Miroku, mientras que la otra se aventuro a descender para desabrochar el pantalón

"Permíteme ayudar"- dijo Miroku al ver que los dedos de sango habían fallado en su intento

"Gracias"- respondió metiendo su mano entre sus boxers. Miroku mordió su labio inferior para no dejar escapar aquel sonido de placer que le suministraba la mano de sango- "Te gusta?"- le dijo seductoramente al oído. Esta vez Miroku no pudo suprimir sonido alguno –"tomare eso como un si"- replico insertando su lengua en el oído de Miroku y mordiéndola ligeramente. Miroku por su parte comenzaba a lidiar con el broche del strapless hasta por fin abrirlo para retirarlo

"Sabes que me vuelves loco"- argumento uniendo su boca con el pecho de sango para transmitirle todas aquellas sensaciones que su mano le estaba originando

"que tanto?"- le pregunto mientras descendía sus labios al cuello de Miroku

"Tanto asi.."- ligeramente mordió el pezón de sango y comenzó a saborearlo con su lengua. Sango no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, y hacer mas marcados los movimientos en el miembro de Miroku. Poco a poco Miroku fue succionando más el pecho de sango hasta dejar una marca roja, para pasar al otro y aplicarle el mismo tratamiento.

"Miroku…"- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, aquellas olas de placer la estaban consumiendo.

Aquel sonido que escapo de sus labios fue lo único que necesitaba para volver a sentir lo que hacia semanas no sentía. Entre besos comenzó a ascender hasta llegar a la boca de sango. Con su lengua trazo el labio inferior de sango, haciendo que abriera la boca y con sus piernas rodeara la cintura del joven mientras Miroku dejaba sus manos en los muslos de sango.

Conforme el beso se iba profundizando, sango se acercaba mas al miembro de Miroku hasta solo quedar a poco centímetros de el. Miroku la observo detenidamente, puso sus manos en la cadera de sango y con un rápido movimiento la pego a él , entrando en ella.

Sango no pudo evitar que su nombre se escapara de sus labios al sentirlo adentro de ella, al sentir esa sensación que por días no había tenido. Miroku espero a que se adaptara a la nueva sensación, hacia ya varios días que su cuerpo ya no sentía aquella intromisión. Sango comenzó a moverse, indicándole a Miroku que podía continuar.

Miroku comenzó a moverse, primero lenta y pausadamente, pero conforme la necesidad de desahogo, de más se impuso, el ritmo fue acelerando, provocando más fricción entre los cuerpos. La adrenalina se apodero de sus cuerpos en cada momento de entrada y salida que se hacia mas profundo y placentero.

El cuerpo de sango ya no podía más, estaba a punto de explotar pero no quería perder la batalla, quería llegar a tal punto en el que ambos se unieran en un mismo estallido. Con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Miroku y apoyándose en sus hombros comenzó a subir y bajar frotando su pecho con el del joven, sus labios buscaron automáticamente sus labios así como las manos de Miroku la cadera de sango las cuales impulsaban y bajan a la chica, haciendo aquella unión aun mas erótica.

Su respiración se hacia mas entrecortada, el uno al otro se devoraba en cada beso, la adrenalina llegaba a su nivel máximo en el cuerpo de ambos. Sango ya no podía contener mas necesitaba liberarse de toda aquella presión que sentía en su vientre, ascendió y descendió un para de veces mas hasta por fin explotar

"Miroku!"- exclamo la joven llegando a su punto máximo. Con un último y apasionado beso Miroku, al igual que ella, se doblegó ante la presión.

Con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de sango, y las manos de la joven abrazándolo, decidieron recuperar el aliento

"Te extrañe muchisimo"- dijo Miroku entre cortado, acariciando suavemente el pecho de sango

"Yo.. yo tambien"- respondió recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de Miroku

"Disculpe hay alguien ahí!"- tocaban desde afuera, haciendo que ambos se sobre saltaran y salieran de su embrace – "Hay alguien ahí adentro"

"si, si permítame"- dijo sango empujando a Miroku, haciendo que perdiera el balance y por poco cayera-"Vistete rápido"- le susurro bajando del lavabo y tomando rápidamente su ropa interior- "Permítame!"- grito mientras se colocaba el vestido y se ponía los zapatos

"Sucede algo, allá dentro"

"No, todo esta bien lo que pasa es que… que…"- volteo a ver a Miroku quien se estaba poniendo ya los pantalones- "Metete al baño"

"Pero.."

"Tu metete!"- Miroku hizo lo que le pedía, tomo su camisa y camiseta y se metió al baño- "Lo siento, es que vera mi hermano esta ciego y lo pase al baño"

"Ah!"- dijo la muchacha algo incrédula

"Hermanito ya terminaste"- golpeo la puerta del baño en el que se había metido Miroku

"Si, en un momento salgo"

"Lo siento es que ni modo de que yo me metiera al baño de los hombres, y dado que el esta ciego, no le vi ningún inconveniente"

"Y era necesario cerrar la puerta"

"Si, se imagina que dirían las demás personas si ve que un varón esta en el baño de las mujeres?"

"Tiene mucha razón, disculpe es que ya era urgente"

"No discúlpeme usted a mi.. Miroku ya!"

"Ya"- dijo saliendo del baño- "donde estas"- fingió no ver nada y comenzó a mover las manos por todos lados

"Aquí"- lo tomo de la mano- "lo mejor será que ya nos vayamos, con cuidado no te vayas a tropezar"

"Si"- tomo fuertemente la mano de sango y salieron del baño

"Eso estuvo cerca"- exclamo sango soltando la mano de Miroku

"Pero fue divertido"- dijo tomándola de la cintura

"Miroku, esto no va a volver a pasar"

"si la próxima vez será en la comodidad de tu casa"

"No, esto ya jamás volverá a pasar entiendes"

"Pero.."

"Pero nada es lo mejor"- se paro de puntas y tomando las manos de Miroku le dio un suave beso en los labios y después se marcho hacia la mesa

Miroku la observo caminar, apretó fuertemente su puños y noto que había dejado algo en sus manos… el anillo

* * *

"Lamento la tardanza"- replico sango cuando llegaba de nueva cuenta a la mesa –"El tocador estaba muy lleno" 

"No te preocupes, al menos esta vez no llegaste ebria"- dijo Koharu

"Y bien querida para cuando quieres el vestido?"- pregunto Jakotsu cambiando de tema, para hacer menos denso el ambiente

"Para finales de este mes"

"Que!"- exclamo Kikyou- "Pero Koharu…"

"Lo he pensado mejor Kikyou y para que esperar si ya se tiene todo arreglado"- dijo sin apartar la mirada de sango

"Pero seria cambiar fechas, tanto de los arreglos como las de las invitaciones, el banquete todo!"

"Pero eso se puede arreglar"

"Si pero seria un gasto innecesario!"

"que seria un gasto innecesario?"- pregunto Miroku llegando a la mesa

"Koharu quiere adelantar la boda"

"Que? Estas loca!"

"Solo por ti. A demás no le veo nada malo, lo de las fechas se puede arreglar y apuesto que Jakotsu podría confeccionar un hermoso vestido en tan solo una semana. O me equivoco?"

"Si podría, pero claro costaría un poco mas"

"Algo que en mi opinión es un gasto innecesario Koharu querida"

"Si el dinero te preocupa Kikyou, recuerda que mi padre se hará cargo"

"pero Koharu.."

"Entiende es que ya no soporto ni un momento mas, me muero por ser la señora de Jakinawami"- tomo fuertemente la mano de Miroku- "O tu no lo estarías en mi lugar sango?"

"Por ser la esposa de Miroku? Pero eso significaría quedarte sin pretendiente y no queremos eso"-respondio apretando fuertemente su puño por debajo de la mesa

"jajaja esa fue buena sango"- dijo Jakotsu, tratando de hacer notar que aquel comentario era un simple chascarrillo nada en serio- "Pero miren… ya traen la cena"- El mesero se acerco y comenzó a colocar los platillos que cada uno pidió para cenar. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras comían. Aquella iba a ser una de tantas cenas largas que "disfrutaría" sango, una de aquellas cenas en las que ya había tenido el privilegio de pertenecer

* * *

Acababa de llegar de la cena, los zapatos la estaban matando, solo quería recostarse y olvidar todo lo sucedido y olvidarlo a él, aunque eso, en estos momentos le fuera imposible ya que cada beso, caricia, mirada que momentos antes compartieron aun seguían frescos en su memoria, piel y alma. 

Afortunadamente la cena termino poco tiempo después y no tuvo que salir como en ocasiones pasadas, corriendo debido a la gran incomodidad que sentía. Aunque a diferencia de cenas anteriores en esta se había despedido para siempre de él, y sabia que aunque quisiera regresar, su compromiso se lo impediría. Pero era lo mejor o no?

Acomodo las flores en su mano izquierda y saco las llaves de su casa. Introdujo la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta. Todo se encontraba obscuro, su mano inmediatamente busco el apagador pero al oprimir el botón, no hubo luz alguna.

_'Seguramente se fue la luz'-_ pensó caminando unos cuantos pasos pero algo no la convencía del todo, había demasiado silencio. Dio un paso hacia tras y paro en seco al sentir un frió metal tocando su espalda. Cerró los ojos y dejo caer las flores.

"Si permaneces quietecita prometo que tu muerte no será TAN dolorosa"- escucho que le susurraban al oído. Apretó más sus parpados y paso saliva lentamente.

"Donde esta mi hermano"- logro decir a pesar del nudo que tenia en la garganta

"No te preocupes después de divertirme contigo, te reunirás con él"- respondió retirando el tirante del vestido.

En esos momentos la pregunta que se hacia era si kohaku se encontraba bien. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría, fue entonces que la posibilidad de escapar rondó en su cabeza, pero la pregunta era ¿como? Como lograr escapar de su atacante. Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo único que pudo, darle un buen pisotón con el tacón de su zapato

Con un fuerte grito del agresor, sango corrió inmediatamente a donde sus sentidos le orientaban que era el cuarto de kohaku. Tenia que asegurarse que aquellos mal nacidos no le hubieran hecho nada malo. Antes de que abriera la puerta esta fue abierta, revelando una pequeña luz que mostraba el rostro de kohaku.

Sango se detuvo en frió, al ver la expresión en el rostro de kohaku. Pánico, terror era lo único que había en el chico, el cual con solo la mirada le pedía a gritos que le ayudara. Y ella solo podía quedarse ahí parada, viendo como uno de los atacantes empujaba contra la sien de kohaku un arma

Detrás de ella se escuchan pasos, seguramente el agresor del que se había librado momentos antes.

"Que paso?"- dijo aquel que apuntaba fuertemente a kohaku, haciéndolo caminar

"al parecer la mujercita esta quiso jugar a la heroína" –respondió tirando del cabello de sango, mientras pasaba la punta del arma por la mejilla de la castaña- "Pero no volverá a pasar verdad"-retiro el arma de la mejilla de sango tranzando el camino que dejaba el arma con su lengua-"si no en caso contrario"- se escucho que cargaba la pistola, luego la coloco debajo de la barbilla de Sango-"Bang!"- sango cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el tiro

"jajaja, tal parece que nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo hermano."- con unas risitas empujaron a sango y a kohaku para que caminaran hacia lo que parecía ser la sala- "Siéntate!"- le ordeno a kohaku –"Tu y yo disfrutaremos de la vista y después quien sabe"- inserto su lengua en el oído de kohaku

"Sango!"- rompió el silencio el joven

"Déjenlo en paz, no le hagan nada"- dijo tratándose de zafar de su opresor

"con que la mujercita valiente, no quiere que toquemos a su lindo hermanito"- dijo en un tono de burla-"Eso depende que tan cooperativa seas con nosotros. Asi que ya sabes nada de hacerse la heroína si no cualquier error que cometas el escuincle ese lo pagara"- soltó a sango tirándola al suelo.

"Ahora si que empiece la función.. lastima que no tenemos palomitas"- replico alumbrando donde se encontraba sango y su hermano- "Espero que te guste la película, la función de hoy se titula: lo que hace mi hermana para no verme muerto"

Con la poca luz brindada, por la pequeña lámpara de mano se observaba a sango tirada en el suelo y un sujeto arriba de ella besándole el cuello de una manera salvaje. Conforme el agresor iba descendiendo sango cerraba fuertemente los ojos al igual que kohaku

"No cierres los ojos… como esperas ver la película si tienes tus ojos cerrados"- tomo la barbilla de kohaku y lo obligo a observar la escena que se llevaba a cabo ante sus ojos. Tenia que hacer algo no podía ver a su hermana así, todo por salvarlo a él- "ahora empezara lo bueno"- dijo regresando su vista hacia donde estaban sango y su hermano

Este era el momento adecuado, sin pensarlo dos veces Kohaku aprovecho la falta de atención de su atacante, le pego en la cara con su codo y corrió a donde pudo

"Escuincle del demonio ven aquí"- a pesar de la poca luz decidió seguirlo hacia donde los pasos se escuchaban

"Kohaku corre!"

"Ane-ue! Pero.."

"corre.."- dijo sango para después recibir un fuerte golpe

"Quedamos en que no te harías el héroe" – le susurro al oído. Sango comenzó a reírse- "Que te parece tan gracioso"- pregunto algo molesto por la actitud de sango

"En estos momentos podría gritar y vendrían a ver que pasa"

"Altanera salio la mujercita. Si hicieras eso, entonces no me quedaría otro remedio mas que matarte"- saco una navaja y la deslizo por la mejilla de sango con tal presión que sintió como se iba desgarrando su piel

"Inténtalo"- dijo amenazadoramente

"Si tu lo pides"- en ese momento sango aprovecho, que no sentía en parte el peso de su atacante para levantar la rodilla y propinarle un buen golpe a su agresor en la parte baja de su cuerpo

"Maldita mujer me las pagaras"- grito de dolor. Sango comenzó a gatear lo mas rápido que podía, aunque no supiera a donde iba a dar, solo quería alejarse lo mas posible cuando escucho un fuerte disparo e inmediatamente un fuerte dolor invadió su pierna. De no haber sido por la falta de luz, estaba segura que esa bala no hubiera fallado. Pero a pesar del incesante dolor siguió gateando sin rumbo

"A donde crees que vas?"- el segundo de los atacantes la tomo fuertemente del cabello- "Tu hermano tiene una mano pesada"-sobo su nariz y retiro con la parte posterior de su mano la sangre que había salido de esta-"tambien debo admitir que es rápido, seguramente se escondió en uno de los cuartos…pero aun nos podemos divertir contigo"

"No les tengo miedo"- mintió

"Pues deberías, en nuestras manos esta tu vida. Seria buena idea si comenzaras a suplicar por ella"- la soltó bruscamente tirándola al suelo- "No te escucho suplicar!"- la pateo en las costillas. Sango lentamente comenzó a moverse, buscando en su camino cualquier objeto que pudiera usar en su defensa. Cuando sintió un fuerte pisotón sobre su mano

"Disfrutas el dolor"-replico el hombre que le había disparado. Una mano subía por su pierna

"u u u estas sangrando, eso es malo. Podrías morir desangrada"- dijo el otro- "Pero antes de que eso pase, le sacaremos provecho a ese hermoso cuerpecito que tienes"- se acerco mas a sango.

Ambos agresores colocaron sus labios sobre la piel de sango, uno sobre sus hombros y el otro recorría su espalda. Ahora que los dos estaban sobre ella como podría salir. De pronto algo se le vino a la mente, era peligroso pero podría funcionar. Con su mano empezó a esculcar al muchacho que tenia enfrente, esperando que aquellos movimientos fueran mal interpretados. Y así fue, pronto un ligero gemido salio de sus labios

"Así me gusta, flojita y cooperando"- sango siguió con su búsqueda hasta que encontró algo que le podría servir, con su otra mano siguió dándole aquellos suministros de placer a su atacante, mientras que su otra mano retiraba cautelosamente el arma que momentos antes había descubierto.

Agacho la cabeza acomodándola en el hombro del que estaba atrás de ella

"Veo que tu también lo disfrutas"- dijo besándole el cuello

"Como nunca"- suspiro Sango y levanto nuevamente la cabeza. Tomo un fuerte respiro y le dio un gran golpe con la cabeza al sujeto que tenia en la espalda, causándole al menos una abertura tanto a él como a ella, acto seguido empuño la daga que encontró sobre la pierna del sujeto que tenia en frente y con unos fuertes gritos de dolor por parte de sus atacantes corrió lo mas que su pierna se lo permitió. No siendo así lo suficiente para que dos de los tiros que se escucharon le llegaran a penetrar alguna parte del cuerpo y un tercero pasar rozando por su brazo. Inevitablemente callo al suelo.

"Vámonos, empieza a haber mucho ruido, no tardaran en venir"- escucho Sango

"Voy, pero esa maldita mujer me encajo fuertemente la daga en mi pierna"- en ese momento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron a sango dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al menos les había hecho algún percance

"Crees que se haya muerto"

"Supongo que algunos de los tiros que diste le debió llegar y si no la herida que tiene en la pierna bastara"- fue lo ultimo que escucho sango. No sabia si era debido a que esta al borde de la muerte o por que ya se habían retirado, pero al menos ya no se escuchaba nada

* * *

Se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de Sango. Intento que entrara la llamada nuevamente pero nada. Le inquietaba el mensaje que le había dejado en el correo de voz. 

_.:. Miroku por favor ven ra…:. _

Y era todo lo que decía el mensaje antes de ser abruptamente cortado. Algo no estaba bien y no solamente por lo que el mensaje decía si no también el hecho de cómo se había transmitido. La voz de kohaku sonaba temblorosa con pánico a pesar del suave tono voz que empleó y mucho ruido se escuchaba en el fondo.

Según el registro de llamadas de su celular indicaba que la llamada de kohaku había sido hecha cuando sango salió del restaurante. Si todo se encontraba estable lo lógico seria que cuando llegará sango, kohaku le volvería a marcar informándole que todo estaba bien, pero no. No hubo llamada de respuesta durante largos 30 minutos. Pasara lo que pasara era para que ya le hubieran marcado, tan solo para decir _Todo esta bien_ pero no, eso era lo que le inquietaba tanto.

Nuevamente marco, pero nada la línea seguía muerta. Termino la llamada y aventó el celular contra la puerta y acelero. En esos momentos no le importaba si alguna patrulla lo venia siguiendo, él tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando.

Doblo la esquina con un gran rechinido de las llantas, casi llevándose a dos muchachos que iban pasando. Oportunamente freno para no producir algún accidente mayor, pero no así evitando que se impactara contra un árbol cuando subió a la acera, recibiendo él una ligera herida en la ceja al impactarse en contra del volante pero era tal su apuro por llegar al departamento de Sango que no noto la herida en su ceja era algo profunda y comenzaba a sangrarle

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Ninguno de los jóvenes que trato de esquivar salio herido, al menos no por la súbita parada pero al parecer uno iba herido lo cual no le importo, toco tres veces el claxon para que se movieran al mismo tiempo que trataba de dirigir de nuevo su auto al camino, pero por la misma herida de uno de los jóvenes no podían moverse muy rápido. Desesperado pasó rozando a los jóvenes y retomo su alta velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible y recuperar ese valioso tiempo que perdió hace unos momentos.

Logro divisar el edificio donde habitaba sango, rápidamente desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y como sus nervios le dieron a entender estaciono el vehículo, saliendo de este con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado al departamento.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, casi resbalándose un par de veces por no ver en donde pisaba. Después de una eternidad en espera llego al piso donde se encontraba sango. A cada paso que daba su corazón iba latiendo lentamente, sus manos comenzaban a sudar cada vez que se acercaba más a su destino, hasta que finalmente se paro en seco al notar la puerta abierta y una inmensa obscuridad en el fondo.

Aun más nervioso entro e inmediatamente busco el apagador, pero no hubo luz a pesar de los varios intentos que hizo al oprimir el botón. Fue caminando lentamente, chocando con una que otra cosa al no adaptarse a la falta de luz. Unos suaves sollozos se escucharon a lo lejos, sin saber por donde caminaba ni a donde iba, decidió seguir ese sonido que provocaba en él, el más intenso miedo que alguien pudiera sentir.

"Kohaku"- trato de decir lo mas clara y fuertemente posible, pero aquel pánico que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo no se lo permitía

"Miroku?"- pregunto kohaku al escuchar esa voz tan familiar

"Kohaku.. Están bien?"

"Miroku mi hermana…"-respondió entre lagrimas.

"Kohaku están bien?"- volvió a preguntar no queriendo escuchar la posible respuesta a esta pregunta- "Kohaku.."- de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente

"Miroku.. Sango.."

"Kohaku cálmate, respira profundo que fue lo que paso"- dijo lo mas tranquilamente posible, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de pánico por la actitud de kohaku respecto a su hermana y al igual que una gran frustración de no poder ver nada a su alrededor se había apoderado de él.

"Unos hombres llegaron… luego sango"- logro decir antes de volver a un estado de shock por las imágenes de momentos antes que llegaron a su mente

"Kohaku que paso con sango?"- pregunto Miroku sacudiendo a Kohaku para que volviera en si

"Sango.. sango"

"Si sango! Kohaku que paso con Sango!"- sacudió mas fuerte al joven

"Sango… sango .. sango no respira Miroku!"- respondió al borde de la histeria- "no respira, no respira, no respira.. sango no respira Miroku!"

"Kohaku cálmate todo va estar bien"- abrazo a kohaku tratándolo de consolar, de darle esperanza aunque ya no la hubiera- "Dime donde esta sango"

"allá"-respondió señalando el lugar, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos del joven por mostrarle donde yacía su hermana, la obscuridad que invadía la habitación le impedía mostrarle el cuerpo de su hermana

"Llévame a donde esta sango kohaku"- pidió Miroku. Kohaku lo tomo del brazo y caminando despacio lo llevo hacia donde momentos antes él se encontraba

"aquí esta"- jalo su mano indicándole que se agachara

"Sango, sango"-la movió suavemente-"Sango responde por favor"-pero no hubo respuesta

"Miroku esta muerta.."

"No, aun respira lento pero respira"- confirmo al acercarse a sango- "No te quedes ahí parado llama a una ambulancia kohaku"

"Pero es que la línea esta muerta, cortaron el teléfono los.."

"entonces en ese caso"- tomo suavemente a sango entre sus brazos para no lastimarla- "Nosotros la llevaremos.. Sango por favor no te mueras" le susurro esto último al oído de la joven, mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación

"Miroku?"-dijo sango suavemente, tratando de buscar con la mirada el rostro del joven que la sostenía entre sus brazos, pero por la falta de luz y la poca fuerza con la que contaba no lo pudo ver bien

"si sango soy yo, todo va a salir bien"

"ko-ko-kohaku esta.."

"si kohaku esta bien no te preocupes"

"Miroku.."

"Si?"

"Sabia que llegarías"- susurro. Poco a poco toda imagen que captaban sus pupilas fue desvaneciéndose hasta que todo se convirtió en tan solo obscuridad y sombras.

* * *

**N/A: **O.O .. me sorprendo de mi misma. Nunca pensé en poder hacer una escena asi, bueno al menos a mi si me puso nerviosa XD tengo ke admitirlo me gusto mucho y no por ser modesta por ke pocas veces kedo 100 por ciento satisfecha con lo que hago, pero .. esta última parte si me gusto mucho, nuevamente mil gracias Vane Miroku's wife por asesorarme y guiarme por el buen camino para ke este cap kedara a mi parecer digno de un oscar XD.. ok no es para tanto pero igual me gusto mucho n.n 

Jajaja como vieron el titulo de este cap fue el titulo de la canción de franco de vita lo se… casi me hecho toda la canción pero es ke no sabia cual de esas dos partes poner asi ke las puse las dos XD.. pero esta vez no fue por falta de algun titulo.. de hecho ya tenia el titulo pero escuche esta cancion … e inevitablemente la puse.. pero en fin ojalá les haya gustado todo el capitulo. Otra cosa que queria aclarar era lo de el anillo recordemos que en el capitulo 5 el le da el anillo que venia con la película, y era lo único de el que se había quedado sango.

¿que tal quedo el lemon? por que dejenme decirles que fue patrocinado por el video de la canción de Algo más de la 5ta estación y a Vane quien eligió la bendita posición al igual que la última parte fue llevado a cabo gracias a su propuesta de varios review atrás y a muchas películas americanas XD. Lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión… saben que es mas fácil leer los lemon que escribirlos y definitivamente suenan mas bonito las partes del cuerpo en ingles (Será por ke no estoy acostumbradas a escucharlas oO?) .. a lo que me lleva… se dieron cuenta que en este cap me entusiasme con la lengua n.nU jajaja fue mi inconsciente hablando, no para nada, creo yo que la lengua es una parte del cuerpo fundamental y vital.. Tantas cosas que se perciben por medio de esta, oh si amada lengua..VIVA la LENGUA!.. bueno ya como que me entusiasme pero es que cada vez me sorprendo mas de las cosas que escribo O.O.. les juro que cuando lo leo para las correcciones, me llevo cada sorpresa… en mi vida me hubiera imaginado escribir tales cosas XD.. si mis padres lo leyeran…

BTW ya no se que decirles .. asi que les dire que me siento muy contenta y a la vez triste. Contenta por ke a lo largo de este fic me han seguido muchos a pesar de lo lento en actualizar y por ke por fin dare fin a un proyecto largo pero mal por ke los voy a extrañar T.T .. jajaja lo se este aun no es el último capitulo pero aun asi me dan ñañaras pero pues antes ke nada mil gracias por su apoyo minna gracias en verdad mil gracias. Creo ke eso es todo jajaja y como no me gustan las despedidas y este aun no es lo ultimo de esta historia.. solo les dire Adios por ke ya mi patita se durmió y empiezo a sentir las hormiguita jajaja tan interesante estuvo el fic ke mejor se durmió mi patita…. Bueno ahora si adiosin


	10. Puede ser que seas tú

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin verlos. Muy bien de salud espero estén y que mucho extrañado me hayan, de nuevo aquí estoy! Después de un largo periodo no actualizar…. mucho los extrañe! Esta vez mitad de disculpas les pediré, y la razón la siguiente es:

Esta vez mucho tiempo quería tardar, pero con imprevistos no contaba… arrgg ya! Ya voy a hablar bien esto de hablar en voz pasiva, difícil es, pero es que en voz pasiva ha hablar, acostumbrar me tengo XDD.. jajaja desespera vdd, en fin les decía esta vez si planeaba tardarme.. no para hacerla de suspenso, ni por ke no tuviera idea alguna en lo que iba escribir… bueno esa podria ser una causa, pero en todo caso seria una causa inconsciente XD, como les decía esta vez si planeaba tardarme pero era por ke pensaba subir el viernes 27 por ke esa fecha? Es ke cumplí 10 meses aki XD.. y dirán ke ke tonta pero es ke me dio mucha emoción por que nunca había llevado un proyecto que durara mucho tiempo.. osea si he hecho cosas que duren bastante.. pero ninguna de ellas consistía en escribir XD, y pues me dio mucha emoción.. pero o si el bendito "pero" no contaba con mis exámenes finales, con la buskeda de mi vestido para la graduación, con el estreno de star wars y con ke me iba a enfermar jajaja si de nuevo y por lo mismo XD y que rosita nos iba a dejar esperando para ke llamara y dijera:.. es ke todavía estoy dormida si kieren váyanse ustedes al centro, y pues con eso de que aplicamos la de o todas coludas o todas rabonas, pues ya sabrán no fuimos al centro y la estuvimos esperando dos horas y luego para que hoy nos reclamara diciendo: mendigas me despertaron y yo estaba bien comodita en mi cama aa si como kiero a esa niña XD..pues con todas esas cosas se me paso, seguirle, y también tardo un poco mas por ke en este capitulo tenia ke poner todos mis conocimientos sobre la medicina .. y pues como no tengo muchos tuve ke preguntarle al doc de la familia XD, para que esto quedara lo mas humanamente real y posible, fue mucha la tardanza pero espero se recompensé con este cap. Ahora contestare sus reviews.. espero no explayarme como de costumbre XDD.

**kitzya****-kagome**: jijij lo siento u.u esta vez no pude resistirme XD es ke no me gusta decir adios.. y no keria terminar el fic, pero ya era hora, todo tiene un principio y un final y a mi fic ya le tocaba su despedida XD, espero seguirte viendo en alguna otra invencion futura. Muchas gracias por seguirlo de principio a fin y dejarme tu opinión. Grax grax grax n.n

**BeLyXaN: **no importa que me lo hayas mandado al mail n.n te agradesco que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacerlo, pero haber contestando a tu review.. jajaja ni yo misma lo se de donde salen y pues me alegra haberte hecho llorar… digo no por que lloraras si no por el hecho de ke te lllego el cap XD.. muchas muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por todo no solo por eso, grax por brindarme tu amistad.. muchas gracias

**Queka****-chan: **si yo igual voy a extrañar este fic.. pero mas los voy a extrañar a ustedes… aaarrgg y lo ke menos keria era ke cayera justo en los dias de mi graduación por ke me pongo melancolica y por todo lloro T.T.. pero pues a ti te voy a seguir viendo en tu fic.. por ke de mi lata no te salvas XDD.. muchas muchas gracias por seguir este fic y dejar tu review gracias

**Caro.B: **Hola no se si lo estes leyendo.. pero igual disculpa por no poderte mandar el fic completo… pero aki esta el ultimo cap.. pero si lo kieres todo completito yo con gusto te lo paso.. ya sabes solo manda un zumbidito y yo lo mando XD y muchas gracias, me entusiasma saber que pienses eso de mi .

**Kikyo****-inuyasha: **Hola! Tanto tiempo sin leerte XD, bueno pues ke te puedo decir… aa si mmm no me gusta mas como luce con naraku, es ke su relacion es mas.. sadomasokista XD jajaja en fin al unico ke he leido con inu es a Kouga y no se llevan nada mal XD. Como sea muchisimas gracias por seguir aki en el fic T.T me alegra saber ke aun lo sigues leyendo.. y digo aun por ke con todas mis tardanzas muchos ya se habrían desesperado XD. Espero leerte pronto (pedrada para ke actualices XD) cuidate mucho mucho y nos seguimos leyendo

**FENIXGIRL: **hola… pues bien bien bien no.. tu sabes las despedidas y las enfermedades son malas.. pero estoy ke eso es lo importante XD pero espero ke tu si estes de maravilla , me alegro ke te haya gustado el lemon por ke según mis nervios diria rosita XD cada vez me paso de la cuenta con esas cosas..espero ke este cap te guste igual.. y pues antes de decir hasta pronto me resta decirte muchas gracias por todo espero leerte pronto

**Taiji****-ya RiNNa: niña**! Ke te puedo decir… perdona la tardanza kisas? Pues no se ke decirte,creo ke todo te lo he dicho pero hay una cosa ke falta… agradecerte por todo, por leer por ayudarme .. en fin por todo, muchas muchas gracias, espero ke publikes un fic pronto y ke te siga viendo aun en mis mas lokas parejas XD.. y con lo de la continuación del fic.. mmm necesitaria pensarlo .. es ke no me gustan las segundas partes XDD

**Sailor****-chan: **o.oU no ni idea.. soy muy mala para adivinar XD..pero me alegra saber ke te gusto el cap.. y pues muchismas gracias por dejar tu review y por leer.. gracias en verdad 1000 gracias

**Ariadna-chan: **jajaja no no la matare ooo kien sabe.. mejor dejo ke leas XD muajajaja, espero te guste el final y que disculpes la tardanza igual solo me keda decirte muchisimas gracias por tus review y espero seguirte viendo en alguna otra locura mia. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos

**Miroku´s**** wife: **niña igual ke te puedo decir.. solamente muchas muchas gracias por todo, por soportarme aguantarme y seguir leyendo.. gracias muchas muchas gracias n.n y por favor no te nos vuelvas a desaparecer por tanto tiempo.. creelo se te extraña T.T

**elen**** –ses: **Hola! Has de pensar que soy una grosera por no responder.. pero pensaba responderte aki… y como no tenia contemplado tardarme tanto tanto tanto.. pues por eso lo keria hacer aki XDD.. pero si no lees esto juro ke mandare una copia a tu mail, ahora si pasemos al review.. muchas gracias! Por pensar eso de mi y mis locuras… igual muchisimas gracias por leerlas, no sabes kuanto me agrada saberlo, y pues yo igual mando saludos hasta alla, y pues ojala nos podamos hablar por el msn, por ke me encantaria conocerte… bueno claro si tu kieres XD… por ke en verdad no soy tan mala.. claro si le preguntas a cierta tipa.. pues te dira lo contrario XD.. bueno mejor ya no te espanto.. ya sea por aki o por mails me encantaria seguir en contacto contigo n.n

**Saiko Katsuka: **eso sera un misterio, solo puedo decir ke en defensa de Koharu o Naraku, ellos entraron a robar XD.. jajaja pues espero ke te haya gustado el final .. aunke me da tristeza ke ya termine T.T pero como digo todo tiene un principio y un fin XD solo espero volverte a leer en alguna de mis otras invenciones XDD

**Raquel: **Mil disculpas por la confusión de la otra vez XD.. es ke el mundo es muy pekeño T.T y mi memoria no es muy amplia XD.. pero en fin, es un gustazo conocerte, me encanta lo ke escribes y haber si ya le sigues por ke me dejas en suspenso.. espero ke en tu viaje te vaya super! Mucha mucha suerte, muchas gracias por leer esta historia loka.. cuidate mucho y espero leerte pronto

**Raquel:** ahora si .. jajaja la vez pasada hubo una ligera confusion XD pero ahí voy de nuex… me lo pediste la vez pasada.. y kreo ke ahora si dejaste review… si no ya me volvi a confundir S.. pero en fin lo importante es ke aki tas n.n muchas muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y darme tu opinión por el msn y disculpa si a veces no contesto es ke luego ando en babaria : D espero ke este cap te agrade.. cuidate mucho y te leo despues en el msn

**ana-chan: **otra niña a la ke no se ni ke decirle.. muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre en mis triunfos y fracasos gracias… muchas gracias por leer el este hetero.. me siento halagada de ke sea yo a la ke lees.. espero no lo hagas por compromiso eh! Ò.ó.. por ke sabes ke esta en juego tu fic XDD no no es cierto.. muchas gracias y espero ke leas igual las demas cosas ke vengan de mi cabecita loka un beso y cuidate

**SasukeSess: **jajajaja pues no puedo decirte, ke no he leido yaoi o ke no me guste este genero.. por ke seria una mentirota.. pero por ahora no tengo alguna idea para esta pareja.. por ke si es mi pareja yaoi preferida.. claro primero esta sango y Miroku y despues… ya hasta muy despues ellos, pero igual muchas gracias y pues espero ke si alguna vez tengo un buen plot para un fic entre ellos me vaya bien XD… ahora volviendo a este fic.. mil gracias por todo!.. espero leerte en alguna otras de mis invenciones. Cuidate mucho, hasta pronto y mil gracias!

**ArisaAri: **hola! Jejeje creo ke si me tarde XD.. lo siento, pero bien dicen mas vale tarde ke nunca no? Muchisimas gracias por leerlo todo.. por ke ahora ke lo termine y ke vi cuantas paginas son.. en verdad les doy las gracias por leer XDD. Igual yo espero ke seamos grandes amigas y pues nuevamente muchisimas gracias por todo, y espero leerte luego en alguna otra locura mia XD o por el msn tambien estaria bien. cuidate mucho y gracias , mil gracias!

**AomeHb: **… dijiste fic o.o! si i i ya voy a tener ke leer estas vacaciones, voy a darme una vuelta por tu fic uno de estos dias.. es una amenaza err es decir una promesa. Y muchisisisisimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review.. en verdad muchas muchas gracias, espero leerte pronto ya sea en tu fic.. o en alguna otra invencion mia XD. Cuidate mucho

**julia**** elvir: **Me alegra ke te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, claro ke leere lo ke escribas a mi me encanta leer de todo… bueno mientras no sea kag e inu… no por ke no me guste esa pareja, si no ke hay demasiados de ellos.. y estoy sufriendo una mm como se llama una sobresaturación de esa pareja XD, pero claro ke leere tarde por ke luego medio se me van las cosas.. pero lo leere tenlo por seguro y pues antes de decirte hasta luego… muchisismas gracias por todo… por leer por tus reviews por todo espero leerte pronto en tu fic o en otra invencion XD mia

**Videl: **hola! Eto… nuevamente perdon por la tardanza u.u, pero me alegra saber ke a pesar de la tardanza te gusto el capitulo, y pues me alegra saber ke kreas eso de mi…, por ke en verdad tan mala persona no soy XD, muchas muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review en verdad mil gracia son sabes lo ke significo para mi, solo me keda decirte, ke te cuides mucho y espero leerte en alguna otra invencion mia XDD

**kirara10: **jajaja gracias… pues aun decidido decidido no lo tengo, pero si me gustaria escribir uno XD y pues solo va a tener 10 caps este fic XD y ya ke esta es la "despedida" muchisimas gracias por todo T.T por tu review por leer en fin por todas esos detallitos ke significan mucho para mi ojala te siga viendo en otro fic sango Miroku ke escriba XDD

**M-i+dor/i: **jajajaja lo mismo me dijo rosita XDD.. pero espero ke te haya gustado el fic a pesar de esas partes n.n. y antes ya de irme pues keda agradecer ke lo hayas leido todito todito y dejado tu review siempre .. muchas gracias no sabes lo que significa para mi, a ti también espero leerte pronto y ke alguna vez le heches un vistazo a alguna nueva invencion mia XD.. muchas gracias. Cuidate

**Miko****-Izayoi: **Hola! Me alegro ke te haya gustado el lemon, por ke como dije arriba, como ke a veces siento ke me paso en ese asunto, con respecto a los matones pues creo ke eso nunca lo sabremos XD lo mejor sera ke kede en el olvido , pues solo me keda decir MUCHAS muchas GRACIAS! Espero ke este ultimo capitulo te guste y espero leerte en alguna otra invencion mia XD

**naru**** Kagome:** jajaja para variar otra vez me tarde.. pero espero ke este cap recompense lo ke me tarde XD. Muchas gracias por todo, espero leerte pronto XDD

**Aoki**** Mind: **hola! Ya vi ke actualizaste y ke no solo eso… ke tambien lanzaste fic nuevo!ujus, aunke no lo he podido ver.. tu sabes todo este rollo del fic escuela y etc.. no me lo permiten, pero ahora ya podre XD asi ke estera un review mio en tu mail estos dias muajajaja. A ti tambien me keda decirte muchas gracias por todo, por seguir este fic desde principio hasta su fin. Cuidate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo XDD

**Yuzu: **hola! Jajaja otra vez regreso de mi exilio XD y con lo de mi historia yaoi.. aun no tengo ninguna idea, por ke pienso igual.. mientras el plot sea bueno, pues a leer.. pero como aun no tengo una idea.. buena aun se kedara en proyectos por hacer, pero me alegra saber ke si lo llego a llevar a cabo le hecharas un vistazo XD muchas gracias, bueno pues regresando al fic muchas muchas gracias por leer todo este tiempo, en verdad mil gracias por dejar tu review y continuar hasta el final. Muchas gracias. Cuidate y nos leemos luego XD

**Carolina:** jajaja lamento la tardanza, pero ya esta aki el utlimo capitulo, espero ke te guste y muchisimas gracias por seguir aki, y dejar tu review muchas muchas gracias n.n

**Sara: **Por ke todos piden lo imposible? Jajajaja sera por ke es posible…oO? En fin muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejar tu review a pesar de tardar mucho, en verdad muchas muchas gracias XD

**Dark**** Sora: **hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me encanto. Y con respecto al lemon o.o jijiji y yo pensaba ke a veces me excedía en el lemon a mi igual me encanta… pero en escribirlo ya soy algo medio payasa.. es ke aun no me acostumbro a las partes del cuerpo, se ke es todo natural.. pero yo todavía soy chapada a la antigua aun me cuesta jajaja es por eso ke no me explayo mas , por ke mi vocabulario no me lo permite ya ke trato ke suene lo menos… anatómico posible XD y aparte si pusiera toda mi imaginación… o todo lo ke me ha dejado leer lemon.. capaz ke ff . net me corre XD, pero prometo ke algun dia hare uno super.. como se dice super intenso

**Ely****-chan: hola**! Si hace rato ke yo tampoco te veo por el msn.. y eso ke me la paso las 24 hrs ahí XDD, espero ke tu tambien estes bien.. jajaja por ke todos kieren saber eso, creo ke lo mejor sera dejarlo en el pasado, con lo de la cancion.. no en mi vida la he escuchado o.o jijiji y por lo ultimo jajaja como krees es una observación muy bien recibida y para nada no me enojo ò.ó no no es cierto XD y me alegra saber ke te parecio un poco dudosa, por ke debo confesarte ke esa parte me costo trabajo, ya ke en mi vida (grax a ra!) no me ha pasado nada asi… similar si, pero algo ke atente contra a mi vida.. no llego hasta eso y pues solo lo puse como al menos aki se da.. porke desgraciadamenteaki si dicen esoy pues con lo de sango ahí lo unico ke puse fue lo ke te dicen aki como para darte un consejo: no les muestres miedo, y pues jugar el papel de fuerte ante todo.. no es tan ajeno al carácter de sango, pero igual muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, gracias a eso puse todo mi empeño en este cap. Para ke sonara lo mas real posible.

Bueno pues creo ke ahora si ya es todo todo T.T… voy a estrañar leer y responderles.. pero bueno mientras ustedes leen el capitulo, yo voy por 1 kilo de arroz, si ustedes saben 1/4 kilo para comer, medio para tirarlo cuando lo lavo 2/4 del ke tiro cuando lo preparo y ¼ el ke se me keda pegado en la mano mientras lo lavo XDD.. y se preguntaran… arroz a estas horas es ke cuando escribí esto eran las 2:28pm XD y me toca hacer de comer.. jajaja luego por ke nos enfermamos XDD, bien ya los dejo para ke lean este T.T ultimo capitulo, ke por cierto me costo mucho trabajo pensar el titulo XD.. bueno pero eso es irrelevante asi ke ya los dejo con el cap u.u

**Advertencia:** buaaaa esta es mi ultima advertencia… snif snif .. bueno ahí va este fic, en su mayoria contiene **Lemon****/LIME,** .. algo que supongo ya te has de haber visto en este caso leido XD, asi ke a estas alturas seria algo tonto advertirte XDD.. pero igual no esta demas decirlo

**Disclaimer**No mis ahorros no me alcanzaron para comprar ni siquiera una de las calcetas de Kagome.. asi ke pues muy a mi pesar… ellos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, ella es la autora intelectual de la serie, yo solo los pongo en un universo en donde cosas extrañas pueden pasar.

**Summary**(AU) La felicidad esta en donde menos la buscas, tan cerca y no se siente, tan obvia y no se ve (mirsan)(R&R)(ADVERTENCIA: LEMON/LIME)

El cuarto en Renta

_Nos dijimos te quiero, nos dijimos adiós, siete días intensos de fuego. _

_Nos amamos sin redes tan sólo tú y yo, fue la fusión del amor…  
Nos contamos la vida, nos dejamos caer en un mar de palabras sinceras.  
Nos pasaron las horas como viento en la piel. Sólo pienso en volver. _

_Y nunca olvidaré esta pasión que dejaste en mí. Jamás olvidaré los besos que te di. No sé si estás sintiendo  
lo mismo que yo, creo que esto es amor…_

Creo que esto es amor- boom

10. Puede ser que seas tú

Miércoles--

Iba lo mas rápido que el carro y las calles de Tokio se lo permitían, sabia que a cada paso que el avanzaba ella iba retrocediendo uno ¿Por qué no simplemente llego más temprano, o la siguió como tantas veces otras lo había hecho? Porque esta vez había decidido respetar su decisión y dejarla continuar con su vida, no causarle más percances, aunque esta vez su decisión no había traído muy buenas consecuencias.

"Kohaku como sigue?"- pregunto nervioso por la respuesta a un joven de pecas en la parte trasera del carro, quien sostenía a un cuerpo cada vez mas pálido y frió que aun derramaba sangre

"Aun respira.."- respondió al acercarse y escuchar el suave y pausado susurro de aire que salía por la nariz de la joven- "Miroku esta muy fría"- dijo al entrelazar su mano con la de su hermana

"aun falta mucho para llegar Kohaku"- en estos momentos maldecía no haber tenido mas tiempo en recorrer esa gran pequeña ciudad, ahora dependía de los nervios de un chico, quien al igual que el no tenia idea de donde quedaba el hospital mas cercano

"Creo que faltan dos cuadras mas"- los nervios le impedían pensar bien

"Como que crees como que crees!"

"Miroku me estas asustando"- reclamo el joven ante el arrebato de histeria del ojiazul

"lo siento kohaku"- tomo un fuerte respiro antes de proseguir- "Sango por favor aguanta ya casi llegamos"- regreso su mirada al camino, tenia que estar lo mas calmado posible, de esa manera las cosas salen mejor.

¿Pero como poder estar tranquilo si la vida de la persona que amas depende del acelerador del carro?

Por el retrovisor observo de reojo a la castaña, quería comprobar que se encontrara "bien" pero aunque las luces de la ciudad le permitieran ver de vez en cuando el pálido rostro de la muchacha la obscuridad de la noche le impedía verlo en su totalidad. Regreso su vista al camino, con el pie oprimió el clutch y cambio de velocidad. Tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Doblo en la esquina como Kohaku se lo indicó, y por fin después de 20 minutos logro divisar el hospital, nuevamente cambio de velocidad y acelero tenia que ganar esta carrera contra el tiempo a como diera lugar. 

Un rechinido de llantas alerto a los que llegaban al hospital. Miroku detuvo el auto no importándole a quien le impedía el paso, tenía que estar seguro de que sango se salvaría, que no abandonaría este mundo, que no se apartaría de su lado. Bajo rápidamente del auto, dejando las llaves dentro de el y la puerta abierta. Abrió la puerta trasera y tomo rápidamente a sango, su rostro ya no mostraba vida alguna. Cada vez su piel se hacia mas pálida adquiriendo un color entre azul, verde y amarillo, y esos labios que alguna vez beso se tornaban de color obscuro, su respiración se hacia mas lenta y pausada, Todo indicaba que no lo lograría. ¿Acaso todos aquellos intentos serian en vano?

"Sango por favor resiste"- le pedía a la joven que yacía en sus brazos inconsciente mientras se adentraba al hospital –"Por favor"- pegó su rostro a su mejilla, abrazándola celosamente- "Señorita necesito que la atienda rápidamente"- suplico a la primera persona con bata blanca que encontró.

"Claro señor"- dijo la joven al ver el pálido rostro de la muchacha que tenia entre sus brazos Miroku. Puso el estetoscopio en su corazón, unos latidos levemente se podían escuchar- "Rápido traigan una camilla suero y una mascara de oxigeno!"- grito a uno de los enfermeros que rápidamente acató sus ordenes.-"que fue lo que ocurrió?"- pregunto mientras esperaban el equipo para trasladarla a urgencias

"Creo que la intentaron asaltar"

"Tiene heridas profundas por las balas…. **Apresúrense con esa camilla!**"- exclamo, ignorando por completo la respuesta de Miroku

"aquí esta doctora"- dijo un joven

"Gracias por favor póngala en la camilla joven"- Miroku hizo lo que le pidió- "Muy bien llévensela a la sala de emergencias necesitamos parar las hemorragias, que le tomen unas radiografías para ver donde se encuentran las balas y revisar si no dañaron algo vital"- dio ordenes mientras se llevaban a sango a uno de los cuartos de cirugía. Miroku iba detrás de ellos – "Lo siento joven no puede pasar es área restringida"- Miroku se disponía a objetar cuando la doctora intervino- "no se preocupe, haremos lo que podamos"- dijo desapareciendo detrás de la puerta pero en estos momentos aquellas palabras no eran de gran ayuda, ni le brindaban esperanza alguna.

* * *

Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la recepción. Trato de analizar las cosas, tranquilizarse y ver el lado positivo de todo, pero por más que trataba sabia que aquellos minutos de vida cada vez eran más efímeros. 

¿Por qué no había llegado a tiempo? Era su constante reclamo ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a la llamada de Kohaku en vez de esperar a que le devolvieran la llamada?

'Kohaku'- se levanto de su asiento instantáneamente al recordar que había olvidado al otro hermano- "kohaku!"- exclamo en un tono fuerte pero a la vez algo tenue por el lugar- "Kohaku! Disculpe no ha visto aun joven de este tamaño"- con su mano marco la estatura-" con pecas y de cabello café obscuro?"

"Lo siento señor no lo he visto"

"Gracias"- dijo volviendo a recorrer los pasillos del hospital en su búsqueda.¿Que le diría a sango cuando despertara? Sango, lo siento perdí a tu hermano cuando te traía al hospital? Por alguna razón no le parecía convincente del todo- "Donde puedes estar kohaku"- dijo para si mismo, mientras recorría el pasillo que conducía hacia la salida

"Señor en verdad estoy bien, podría soltarme"

"pero necesitamos revisarte!"- se escucho a lo lejos

"Kohaku?"- pregunto tratando de acertar

"Miroku!"- exclamo el joven de pecas

"Señor usted es el responsable de este joven?"- pregunto el sujeto alto de bata blanca

"si, sucede algo?"

"Necesitamos revisar a este niño"

"Ya le dije que me encuentro bien, mi hermana es la que esta herida"

"este joven nos platico lo acontecido, lo único que queremos es revisar si no tiene alguna fractura"

"ah ya entiendo. Kohaku lo mejor será que te revisen"

"pero Miroku, mi hermana…"

"Sango va a estar bien, además ella no me perdonaría si te pasara algo"

"Esta bien, pero ten…"- dijo extendiendo un pequeño aparato –"Te estuvieron hablando"

"Gracias"- tomo el celular

"De nada"- replico siguiendo al medico que lo llevaba al cuarto de rayos X

* * *

"Usted tiene tres mensajes nuevos"- se oyó del otro lado del auricular – "primer mensaje a las 2 AM: Miroku soy Koharu quería… Mensaje borrado. Segundo mensaje a las 2: 10 AM: Miroku contesta! Soy Inuyasha, para volver a escucharlo oprima uno para guardarlo oprima dos, para borrarlo oprima tres. Mensaje borrado. Tercer mensaje a las 2:11 AM: Demonios Miroku soy yo, contesta ese maldito celular"- se escucho un Inuyasha mas molesto que la primera vez. Nuevamente oprimió el botón para borrar el mensaje. Acto seguido el celular comenzó a sonar, con mucha calma oprimió el botón 'Yes' 

"Si?"- trato de sonar lo menos alterado posible. El identificador anunciaba que era Inuyasha

"Por que demonios no contestabas!"- reclamo su mejor amigo- "Te he estado marcando varias veces"

"lo siento Inuyasha, se me quedo el celular en el carro"

"Se supone que lo debes traer a la mano no en el carro/ Calma Inuyasha, pregúntale si sango esta con él"- se escucho una segunda voz del otro lado de la línea- "Miroku sango esta contigo?"

"si y no"

"Como que si y no. Esta o no esta?"

"Esta en el mismo sitio que yo pero en diferente lugar"

"Y donde estas?"- dijo ya un impaciente Inuyasha. Esperar no era una de sus virtudes

"En el hospital"

"Y bien en donde están?"- la voz femenina pregunto

"Están en el hospital"-informó

"En el hospital! Que hacen allá, todos están bien, pregúntale, pregúntale!"- Miroku despego el teléfono de su oído, el fuerte sonido de la voz de Kagome se escuchaba aun despegando el aparato a gran distancia

"Miroku están todos bien..?"- era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ahora que les iba a decir

"No exactamente"

"Explícate!"

"Sango esta en la sala de urgencias y a kohaku lo están revisando"

"Que, en que hospital están?"

"No se como se llame, disculpe el nombre del hospital?"- le preguntó a una de las enfermeras

"Es el International Medical Center of Japan"

"Gracias.. es el"

"si escuche, llegamos en un rato"-colgo

* * *

"Miroku!"- dijo kohaku alegre de ver un rostro familiar después de algún tiempo. Demasiadas revisiones para el gusto del joven 

"Kohaku, que tal?"

"Estoy bien, solo tengo mi tobillo torcido e hinchazones en la cabeza, eso es todo"

"Me alegro"-le sonrío al joven

"Y mi hermana como esta?

"Aun no salen los médicos"

"Miroku, como están?"- pregunto Kagome preocupada- "Estas bien kohaku, que fue lo que paso? La señora Kaede nos hablo muy preocupada, al parecer el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, tenia miedo de que algo les pasara"

"Yo estoy bien, pero mi hermana.."

"Como esta, aun no hay noticias?"

"Ninguna"-respondio miroku

"Cuanto lleva ahí dentro?"

"no lo se, 20 minutos, 30 no lo se"- contesto Miroku pasando sus manos entre su cabello- "No lo se"

"Miroku tu.."- intervino Inuyasha

"por favor el dueño de un acura tl color gris con las placasGHJ-9365favor de moverlo esta obstruyendo el paso"

"Carro esta obstruyendo"-completo su frase

"Es verdad, voy a moverlo"

"si quieres yo lo hago"- dijo Inuyasha extendiendo la mano para tomar las llaves

"Gracias"

"De nada y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"- tomo las llaves y salio a mover el carro

"pero Miroku, que te paso?"- señalo Kagome la herida que tenia el joven en la ceja

"A esto, no es nada"- dijo tocando la herida

"Como que no es nada, con que te la hiciste?"

"Cuando iba a casa de sango se atravesaron unos tipos, gire rápidamente el volate para esquivarlos y choque con un árbol, eso es todo"

"Miroku deberías dejar que te revisen esa herida"

"En verdad Kagome no es nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda curar"

"Si tu lo dices.."- dijo dándose por vencida, sabia que en la situación en la que se encontraban Miroku no se iba a apartar de el lugar, aunque el se estuviera desangrando.

* * *

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y aun no sabían nada. Solo salían y entraban mas doctores y enfermeras, pero ninguna de estas figuras de la medicina les brindaban información sobre la joven de nombre Masahiko Sango que había entrado a emergencias desde hace tres horas aproximadamente. 

Kohaku se encontraba dormido en el regazo de Kagome, quien se encontraba recostada en el hombro de Inuyasha. Miroku se encontraba en la silla frente a ellos, muchas veces caminaba de un lado a otro y luego tomaba asiento con su cabeza entres sus manos la mirada al suelo.

Después de un largo lapso de silencio de aquel cuarto salio una persona con bata y cubre bocas, inmediatamente la mirada de los presentes que aun se mantenían despiertos se fijaron en él. Todos esperaban con impaciencia que les informaran del estado de la joven, que les trajeran buenas noticias de preferencia.

"Disculpe como esta le señorita Masahiko Sango"- dijo Kagome no soportando mas aquel silencio

"Es usted familiar de la joven?"

"No"

"solo le podemos dar esa información a familiares"- dijo caminando de largo

"Yo soy su marido"- dijo Miroku en un arrebato por saber aquella información, el doctor inmediatamente poso su vista en el joven de la voz algo quebrada- "yo soy su marido"- reafirmo lo que había dicho y se acerco a donde se encontraba el doctor

"Vera, la situación de la paciente es algo delicada, una de las balas dio en su omóplato derecho, las otras dos no alcanzaron partes vitales, pero perdió mucha sangre, por lo que durante la operación le hicimos una trasfusión"

"Y como esta sobrevivirá doctor?"- pregunto Kagome levantándose rápidamente, haciendo que kohaku cayera sobre las piernas de Inuyasha.

"Los signos vitales de la joven, se encuentran estables, pero lamentablemente ella se encuentra inconsciente"- la expresión en sus rostros decía mas de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar- "bueno si me disculpan.."

"Doctor, aun tardaran mucho?"-inquirio Kagome

"No, en unos momentos mas la llevaremos a su habitación"- respondió antes de seguir la ruta que tenia marcada desde un principio

"Maldición!"- exclamo Miroku cubriendo con una mano su boca- "Si hubiera llegado mas temprano!"

"Miroku de nada sirve echarle a alguien la culpa, esto tenia que pasar"

"pero por que a ella! Por que no a su vecino!"

"Miroku.."- lo abrazo para tratar de darle soporte, consolarlo, que hallara unos momentos de paz

"Daría todo por ser yo el que estuviera en esa cama Kagome… daría lo que fuera"- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo que le ofrecía su amiga.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y después de una hora, sango fue llevada a una de las habitaciones en el hospital. 

El semblante en el rostro de la joven, era de una total calma y serenidad. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su cabello estaba suelto y su cabeza recargada en una almohada color blanco. Sus heridas estaban cubiertas por una bata color verde pastel, lo único que se podía percibir era la venda que mantenía protegida aquella parte del hueso fracturado. De su mano derecha salían unas delgadas mangueras conectadas a un suero. Una mascara de oxigeno cubría la mitad de su rostro, y a pesar de que seguía respirando, la falta de movimiento de su pecho indicaba lo contrario. Lo único que les aseguraba que ella aun seguía con vida era un pequeño monitor que con un sonido algo molesto registraba los latidos de su corazón.

Las 5:30 de la mañana marcaba el reloj, y el aun se encontraba vigilando sus sueños, listo para darle los buenos días para cuando despertara, y volver aquella hermosa sonrisa que ahora la mascara solo dejaba ver una línea sin expresión alguna.

"Miroku deberías dormir un poco"- dijo Kagome despertando de su corto sueño

"No quiero, necesito estar aquí para cuando ella despierte"

"Entonces te traeré algo de la cafetería para que comas, esta bien?"- se ofreció Kagome levantándose del pequeño sillón en donde kohaku, Inuyasha y ella se habían quedado dormidos

"Gracias"

"No hay de que"- dijo cerrando la puerta, despertando a Inuyasha y a kohaku

"Aun no despierta?"- pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

"No.."- respondió algo triste

"Seguramente pronto lo hará"

"Espero"- aparto su vista de la castaña y observo al joven que estaba aun lado de Inuyasha frotándose los ojos para despertar- "Inuyasha podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Claro"

"Podrías llevar a Kohaku al departamento, mañana tiene clases y necesita…"

"No!"- se puso de pie rápidamente. ¿Cómo le podía pedir tal cosa a Inuyasha, no comprendía que él también quería estar a lado de aquella joven que yacía en la cama, para verla despertar?- "No por favor Miroku"- camino hasta el- "Déjame quedarme a lado de mi hermana, por favor"

"Pero kohaku tu her…"

"Vamos Miroku, tiene el derecho de estar aquí después de todo Sango es su hermana"- intervino Inuyasha- "Además supongo que tu tampoco iras a trabajar… Cierto?"

"Esta bien kohaku se puede quedar"

"Pero con una condición.."- dijo Kagome quien iba llegando

"Cual?"-pregunto Kohaku

"Que me acompañes a un restaurante cerca de aquí, mas al rato.. por que la comida de hospital.."- hizo una cara de desaprobación- "Digamos que no es muy apetitosa"

"Esta bien"- respondió con un ligero bostezo

"Kohaku si quieres dormir un poco más.."

"No Miroku, estoy bien ya dormí lo suficiente"- dijo tratándole de probar que el también podía mantenerse despierto hasta que su hermana despertara

"Entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco tu iras a trabajar?"

"Y dejar aquí solo a Miroku?"

"Por mi no se preocupen estaremos…"

"Como dices eso. Tu no le quitas un ojo de encima a sango, ni para ir al baño, necesitas que alguien te cuide, si no alguien mas estará en otra habitación, así que ya esta dicho, me quedare a cuidar a Kohaku y a Miroku"

"Entonces yo también me quedare" argumento Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos

"A no eso si que no, que sucederá si nos despiden a los dos.. de que vamos a vivir"

"pero.."

"pero nada, ahora mismo te vas a la casa, duermes bien, por que te pones de mal humor cuando no descansas debidamente. Te das un baño, desayunas"- Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kagome no lo dejo-"Hay fruta picada en el refrigerador, y todavía queda jugo, ok"- se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios

"Esta bien, pero solo por hoy entendido"

"Claramente"- respondió volviéndolo a besar

"Entonces los veo en la tarde"- tomo su gabardina

"Hasta en la tarde, le avisas a Ayame por favor"

"Si, yo le digo y Kagome.."

"Si?"

"Haz que duerma un poco al menos"- dijo viendo a su amigo quien observaba fijamente a sango- "Le hará mal, si no duerme un poco al menos"

"Si, haré lo que pueda"- contesto con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo a Miroku quien tenia sujeta la mano de sango, mientras le decía palabras alentadoras para que despertara, de su sueño.

* * *

Jueves--- 

Tres semanas habían pasado, y aun no despertaba de su largo sueño. Todos esos días él había permanecido a su lado, limitándose a separarse de ella solo para cosas necesarias, como ir al baño, bañarse, o cuando los doctores le pedían que se retirara, pero fuera de eso siempre estaba aun lado de ella, algunas veces se quedaba dormido, pero rápidamente volvía a despertar, tenia que protegerla, vigilar sus sueños pero por mas que le gustara contemplarla mientras dormía, ya extrañaba ver esos ojos cafés llenos de vida, diciéndole que lo amaban. Añoraba oír el suave susurro de sus labios cuando pronunciaba su nombre, ansiaba ver esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al verlo. Pero por mas que el deseara verla despierta, o le suplicara cada cinco minutos que abriera los ojos, no pasaba nada.

Aunque sus amigos no lo expresaran abiertamente, sabia que ellos comenzaban a pensar que sango no despertaría de su larga siesta, y creían que ahora esa larga siesta probablemente se había convertido en un estado de coma profundo.

_'No, ella despertara'- _dijo sacudiendo su cabeza ante tales pensamientos. A pesar de todo tenia que seguir teniendo fe de que ella iba a despertar, porque iba a despertar, no lo podía abandonar de esa manera, tenia que seguir creyendo ciegamente en que despertaría.. por los dos-"Sango por favor despierta"- le pidió como veces antes

"Miroku será mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar, mañana será un día muy atareado"- dijo Inuyasha tomando asiento del otro lado de la cama- "Además no creo que a Koharu le agrade que mañana llegues así a tu boda"

"pues lo siento mucho por ella por que yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que ella despierte"

"Miroku, no abuses de tu suerte. Koharu a estado muy tranquila a pesar de que ella ha hecho todo y que tu has estado aquí todo el tiempo.. Pero si no llegas mañana"

"Ella fue la que decidió adelantar la boda, no yo, que ahora se atenga a las consecuencias"- dijo algo molesto. Desde hace varios días todos insistían por que se apartara de su lado, y que se hiciera cargo de los preparativos de su boda.

"Miroku, sango lleva varios días sin despertar, no creo que lo haga ahora"-miroku enfoco su mirada al rostro de la joven- "Además si algo sucede, yo te aviso lo prometo"

"Ya te dije que hasta que ella no despierte no me moveré de aquí"- dijo determinado

"Pues entonces tendremos que casarnos aquí"-intervino Koharu

"Que haces aquí?"-pregunto apretando mas la mano de la joven recostada en la cama

"Vine a ver como estabas, pero mírate Miroku, deberías irte a casa y darte un baño"- camino hacia donde estaba Miroku y se coloco atrás de él-"Necesitas estar lo mejor posible para mañana"- le susurro al oído mientras con sus manos le daba un masaje en los hombros- "No quiero que te quedes dormido en la luna de miel"

"Si, solo viniste a decirme eso"- dijo sacudiéndosela- "Sabes en donde esta la puerta"

"Miroku…"

"No tienes que decir nada Inuyasha, se que Miroku esta muy estresado y no ha dormido en varios días"- se separo de Miroku y camino hasta donde estaba el pequeño sofá, se sentó y cruzo la pierna- "Es por eso que también vine a verlo, seguramente no has comido nada por estar viendo a la muerta esa"

"sango no esta muerta"- se levanto impulsivamente de su asiento

"Por favor Miroku, lleva mas de dos semanas así, no crees que si estuviera viva ya hubiera abierto los ojos, solo están perdiendo el tiempo deberían ya de desconectarle todos esos aparatos"

"Koharu no has visto a Kagome"- termino con la discusión Inuyasha

"Si esta allá abajo en la cafetería"

"Gracias.. iré a traerte algo de comer Miroku, necesitas alimento si quieres seguir despierto"- se levanto de su asiento

"No, yo se lo traeré, después de todo voy a ser su futura esposa"- se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

"En verdad Miroku, deberías ir a descansar por lo menos 5 minutos"

"No insistas Inuyasha, ya dije que no me moveré de aquí hasta no saber que sango esta despierta y consiente"

"Entonces me quedare contigo"- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su lugar y pasando al sillón en el que momentos antes Koharu se encontraba.

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Todo era completamente negro. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, ajustando sus pupilas a cada rayo de luz. ¿En donde se encontraba? aquel escenario que percibían sus ojos era totalmente desconocido para ella. 

Se levanto lentamente sentándose en aquella suave cama, haciendo que la tersa sabana que cubría su cuerpo resbalara y se depositara en sus piernas. Definitivamente aquel lugar era nuevo para ella. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndoles a sus demás sentidos que le ayudaran a descubrir en donde se localizaba.

El sonido de gaviotas, el suave choque del agua y la cálida brisa del lugar, le permitieron figurar que se encontraba a orillas del mar o en algún lugar similar. Abrió nuevamente los ojos, ahora ya todo era tan claro como el agua, en efecto ella se encontraba en el lugar de sus suposiciones. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Trataba de hallar una explicación lógica al por que de su falta de memoria. Miles de preguntas recorrían su mente¿por que había olvidado tan bello lugar? Y lo mas importante que hacia en aquel lugar, era como si toda su vida se hubiera borrado, como si todos aquellos recuerdos previos a esta experiencia se hubieran esfumado de su memoria.

Subió el tirante de su camisón, saco sus piernas de entre las sabanas y tocando el piso con la punta de los pies bajo de la cama. El piso era algo frió para el lugar, pero supuso que era a causa del aire acondicionado. Sus tibios pies caminaron hacia un balcón. Una figura se podía percibir a través de las blancas cortinas, quien seria aquella misteriosa sombra.

Haciendo aun lado la cortina y cerrando los ojos ante la fuerte luz del sol, salió al balcón, un joven se encontraba viendo fijamente al mar. No emitía sonido alguno, solamente el suave susurro de su respiración, su mirada no se apartaba ningún segundo de la pacifica vista. Algo temerosa, pero decidida a saber quien era, se acerco al joven, estiro su mano y toco su hombro

"Miroku?"- dijo al ver el rostro del joven-"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Espero a que despiertes"- contesto con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados- "Sabes.."- prosiguió regresando su vista al mar –"cuando despiertes me gustaría traerte aquí"

"Pero Miroku, ya estoy despierta"- se acerco mas a Miroku hasta quedar a un lado de el.

"Sango.. sabes que te amo verdad?"- replico volteando por completo

"Si, y yo a ti"- tomo la mejilla de Miroku entre sus dedos

"También sabes que daría mi vida, solo por ver esos ojos tuyos abiertos de nuevo verdad?

"Miroku, que pasa? Me estas asustando"- dijo retirando la mano de su mejilla y dando un paso hacia atrás

"Sango.. te puedo pedir algo"

"Claro lo que quieras"- replico algo temerosa cuando Miroku comenzó a acercarse a ella

"Sango, por favor.."- la sujeto de los hombros-"Despierta!"

"Miroku estoy despierta"

"Por favor sango despierta, no me dejes"- dijo pegándola a su cuerpo

"Miroku, no te entiendo"- argumentaba la castaña, mientras sentía el fuerte embrace del joven

"Por favor sango despierta"- dijo separándola de el y tomando su rostro entre sus manos

"Miroku en verdad no te entiendo"

"Por favor regresa.. no me dejes.. despierta"

"Que despierte pero si estoy despierta!"- alegaba la joven

"Despierta sango.. Despierta"

"Miroku deja de decir que despierte estoy despierta!"- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tapando sus oídos, para no escuchar la incesante petición de Miroku, pero aun así, escuchaba aquellas calidas palabras que le pedían una y otra vez que despertara, pero despertar de que?

Sus piernas no soportaron más y cayo al suelo aun con los ojos cerrados y oídos cubiertos, en su mente seguían dando vueltas aquellas palabras, pero por más que trataba de hallarles coherencia alguna, ningún sentido les encontraba, por que le pedía que despertara, si ella se encontraba totalmente despierta.. o es que acaso no era verdad?

Lentamente cada uno de sus recuerdos regresó a su mente. Kohaku se encontraba llorando, y ella solo le decía estaré bien, hasta que su voz y su vista se apagaron por completo y lo ultimo que supo fue que kohaku se encontraba bien y que ella ahora estaba en brazos de Miroku

_'Miroku!'_- abrió abruptamente los ojos. Nuevamente el escenario que estaba frente de ella no le era familiar.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la movilidad y sintiendo todo. Lentamente movió su mano hasta su rostro quitando la mascarilla de oxigeno, cuando escucho "Sango? Estas despierta"- seguido por una sensación de menos peso en su pierna y por un fuerte apretón en su mano

"Inuyasha?"- dijo reconociendo al dueño de la voz

"Sango!"- la joven trato de acomodarse al escuchar el tono de voz de Miroku- "Al fin despiertas"- sango no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que agachar la mirada ante el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Y Kohaku?"- pregunto tratando de salir de la bochornosa situación

"en la escuela"- respondió Miroku ayudándola a acomodarse

"pero se encuentra bien?"

"si el esta perfectamente, pero tu como te sientes"

"siento como si hubiera dormido años"- contesto mientras Miroku acomodaba su almohada

"Y como no, si estuviste inconsciente durante tres semanas"- comento inuyasha

"Tres semanas?"

"si"- respondió Miroku seguido por una sonrisa. Lucia algo cansado y desarreglado pero a pesar de todo su mirada expresaba mucha felicidad, algo que sango noto y solo pudo desviar su vista ante la penetrante mirada de Miroku- "Ya extrañaba verte sonrojada"- dijo a lo que sango se sonrojo a un mas

"Pero miren hasta que la bella durmiente se digna a despertar"-argumento Koharu entrando al cuarto- "Te traje de comer amor"- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Ahora si no le cabía duda alguna a sango que no era un sueño

_'Si, esta es la cruel realidad'_- se dijo viendo a la persona que cruzaba la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa

"Sa.. sango!"- corrió la joven de cabellera obscura hacia donde yacía Sango- "Sango despertaste"

"Yo también te extrañe Kagome"- respondió su abrazo

"pensamos que jamás despertarías"

"No ustedes lo pensaron, yo sabia que despertarías"

"Gracias"- agradeció mientras nuevamente el color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

"Me alegra ver que ya hayas despertado"- entro la doctora que la atendía- "Así que si me disculpan necesito, revisar que todo este bien"

"pero doctora acaba de despertar"- objeto Kagome

"No tardare, lo prometo"- dijo mientras todos salían- "Y bien como te sientes sango?"

"Solo un poco entumida, pero eso es todo"

"Eso se pasara cuando vuelvas a moverte, ahora necesito ver como va ese hombro"- camino hacia sango, quien se estaba acomodando para la revisión- "Al parecer, va bien, pero necesitamos sacar unas radiografías para corroborarlo"

"Disculpe, doctora?"- inquirió mientras se estaba retirando cuidadosamente el vendaje, para cambiarlo

"Si?"

"Cuando podré salir de aquí?"

"jajaja apenas despiertas y ya quieres marcharte?"

"Lo siento, es que no me agradan los hospitales"

"Entiendo, pues haremos unos análisis y unos exámenes, y dependiendo de lo que digan, decidiremos cuando sales"

"Gracias.."

"No hay de que.. Entonces dejare que te estabilices un poco, después vendré por ti para hacerte las pruebas esta bien?

"Esta bien.. Disculpe una pregunta mas"

"si, que sucede?"- tomo la venda nueva para ponerla sobre el cuerpo de sango

"Antes de que me ponga el vendaje.. podría tomar un baño?"

"jajaja claro"- dejo la venda y ayudo a sango a ponerse de pie

"Gracias"- dijo con una sonrisa

"Crees que puedas llegar al baño"

"si"- respondió dando unos pasos, apoyada en el tubo donde se encontraba el suero –"Creo que aun recuerdo como caminar"

"Entonces iré a traerte otra bata.. si necesitas algo.."

"Yo la ayudare.."- intervino Miroku, quien abría la puerta

"Gracias"- dijo sango y regreso a caminar hacia el baño

* * *

"Y eso es todo por hoy"- dijo la doctora abriendo el cuarto 

"ane-ue!"- se puso de pie al ver entrar a sango en brazos de Miroku- "Como estas?"

"Muy bien kohaku y tu?"- le pregunto mientras Miroku la dejaba en la cama

"También, estoy muy bien"

"Pues lo mejor será que descanses sango"- argumento la doctora antes de retirarse- "No la agoten demasiado entendido?"

"Si doctora"- respondió Kagome- "Y bien que se siente"

"Que se siente que?"- pregunto sango no comprendiendo a que se refería

"pues estar dormida tanto tiempo?"

"Pues yo no sentí nada"

"Yo no se por que le hacen mucho de emoción, tan solo estuvo dormida y punto"- dijo Koharu saliendo del baño- "Miroku, ahora si nos vamos, tengo invitaciones que entregar"

"Y por que no te acompaña Kikyou?"

"Por que es obligación tuya y mía no de Kikyou y mía"

"Hasta donde recuerdo todas esas cosas las hace la novia"

"Y yo hasta donde recuerdo me caso contigo no con Kikyou, además dijiste que tan pronto despertara asumirías lo que te corresponde"

"Quiero asegurarme de que esta bien"

"Miroku, no la vez ya esta despierta y esta perfectamente bien! Vámonos ahora!"- exigió

"Si te quieres ir, ya sabes en donde esta la puerta"

"Miroku.. lo mejor será que te vayas, tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo te lo he estado impidiendo"

"Sango.."

"en verdad aprecio todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero creo que necesitas arreglar todas tus cosas para tu boda"

"La cual es mañana"- informo Koharu- "Y ya que estas aquí Kagome, te entregare tu invitación"- fue hasta donde estaba su bolsa y saco dos invitaciones-"esta es para ti, y esta otra es para ti sango"

"Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado"- dijo con una sonrisa

"No es ninguna molestia al contrario. Bueno ahora si nos vamos?"

"Esta bien solo paso al baño"

"ok, pues nos vamos que te recuperes sango. Amor te espero en abajo"- camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Viernes— 

"Como esta mi nicole Kidman?"

"Jakotsu! Tanto tiempo sin verte"

"Me alegro que ya estés despierta, por que tan pronto salgas de aquí, quiero que modeles unos cuantos vestidos"

"Gracias"

"Y bien cuando saldrás?"- dijo sentándose en el sillón

"No tengo la mas mínima idea ayer me hicieron unos análisis y exámenes, hasta hoy en la tarde me dirán"

"ya veo, y donde esta tu guarura?"

"Mi guarura?

"Si tu sabes el joven, alto el que se va a casar con la muchacha a la que le confeccione el vestido"

"Miroku?"

"Ése... pensé que estaría aquí contigo"

"Y por que lo haría?"

"Pues las tres semanas que no estuviste pero si estuviste, se quedo aquí, solo se levantaba para bañarse ir al baño y cosas de esas, pero siempre que venia estaba aquí.. Sentado en esta misma silla repitiendo una y otra vez, despierta sango"

"en verdad?"

"alguna vez te he mentido corazón.. no respondas, pero bien donde esta?"

"Supongo que ha de estar haciendo los últimos preparativos para su boda"

"Es verdad hoy es la boda"

"si hoy es.."-dijo en un tono melancólico

"Si te disgusta tanto que se case con pequitas, por que no haces algo dulzura?"

"Pequitas?

"Tu sabes soy muy malo con los nombres, pero no evadas la pregunta"

"Si, sango no harás nada por detenerlo?"- intervino Kagome quien iba llegando

"Hacer que, hablan como si con tan solo pedirle que no se case, fuera a solucionar todo"

"Pues si!"- dijeron ambos en unísono

"si tu se lo pides, no lo hará"- argumento Kagome

"Su padre no le permitirá perder tan importante negocio que representa Koharu"

"pero es él el que se casa, no su padre"- dijo Jakotsu

"pero es su padre, él esta antes que todo"

"Pero.."

"Ni te esfuerces kag, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"- dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Como si te aprendiste su nombre?"

"oye ella es la maldita rata que se llevo al primor que tienes como amigo"- sango no pudo evitar reír

"Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese asunto"

"No es mi culpa que tu esposo sea un primor"

"Veo que mientras dormía, se conocieron"

"Y como no, se la pasaba aquí adorando a Inuyasha"

"No es cierto yo venia a ver a mi corazón de melón"

"Por eso lo digo, no le quitaba la vista a Inuyasha para nada"

"Vil blasfemia! Eso no es cierto!"

"Claro que si!"

"Claro que no, cuando iba al baño no lo podía ver"

"Bueno fuera de eso, lo desvestía con la mirada!"

"Y que? Si lo que te preocupa es que no lo comparta, debo decirte que soy muy compartido"

"Si pero yo no!"

"Ese si es un gran problema"- respondió Jakotsu. Sango estaba muerta de la risa ante la escena

"No es gracioso, como no es a Miroku a quien idolatra"

"Lo siento kag"

"como sea, y vas a ir a la boda?"

"Me preguntas a mi?"- inquirió Jakotsu

"si a ti"

"Pues si para ver que la querida novia no arruine el vestido, iras tu también?"

"Estoy comenzando a dudarlo"

"lo dices por el primor, ya te dije que no soy celoso"

"argg contigo no se puede"- respondió Jakotsu con una sonrisa

* * *

Eran ya las 6:30 de la tarde, y no había nada que hacer, por suerte gracias a que kohaku la ultima semana había permanecido casi todo el tiempo con ella, habia una televisión en su cuarto, aunque no era de mucha utilidad, no habia nada en la programación tan "extensa y variada" del hospital 

"Hubiera sido mejor no despertar"- se dijo para si misma

"buenas tardes"

"buenas tardes"- respondio sango a la enfermera que iba entrando

"Vengo a cambiarle el suero"

"ah claro"

"Señorita?"- dijo la enfermera

"Si?"

"Dirá que soy una chismosa pero…Esta vez, no vendrá su marido?"

"Mi marido?"

"Si el joven, que estaba con usted siempre"- dijo acercándose a cambiarle el suero

"Miroku? no se equivoca el no es mi esposo.. es solo un conocido"

"Que lastima por que hacían muy bonita pareja, y se veía que el joven la quiera mucho, casi nunca salía y siempre le susurraba cosas como: despierta bonita o te amo… que precioso"- apretó la bolsa del suero contra su pecho mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- "Pero en fin.. su amigo no vendrá a verla hoy?"

"No"

"Por que?"- pregunto poniendo la bolsa del suero en su lugar

"Hoy es su boda"

"Y va a dejar que se case!"- dijo alarmada la enfermera- "Perdon.. Supongo que es con la señorita altanera cierto?"- sango no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario

"Si, con ella"

"Pues no señorita, no deje que su amigo cometa tal cosa, yo digo"- tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama- "Que él la ama a usted.. no estoy totalmente segura, pero que la aprecia demasiado, la aprecia demasiado"

"usted cree?"

"Si, digo no todos los días alguien no come o duerme por tan solo esperar a que uno despierte, no cree?"

"Supongo que si"- dijo sango en un tono reflexivo. Aun podría hacer algo, para mantenerlo a su lado- "Disculpe?"

"Si?"

"No sabe si puedo realizar una llamada?"

"Le va a hablar al joven!"- dijo entusiasmada

"jajaja no… no tengo su teléfono pero le voy a hablar a una amiga, que va a asistir a la boda"

"Entonces permítame, ahora la conecto"- se levanto y corrió hasta la puerta para después detenerse en seco-"Disculpe cual es el numero telefónico?"

* * *

"Kagome ya apresúrate, que se nos va a hacer tarde" 

"Inuyasha.. Permíteme acabo de entrar y tu ya quieres que salga"

"Tu y tu manía de entrar al baño justo cuando vamos a entrar"

"Disculpa se llama, no tener ganas de ir al baño antes!"

"Si, si como sea apresúrate"- camino hacia donde estaba el teléfono- "si?"

"Inuyasha?"- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

"Sango?"

"Si, esta Kagome?"

"Si pero.."

"Pásamela"

"pero…"

"Es urgente por favor comunícame con ella"

"Como quieras"- tomo el teléfono y camino hasta la puerta del baño- "Kagome te hablan"

"Quien?"

"Sango"

"Pásamela!"

"vas ha hablar con ella en el baño"

"Si tu pásamela"- Inuyasha abrió la puerta y le paso el teléfono- "Bueno?"

"Kagome, estas muy ocupada"

"algo, pero dime que paso?"

"Necesito que entretengas la boda el mayor tiempo posible"

"Vas a venir!"

"Eso espero.."

"entonces cuenta conmigo"

"Gracias"- colgó

"Kagome ya?"

"Ya voy Inuyasha!"

"Apresúrate"

"Ya!"- dijo abriendo la puerta

"wow que rápida.. de haber sabido que con una llamada te apresurarías habria llamado antes"

"Muy gracioso, mejor ya vámonos"

"Te lo estoy diciendo desde hace rato"

"Si, si vámonos"

* * *

"entonces señorita ira?" 

"Crees que me dejen salir, aunque sea por un rato?"

"Lo veo muy dudoso"- le contesto con sinceridad- "Pero si quiere yo puedo llegar y decir: Alto esta boda no se puede realizar, por que yo espero un hijo de… como se llama?"

"Miroku"

"por que yo espero un hijo de Miroku. Que la parece?"- sango negó con la cabeza- "tiene razón muy usado… que le parece si llego y digo: usted no se puede casar por que no la ama, usted ama a la señorita… cual es su nombre?"

"Sango"

"Usted ama a la señorita sango, estaría cometiendo un gran error.. o podría hacer la escena en la que se descubre que la novia es en verdad la hermana perdida del novio"

"Mejor tratamos de convencer a la doctora, como que hora llega?"

"Se supone que debería de estar.."

"Como estas sango?"

"Aquí"- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

"donde esta, donde esta"- se preguntaba Kagome mientras buscaba a Jakotsu- "Espero que este aquí"- se dijo abriendo la puerta- "Aquí estas!"- dijo al verlo 

"Me buscabas?"

"si.. hola Koharu, bonito vestido"

"Gracias"

"Puedo hablar contigo afuera"

"Claro.. no te muevas querida, no quiero que vayas a arruinar el vestido"- dijo saliendo del cuarto

"Reconsideraste la idea de compartir?"

"No, vine a que me ayudes?"

"Ayudarte… en?"

"Veras sango va a venir"

"Va a venir.. que esta loca!"

"Pues…"

"No contestes se la respuesta.. y quieres que la traiga de contrabando del hospital?"

"No, quiero que me ayudes a entretener la boda lo mas que se pueda, tenemos que darle tiempo a sango a que llegue"

"Ya veo.. esta bien yo.."

"Ya! Así saldré no me toquen!"- dijo una Koharu molesta saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto, hacia el atrio de la iglesia

"como decía yo no podré hacer nada"

* * *

"Y es por eso doctora, entonces si nos deja salir?"- dijo la enfermera 

"Lo siento pero sango aun esta en observaciones"

"Tsuyu, sabes que no me esta permitido hacer eso, que sucedería si a sango le ocurre una recaída?"

"Pero no ira sola, iremos Nobunaga, sango y yo.. que dice? Es por una buena causa"

"No"

"Pero le puede hacer bien a la señorita sango, después de todo permaneció dormida durante 3 semanas, ya es justo que le de el aire puro, que dice?"

"No, ya les dije, no puedo permitirle salir del hospital"

"Pero por favor, no quiere que alguien muera o si?"

"no, creo que se muera solo por no acudir a esa dichosa boda"

"No es cualquier boda, se casa el hombre al que ama, así como cuando Karen"

"Esta bien ya entendí"- intervino antes de que le narrara algún acontecimiento de alguna novela vista por la joven-"Los dejare salir pero con una condición"

"Cual?"

"En la ambulancia llevaran todo lo necesario por si sango se siente mal, y si algo sucede, inmediatamente regresaran y lo siento sango pero tendrás que llevar el suero"

"Esta bien"- respondió sango

"entonces pueden ir, hacen lo que tengan que hacer y regresan entendido?"

"si"- respondieron ambas jóvenes en unísono

* * *

"Ahora que haremos"- le pregunto Kagome a Jakotsu mientras escuchaban que tocaban la marcha nupcial 

"Que te parece si llegas diciendo, que el hombre al que verdaderamente amas es a ..?"

"Miroku?"

"si a él, y luego anuncias tu separación con Inuyasha, así llegare yo y le declarare mi amor y seremos felices para siempre"

"No me gusto tu plan"

"Oye al menos tengo uno… o tu tienes alguno?"

"Pues…"

"Ese plan me gusto, sal y entretenlos"- dijo aventándola a la puerta, haciendo que cayera sobre las damas de honor

"Lo siento"- dijo poniéndose de pie, y ayudándole a las jóvenes que había tirado- "Ahora que haré"- se decía a si misma en voz baja mientras caminaba a su lugar a un lado de Inuyasha

"que tienes?"- pregunto al ver la cara de consternación de Kagome

"Es que no se que hacer"

"Hacer de que"

"ayudame a pensar!"

"Pensar?"

"si es que Sango va a venir"

"Va a venir?"

"Deja de repetir lo ultimo que digo y ayudame a pensar en algo para ganar tiempo"

"tiemp.. es decir para que?"

"No te digo que sango va a venir?"

"Para que, a que viene?"

"No es obvio"

"Que idea le metiste en la cabeza?"

"Yo ninguna, pero en vez de regañarme dime que hacer"

"No se, si tan solo como hablaras pensaras"- Inuyasha se preparaba para el golpe por lo que había dicho, pero este nunca llego

"Eso es hablar, eres un genio Inuyasha"- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el altar lo mas rápido que pudo

"Buenas tardes hermanos, esta bella tarde estamos reunidos aquí todos para.."

"Espere!"- grito Kagome llegando al altar- "Lo siento por la abrupta intervención, pero es que no podía contenerme mas, si me permite padre antes de que una a estas dos almas, me gustaría dedicarles unas palabras"

"Se las puede decir al final de la ceremonia"- dijo Naraku poniéndose de pie

"Juro que serán breves, quien sabe si en algún momento me pueda morir, no me gustaría partir sin haberle dicho a esta tan bella pareja lo que tenia que decirles"

"Entonces sea breve"

"Gracias, pues presentes yo se que ustedes no me conocen ni yo a ustedes, pero en el poco tiempo que tengo de haber conocido a Miroku, lo he llegado a querer como si fuera mi hermano, es por eso que me permitiré decirle lo siguiente"

* * *

"En donde estas corazón"- dijo Jakotsu al ver su reloj-"Linda al fin llegas" 

"Lo siento llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos"- respondió bajando de los brazos de uno de los enfermeros- "A demás la puerta principal estaba cerrada tuvimos que acceder por la puerta trasera"

"Si, tu sabes pequitas no quiere que nadie que no sea conocido entre, pero dime que es eso!"

"Que es que?"

"Lo que traes puesto"

"lo siento pero en el hospital no había mucho de donde escoger"

"Gracias a Dios que traje un vestido de repuesto, bueno esta bien a Koharu no le quedo, pero ven por aquí tenemos que quitarte esa horrible bata, ese verde pálido paso de moda la temporada pasada"

* * *

" y es por eso que decidí casarme con ese hombre que.." 

"Ya termino?"- pregunto enfadado Naraku

"Si, lo siento"- respondió Kagome

"Ahora si continuemos"

"Bueno, después de esta anécdota tan agradable, comencemos con nuestra ceremonia, de pie"- dijo el padre dando inicio a la ceremonia

* * *

"Si, se ve precioso"- dijo jakotsu entusiasmado 

"Si, le queda hermoso el vestido señorita sango"

"Gracias"

"Si, a ti no se te cae de la parte de arriba"

"Me estas diciendo gorda?"

"No te estoy diciendo bien dotada"

"Como sea, lo mejor es que me de apresure"- camino hasta la puerta ayudada por Tsuyu

"Espera!"- exclamo Jakotsu- "No puedes llegar así como así"

"Por que no?"

"Necesitas entrar en el momento adecuado"

"En el momento adecuado?"

"Si tu sabes, en la parte que dice: hable ahora o calle para siempre, así como en la película de shrek"

"Shrek?"

"Si tu sabes la del ogro y el burrito, en la que van a rescatar a fiona"

"si se cual película es"

"Entonces para que preguntas"

"Lo que yo decía, es que, que tiene que ver Shrek en esto?"

"Ah pues muy fácil, recuerdas la parte en la que el burrito le dice: pues dale, dale toda tu ternura ahh"

"sigo sin entender tu punto"

"Mi punto es que no puedes llegar así como así, tienes que entrar en el momento indicado"

"Jakotsu no tenemos tiempo!"

"Buen punto. Pero espera!"- dijo al ver que sango iba a abrir la puerta

"Ahora que?'"

"Si vas a hacer las cosas a lo bestia las tienes que hacer con clase"

"Con clase?"

"si para que no se vean así a lo bestia"

"A lo bestia?"

"si, para que queden como en las películas de Hollywood"

"hollywood? No entiendo nada de lo que dices"- dijo dando un suspiro- "Y ahora que haces?"- pregunto al verlo hacer movimientos raros con las manos

"Ensayo como abrir la puerta, si vas a cancelar una boda, hay que hacerlo lo mas finamente posible"

"Ya mejor abre las puertas!"

"Pero!"

"ábrela!"

"ashh esta bien"- respiro un par de veces

"Y es por eso hermanos que estamos hoy reunidos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a estas dos personas que han decidido unir sus vidas y no separarse mas.."

"Yo me opongo!"- exclamo Jakotsu abriendo las puertas de par en par-"woow a la primera.. err es decir me opongo"- dijo al sentir la mirada de todos en él- "bueno ustedes saben yo no, digo no es que el novio no este guapo, pero el que me gusta ya esta casado"- le lanzo una fulminante a Kagome

"No empieces!"- se escucho

"Por favor continuemos"- dijo Naraku ignorando la intervención de jakotsu

"No, no pueden continuar! Ya les dije que yo, es decir ella se opone"- se hizo aun lado para mostrar a la persona

"Sango.."- susurro Miroku al ver de quien se trataba

"Tú, que estas haciendo aquí"- reclamo Koharu

"Yo vine a hablar con Miroku"

"Y no pudiste esperar a que terminara la ceremonia?"

"No"

"Entonces habla y vete, estas retrasando mi boda"

"Miroku no te cases.. por favor"- pidio acto seguido se escucharon alguna exclamaciones de sorpresa

"Por favor como si no supieran que él no quiere a la novia"- dijo Jakotsu cruzándose de brazos

"Miroku.."- camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el altar

"Sango yo…"- intento caminar hacia ella, pero Koharu lo sujeto de la mano

"Por favor… te amo"

"Yo.."- comenzó a ver a todos lo que lo rodeaban- "Yo .. lo siento"

"entiendo.."- contesto sango agachando la mirada, para ocultar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – "En ese caso, deseo que seas..que sean muy felices"- corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza- "Y disculpa la intervención"

"Sango"-musito Jakotsu viendo como sango era ayudada por Tsuyu para salir de la iglesia.

* * *

"Señorita sango se encuentra bien?"- pregunto Tsuyu al salir de la iglesia y caminar hacia la ambulancia 

"Si, estoy bien .. Solo quiero regresar al hospital lo mas pronto posible"- respondió con la voz algo quebrada

"Espere aquí, le pediré a Nobunaga que acerque la ambulancia"- dijo corriendo hacia donde estaba estacionado el vehículo.

Sango dio un último suspiro y dio la vuelta. No había pista alguna de que fuera tras de ella, esta vez si era el adiós definitivo

_'quizas sea lo mejor'_- trato de convencerse a si misma, después de todo ya no había nada que pudiera hacer

"Señorita sango permítame ayudarla"- dijo Tsuyu saliendo de la ambulancia

"Gracias"- volvió a dar la vuelta para ver si en efecto este era el adiós, pero no había indicio alguno que sus sueños se fueran a cumplir.

* * *

"Y bien como les fue?"- pregunto la doctora al ver a entrar a sango y a esta Tsuyu al hospital 

"No muy bien"- se limito a decir Tsuyu

"Sango necesitas algo"

"No solo descansar, este gran recorrido me dejo exhausta"- dijo entrando al elevador junto con la doctora y Tsuyu

"Me lo supuse, aun no te has recuperado del todo"

"Creo que tenia razón, no debí haber salido"

"Pero también te hizo bien, sabes ya recibí los resultados de los análisis si todo sale bien saldrás dentro de una semana" –las tres salieron del elevador

"Me alegra saber eso"- respondió algo desanimada mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

* * *

Llego a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y le pidió a Tsuyu que la dejara sola. Necesitaba pensar las cosas que acababan de acontecer, pero no hallaba respuesta lógica. 

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente al no encontrar otra forma para desahogarse, le había dolido tanto aquellas palabras. Después de todo había despertado gracias a él y ahora gracias a él también quería volver a dormir. Cada vez que trataba de terminar el llanto y controlarse mantenerse tranquila para seguir, este volvía y mas fuerte que el anterior, era como si por sus ojos su corazón se desangraba, pero no había indicio alguno de que aquel sentimiento fuera a terminar pronto.

Después de algún tiempo, el llanto se fue haciendo más leve, hasta solo quedar algunos sollozos, unas cuantas lagrimas, un intenso dolor de cabeza y unos ojos ya cansados de llorar. Pero aun así el dolor seguía carcomiéndola por dentro. Cerró los ojos, lo único que quería hacer era dormir para después despertar de la pesadilla, o al menos recobrar las fuerzas para seguir despierta. Todo el camino se venia reprochando el hecho de haber ido a pedirle que no se casara. En que estaba pensando al tratar de pedirlo, había quedado como una tonta enfrente de todos

"Total ni los conozco"- dijo tratando de confortarse- "Y no creo volver a verlos, pero aun así quedaste como una tonta sango.. en que pensabas"- nuevamente lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- "Eres una tonta sango.."- cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho- "Eres una tonta"

"Sango?"- escucho que una voz familiar pronunciaba su nombre- "Puedo pasar?"- fue entonces que retiro su brazo para ver quien era. Parado en la puerta se encontraba un joven de traje y ojos color índigo, sosteniendo un hermoso ramo de flores, con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Acaso su mente y corazón le estaban jugando una cruel broma de nuevo?

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, todo estaba obscuro, su mirada se fijo en el techo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, miro hacia su derecha, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, después de ver la hora regreso su mirada al techo, aun no despertaba por completo. Conforme fue despertando sintió una mano en un su pecho, giro lentamente a su lado izquierdo, y en efecto ahí estaba él, su corazón se lleno de alegría al saber que no había sido un sueño, esta vez no lo había sido. 

Tomo su mano, y besando su palma la fue deslizando lentamente sobre su mejilla, lagrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, poso su mirada hacia donde el yacía, encontrándose con un par de ojos púrpura viéndola fijamente.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, a pesar de la obscuridad podía ver claramente esos ojos cafés que lo habían cautivado, con su pulgar borro las lagrimas que abandonaron sus ojos, lentamente se posiciono encima de ella, aprisionó sus labios contra los de él, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, de haber sabido que encontraría tal felicidad rentando un cuarto, lo hubiera rentado desde hace tiempo.

"Miroku.."- dijo separando sus labios de los del joven

"Si?"

"aun no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo"

"Pues créelo por que es verdad"- comenzó a darle pequeños besos por toda la cara

"Estos dos meses, han sido como un sueño. No puedo creer que este casada contigo"

"Arrepentida?"- pregunto mientras descendía sus labios por su cuello

"Para nada, es simplemente que aun no creo que este despierta"

"Si esto fuera un sueño sentirías esto"- inquirió besando su hombro – " o esto"

"m m m lo dudo"- respondió cerrando los ojos al sentir la calida mano de Miroku deslizarse por debajo de su camisa

"entonces si estas despierta"- comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho

"El teléfono"- argumentó abriendo los ojos

"Deja que suene"

"Pero si.."- la calló juntando sus labios con los de ella

"Lo vez dejo de sonar"

"Sango.."- se escucho junto con el girar de la perilla. Miroku rápidamente se coloco a un lado de sango

"Remuérdame poner el seguro para la próxima"- le susurro al oído, bajando su mano hasta la cintura de la joven

"Que ocurre kohaku?"

"Hablo Inuyasha, de nuevo están en el hospital"- dijo frotándose los ojos

"Gracias kohaku"

"Si de nada"- dio la vuelta y salio del cuarto

"Que haces?"-pregunto Miroku al ver que se quitaba las sabanas

"Ire a cambiarme"

"Pero…"

"Ya oíste Kagome puede estar dando a luz"

"Y si de nuevo es una falsa alarma"- dijo poniéndose atrás de ella

"Y si no lo es?"

"Que te parece si mejor nosotros nos ponemos a hacerles competencia"-comenzo a besar su hombro mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de su camisa

"Sabes que me encantaría, pero Kagome no nos perdonaría si no estamos ahí"

"Si le explicamos tal vez comprenda"- sango no pudo evitar reír

"Pero tenemos que estar ahí por si algo nuevo pasa"- inclino su cabeza al lado contrario para darle mejor acceso a los labios de Miroku

"Algo nuevo.. siempre ocurre lo mismo"- dijo deteniéndose- "sale Kagome pidiéndonos disculpas por la falsa alarma, después Inuyasha le reclama por haberlo despertado muy temprano, lo que hace que ambos comiencen a pelear, luego Kagome comienza a llorar, Inuyasha se siente mal, Kagome se enoja y le empieza a aventar cuanta cosa encuentre"

"Ahí esta, una razón mas por la que debemos ir.. no queremos que el padre del niño no llegue hasta el día del parto o si?"

"mmm juro que si es una falsa alarma, me tendrás que recompensar entendido?"

"Esta bien"- respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Y bien que les parecio? Tengo ke informales ke hay buenas y malas noticias.. las buenas son ke yo no hice el arroz.. termino haciendo lo mi mami . , asi ke aun estamos vivos XD y la mala ke este fue el final… jajajaja ok no es tan mala noticia pero es ke para mi si… ya no mas pensar en este fic para un nuevo cap T.T ..Espero que les haya gustado el final.. por ke para serles sincera a mi no me gustan los finales.. y por consiguiente soy pésima para escribir uno XDD.. pero espero que este haya estado aceptable. Haber ahora explicaciones…la escena del baño fue imposible no ponerla.. es ke asi es el mugre telefono.. suena en el momento menos indicadoOtra escena que me inspire la de la boda.. todo bonito Jakotsu, es ke lo siento tenia ke ponerla.. por ke estaba viendo shrek .. tonses fue inevitable, pero espero les haya gustado y pues antes de retirarme les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, a los ke dejaron review a lo largo de la historia y a los que no, muchisismas gracias por dedicarle un tiempesito a este fic y apoyarme en todo.. y también seguir leyendo a pesar de mis tardanzas XDD muchisimas muchisimas gracias, en verdad voy a extrañar mucho ver mi bandeja con el review alert.. o que me digan por el msn.. ya?

Muchas gracias en verdad.. yo soy muy mala para decir adios.. no me gustan las despedidas XD asi ke espero ke esta no sea la ultima vez que los leo y ke los vea en alguna de mis próximas invenciones… por ke de ke sigo escribiendo, yo le sigo. Me he propuesto llenar la sección de sango y Miroku.. pero igual.. se me metio una espinita de hacer un sango sessho y yo se ke mi alma no va a descansar hasta ke me saque la espinita asi ke por lo menos haré un one shot un dia de estos con esa pareja… asi ke ya saben si tienen alguna pareja rara (hasta yaoi)dígamela y buscaremos la forma de hacer una idea.. aunke sea un one shot XDD… y si es ana-chan la ke lee esto.. ya se ya se tu fic … aguantame necesito ver mas yu gi oh para ambientarme XD… es ke aun no paso de los fics yaoi de inu.. deja ke amplie mi perverso "dominio" sobre otros animes muajajaja.. bueno ahora si les digo hasta luego minna, los voy a extrañar musho musho cuidense y los veo /leo luego . ja-ne


End file.
